Reverse Dash
by Mr. Zzz
Summary: Basado en la historia "mi nombre es Barry Allen y soy el pegaso.. de Mr. E. Spen Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash o la verdad ya no lo se, yo serví a Nightmare hasta que le fui util, me lanzo un rayo y creí que era mi fin pero no lo fue, me volvió endemoniadamente rápida pero tambien me volvió un monstruo mate a Nightmare, a Celestia me proclame la reina de velocidad, morí ahora he vuelto
1. Chapter 1: Quien es ella?

Capítulo 1: Quien es ella?

Lugar: Tierra 2

Hace tiempo o no tanto, había un malvado velocista que aterraba a toda la ciudad Central, su nombre era Hunter Solomon pero la gente le conocía por otro nombre…

Doctor Zoom

Era el villano más temido de la ciudad y nadie se atrevía hacerle frente, porque todo el que lo intentaba terminaba con el corazón destrozado, literal. No solo las personas comunes temían de su poder, sino también los meta-humanos, todos ellos estaban al servicio de Zoom, aunque muchos lo odiaban por lo que había hecho, otros, lo admiraban y alababan ya que gracias a él, ellos mandaban en la ciudad, donde el fuerte podía someter al débil.

Pero un día el doctor Zoom no se le volvió a ver, en otra tierra fue detenido por otro velocista así terminando con su reino de terror, esto para muchos fue una gran noticia porque significaba que ahora podrían salir a la calle sin medio a ser asesinados pero él o por otro meta-humano ya que todos habían sido capturados por otro velocista, The Flash.

Ahora las personas no temían enfrentarse ante los meta-humanos que quedaban ya que los peores meta-humanos habían muerto o habían sido detenidos, (Killer Frost, DeathStorm, Rey tiburón, Black Siren).

Los criminales ya no mandaban en la ciudad, ya que sin Zoom, nadie les temía, habían perdido su poder y necesitaban recuperarlo, y la única manera seria que Zoom regresara.

El Dr. Zoom no había sido asesinado, sino que la propia fuerza de velocidad lo había atrapado y encarcelado (o al menos ellos eso sabían). Los criminales meta-humanos (que quedaban) habían contratado a un científico que había sido expulsado de la academia por venderle armas a villanos y a terroristas.

Varios criminales estaban reunidos en una base subterránea, para evitar miradas curiosas, estaban varios criminales siguiendo las indicaciones del científico para hacer funcionar una máquina que era una especie de aro de al menos tres metros de altura conectada a una extraña máquina.

-Doctor, está seguro que esto funcionara,- pregunto una mujer rubia vestida con un traje de cuero obscuro con algunos detalles amarillos.

-Por supuesto que si señorita Queen Bee, con ayuda de la información que dejo el señor Reverb, tengo la información suficiente para crear un portal hacia la fuerza de velocidad.- contesto un señor de estatura algo baja, un poco calvo con cabello blanco, entrando a la tercera edad.

-Y como se supone que traerá de vuelta al señor Zoom, según tengo entendido que la fuerza de velocidad es energía, ahora Zoom es energía, no nos servirá de nada un rayo.- dice Queen Bee.

-Je je, no se tiene que preocupar por eso señorita Queen,- respondió el científico confiado, -ve esa máquina de ahí,- apunta hacia un especie de cañón.

-El que parece una escopeta,-

-Más preciso es un cañón o deberia decir doble je je,- dijo mostrando que precisamente poseía dos cañones, -un cañón funciona como un enlace multidimensional y el otro funcionara como creador de materia…-

-En español Nefarius,- dice Queen Bee que a diferencia de su contraparte de tierra 1 ella no es una científica.

-Bueno, en términos simples un cañón se encargara de abrir un portal hacia la fuerza de velocidad justo como lo hacía el señor Reverb y el otro se encargara de reconstruir el cuerpo de Dr Zoom.- responde el Dr. Nefarius.

-Como le dará un cuerpo a Zoom esa cosa?- pregunta Queen Been.

El científico sonríe maliciosamente, -fácil mi querida Queen con un sacrificio.-

Entonces después de pronunciar esas palabras rápidamente un meta-humano de piel morena, rapado, vestido con unos jeans, una playera azul y un chaleco naranja dispara un relámpago naranja hacia una mujer vestida como una motociclista, de tés morena.

Los relámpagos paralizan a la pobre mujer, y entonces dos secuaces la toman y lo llevan ante Nefarius.

-Tengo que decir, que había pensado sacrificar a Billy,-

-Que! Yo,- grita un muchacho joven de tes negra, vestido con jeans, chamarra roja y azul, -es porque soy negro.-

-Exactamente,- responde el científico.

-JO-DA-SE,- responde levantando ambos dedos, creo que no tengo que decir cuáles.

-Pero,- continua el científico mirando hacia la mujer, -cuando descubrimos que un policía estaba infiltrado en nuestro grupo, -le jala un cachete, a la aun paralizada mujer, -decidí cambiar de opinión, no debería sentirse orgullosa, le salvo la vida a Billy, je je,- se burla el científico mientras que la mujer solo puede mirarlo con odio.

-Póngala, detrás de la maquina.-

-Si Doctor,- responde uno de los que cargaba y obedece la orden de Nefarius.

-Señores es hora de comenzar!,- dice levantando ambos brazos como si empezara a recitar una orquesta.

-Señor Firefox por favor sería tan amable de darle energía a la máquina,-

-Como ordene Doc,- responde el muchacho del chaleco naranja.

Entonces Firefox se acerca a la máquina y la toca lo cual hace que la maquina se encienda.

-Billy, encargarte de conectar nuestra invitada,-

-Ya voy,- Billy grita molesto y murmura algunas groserías mientras toma unos grilletes y un casco conectado mediante cables trasparentes y se los pone a la policía.

-Bien es hora, señorita Queen, mande sus abejas al portal por favor.-

-Claro Nefarius,- entonces Queen Bee extiende sus brazos y de estos empiezan a salir abejas completamente azules lo cual estaban hechas de energía pura ya que soltaban estatica o pequeños relámpagos, y todas las abejas vuelan hacia el aro gigante.

-Bien,- dice Nefarius y se acerca a un panel que estaba conectado con la máquina, -es la hora de empezar con la función,- entonces presiona y mueve algunos botones del panel y la maquina empieza con su función.

Firefox empieza se empieza a disgustar ya que siente como la maquina empieza a absorber energía de él, pero el sabia las implicaciones para traer a Zoom.

La máquina se empieza a calentar a una gran temperatura ya que Firefox al igual que la policía empiezan a sudar por el extenso calor.

-Bien es hora de la primera fase,- dice Nefarius y accionas otros comandos en el panel y el primer cañón dispara hacia el aro, y se abre el portal, -je je, parece que las coordenadas del señor Reverb eran correctas,- dice alegre al ver que el portal se ha abierto, -ahora es hora de la segunda fase,- acciona otros comandos y la maquina suelta una energía morada mediante los grilletes y el casco a la policía.

Una vez que pasa esto la policía empieza a ser llenada por la energía morada, dibujándose en su piel puras grietas de energía, en este momento la policía empieza a gritar por el indescriptible dolor que siente.

-Adiós,- dice Nefarius sacudiendo la mano y acciona otros comandos en el panel, ahora la energía de los grilletes se vuelve dorada la cual poco a poco empieza a fragmentar a la pobre policía y entonces del color morado se vuelve color dorado, mientras esto pasa el segundo cañón empieza a disparar la energía dorada hacia el portal, la policía empieza a desaparecer al final no quedando absolutamente nada de ella.

-Perfecto, ahora es hora de la tercera y última fase,- acciona el último comando y el segundo cañón lanza un rayo azul.

-Eh, Doc eso es normal,- dice Firefox viendo que el portal estaba brillando más y más.

-Nefarius,- dice Queen Bee pero el doctor estaba perdido viendo como el portal brillaba, más y más.

Entonces del portal empiezan a salir rayos de todos los colores, pero no eran nada amigables, un rayo color rojo choco con un secuas que estaba ahí desapareciendo completamente, al igual a otros con otros rayos, amarillo, azul, naranja.

-Doc hay que detenerlo!- grita Firefox pero en eso ve como un rayo anaranjado se dirige hacia él y sin pensarlo salta y se aleja de la máquina y el cañón deja de funcionar pero el mismo rayo causo que explotara al igual que el portal, lo cual hace que todos los individuos salgan volando hacia las paredes.

Cuando eso pasa las luces que se habían pagado por la explosión prenden milagrosamente y todos los secuaces se empiezan a levantar con mucho trabajo o al menos los que quedaron con vida.

-Esto fue una mala idea, me largo de aquí,- dice Billy y se larga de ahí al igual que los demás que pensaban lo mismo.

-Esperen no pueden largarse así nomás.- dice Nefarius sosteniéndose un brazo que se dañó en la explosión.

-Usted,- grita Firefox dirigiéndose con Nefarius furioso. -Perdí a todo mi equipo por su culpa.-

-Cálmate Firefox, no pierdas el control,- dice el científico intentando calmar al muy enojado meta-humano.

-Jodase,- dice cargando un ataque eléctrico.

Nefarius voltea a ver a todos lados intentando encontrar a alguien o a algo con que defenderse hasta que ve a la distancia a un bulto negro debajo de algunos escombros.

-Espera que es eso,- dice apuntando hacia los escombros.

Firefox voltea por un momento y ve efectivamente que si hay alguien ahí. Entonces para su ataque y se dirige hacia los escombros y los empieza a quitar.

En ese momento Queen bee se levanta que estaba mirando todo el espectáculo y se da cuenta que efectivamente si había alguien ahí.

-Pero qué carajo…- dice Firefox viendo a quien está ahí.

Entonces Nefarius se acerca a ver quién estaba ahí lo cual también lo deja sorprendido.

-Pero esto no debió haber pasado,- dice Nefarius sorprendido.

Queen Bee se acerca y no puede tampoco creer lo que ve…

Una muchacha de unos 20 años, de piel clara y al parecer con un cuerpo marcado indicando que es una atleta, pero lo más sorprendente es su cabello aunque lo tiene corto como al estilo Mr T, tiene los colores del arcoíris.

-Quien es ella?-


	2. Chapter 2: Que soy?

Capítulo 2: Que soy?

* * *

En un lugar desolado, de muros de concreto y compuertas metálicas, se oía un pitido, uno tras otro, era débil pero está claro que era de una de esas máquinas que indica el latido del corazón de alguien, pero quién?

En ese lugar había una persona que tenía alrededor cortinas trasparentes, estaba una muchacha de complexión muy delgada, conectada a algunas máquinas, mediante chupones que parecía que tomaba sus datos, tenía una pequeña manguerita, que pasaba un suero, que es lo que la mantenía con vida pero para su suerte o tal vez no, en vez de estar recibiendo suero de una pequeña bolsa, estaba recibiendo suero de un garrafón o barril de agua que estaba al menos a un diez por ciento de su capacidad.

De repente el pitido empieza a sonar más rápido, cada pitido sonaba más rápido que el anterior, más y más hasta que el pitido empezó a sonar seguido, como si se hubiera detenido su corazón.

Hasta que de nuevo empieza a sonar pero ya a una velocidad más normal.

Cuando de repente la muchacha abre los ojos y da una succionada de aire como cuando sales de nadar, y recuperas algo de aire. La muchacha empieza a toser y mueve sus manos y pies, para quitarse una sábana que tenía encima, entonces la muchacha intentando moverse se cae de la cama en donde estaba suspendida y suelta un alarido de dolor.

La muchacha hace sonidos como si intentara hablar, articular alguna palabra, pero el sonido que hizo la maquina cuando los cables que estaban en ella se desconectaron, la molestaban demasiado y le causaba dolor de cabeza.

La muchacha intenta sostenerse en sus pies y manos, pero cae al suelo, pero eso no para de querer intentarlo de nuevo, ahora con mas firmeza se sostiene de sus rodilla y sus manos, y empieza a gatear, con algo de trabajo atraviesa esas cortinas trasparentes de plástico, y se dirige a la única salida que ve una puerta metálica.

Una vez que llega ahí, la muchacha empieza a empujar como puede, pero la puerta no abre intenta seguir empujándola pero no causa ningún efecto, entonces ve que hay una especie de bola, entonces intenta moverla, empujarla o golpearla pero igual sin ningún efecto aparente hasta que empieza a empujarla de otra manera y la bola empieza a girar entonces, hace girarla con sus manos en puño cerrado como la ha mantenido todo el tiempo pero le cuesta bastante trabajo, entonces se enoja y suelta un alarido de frustración, abre su mano por extinto y la vuelve a girar y ve que funciona, la puerta se abre y llega a otra habitación en donde hay varios líquidos en diferentes botellas y frascos de vidrio.

En la habitación había una camilla con varios instrumentos de operación, pero estos estaban llenos de polvo, mostrando que no había estado nadie en algún tiempo, en la habitación también había un cartel de un cuerpo humano parado en donde mostraba el sistema digestivo. La muchacha al ver como estaba el cartel y luego de mirarse sus manos, intenta levantarse al igual como estaba, el cartel pero cae varias veces, pero como antes mostraba que ella era bastante testaruda, no se rendía, entonces después de varios intentos logra levantarse y pararse en dos pies, le cuesta algo de trabajo balancearse pero logra dominarlo un poco, entonces ahora dirige su mirada hacia un espejo algo lleno de suciedad pero aun así lo suficiente limpio para mostrar un reflejo decente. La muchacha se empieza a examinar con mucha curiosidad.

Era de complexión muy delgada pudiéndose notar las costillas de su cuerpo, tenía la piel clara pero algo pálida por estar bastante tiempo sin la luz del sol, llevaba puesto un pantalón pans color negro y una playera de tirantes color negra también, de la cara, no había mucho que decir, cierta mente tenía la nariz chica, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy bonita, tenía dos ojos color café ligeramente rojizos, su cabello… de largo, lo tenía apenas hasta nuca del cuello, como el de un hombre pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente era que su cabello el multicolor azul, rojo, naranja verde, morado y amarillo.

-Que soy?- hablo por fin la del pelo multicolor.

Entonces empezó a verse los brazos, las piernas, empezó a tocarse diferentes partes de su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña como si apenas conociera este cuerpo pero tenía otra pregunta en su cabeza.

-Quién soy?- se dijo a sí misma.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando recordar algo de su pasado pero lo único que podía recordar era un torbellino color azul que jamás se detenía.

La del pelo multicolor grita desesperada, se siente asustada, no conoce nada, no conoce a nadie, no se conoce a ella misma, entonces intenta tomar una sierra pero se le cae, entonces ahora intenta tomar un martillo y apenas lo puede sostener con las dos manos, entonces lo lanza lo más fuerte que puede o lo que le permitió su agarre y cerca en un escritorio en donde había una computadora, la pantalla se enciende y muestra varios datos.

119 – 7:58:28

El cual la última par de cifras seguía cambiando, 29…30…31…

Que era? La verdad no tenía la más mínima idea, y solo lo ignora.

Ve que hay otra puerta, y con algo de trabajo camina hacia ella en dos pies, balanceándose como puede, llega a la puerta y la abre, en donde hay dos caminos, uno hacia una puerta que tenía una ventana, en donde se podía ver a varios escombros y una escalera.

La muchacha decide tomar el segundo camino, sube las escaleras con algo de trabajo, y cuando logra llegar, lo cual que se topa con otra puerta más, llega a un callejón, y cuando sale lo primero que ve es el sol, por alguna razón siente una gran alegría pero también una gran tristeza.

Se dirige hacia afuera de callejón y lo que ve la deja asombrada, ve a muchas personas caminando de un lugar a otro, aunque casi todas para un rumbo, la del pelo multicolor los sigue en inercia, aunque le cuesta caminar igual que la demás gente y eso llama atención a algunos.

De repente oye algunos silbidos de algunos hombres por ver a peculiar hermosa mujer, pero la muchacha solo sigue caminando, con su atención puesta en todas las personas caminando y en todo el lugar.

La muchacha estaba en una zona donde había varias bodegas de donde había mucha gente entrando pero también saliendo, y había otras que parecían o más bien estaban abandonadas, al igual de donde salió la muchacha.

Ella llega a una calle y ve que la gente toma dos direcciones derecha o izquierda, ella decide seguir hacia la derecha y sigue caminando cada vez dominando mejor la andada.

Después de caminar un rato llega a un lugar donde la gente se juntaba más, un gran mercado en donde podía encontrar prácticamente un poco de todo, vegetales, fruta, ropa, juguetes, etc.

Ella se sentía un poco asustada a ver todas esas cosas tan raras pero a la vez tan familiares al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo pero también asombrada, como si estuviera descubriendo un nuevo mundo, y de hecho así era, al menos para ella.

Pero de pronto siente un gran dolor en su panza, como si le faltara algo, entonces ve a un niño peli rojo con ropa algo desgastada y sucia como toma una manzana, mientras camina y parece que nadie se da cuenta.

Entonces ella pasa junto a otro puesto y hace lo mismo, por suerte el encargado, un señor mayor de tés morena, pelo y barba gris, estaba ocupado atendiendo a unos clientes y no nota cuando la de pelo multicolor toma la fruta, pero otra muchacha sí.

La de pelo multicolor se aleja del local y ve la manzana, pensando en darle una buena mordida cuando alguien por detrás le toca el hombro. Ella voltea y se encuentra con una adolecente no más de 14 o 15 años, también de tés morena de pelo rojizo y unos lentes grandes y cuadrados.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo,-

* * *

 **Que pacho gente he aqui el segundo episodio de Reverse Dash, espero que les este gustando la historia tratare de publicar capitulos seguidos, tratare :v  
**

 **Agradecimientos a Mr. E. Spen por dejarme usar su personaje que enserio me gusto mucho, tanto para que tuviera su fanfic.**

 **Ahora tal vez algunos se pregunten pues que paso?, porque Rainbow no recuerda quien es...**

 **Sera contestado en los siguientes capitulos XP**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen su review, su like y suscribirse :v**

 **por mi parte es todo.**

 **Sin mas adios.**


	3. Chapter 3: Honestidad

Capítulo 3: Honestidad

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto una adolecente, de color moreno, un poco claro, de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes que era cubierto con unos lentes grandes y cuadrados que le daban cierta mirada intelectual.

La de pelo colorido se sorprendió ante la mirada de la peli roja, que mostraba molestia.

-Y bien?- dijo le peli roja con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

La peli colorida solo desvió la mirada.

Algunas personas miraban esto con curiosidad mientras que otras solo seguían su camino o sus compras, ya que se encontraban en un mercado, compuesto por varios puestos y locales, que te daba la sensación de que puedes encontrar un poco de todo.

-No sabes que robar está mal?- dice muy firme la peli roja, a pesar de que la peli colorida la supera en tamaño, apenas llegándole al hombro.

La peli colorida sentía culpa… no le gustaba ese sentimiento, sentía un dolor en su pecho, que le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero sentir eso también la hacía sentir enojada, como si ese sentimiento la hiciera sentirse… débil.

Pronto a los pocos espectadores perdieron el interés y siguieron con sus deberes, ocupaciones, tareas, etc., pero aun así la peli colorida pudo sentir algunas malas miradas de la gente, y luego voltea a ver a la peli roja que en ningún momento dejaba esa pose firme.

-Tengo hambre,- por fin hablo la peli colorida.

La peli roja la analizo y ciertamente podía notar que estaba algo pálida, además de que se notaba que estaba muy flaca y algo desnutrida.

-Sí, lo puedo ver,- admitió, -pero no por eso tienes que robar, está mal,-

La peli colorida miro la manzana que posaba en su mano, una parte de ella le decía que solo corriera y saliera de ahí pero otra parte le decía que tenía que regresarla y disculparse.

…

Ella extendió su mano con la manzana hacia la peli roja.

-A mí no me tienes que devolver nada,- dice la peli roja y con su barbilla apunta a un señor, de tercera edad, también de piel morena con pelo entre gris y negro, tenía una barba de candado, que le daba cierta seriedad al señor.

La peli colorida solo suspiro y se dirigió con el señor el cual acababa de despachar a algunos clientes, cuando esta frente al señor la peli colorida solo extiende su mano con la manzana hacia el señor y este lo toma por reflejo.

-Y esto?- pregunta el señor extrañado.

La peli colorida aun siente la necesidad de correr, llevarse la manzana y una extraña necesidad de golpear al señor, pero eso es lo que piensa, lo que siente es lo contrario.

La peli colorida respira hondo y da un suspiro.

-T-tome la manzana.- dice con voz baja y algo nerviosa.

El señor ciertamente está muy extrañado, -porque tomaste la manzana?- pregunta.

-Bueno, es que yo vi… tenía hambre.- admite.

El señor analiza la muchacha con su peculiar cabello, -veo que sí,- menciona el señor y empieza a rascarse la barbilla mientras medita, -sabes necesito a alguien quien me ayude a mover las cajas, y me ayude a mantener limpio este lugar, la paga no sería mucha la verdad,- se rasca la nuca por lo incomodo que le parece preguntarle eso, no sabe porque…o si,- pero es lo que te puedo ofrecer.-

La peli colorida se sorprendió acababa de robarle al señor, bueno una manzana, pero aun así no la conocía ni lo conocía el pero algo le decía que podía confiar en ese señor.

Ella solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien, empecemos,- el señor le da la manzana a la peli colorida, -comételo,- la peli colorida no se hace de rogar y empieza a devorar la manzana, el señor toma una escoba y se la da a la peli colorida, -bien, empieza barriendo el local, adelante,- le señala un local que estaba frente al puesto, la peli colorida toma la escoba con algo de trabajo, aun no domina muy bien lo de los dedos, y se dirige al local por inercia.

-Rojita, ven, - llama a la misma peli roja, -entonces por lo que veo, te enfrentaste a una colorida mujer por una manzana no,- dice con los brazos cruzados y levantando una ceja.

-Si lo hice,- responde.

El señor mantiene una expresión seria pero no por mucho ya que suelta una carcajada, -hay esta niña, bueno ahora estarás encargada de nuestra nueva amiga,-

-Que no confías en ella,- responde.

-Tu si?-

-Lo hago,- dice sin dudar.

El señor solo sonríe, -estas igual de loca que tu madre, bien necesito que vayas y le enseñes a barrer,-

-A barrer?- pregunta extrañada.

-Tú te metiste en esto, ándale,- le apunta al local.

-Señor sí señor,- saluda como un soldado y se dirige al local, por dios quien no sabe barrer.

….ella no sabe barrer

La peli colorida tenía la escoba al revés golpeando el suelo con el palo.

-Esto como funciona,- dice frustrada la peli colorida.

-Su madre,- dice la peli colorida y se golpea la frente no pudiéndolo creer, -hey colorida,-

La peli colorida solo voltea a ver nerviosamente a la rojiza.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que empezar a presentarnos, mi nombre es Esperanza, pero puedes decirme Hope,- dice la peli roja.

-Hope?,- pregunta extrañada la peli colorida.

-Los mismo pero en inglés, y tú?-

-Yo?-

-Cuál es tu nombre?-

La peli colorida se deprime un poco, no sabe quién es, no sabe nada.

-Bien te voy a decir Skittles,-

-Skittles?-

-Son unos dulces de colores (XD),- entonces toma la escoba de Skittles y empieza a barrer, -barrer es como cuando pintas,- dice mientras barre una pequeña fracción del local, -tienes que asegurarte de llevar un orden, de no dejar nada atrás,- se refería a la basura, -y cuando termines juntar todo en un pequeño punto, -entonces toma un recogedor, -y lo juntas, y lo tiras.-

Entonces paso el resto del día mientras que Hope le enseñaba todo lo básico, enserio todo desde como sostener las cosas hasta el nombre de algunas cosas, le pareció al extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia siguieron así hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar.

-Bien es todo por hoy, hora de irnos- dice el señor limpiándose la frente al guardar todo el puesto, -bien es hora de irnos, en donde vives Skity,- como él le empezó a decir.

La peli colorida de nuevo se deprimió, no tenía hogar.

-Sígueme,-

La peli colorida obedeció y siguió al señor hacia el local, adentro del local había una puerta que estaba cerrada con seguro, él saca unas llaves y abre la puerta en donde había una escalera, parada y el señor la empieza a escalar, la peli colorida copia la acción del señor y sube por la escalera, y también los sigue Hope.

Cuando llegan ve una pequeña habitación, no era la gran cosa de uno metros, tenía una pequeña cama individual, pegada a la pared, junto a esta había un pequeño escritorio algo viejo y desgastado de madera, tenía al otro lado un lavabo para trastes y junto a este un pequeño refrigerador que apenas le llegaba al estómago a la peli colorida, un pequeño mueble con dos cajones y una puerta con un baño y una regadera, tenía todo la básico que necesita una persona.

-Te puedes quedar aquí,- dice el señor.

La peli colorida mira todo sorprendida, el señor estaba siendo muy amable con ella, se sentía muy feliz y al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de seguridad.

-Creo que lo que quieres decir es gracias,- dice Hope.

-G-gracias señor,- dice la peli colorida.

-Bien, te vemos mañana y no te preocupes, toma lo que necesites de comida abajo,- el señor se dirige a las escaleras y empieza a bajar por estas pero antes, -espera que descuido el mío, aun no te eh dicho mi nombre, soy Eduardo pero puedes decirme Lalo, bien esto es todo que descanses,- entonces sigue su camino.

Hope iba a bajar también pero antes…

-Porque?- pregunta la peli colorida.

-Disculpa?- pregunta Hope.

-P-porque están siendo tan amables conmigo?-

-Porque no?- contesta con una sonrisa la peli roja.

-Y-yo les robe,-

-Si pero lo devolviste.-

-Solo lo hice porque la gente me estaba mirando,- admite con culpa abrazando su hombro y volteando hacia otro lugar.

-Tal vez,- responde con una sonrisa, -pero lo hiciste sin dudar,- la peli colorida la mira con sorpresa, -gracias.-

_Porque?- pregunta incrédula la peli colorida.

-Por ser honesta conmigo,- dice con una sonrisa, -mi mama solía decir que la honestidad es el principio de todos lo que haces, yo pienso que hiciste eso porque sentiste que era lo correcto, bien que descanses Skittles.- se despide y baja por donde mismo que su abuelo.

La peli colorida desde la ventana ve como se sube Hope a una camioneta Cheyenne 91, color amarillo pálido, para después arrancar e irse.

-o- -o- -o-

-Aaaaah.- grita la peli colorida asustada, cuando se levanta en la madrugada, estaba sudando frio y temblando mucho, sentía mucho miedo, culpa, ira pero no sabía porque, no recordaba nada de lo que soñó, solo sentía que había hecho algo muy malo.

¿Pero qué?

* * *

 **Que pacho pude actualizar me costo trabajo tomar algo de tiempo, he tenido mucha tareas estos dias pero lo logre, espero que les este gustando esta historia, y si tienen algun consejo para mejorar o sobre la historia es bienvenido.**

 **Agradecimientos a Mr. E. Spen por dejarme usar su personaje.**

 **Es todo de mi parte gracias por leer.**

 **Sin más adios.**


	4. Chapter 4: La mejor arma

**Capítulo 4** : La mejor arma

Había pasado una semana desde que la peli colorida conoció a Hope y a su abuelo Eduardo pero el prefiere que le digan simplemente Lalo. En esta semana la peli colorida había aprendido tanto sobre todo su alrededor, se la pasaba preguntando a Hope sobre todo era como una niña que tiene curiosidad por el mundo, y en cierta manera se puede decir que lo es.

El señor Lalo le decía Skity a la peli colorida pero un día que estaba atendiendo a muchas personas, de rápido le dijo Sky, por alguna razón esa palabra la hacía sentir relajada, así que pidió que la llamaran así.

-Sky trae una caja de naranjas y acomódalas,- ordena Lalo.

-Si jefe,- dice la peli colorida saludando como un soldado.

También en este tiempo Sky, había perdido un poco de su timidez y se había vuelto más abierta, decía lo que pensaba o más bien decía las cosas sin pensar, como una vez que le dijo a un cliente que traía una peluca, que tenía una rata en la cabeza. Bueno el señor no se lo tomo bien y le dijo que al menos el no parecía un fenómeno de circo. Oo eso no termino bien, la peli colorida se le lanzo encima y empezaron a pelear hasta que Lalo y Hope los separaron, y Hope hizo que se disculparan y se dieran la mano como niños pequeños.

El cliente aún seguía hiendo, pero cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con la peli colorida digamos que se podía sentir la tensión entre estos dos.

-Bien, Hope que día es hoy?- le pregunta Lalo.

-Es jueves,-

-Bien, necesito que tú y Sky vayan, y le entreguen despensa a la señora Johnson,- dice Lalo apuntando hacia una caja con diferentes frutas y verduras.

-Yo y Sky?- pregunta Hope, -yo puedo llevársela sola.-

-De eso no me cabe duda, pero necesita salir un poco no lo crees,- dice y apunta hacia la peli colorida que se estaba peleando con un gato en el contenedor de basura, -sabes aunque es gracioso,- menciona mientras ve como ambos se gruñen como si fueran perros o al menos la peli colorida porque él otro era un gato.

-Estúpido animal, ahora veras,- dice la peli colorida cuando se prepara para golpearlo con una escoba pero en ese momento el gato huye, -que a donde crees que vas cobarde,- le grita.

-Que haces?,- le pregunta Hope.

-Que!, se sorprende "Sky", -yo nada,- finge inocencia mientras esconde la escoba detrás de su espalda.

-Enserio,- dice con sarcasmo Hope mientras levanta una ceja y se lleva las manos a su cintura.

-Ou,- se queja con desgano la peli colorida, -es que siempre que voy a tirar la basura ese tonto animal me molesta.-

-Solo ignóralo si,- suelta un suspiro, -bueno, necesitamos llevar un pequeño encargo, me acompañas.-

-C-claro,- Sky asiente.

Ambas se dirigen a entregar la despensa, lo cual Sky cargaba una caja de cartón con varias frutas y verduras. En realidad no quedaba muy lejos, solo tendrían que caminar algunas calles. La peli colorida se queda mirando a todos los edificios que tenían una arquitectura similar de ladrillos, que para uno puede notar que tiene un estilo clásico como de los años 40 o 50.

Pero a pesar de que solo estaban a unas calles del mercado, se podía notar el drástico cambio en esa colonia, se podía ver varios edificios con vidrios rotos, casi todos con grafitis, que más bien parecían garabatos.

La peli colorida se empezó a sentir un poco de miedo por el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero Hope iba caminando muy normal mostrando que no le molestaba ni un poco su alrededor.

-Por aquí,- dice Hope al dirigirse por un callejón.

-H-hope,- dice la peli colorida un poco nerviosa.

-Si Sky,- Responde Hope deteniendo su andar.

-Falta mucho,- pregunta Sky intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No solo un par de calles,- responde con naturalidad la peli roja.

-N-no nada,- dice Sky.

-Algo que quieras decirme?,- pregunta Hope pero en ese momento medita, -acaso tienes mie….-

De repente Hope siente algo duro en su espalda.

-Pero que…- se pregunta cuándo.

-Dame todo tu dinero y tu celular,- dice un señor vestido con una chamarra de lana color gris, traía una cachucha y un pañuelo azul que ocultaba su rostro.

-QUE ESPERAS,- exige bruscamente.

La peli colorida en ese momento sintió mucha ira y sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra el señor lanzando la empujándolo contra la pared pero rápidamente se recompone y apunta con su arma, una pistola de 9 mm hacia la peli colorida.

-Alto si no disparo,- amenaza el delincuente.

En ese momento rápidamente la peli roja se pone entre los dos y abre los brazos.

-Tranquilízate,- pide con una voz firme y calmada ante la situación.

El delincuente en ese momento le empieza a temblar la mano con la que sostenía el arma.

-Solo denme su dinero ahora,- pide el señor con cierto grado de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-No quieres hacerlo,- dice Hope.

-Qué?- pregunta el maleante.

-Si lo quisieras ya me habrías disparado a mí y a mi amiga, pero no lo has hecho.- dice Hope dirigiendo su mirada directo a los ojos marrón del criminal, -pero no lo has hecho a pesar de que mi amiga te embistió.-

-Tu que sabes niña estúpida,- dice con agresión el maleante.

-Sé que no quieres hacer esto,- responde simplemente la peli roja.

El maleante no sabe que responder.

-Nunca es fácil pero esta no es la manera,- entonces da un paso hacia el criminal y se acerca directo al arma recargando su cabeza contra el arma del señor, -si enserio quieres nuestro dinero tendrás que matarnos,- dice firme la peli roja, -pero no lo harás, ¿Sabes porque? Porque eres una buena persona,- el maleante ve muy sorprendido a la adolecente al igual que la peli colorida que no sabe qué hacer, -encuentra otra manera.-

Por un tiempo, que pudieron ser horas, minutos o quizás solo segundos, el señor retira su arma y la guarda y se retira.

-Señor!,- grita Hope antes de que el señor se pierda por un callejón.

El maleante se detiene por un momento, entonces ve cómo va algo hacia él y con algo de trabajo lo atrapa, una manzana.

-Es para usted- le grita Hope y el maleante solo se pierde por el callejón.

Entonces Hope voltea hacia la peli colorida, -estas bien,- pero en ese momento la adolecente pierde la fuerza y cae pero antes Sky la atrapa.

-Hope estas bien,- dice la peli colorida abrazando más fuerte a la rojiza.

-Si solo necesito… calmarme- responde Hope con algo de trabajo, la peli roja respira hondo, llevándose una mano a su pecho y suspira, -Si estoy bien, solo dame cinco minutos,- entonces da una leve sonrisa, -que te parece si juntamos, la despensa llorona,- se burla un poco.

-Q-que?- pregunta la peli colorida y se lleva una mano a su cara para darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-No te preocupes,- dice entonces se levanta con algo de trabajo pero le ayuda la peli colorida, -vamos a juntar este fregadero.-

-Es-está bien,- responde algo insegura Sky.

Después de esa… experiencia y algunas calles llegaron a un edificio con una apariencia algo gastada, y con las paredes pintadas con grafitis de garabatos. Se dirigen a tercer piso al departamento 301.

Hope toca la puerta mientras la peli colorida carga la despensa.

-Quién es?- pregunta la voz de una mujer de tercera edad.

-Soy Hope señora Johnson,- contesta la peli roja.

-Bien espera un momento querida,- entonces se empieza a oír como son quitados varios seguros, luego como se abren varios candados y se quitan cadenas.

Cuando abre la puerta se muestra a una señora muy anciana de piel clara y arrugada, con el pelo completamente blanco como la leche, tenía la apariencia de la típica abuela buena y amable.

-Hola, señora le traemos la despensa,- dice Hope.

-Ah muchas gracias cariño, pasen por favor,- dice la señora y ambas chicas pasan.

-Gracias señora,- responde Hope.

El departamento claramente era pequeño solo con una sala, cocina, un baño y un cuarto, pero lo curioso era que todo el cuarto estaba lleno de mantas tejidas a mano que cubría todo, también tenía muchas cosas de porcelana, platos, vasos, teteras, etc.

-Déjalo en la mesa,- le dice la señora a Sky.

-Claro,- responde la peli colorida que se sentía muy extraña en ese lugar, era como si le recordara a alguien pero no sabe a quién. Deja la despensa sobre una mesa que estaba junto a la cocina.

-Déjame buscar voy por mi bolsa, ahora vuelvo,- dice la señora mientras va a su cuarto.

Hope toma asiento en un pequeño sillón y se lleva una mano al pecho mientras respira hondo y suspira.

A la peli colorida le sorprende verla tan relajada, bueno había visto una película en donde veía como un criminal le quitaba la vida con una de esas cosas, y aunque en ese momento estaba muy emocionada por la película eso no quiere decir que no le allá asustado eso.

-Hope,- dice Sky.

-Si Sky,- responde Hope.

-Lo que hiciste antes… no tenías miedo?- pregunta la peli colorida.

-Claro que sí y mucho,- responde Hope.

-Enserio? Parece que no tenías miedo?- pregunta Sky.

-Decir que no tengo miedo seria la cosa más estúpida, me estaba muriendo por dentro pero no iba a permitir que mi amiga saliera lastimada,- dice con una sonrisa lo cual también hace reír levemente a la peli colorida, -además gracias.-

-Porque?,-

-Por querer protegerme, PERO,- dice esto último en voz alta, -lo que hiciste si fue estúpido, atacar así pudo hacer que el señor nos disparara, por suerte era una buena persona.-

-Yo pero tú solo hablaste con él,- reniega la peli colorida.

-Solo use la mejor arma, mis palabras,- responde Hope.

-Eso es estúpido,- dice sin pestañear, -pero fue… asombroso,- sonríe la peli colorida pero más porque esa palabra por alguna razón le gustaba, pero ahora le pasaba otra cosa por su mente, -como sabias que era una buena persona?,- ahora pregunta Sky.

-Su mirada,-

-La mirada?,- pregunta extrañada.

-La mirada es la ventana del alma,-

-Ya lo encontré,- interrumpe la señora, -mi bolso estaba debajo de mi cama no sé cómo llego ahí, bueno aquí tienes,- dice entregándole el pago por la despensa.

-No hay de que, bueno es hora de irnos,- dice Hope y ambas salen del cuarto para posteriormente salir del edificio.

Ambas iban caminando de vuelta hacia el mercado pero en ese momento la peli colorida iba mirando con gran admiración a la peli roja y con solo un pensamiento.

"Ella es asombrosa"

* * *

 **Que pacho, pude actualizar Yey, apenas tuve un poco de tiempo espero que les este gustando esta humilde historia y agradecimientos a Mr. E. Spen por dejarme usar su Oc, ahora con cuestión a los personajes podrán notar que Hope y Lalo usan modismos o palabras Mexicanas lo hago así porque son de descendencia latina y porque noto que muchos fanfics solo suelen ser de español neutro, si les molesta ese acento me pueden dejar un Review y lo quito o si les interesa y no entienden un modismo también me pueden preguntar y les contestare con gusto lo que significa.**

 **Bueno es todo de mi parte no olviden dejar su comentario y su like :v y para lo que busquen la acción en este Fic tengame un poco de paciencia que dentro de poco ya empezara, gracias por leer.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5: Pesadilla de sombras

Capítulo 5: Pesadilla de sombras.

En un mundo oscuro y gris donde todo, y todos parecía estar hecho de algo oscuro como sombras, se podía distinguir criaturas equinas, algunas con alas y otras con cuernos, algunos poseían escudos y otros lanzas. Se encontraban en un bosque pero los arboles al igual que todo estaban hechas de sombras. Estas figuras estaban todas tomando formaciones como si se estuvieran preparando para atacar pero ¿A quién?

Por la cantidad de equinos parecía que atacarían a un ejército pero ¿Por qué? Lo único que se distinguía en ese mundo oscuro era la peli colorida, era la única que tenía color mientras todo lo demás solo era oscuro.

-¿En dónde estoy?- se preguntaba la peli colorida.

Por alguna extraña razón Sky no se le hacía extrañas esas criaturas, como si ella también fuera una de ellas. La peli colorida extiende su mano para tocar a uno de los equinos pero cuando lo intenta lo atraviesa como si fuera solo humo.

-Atención!- se oye una voz de un equino con alas. Entonces todos los demás equinos ponen atención a ese ser, -vivimos en un mundo de oscuridad por culpa de esa maldita perra!- dice enojado, -vivimos en un mundo donde todos los malditos pueden hacer lo que quieren y cuando quieren, ella asesino a Nightmare Moon pero también asesino a la princesa Celestia la única líder que por generaciones se preocupó por nosotros,-

-Es cierto,- dicen otros equinos.

-Pero este día cuando nuestros hijos y nietos, y sus nietos hablen del día de hoy lo recordaran como la caída del monstruo de velocidad…-

-Reina de velocidad,- interrumpe una voz.

-Quien dijo eso!?- pregunta enojado el equino con alas por esa voz, la cual se le hace muy conocida a la peli colorida.

-Fui yo querido- dice con tono seductor aparecido de la nada una equina con alas al igual de todos hecho de sombras como de arena negra, parecía que vestía con un traje y traía unos gogles sobre sus ojos.

A la peli colorida se le hacía muy familiar esa voz.

-Ataquen!- ordena el Pegaso líder.

Entonces todos los equinos se le abalanzan enzima para atacarla pero de la nada por primera vez en todo el sueño aparece algo de color además de la peli colorida. Una estela de relámpagos multicolor golpea a todos los equinos muy fuerte en la cara dejándolos algo aturdidos.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen,- dice la figura con una sonrisa aterradora entonces desaparece en una estela de relámpagos multicolores, y empieza a golpear a los miembros del pequeño ejército.

-Todos formación caparazón,- ordena el equino con alas.

Entonces todos se juntan en una formación, los equinos sin alas o cuernos cubren a todos con sus escudos, los equinos con alas sostienen las lanzas para atacar y los equinos con cuerno los cuales solo eran 3, con su cuerno empiezan a crear una bola de energía.

-Les daré una oportunidad de vivir, si le juran lealtad a la reina de la velocidad,- dice la equina con mucha arrogancia.

-Jamás obedeceremos a un monstro.- le contesta el líder.

-Qué curioso porque recuerdo bien que tú servías a Nightmare Moon.- contesta con ironía la equina.

La peli colorida al oír el nombre de Nightmare Moon siente un gran odio y sufrimiento.

-Tú también lo hacías.- contesta seriamente el líder con un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

-Si hasta que le fui útil, ultima oportunidad,- dice seriamente.

-Jamás,-

-Bien,-

Entonces la equina desaparece en una ráfaga multicolor… solo eso desaparece.

-Se fue?- pregunta un equino.

-No lo sé,- contesta el líder pero de repente siente un gran peligro, -MUÉVANSE.- grita y vuela lo más alto que puede pero de repente muchas lanzas improvisadas de hecha de ramas y troncos de árboles son lanzadas hacia ellos a gran velocidad, lo cual empieza a travesar a todos los equinos en diferentes partes del cuerpo, el líder intento volar lo más alto que pudo pero una lanza atravesó una de sus alas haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo.

La peli colorida grita queriendo salvar a alguien pero cada vez que intentaba tomar el cuerpo de algún equinos simplemente la atravesaba como si fuera un fantasma, -no, no, no para por favor!- pedía gritando pero no podía hacer nada.

Al final quedan muertos todos los equinos… menos uno.

Uno aún se movía así que Sky fue hacia él, para intentar salvarlo.

-Resiste por favor,- pero al igual con los otros, sus manos solo atravesaba su cuerpo.

Entonces una estela multicolor se aparece frente a ellos.

-Valla fuiste el único que quedo vivo, me sorprendes Soarin,- dijo con arrogancia la equina.

-Que fue lo que te paso,- dice Soarin con mucho dolor, -eras la poni más buena y leal que jamás conocí, que siempre defendía a los débiles!- grita con lágrimas desbordándose en sus ojos.

La peli colorida le llama mucho la atención esa palabra "poni".

-La poni de antes era débil,- dice con un poco de enojo y toma al poni del cuello con un casco, y el otro empieza a moverse a gran velocidad.

-Que estás haciendo, PARA!- grita la peli colorida e intenta traquear a la figura pero solo la atraviesa sin hacerle nada.

-Ahora soy su reverso,- entonces atraviesa su corazón.

-NOOOOOOOO- grita la peli colorida en su cuarto mientras suda frio y empieza a temblar.

-No, no puede ser que era eso,- se dice así misma muy nerviosa.

Hasta ahora todos los sueños o más bien pesadillas que ha tenido, los había olvidado, solo siempre se levantaba gritando pero ahora fue diferente, recordaba todo.

Sky se hace bolita y se abraza sus piernas temblando y tratándose de tranquilizar. El reloj que estaba sobre su cómoda marcaba las 5:14 am, aún era temprano pero obviamente la peli colorida ya no descansaría más por ese día.

* * *

 **Que pacho he aquí un nuevo capítulo de Reverse Dash, espero que les esté gustando esta humilde historia y disculpa por el episodio tan corto pero no sentí necesidad de alargarlo más. Si tienen algún consejo para mejorar o sobre la historia será recibida con gusto.**

 **Agradecimientos a Mr. E. Spen por su Oc.**

 **Gracias por leer es todo de mi parte.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6: Control

Capítulo 6: Control

Habían pasado cinco días desde esa "pesadilla de sombras", pero no ha sido la única. La peli colorida desde que despertó de ese lugar que no estaba segura de que era. Había tenido pesadillas o no podían ser otra cosa ya que siempre despertaba gritando y sudando frio.

Y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada sobre las pesadillas a excepción de una.

Pero esa era la única en la que recordaba todo, cada detalle o al menos lo que vio. La peli colorida se la pasaba meditando y tratando de descifrar la pesadilla, tres cosas eran las que no podía dejar de pensar: ponis, Nightmare Moon y reina de velocidad.

¿Qué significan?

De repente la peli colorida es sacada de sus pensamientos, al oír el chillido de un perro.

-Estúpido animal,- dice un señor de piel blanca, alvina, con pelo también de color blanco y ojos ámbar. El señor estaba frente a un perro pequeño con colores negro, amarillo y café como un pastor alemán, que estaba en el suelo, temblando de miedo.

Entonces el señor le da una patada al pobre can y suelta otro alarido de dolor, esto hace enojar mucho a la peli colorida y sin pensarlo va directo con el señor.

-Lárgate rata callejera,- dice el señor listo para darle otra patada al pobre animal pero en ese momento siente como alguien le toma el hombro para voltearlo y lo toma del cuello.

-Qué demonios te pasa!- dice enojada la peli colorida.

-Quítate!- dice el señor aventando a la peli colorida al suelo.

La gente empieza a hablar y a murmurar por la pelea que se está presentando.

La peli colorida sin pensarlo se levanta y taclea al señor, y lo empieza a golpear en la cara pero el señor en el suelo responde con un fuerte golpe en la cara de Sky, lo cual la desorienta un poco y el señor aprovecha para quitársela de encima, y levantarse.

El señor está dispuesto a darle una patada mientras esta en el suelo, -hija de Pe…-

-ALTO!- grita Don Lalo que se pone entre el señor y la peli colorida, -esa es forma de comportase y tratar a una señorita,- dice con seriedad.

-Esa Pu…-

Entonces Don Lalo le da una cachetada al señor, -cuide su lenguaje señor, no voy a permitir que diga esas barbaridades,-

Entonces el señor estaba dispuesto a golpear a Don Lalo pero en ese momento la peli colorida se empuja al señor para evitarlo.

-Déjalo en paz,- dice enojada la peli colorida.

Entonces el señor se pone frente a la peli colorida y a pesar de que el señor es más alto que ella, ella en ningún momento muestra miedo.

-Alto policía,- dice un oficial ya mayor de edad, -que sucedió aquí?-

El señor alvino cambia su expresión enojada a una más calmada.

-Nada oficial, solo un mal entendido,- responde.

-Qué pero…- quiere protestar la peli colorida.

-Así es señor,- dice Don Lalo levantando levemente su voz para interrumpir a Sky y mirarlo seriamente.

-Si me disculpa me tengo que retirar,- dice el señor alvino.

-Bien,- responde el oficial.

Entonces el señor se retira pero antes voltea a ver provocativamente a la peli colorida lo cual la hace enojar.

-Ese maldito,- dice la peli colorida pero antes Don Lalo le agarra un brazo.

-Metete ahora,- dice seriamente y la peli colorida sin poder discutir obedece.

-Ahora todos sigan con lo suyo aquí no pasó nada,- dice el oficial a toda la gente que se había juntado a ver el espectáculo y rápidamente se dispersa, y siguen con sus caminos.

-Controla a esa empleada tuya o lo hare yo Eduardo,- dice el oficial seriamente.

-Lo hare gracias Stan,- responde Don Lalo y le da la mano al oficial y se dirige con Sky.

-Qué demonios fue ESO,- dice enojado Don Lalo.

-El tipo era un patán,- contesta Sky, -estaba golpeando a un perro y no le hizo nada,- argumenta.

-Eso no es excusa, pudiste hacer que te llevaran a la cárcel y sabes lo que le hacen a las jovencitas como tú,- dice Don Lalo y se pasa la mano a la frente hasta la cabeza, -hay esta niña, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, entendiste,-

-Pero entonces no debo hacer nada,- responde Sky.

-No digo que lo que hizo ese señor fuera correcto, pero no puedes perder el control y actuar impulsivamente por cada cosa que pasa frente a ti,- Don Lalo respira profundamente para decir algo duro, -si vuelves hacer algo así estas despedida, entendido,-

La peli colorida mira hacia el piso muy adolorida.

-Entendido,- repite.

-Entendido,- responde.

En ese momento Sky siente una presencia y mira hacia la salida era Hope.

-Sky puedes ir a atender al puesto, necesito hablar a solas con Lalo,- pide seriamente Hope.

La peli colorida asiente y sale a atender el puesto.

-Cuanto escuchaste?- pregunta Lalo.

-Lo suficiente, que sucedió,-

-o- -o- -o-

-Aquí tiene,- dice la peli colorida entregando el cambio a un cliente después de hacer la cuenta en un cuaderno.

La peli colorida no sabía nada sobre hacer cuentas de hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo sostener un lápiz, pero por suerte Hope no dudo en enseñarle aunque al principio fue bastante difícil ya que la peli colorida se distraía con cualquier cosa, parecía una niña de 6 años que prefiere jugar en vez de aprender pero Hope en ningún momento se rindió, fue paciente pero también lo suficientemente estricta.

Ahora sabía escribir, leer, y hacer cuentas en tan solo 4 días, curiosamente a pesar de lo distraída que era aprendía demasiado rápido las cosas.

Pero ahora mismo la actitud de la peli colorida no era la mejor se podía ver que estaba triste. Tanto Hope como Don Lalo la habían acogido a pesar de no conocerla y Hope era como una hermana mayor lo cual irónico ya que Hope es mucho menor que ella y Don Lalo era como un padre un poco estricto pero simpático la mayor parte de tiempo, ellos para ella era… era una familia y si no mantenía el control podría perderla.

-Sky,-

La peli colorida voltea a ver al origen de esa voz que era Hope.

-Ten,- dijo entregándole una mochila a la peli colorida, -póntela hoy daremos un paseo.-

-o- -o- -o-

Sky y Hope iban sobre el tren de Central City el cual cabe decir estaba sobre unos rieles que estaban al menos a unos 20 metros de altura.

Sky miraba sobre una ventana a toda la ciudad que cabe decir que era sorprendente, ella estaba muy impresionada y le agradaba estar en una gran altura y a una gran velocidad, el tren se movía a 120 Km/h lo cual le encantaba a la peli colorida pero no tanto a la peli roja.

-Me alegro que te guste el viaje,- dice Hope con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Estas bien?- pregunta Sky al notar la actitud.

-Todo bien, solo que estamos a una gran altura,- dice Hope que estaba bien sostenida en un tubo que servía para que se sujetaran los pasajeros.

-Le tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunta un poco extrañada.

-Algo así,- responde Hope.

Entonces la peli colorida toma la mano de Hope y hace que se acerque a la ventana.

-Mira el cielo es el mejor lugar en donde puedes estar,- dice Sky apuntando el cielo, -cuando estas en el cielo junto a las nubes, sientes que no hay preocupaciones, que no hay límites,-

-Junto a las nubes?- pregunta Hope.

-Cuando el agua es convertida en nubes, se vuelven como algodones gigantes no hay mejor lugar para tomar descanso que estar acostada sobre una nube y tener la mejor vista no importa donde estés,- explica Sky como si hubiera "hecho" todo.

Hope se puso a ver por la ventana y se puso a pensar en todo lo que dijo Sky y ciertamente cuando veías todo desde esta altura podías apreciar mejor todo lo que te rodeaba.

-Mm gracias,- dijo Hope.

-Porque?- pregunta la peli colorida.

-Por hacerme ver todo de una mejor manera,- ríe levemente, -casi te creo, es como si enserio hubieras dormido sobre las nubes eso sería asombroso,- dice Hope.

"Lo hice?" se pregunta a si misma Sky.

"Próxima parada Fall Jacket" se oye la voz de la estación.

Ambas chicas bajan del tren y después de bajar por unas escaleras que estaban algo largas llegan a una zona que ciertamente se podía apreciar mejor la diversidad cultural.

Se podían ver latinos, asiáticos, europeos; se podía ver diferentes restaurantes, tiendas, negocios con diferentes aspectos que a la vez eran tan diferentes y sentía un pedazo del mundo en cada lugar.

-Ven sígueme,- dice Hope.

Después de caminar por varias calles llegan a un local que tenía pintado un pájaro blanco y tenía escrito algunas letras en chino. Ambas chicas entran al local dentro de este había un pequeño domo, algunos cuadros con paisajes y algunos estantes para poner equipo si de pelea.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunta la peli colorida.

-Un Dojo o al menos eso intento que parezca,- bromea una muchacha rubia de tez blanca que vestía con un pans deportivo color blanco.

-Hola,- saluda con alegría la peli roja dándole un amoroso abrazo.

-A que le debo este honor sé bien que debiste usar el tren para llegar aquí y tu odias subirte al tren,- pregunta seriamente Sara.

-Por ella,- dice Hope apuntando a la peli colorida, -te presento a Sky, Sky te presento a Sara Lanz,-

-H-hola,- saluda Sky un poco confundida, -Hope que hacemos aquí?-

-Necesitas ayuda y ella te puede ayudar,- responde Hope.

-N-no no entiendo,- dice la peli colorida confundida.

-Sky confías en mí,- dice Hope.

-Qué?- dice confundida.

Hope le toma ambas manos y la mira directo a los ojos, -confías en mí,- repite.

Sky se siente un poco ansiosa y presionada pero aun así… -confió en ti,- responde.

-Bien, dame tu mochila,- pide Hope y la peli colorida acepta y le entrega su mochila.

-Bien Hope toma tu distancia,- dice Lara.

-Que?-

-No te has dado cuenta, esto es un dojo pelearas contra mí,- entonces la rubia toma pose de combate, -ataca,-

-Qué?- repite incrédula.

-Bien lo hare yo,-

Entonces la Rubia da una patada giratoria directo al estómago de Sky sacándole el aire y se tira al suelo a tratar de recuperar algo del aire.

-Levántate,- dice la rubia.

Sky se levanta con algo de trabajo sin entender lo que está pasando, -que demonios…-

Entonces Lara la toma del hombro y con su pierna jala la pierna de Sky y la empuja del hombro haciendo que caiga duramente.

-Uy en la madre,- dice Hope tapándose la cara con una mano.

-Enserio, use la llave más vieja que existe,- se burla Lara.

En ese momento Sky estalla en ira, se levanta y empieza a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia Lara pero ella simplemente con increíble técnica esquiva todos los golpes de la colorida.

Sara toma el brazo de la colorida y le hace una llave para torcerlo, lo cual por reacción hace que Sky caiga hincada y entonces Sara da una patada que la hace caer al suelo.

Pero para ese momento se podía notar el gran enojo de Sky, entonces se levanta y corre a taclear a Sara, la taclea del estómago y la tumba al suelo entonces empieza a golpear tan fuerte y tan rápido como puede a Sara.

-Aaaaaaahrg,- grita furiosa Sky mientras golpea a la Sara.

-Sky!- grita Hope pero la peli colorida no se detiene, no quiere detenerse.

En ese momento un recuerdo borroso llega a su mente.

Era igual ella estaba golpeando a alguien sin detenerse pero en ese momento oye una voz que a pesar de que le grita es la voz más suave que jamás haya oído.

 ** _-Rainbow,-_**

…

Entonces vuelve a la realidad esta vez escuchando la voz de Hope.

-SKY DETENTE!- le grita.

En ese momento se da cuenta que está encima de Sara la cual tenía toda la cara golpeada con sangre… sangre mira sus manos y puede ver que tiene sangre de Sara y en ese momento empieza a temblar y se para de inmediato.

-Y-yo, y-yo lo siento,- dice la peli colorida con voz muy temblorosa.

Sara se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de la paliza que le soltó encima la peli colorida.

-Te sientes mejor?- pregunta Sara.

-Y-yo pero t-tu estas…-

-Respóndeme te sientes mejor?- vuelve a preguntar.

-N-no, no lo sé,- responde la peli colorida.

-La respuesta es no,- dice Sara seriamente, -tal vez tu mente te diga que sí,- esto toma por sorpresa a Sky, -pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, sufre,-

-P-porque?-

-Tienes mucha ira en tu interior, ira que te está destruyendo,- le responde seriamente.

-Ira de qué?- pregunta Sky buscando una respuesta.

-Eso no te lo puedo responder lo siento,- se disculpa, -pero puedo ayudarte a encontrar la repuesta,-

-Pero yo…-

-Descuida esto,- dice apuntando su cara, -es parte del trabajo,- contesta lo más serena que puede por los golpes que tiene, -pero tú eres la que decide al final, así que dices,-

Sky mira sus manos temblorosas pero en ese momento otras manos las sostienen, las manos de Hope.

-Sky necesitas ayuda pero no te podremos ayudar si no nos dejas,- dice Hope con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sky siente mucha ira, tristeza, dolor y empieza a llorar. Llora tan fuerte como puede y no sabe porque, solo siente que debe sacarlo sacar ese sufrimiento de alguna forma.

-Acepto,-

-Bien, bienvenida al dojo de canario blanco,-.

* * *

 **Que pacho espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Parece que nuestra peli colorida está empezando a recordar más cosas de su pasado, Rainbow que significara esta palabra (suspenso).**

 **Agradecimientos a Mr. E. Spen por dejarme usar su Oc.**

 **Es todo de mi parte dejen su review y cualquier consejo o sugerencia será agradecida.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	7. Chapter 7: Empiezan las lecciones

Capítulo 7: Empiezan las lecciones

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla del domo y dos semanas desde que despertó la peli colorida. Ahora mismo Sky iba camino en el tren hacia el Dojo de canario blanco, la peli colorida iba sola debido a que Hope debía ayudarle a atender el puesto a Don Lalo, y hablando de él accedió a dejar a la peli colorida con Sara además de que tenía en cuenta que todo el tiempo le había estado ayudando todo el día sin descanso así que decidió dejarla ir además de solo exigirle trabajar medio tiempo.

Pero tercamente la peli colorida dijo que solo descansaría cuando fuera con Sara que sería martes y jueves de cada semana.

Ahora mismo la peli colorida iba mirando la ciudad por la ventana del tren, admirando la ciudad desde la gran altura en la que iban.

En ese momento el tren para en una estación y la gente empieza a bullir el lugar algunos entrando y otros saliendo. En eso un joven vestido con un suéter y un saco de lana de pelo color oscuro y unos lentes redondos con varios libros iba entrando a la estación pero su bolso "para hombres" la puerta del tren lo toma.

-Hay no, no, no,- dice de forma apresurada tratando de jalar la bolsa pero en ese momento el tren avanza a gran velocidad y el muchacho termina callándose junto con todos los libros.

La peli colorida se le hizo divertido y se empieza a reír de pobre muchacho. Pero en eso se da cuenta que nadie se atreve a mover un musculo en ayudar al muchacho.

-Arg,- se queja la peli colorida y empieza a juntar los libros del muchacho mientras este busca sus lentes por suerte Sky vio que estaban junto a un libro y se los entrega.

-Gracias,- agradece el muchacho mientras se pone los lentes pero en ese momento suelta un leve grito.

-Qué?- pregunta Sky.

-Eeeh,- dice mirando el peculiar cabello de la peli colorida, -nada,-

Entonces terminan de recoger los libros y la peli colorida se los entrega.

-Gracias por tu ayuda,-

-No es nada,- contesta con indiferencia.

En ese momento ambos se dejan de hablar lo cual se le hace un poco incómodo al muchacho pero a Sky le da igual y vuelve a ver el paisaje.

El muchacho se le queda viendo al cabello de la peli colorida lo cual ella lo nota.

-Que miras?-

-T-tu cabello es de ese color?- pregunta un poco consternado el muchacho pero entonces da una risa leve, -no que estoy diciendo eso sería imposible,-

A la peli colorida se le hace muy raro el muchacho pero en eso nota que trae un bolso, -porque llevas un bolso?-

-Que no es un bolso es un portafolio de viaje para llevar documentos además que es marca Hunts.-

-Eres Gay?- pregunta sin dudar.

-Que claro que no estoy casado,- niega.

-Con un hombre,-

-No!- dice el muchacho entonces saca su cartera y le enseña una foto a la peli colorida, -ves ella es mi esposa,- en la foto se puede ver a él y a una mujer joven de color.

-Lo siento,- se disculpa la peli colorida.

-Descuida fue un mal entendido,- acepta el muchacho.

Sky empieza a analizar al muchacho, -entonces eres un nerd?,-

-Que no soy jefe en criminalista de la estación de policía de Central City,-

-Si eres un nerd,- afirma Sky.

-Au,- se dice el muchacho llevándose una mano al frente.

La muchacha se empieza a reír por la reacción del muchacho.

-Qué?- pregunta con leve enfado.

-Eres adorable,- dice con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se sonroja levemente pero en ese momento respira profundo para controlarse.

"Próxima parada Fall Jacket" se oye la estación.

-Me tengo que bajar aquí,- dice la peli colorida entonces cuando abren las puestas se despide del muchacho con una sentada de cabeza pero antes es sostenido por este.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta el muchacho.

-Sky, y el tuyo?,-

-Barry, Barry Allen,- dice el muchacho.

-Adiós Barry,- se despide Sky y sale del tren.

Barry se le queda mirando a la peli colorida pero se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

-Ah pero que estás pensando,- se dice Barry a sí mismo.

-o- -o- -o-

La peli colorida entra al dojo y cuando entra ve a Sara estaba sentada en el piso limpiando con un trapo unas varas de madera, Sky iba a saludar pero en eso ve como tiene la cara toda llena de moretones y una gaza en su cara.

-Hola veo que no tuviste problemas,- dice un poco impresionada volteando a ver hacia donde estaba Sky.

-C-claro no tuve problemas,- responde Sky con un poco de culpa por como estaba Sara.

-Recuerdo que cuando llegue a esta ciudad me tomo al menos un par de meses no perderme,- bromea, -bueno pon tus cosas por haya amiga,- apunta a una esquina del Dojo.

Sky obedece y después se dirige con Sara.

-Ten,- dice Sara entregándole un par de varas y Sky lo toma, -bien ahora quiero que imites mis movimientos está bien,-

-Está bien p-pero antes quiero disculparme por…-

-Gajes del oficio amiga, sufrí cosas peores créeme, ahora comencemos,-

Sujeta las dos varillas firmes y Sky los sujeta igual.

-Bien,-

Ahora levanta la varilla de la derecha y Sky hace lo mismo, después golpea la varilla.

Ahora hace un poco hacia adelante la varilla de la izquierda manteniéndola más debajo que la de la derecha al nivel del estómago y la peli colorida hace lo mismo y la golpea.

-Bien entiendes rápido, ahora al revés,-

Entonces repiten lo mismo y empiezan a golpear en Zigzag.

Después de hacerlo por algunos minutos Sara para a Sky.

-Bien ahora quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tengas,- pide Sara.

-Que p-pero…-

-Lo de ayer paso porque te deje hacerlo,- aclara, -ahora quiero que me ataques entendiste,- ordena Sara.

Sky está insegura de hacerlo pero al final asiente, -bien aquí voy,-

Entonces Sky empieza a atacar a Sara con las varas pero Sara detiene los golpes y golpea con las varas en las costillas de Sky. La peli colorida intenta golpearla pero cada movimiento es detenido inmediatamente por Sara y lo peor con cada ataque que hace se lo devuelve lo cual la hace enfurecer entonces intenta golpearla en la cara pero igual que las veces anteriores es detenida pero se enfocó en golpear fuerte con una sola vara y la con la otra quiso atacar en el torso pero Sara desvió el ataque de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que perdiera el control y entonces quien sabe cómo hizo que Sky diera una maroneta y cayera fuerte en el duro suelo.

-Arg,- se queja por el dolor entonces se levanta otra vez furiosa y sin controlarse empieza a atacar a diestra a siniestra lanzando golpes tan rápido como puede los cuales todos son detenidos por Sara entonces increíble mente se mantienen así peleando por al menos media hora hasta que la peli colorida se agota ya no pudiendo casi sostener las varas pero en ese momento entra en razón y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y para de atacar.

-Wow, te detuviste,- dice Sara mostrándose apenas cansada como si eso solo fuera un pequeño calentamiento.

-Yo, yo otra vez…-

-Perdiste el control y me atacaste como una Psicópata,- le dice Sara.

-Este…si,- admite con vergüenza.

-Te detuviste por ti misma, yo lo considero un gran avance,-

-Solo porque me canse,- dice un poco deprimida.

-No lo creo,- entonces Sara vuelve a lanzar unos ataques rápidos consecutivos hacia Sky lo cual solo logra detener algunos.

-Tienes mucha energía amiga,- afirma Sara, -si estuvieras tan cansada como dices no hubieras podido responderme,- sonríe, -bien ahora sentémonos,- entonces Sara se sienta en el piso cruzando sus piernas como si fuera a meditar y Sky la imita.

-Ahora meditaremos,-

Ok si van a meditar.

-Está bien,- dice Sky entonces cierra los ojos y abre un poco sus brazos, junta su pulgares y su dedo índice haciendo la forma de un circulo y empieza a hacer sonidos, -mmmmm,-

Sara entonces le da una cachetada a Sky.

-Auch, y eso porque?- se queja la peli colorida.

-Que estás haciendo?- pregunta Sara.

-Meditando,- responde Sky.

-Sabes lo que es meditar?- le pregunta la rubia.

-No es lo que estaba haciendo,- responde la peli colorida.

-Meditar no se trata de hacer sonidos raros y solo sentarse,- aclara, -meditar se trata de aclarar y ordenar tus pensamientos, ahora quiero que me digas todo lo que sientes y piensas cuando pierdes el control.-

Sky se sintió un poco incómoda para hablar de eso pero por eso es que había venido de cualquier manera. La peli colorida respiro hondo para agarrar valor.

-Me siento enojada,-

-Y qué más?- pregunta Sara.

La peli colorida cierra los ojos para tratar de analizarlo, -siento como si estuviera presionada,-

-Presionada?- pregunta Sara.

Sky asiente, -como si retuviera algo pero no sé qué es.-

-Entonces tu deber es buscar que retienes, ese es el objetivo de la meditación aclarar y poner en orden tus pensamientos pero también,- apunta al corazón de la peli colorida, -esto.-

La peli colorida se lleva una mano al pecho.

-Bueno la meditación consiste en tres cosas: uno es despejar tu mente, dos es concentrarse y tres liberar la conciencia.-

-Está bien lo intentare,- dice algo confundida Sky.

Entonces por un tiempo indefinido la peli colorida cerro los ojos e intento meditar pero no llegaba a ninguna parte y al final se desesperó.

-Arg, cuanto tiempo toma esto de la meditación,- dijo la peli colorida abriendo los ojos.

-Más de un minuto eso te lo puedo asegurar,- le dice Sara.

-Que solo paso un minuto Arg- se acuesta boca arriba a mirar el techo.

-Wow, también tienes que trabajar tu paciencia,- se burla Sara.

-Cuanto tiempo te tomo eso de la meditación?- pregunta la peli colorida.

-Eso tomara lo que tenga que tomar,- contesta la rubia, -aquí te enseñare a ser una guerrera, sabes qué significa eso?-

-Que me enseñaras a pelear,- responde Sky.

-Si pero no, no se trata de golpear a diestra siniestra a cada tipo que se te ponga frente a ti, un guerrero es alguien que lucha principalmente por dos cosas,- explica Sara, -uno es para lograr la felicidad; tus objetivos y dos para encontrar el amor, y defenderlo a toda costa.-

-Eso es…-

-Cursi, bobo, estúpido… cierto,- admite, - pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cierto, todos buscamos un poco de luz en nuestras vidas Sky,-

Sky no lo negaba.

-Bien meditemos otra vez pero esta vez trata que sea más de un minuto,- bromea con esto último Sara entonces junta sus manos, las reposa sobre sus piernas y cierra los ojos para meditar lo cual Sky la imita haciendo lo mismo.

En ese momento se pone a pensar en lo que le dijo Sara y se le viene a la mente Hope y Don Lalo, que a pesar del poco tiempo ya los considera como su familia, y hace una promesa.

"Siempre estaré para ellos"

* * *

 **Que pacho espero que les esté gustando la historia, sé que va a un ritmo algo lento pero siento que es necesario.**

 **Ahora parece que nuestra colorida ya conoció a un peculiar muchacho que al parecer le cayó muy bien (guiño, guiño).**

 **Si tienen algún consejo, comentario o critica dejen su review es todo de mi parte.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8: Monstruo

Capítulo 8: Monstruo.

La peli colorida iba saliendo de la estación del tren dirigiéndose a su pequeño hogar en el mercado. Ya era de noche y se podía ver la luna en el mar oscuro infinito que se posaba sobre ella.

Sky llevaba dos semanas yendo al dojo de Canario Blanco y cuatro semanas de que había despertado en ese cuarto. En ese tiempo del dojo, había avanzado muy rápido y aprendido técnicas que en palabras de Sara a ella le había tomado mucho más tiempo en aprenderlas ciertamente era como si la peli colorida pudiera comprender y aprender todo a una velocidad fenomenal.

Hope incluso bromeaba que si no la conociera (o lo poco que la conoce en realidad), diría que es una genio, y hablando de ella, acababa de entrar a la preparatoria por lo tanto ya no podría estar, al menos en las mañanas estar ayudando a su abuelo.

La peli colorida pensó que él era su padre y no dudo en preguntar qué había pasado con su padre… bueno eso fue algo incómodo ambos no pudieron responderle nada por suerte la peli colorida pudo comprenderlo, apenas.

La peli colorida iba caminando por algunos callejones para llegar más rápido a su pequeño hogar pero en eso escucha un estruendo y ve a una joven con un pantalón pans o deportivo color negro, traía una sudadera gris con capucha, con un ojo dibujado con fondo de una mancha de pintura verde en su espalda, la joven llevaba la capucha puesta y un pañuelo que le cubría la cara.

La joven se había tropezado con unos botes de basura pero rápidamente como puede se levanta y toma una mochila que al parecer se le había caído al parecer había varios hombres persiguiéndola, pero en ese momento uno saca y, muestra que traía una pistola, y apunta hacia la muchacha y dispara.

Pero por suerte o por instinto la muchacha se lanza al suelo y rueda en el piso para evitar el disparo pero no fue el único ya que los demás hombres que la perseguían también empezaron a dispararles.

La peli colorida por primera vez no sabía que hacer e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, rápidamente la peli colorida corrió y se cubrió detrás de un contenedor de basura.

La joven entonces intento huir pero algunos hombres por el frente le cortaron el paso pero con increíble técnica de nuevo se lanza hacia adelante y lo pasa de largo entonces la joven se escabulle por otro callejón y empieza a huir.

Los hombres armados se lanzan en carrera a perseguirla entonces una vez que al parecer todos los hombres se retiran del lugar al perseguir la joven, la peli colorida sale de su escondite que por suerte no la habían visto.

En ese momento la peli colorida se estaba preguntando, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Pero en ese momento pudo escuchar un grito de la joven, y Sky sin pensarlo solo empezó a correr por los callejones a ayudar a esa joven.

Sky empezó a correr por otros callejones para no toparse directamente con los hombres armados, guiándose por donde escucho el sonido. Entonces llega a una parte donde estaba una gran bodega abandonada y pudo ver como los hombres armados se estaban escabullendo para entrar en ese lugar, donde seguramente también estaba esa joven.

La peli colorida se acerca cautelosamente a esa bodega y entonces ve a un hombre que se había quedado afuera a cuidar la salida. Sky aprovecha cuando el hombre se asoma un momento para dentro de la bodega al parecer abandonada y entonces la peli colorida aprovecha para acercarse lo más que puede pero en ese momento el señor se da vuelta y descubre a la peli colorida.

-Pero qué demonios,- dice el hombre armado apuntando hacia la peli colorida con su arma.

Pero en ese momento la peli colorida se lanza al ataque y le suelta un buen golpe en la quijada que por suerte es más que suficiente para noquearlo y sin disparar el arma.

La peli colorida se queja un poco por el dolor de mano que le causo golpear a ese hombre pero de repente empieza a escuchar varios disparos dentro del lugar entonces sin pensarlo nuevamente se adentra al lugar.

Cuando entra sigue escuchando los disparos, entonces sigue el sonido y se adentra por el lugar el cual estaba lleno de estantes con cajas y con partes al parecer de maquinaria pesada.

En ese momento se adentra y se encuentra con otro hombre que estaba atrás haciendo guardia, pero al diferencia del otro este al ver a la peli colorida le dispara.

BAM

En ese momento la peli colorida puede ver como la bala va directo a ella… puede ver la bala ir directo a ella, entonces la peli colorida se hace a un lado tan rápido como puede y la esquiva por apenas un par de centímetros entonces en ese momento toma una palanca vieja que estaba junto a ella, por suerte, y tan rápido como puede corre hacia el señor y le da un golpe directo a la cara lo cual fue mucho más fuerte, el golpe, que ha su otro compañero también noqueándolo en el acto pero también rompiéndole los dientes.

La peli colorida se asusta por lo que acaba de pasar era como si el mundo se hubiera puesto en cámara lenta permitiéndole reaccionar en el momento, más no moverse a gran velocidad.

En ese momento la peli colorida escucha más balazos y sin pensarlo de plano, corre hacia los disparos y ve que cinco hombres estaban disparando hacia un camión viejo cuadrado de carga.

Entonces la peli colorida sin detenerse llega hacia los hombres y cuando la ven de nuevo varios disparan pero al igual como la otra vez, ve como todo se vuelve en cámara lenta.

Tres balas iban hacia ella entonces lo que hace Sky es seguir corriendo, la primera bala la esquiva hacia la izquierda, la segunda hacia la derecha y la tercera de nuevo hacia la izquierda entonces mueve la palanca con todas su fuerzas y lo más rápido que puede, y le da un buen golpe en la quijada al primer guardia entonces los otros intentan disparar hacia la peli colorida pero todos se habían quedado sin munición.

Entonces el mundo vuelve a ir a una velocidad normal pero la peli colorida no se detiene y le da otro golpe a otro guardia en la cara también noqueando y destrozándole la cara entonces otro hombre se lanza hacia ella y la peli colorida repite el truco pero esta vez el hombre detiene con las dos manos el golpe pero la peli colorida sin perder tiempo le da un golpe directo en el estómago sacando todo el aire de su pulmones entonces la peli colorida vuelve a tomar el control de su arma y en un rápido movimiento le da otro golpe también en la cara.

Entonces el par de hombres que quedan se lanzan hacia la peli colorida y ella por reflejo lanza tan fuerte como puede la palanca hacia un sujeto y aprovecha para recibir el otro y con una llave usar su impulso contra él y haciendo que caiga al suelo fuerte y dolorosamente.

Entonces ahora va contra al que le había lanzado la palanca, el cual ya se había recuperado e intenta golpear a la peli colorida en la cara pero de nuevo el mundo se ralentiza para la peli colorida, y esquiva el golpe hacia haciéndose hacia atrás y da una patada hacia el estómago desorientando un poco al hombre e intenta pegarle otro golpe pero la peli colorida hace una llave y tuerce la mano del señor que por reflejo se inca, y entonces la peli colorida golpea tan fuerte que puede a la cara también noqueándolo, en ese momento el otro que había quedado en el piso se levanta y piensa atacar a la peli colorida que le está dando la espalda pero en ese momentos se retuerce y siente un gran choque que lo paraliza y lo noquea.

La peli colorida voltea hacia este señor y ve como la joven de antes le había disparado con una pistola electro shock.

Sky en ese momento se le queda mirando a la joven y ve como se sostenía el brazo izquierdo el cual estaba sangrando.

En ese momento la peli colorida iba a preguntarle pero vio como uno de los hombres que atacaron a la joven estaba soltando murmurios de dolor.

-Vámonos,- dijo la joven de la sudadera gris.

La peli colorida asintió y rápidamente como el diablo salieron de ahí, una vez que estuvieron lo suficiente lejos, la joven se subió hasta el techo de un edificio por la escalera de incendios lo cual la peli colorida también la siguió, y una vez que estuvieron arriba, la joven se quitó su mochila y saco un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Entonces se quitó la sudadera y también el pañuelo mostrando a una mujer de pelo negro y lacio que le llegaba a la espalda, era de piel clara, y traía dos aretes en una oreja dándole un aspecto rebelde además de también traer un pirsin en su ceja derecha y otro en el labio inferior además de tener los labios pintados de color negro.

La muchacha abre el botiquín y saca unas pinzas e intenta sacarse la bala que tiene en su brazo pero la joven era obvio que estaba muy agotada por la persecución además de la pérdida de sangre así que la peli colorida se acercó cautelosamente.

-Puedo ayudar?- pregunta Sky.

La joven lo piensa un momento pero al final accede, -sabes cómo hacerlo?-

-No,-

La joven suspira, -está bien yo te explicare como hacerlo, la verdad no es difícil simplemente toma las pinzas y saca las balas como en operando,- bromea un poco.

-Que es operando?-

-En-se-rio, nunca has jugado… olvídalo solo saca la bala.- dice la joven entregándole las pinzas a la peli colorida.

Sky toma las pinzas y entonces empieza a buscar la bala lo cual se queja un poco la joven pero por suerte la peli colorida estaba enfocada en sacar la bala.

-Cuál es tu NOMBRE?- dice con dolor la joven al mismo tiempo que la peli colorida saca la bala.

-Sky,- responde, -y el tuyo?- ahora pregunta ella.

-Overwatch,- responde la joven.

En ese momento toma el desinfectante para limpiar la herida y al mismo tiempo se le viene a la mente a la peli colorida lo que acababa de pasar, ella pudo sentir como de repente todo el tiempo se congelaba, lo que le permitió esquivar las balas, ¿Por qué podía hacer eso? Entonces la peli colorida se le dibuja la cara un poco molesta.

Overwatch al ver esto suspira y piensa que Sky se enoja por no decirle su verdadero nombre ademas le acaba de salvar la vida.

-Felicity.-

-Qué?- pregunta un poco confundida la peli colorida.

La joven suspira, -mi nombre es Felicity Smoke g-gracias por salvarme.- agradece Felicity.

Entonces Sky toma un venda, y venda la herida, por suerte Canario Blanco le había enseñado un poco sobre tratar heridas, -de nada,- responde la peli colorida.

Entonces a Felicity se le viene una duda, -¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

La peli colorida se pone a meditar sobre eso ¿Por qué le ayudo?

-No lo sé,- calla por un momento, -solo sentí que debía ayudarte,- admite un poco confundida.

-Bueno si no me hubieras ayudado seguramente esos tontos de seguro me habrían matado, gracias,- dice Felicity con una sonrisa.

-Porque te perseguían?- pregunta Sky.

-Bueno… digamos que no les gusta que le tomen fotos.- dice Felicity.

-Qué?- pregunta confundida Sky.

Felicity suspira, -estaba consiguiendo pruebas para que la policía atrapara a la banda Green Scorpion,- admite.

-Porque?,-

-Es una banda que secuestra y extorsiona a gente inocente, mi madre decía que si quieres hacer el mundo un lugar mejor… tienes que hacerlo, por eso formo parte de Iron match,- dice Felicity.

-Iron man?,-

-No Iron match, es un grupo de hackers que busca hacer el mundo un lugar mejor,- dice Felicity.

La peli colorida se queda pensando un poco en lo que le dijo Felicity.

-Somos algo así como súper hackers,- bromea un poco, -pero hoy mi heroína fuiste tú,-

En ese momento a Sky le duele la cabeza y oye unas palabras.

"Los héroes son débiles, los héroes desperdician tanto tiempo ayudando a otros que…"

"Forman lazos y amistades dispuestos a ayudar siempre que se necesita…"

-Sky…Sky…-

Plash.

-Auch, - se quejó Sky.

-Lamento eso,- se disculpa Felicity bajando su mano, -pero no respondías, estas bien?- pregunta preocupada.

-Solo… solo es dolor de cabeza,- dice Sky y mira hacia el cielo oscuro, -supongo que ya es algo tarde, si quieres puedes venir conmigo,- ofrece la peli colorida.

-Wow gracias pero…arg,-se quejó por el dolor que sentía en un costado, -c-creo que aceptare tu oferta.-

-Bien hay que bajar,- dice Sky pero entonces Felicity mira las escaleras.

-Brillante idea Felicity, brillante idea,- se dice a si misma sarcásticamente.

Entonces después de bajar el edificio y caminar algunas cuadras, claro está, con la peli colorida ayudando a caminar a Felicity llegaron al departamento o más bien al pequeño cuarto.

Ya era de noche así que Sky dejo que Felicity durmiera en su cama lo cual ella quiso desistir pero la peli colorida tercamente no la dejo. Entonces ella tomo una cobija y una almohada y durmió en el piso.

-o- -o- -o-

Esta vez se podía visualizar una ciudad en ruinas, algunos edificios estaban en un estado estable por así decirlo pero otros estaban completamente destruidos, solo quedando escombros donde antes se alzaba un gran edificio.

Pero al pesar del aspecto abandonado y desolado que tenía dentro de un edificio que en sus días fue un hermoso restaurant se estaba dando una pelea a muerte.

Dentro de este edificio exactamente en el comedor estaban luchando unos ponis que vestían armaduras que tenían la apariencia de murciélago de color entre azul y plateado que les daba un aspecto sombrío, y tenebroso.

-Ataquen!- se oye un grito femenino.

Entonces unos Pegasos que vestían viejas armaduras color doradas y también trajes con aspecto deportivo que cubría todo su cuerpo exceptuando sus alas y su hocico, se lanzan al ataque y empiezan a pelear mano a mano o mejor dicho casco a casco.

-Como puedes servir a esa tirana,- decía una Pegaso con crin anaranjado.

-No podemos contra ella, Spitfire- contesta un Pegaso que por la armadura que viste no se sabe quién es.

Pero en ese momento Spitfire es tacleada por otro poni contra una pared.

-Déjalo en paz,- grita una voz femenina una voz que era muy familiar, -ríndete!- ordena que a juzgar por sus alas descubiertas obviamente era una Pegaso color celeste.

-Jamás antes traidores,- responde Spitfire entonces toma la cabeza de su contrincante y la golpea contra la pared desorientándola un poco.

Entonces en ese momento llega otra Pegaso y taclea a la aturdida caballera tenebrosa lanzándola lejos y haciéndola rodar.

-Spitfire tenemos que retirarnos,- habla una Pegaso.

-Ahora no es el momento Misty Fly tenemos que acabar con ellos.- contesta enojada la Pegaso naranja.

Entonces la Pegaso celeste se levanta y entonces se levanta lista para atacar al enemigo pero ve como uno de su compañero lanza a su contrincante hacia un pilar lo cual hace que un pedazo del techo caiga y acabe con la vida del pobre Pegaso.

Entonces a la Pegaso celeste se le ocurre una loca idea.

Sale del lugar mientras todos están combatiendo y vuela un buen tramo lejos del edificio entonces da una vuelta en U, y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el edificio alcanzando una velocidad fenomenal entonces una vez que llega al edificio la Pegaso celeste vuela a través de tres pilares que fue más que suficiente para que el techo empezara a caer y derrumbarse sobre todos entonces en ese momento todos empiezan e intentan huir del derrumbe excepto el Pegaso que combatió en primer lugar a Spitfire quedo inconsciente por un golpe enemigo entonces la Pegaso celeste sin perder tiempo voló hacia su compañero y lo cargo sobre su lomo pero los escombros del techo bloquearon la salida principal así que la Pegaso celeste voló tan rápido como pudo por una pequeña ventana, esquivando como podía los escombros que se le venían encima.

Entonces se ve desde afuera como la Pegaso celeste cargando a su compañero destroza la ventana para salir apenas del derrumbe.

Entonces después la Pegaso celeste empieza a toser y corre hacia su compañero para ver si estaba bien.

-Soarin, Soarin respóndeme, estas bien,- la Pegaso celeste le quita el casco y mueve el cuerpo de su compañero.

Soarin reacciona y tose un par de veces y mira confundido a su alrededor.

-Eh Rainbow,- dice Soarin un poco confundido, -que sucedió?- pregunta.

Entonces la Pegaso se quita el casco y revela a una Pegaso celeste con crin multicolor.

Entonces el Pegaso voltea hacia el edificio y una cara de horror se dibuja en su rostro.

-Rainbow que paso!- pregunta esta vez levantando su voz.

-Necesitábamos deshacernos de los rebeldes así que hice que el edificio les cayera encima,- responde un poco orgullosa la Pegaso celeste, -dime no fue asom…-

No pudo terminar ya que el Pegaso tomo vuelo y se dirigió hacia el edificio y empezó a quitar los escombros tan rápido como pudo.

-No, no, no por favor, por favor que estén bien,- decía con mucha preocupación Soarin hasta que… encontró un cuerpo.

-No, no, no reacciona vamos,- dice Soarin preocupado entonces empieza a darle respiración boca a boca y a presionar el pecho en un intento de devolverle la vida pero nada, lo intenta, lo intenta, lo intenta cuanto puede pero era inútil la Pegaso estaba muerta.

La Pegaso Celeste se acerca por detrás al ver al Pegaso pero en ese momento recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-NO TE ACERQUES!- grita con mucha ira.

-Pero que te sucede!- le reclama la Pegaso.

-Cómo pudiste, COMO PUDISTE,-

-Nuestra misión era acabar con los rebeldes,- le contesta Rainbow.

-Ella era mi amiga, mi hermana, mi Misty,- entonces Soarin toma el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera Misty Fly y quiere retirarse cuando.

-A dónde vas?-

-Eso que te importa,-

-La reina Nightmare Moon no le agradara que te vayas,- responde Rainbow.

Entonces Soarin deja un momento el cuerpo de su compañera en el piso y de nuevo le da otro golpe a la Pegaso celeste.

-Mírate! Ahora solo eres una marioneta de esa monstruo,- entonces el Pegaso se quita un brazalete plateado y lo tira al piso, -no puedo creer que en algún momento te amé,-

-Q-que, que estás haciendo?- pregunta asustada.

-Eres basura Rainbow, te odio,- entonces el Pegaso toma el cuerpo de su compañera y se retira volando hasta perderse en la noche eterna.

Entonces en ese momento llegan varios caballeros con armaduras tenebrosas y uno se acerca a la Pegaso Celeste.

-Bien hecho cadete eres una asesina,- dijo al parecer el capitán del escuadrón.

-Una asesina más bien una monstruo cadete,- felicita otra caballero del escuadrón.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

"Eres basura"

"Eres una asesina"

"Eres una monstruo"

"Te odio"

En ese momento algo dentro de la Pegaso se rompió.

El tiempo pasó y ya no reía, ya no lloraba, ya no sentía ahora solo era como una zombi andante hasta que hizo que una yegua alta y oscura, con alas y cuerno, y con melena nebulosa que parecía que tenía vida propia, se tropezara y en ese momento, un rayo fuera lanzado hacia ella…

-AAAAAAAH-

-Que paso!,- grita Felicity por el grito que la despertó horriblemente y entonces pudo ver como la peli colorida estaba sudando, temblando y llorando, -oh por dios estas bien?- pregunta preocupada pero la peli colorida no escucho nada.

-Sky, Sky,- Felicity se acerca y empieza a moverla para que responda pero la peli colorida no responde, está perdida, ida, -perdóname por esto,- entonces Felicity le da una fuerte cachetada que la hace volver al mundo real.

-F-Felicity,- pronuncia la peli colorida.

Pero en ese momento no puede soportarla y rompe en llanto, llora, llora y llora, no pudiéndolo soportar, siente mucho dolor en su pecho, un dolor que la lastima más que a nada que haya sentido antes.

Después de estar llorando por un rato la peli colorida tenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas de Felicity mirando a la nada hasta que por fin pronuncia algunas palabras.

-Soy un monstruo,- murmura en voz baja la peli colorida.

Felicity escucha esto y solo guarda por un momento.

-Quieres saber una verdad de la vida,- le comenta Felicity y la peli colorida asiente.

-Todos somos monstruos,-

Sky solo la mira con confusión.

-Todos hemos hechos cosas por ira, egoísmo, codicia, yo he hecho cosas de las cuales no me enorgullezco pero podemos elegir.- Dice Felicity.

-Elegir qué?- pregunta la peli colorida.

-Qué clase de monstruo quieres ser,- suspira, -una vez yo… cree algo muy horrible y… y me sentía orgullosa por haberlo hecho hasta que… vi que mi creación daño a muchas personas inocentes, así que decidí que ayudaría a la gente, que usaría mis habilidades para la justicia y para que pudiéramos vivir en un mundo mejor,- acaricia un poco su pelo colorido, -eres un monstruo pero uno que protege a la gente.-

-Creo que no… creo que dañe a muchos,- responde Sky.

-A que te refieres con que creo?- le pregunta Felicity.

-No lo sé, yo no recuerdo quien soy,-

-Perdiste la memoria,-

La peli colorida asiente.

-No sé cómo hayas sido en el pasado pero si sé que eres una buena persona que solo busca ayudar y proteger a los demás, sino porque me salvase?-

-No lo sé yo solo sentí que…-

-Ahí está sentiste, eso significa que seguiste tu corazón,- Felicity le sonríe y la peli colorida también, -eres genial.-

-Tú también eres genial Felicity,- responde Sky y abraza a Felicity, -20% más genial.-

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita feliz casi día de la mujer espero que les esté gustando el Fic y gracias por poner un poco de su tiempo en leer.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Mr. E. Spen por dejarme usar su Oc y también por leer el Fic igual que a Pirata y Guest por comentar la historia.**

 **Algún consejo, comentario o critica deje su Review es todo de mi parte.**

 **Posdata: No entendí tu pregunta Pirata O-Ou.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	9. Chapter 9: Perdón parte 1

Capítulo 9: Perdón parte 1

En la preparatoria publica de ciudad Central se estaba llevando una feria de ciencias en donde todos los alumnos presentaban su proyectos los cuales cabe decir algunos eran bastante interesantes pero otros eran hechos simplemente por cumplir con el trabajo encontrando irónicamente volcanes de bicarbonato y tristemente había varios.

Típicamente al ganador se le entregaba un listón azul y un reconocimiento por el proyecto, así que algunos alumnos decidieron hacer un premio al mejor volcán de papel mache e irónicamente era lo más llamativo de la feria ya que podías encontrar una sección de puros volcanes y era donde los alumnos, algunos amigos y familiares de estos se juntaban más.

Hope también estaba ahí presentando su proyecto el cual era una investigación sobre el cuidado de tierras y producción agrícola.

Y sip a nadie tristemente le interesaba pero a Hope no parecía afectarle esto.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí,- se oye una voz engreída.

Era una muchacha de la misma edad que Hope de piel clara con ojos celestes y cabellera larga y dorada, usaba Jeans blancos, una blusa rosada, y chaqueta de piel color morado.

La acompañaba una muchacha también de piel clara y cabellera dorada pero a diferencia de la otra esta tenía el cabello corto hasta el cuello y vestía con unos Jeans y una chamarra de mezclilla color oscuro.

-La cuatro ojos que no tiene amigas,- dice la otra.

-Hola Jessie, hola Alexa,- contesta Hope serenamente a pesar del tono de que le hablaron.

-Mira la cuatro ojos hizo su proyecto sobre tierra,- se burla Jessie.

-Porque no me sorprende,- ríe, -es para lo único que sirven los mexicanos,- entonces toma un frasco que contenía tierra y la tira al suelo, -recoger tierra,- y ambas chichas se empiezan a reír.

-Ya terminaron,- dice tranquilamente la peli roja.

-Vámonos dejemos a la fenómeno,- dice Jean y Alexa asiente.

Entonces se retiran pero en ese momento chochan contra alguien y por "accidente" se derrama refresco sobre las dos.

-AAAAAH,- gritan el par de güeras al unísono.

-Mi blusa!- dice Jessie.

-Mi chamarra,- dice Alexa.

-Hay lo siento no me fije,- dice una joven de cabellera oscura.

-Es de marca Empires idiota,- dice Alexa enojada.

-Hay lo siento déjame limpiarlo,- dice la joven y con sus manos empieza a querer limpiar el las prendas pero…

-Las estas ensuciando más!- dice enojada Jean.

-Hay se me olvido estaba comiendo papas con mucha cátsup,- dice la joven aun embarrándole las manos en sus ropas.

-AAAAH- gritan ambas y se largan corriendo al baño.

-Lo siento,- les grita mientras ambas chichas se van.

-Jajajajaja,-

Hope ve todo esto y mira a ver quién se está riendo es nada más que nuestra peli colorida.

Algunos momentos antes….

-Gracias por acompañarme Felicity,- dice la peli colorida mientras caminan por la feria de ciencias.

-No es nada además de que extraña manera extrañaba el olor de la escuela,- responde Felicity mientras come algunas papas a la francesa.

-Eres rara,- dice Sky.

-Si lo que digas colorida,- le responde Felicity sarcásticamente.

Entonces ven el Stand de Hope.

-Mira ahí está,-

Pero entonces ven como esas desgraciadas tiran al suelo uno de los frascos de Hope.

-Pero que les pasa!- dice Sky enoja y tiene planes de ir hasta que…

-Espera,- dice Felicity a la peli colorida.

-Pero…-

-Ten,- le entrega las papas a Sky, -ahora dame tu refresco,- toma la bebida y entonces ensucia sus manos con la salsa de las papas, -espera aquí,-

Y el resto es historia.

Volviendo al presente.

-Eso no era necesario,- dice Hope pero a pesar de eso no puede evitar sonreír.

-Descuida entre cerebritos hay que cuidarnos,- le guiña el ojo Felicity.

Había pasado una semana desde que Sky salvo a Felicity, y aunque solo se quedó un par de días con la peli colorida ambas se hicieron muy buenas amigas además de que hay que recordar que la habitación estaba arriba del local de Hope y Lalo, y aunque por la apariencia Dark de Felicity Don Lalo no se fiaba mucho de ella en poco tiempo todos se llevaron muy bien.

-Si hubiera sido yo de seguro que les habría dado la paliza de su vida,- dice Sky.

-Eso no lo dudo,- dice Felicity, -pero si hubieras hecho eso seguramente te hubieran metido a la cárcel por ataque a menores de edad,-

Entonces Sky se agacha y empieza a juntar la tierra y a ponerla sobre el frasco el cual cabe decir que era de plástico.

-Aquí tienes,- dice la peli colorida entregándole el frasco.

-Así que este es tu proyecto,- menciona Felicity, -no explicas de que se trata.

Hope sonríe, -claro que sí,- entonces se ajusta un poco los lentes y señala hacia unas imágenes que tenía como apoyo para la explicación, -veras los agricultores cuando siembran sus tierras por lo regular usan insecticidas para combatir la plaga y herbicidas para combatir la maleza,- explica señalando un cartel con dos frascos que tenían imágenes de insectos muertos y plantas feas, -pero el uso de estos químicos al pasar de los años afectan a la tierra haciéndola menos fértil, y eso significa menos cultivos y para nosotros menos comida,- señala otro cartel que mostraba una mano que sostenía una manzanita, -por eso desarrolle esto,- muestra una botella de plástico con un líquido café, -esto ayudara a que la tierra recupere los nutrientes que perdió a una mayor velocidad,-

-Wow y funciona?- pregunta Felicity.

-Si pero solo un poco,- admite, -no tiene el efecto que quisiera ade…,- no termina su oración al ver a Sky que estaba durmiéndose esto molesto un poco a Hope y tomo una un papel y lo hizo bola, y se lo aventó a la cara.

-PRESENTE,- grita Sky lo cual llama un poco la atención de la gente de alrededor.

-Gracias por tu atención,- dice Hope sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento pero es muy aburri… Auch,-

Le da un codazo Felicity, -oye esto es grandioso,-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita,- dice un hombre alto de piel blanca, llevaba unos lentes cuadrados chicos modernos y tenía el cabello oscuro y despeinado.

-Ha-Harrison Wells,- dice sorprendida Hope.

-Así es señorita…-

-Esperanza Flores,- se presenta la peli roja, -pero todos me dicen Hope,-

-Curioso sobrenombre,- menciona Wells, -tengo que decir que se me hace muy interesante su proyecto,-

-Gracias pero es solo un simple proyecto sobre la tierra,- admite la peli roja.

-Lo simple a veces termina siendo lo más extraordinario, y veo que a diferencia de gran parte de sus compañeros,- dijo mencionando a todos los volcanes, -usted prefiere ir por otro camino.-

-Gracias señor Wells,- agradece la peli roja.

-Dentro de un mes tendré una pequeño evento presentando algunos proyectos de laboratorios Stars,- entonces saca un pase, -con esto podrá presentarse usted y a quien desee invitar sin problemas,-

Hope recibe el pase con emoción y no puede evitar soltar algunos chillidos de emoción pero rápidamente se controla, -muchas gracias.-

Entonces Wells voltea hacia la chica Dark, -Felicity Smoke,-

-Y-yo pero como lo…-

-Digamos que he investigado y conocido un poco de su trabajo, y tengo que decir que su uso del logaritmo de la matriz octagonal es sorprendente, si usted lo desea puede venir junto con la señorita Hope.-

-Este claro lo pensare,- contesta Felicity ya que no necesariamente tenia buena reputación en cuanto su trabajo.

-Quien eres tú?- pregunta la peli colorida.

El Dr. Wells voltea a ver a la peli colorida y al estar más cerca puede darse del patrón de su peculiar cabellera.

-Qué ves,-

-Nada, solo que me sorprende ver su peculiar… estilo, bueno espero que pueda acompañarnos, fue un gusto,-

Entonces el Dr. Wells se retira.

Entonces Hope le da un golpe a la peli colorida en el hombro.

-Qué te pasa, que acaso no sabes quién era el?- pregunta enojada Hope.

-No,-

-Es enserio él es el doctor Wells, dueño de laboratorios Stars.- le dice Hope.

-No,-

-Pues en donde viviste todo este tiempo,- le dice Hope.

Pero entonces Sky cambia su semblante a uno triste.

-No le has dicho,- dice Felicity.

-Qué?- pregunta Hope.

Pero en eso la peli colorida se retira corriendo de ahí.

-Sky… Sky!- le grita Hope pero la peli colorida no detiene su andar.

-Que es lo que no me ha dicho?- le pregunta Hope seriamente a Felicity.

-Yooo…-

-Olvídalo se lo preguntare yo mismo.- entonces Hope se lanza a alcanzar a Sky.

-Yo este cuidare tu Stand- dice Felicity con un poco de culpa.

…

La peli colorida se dirige a la salida de la escuela ya afuera no sabe qué hacer, se sentía triste, enojada, perdida. Entonces trata de hacer un ejercicio de respiración que le había enseñado Sara para tranquilizarse.

Entonces al otro lado estaban esas par de desgraciadas acorralando a una chica que complexión gruesa que usaba lentes y tenía Brakets en los dientes y tenía el pelo largo con una diadema y vestía un vestido con imágenes de flores.

-Porque le dijiste al profesor que no hicimos nada,- dice enojada Jessie.

-P-porque ustedes no hicieron nada,- contesta con un poco de valor.

Entonces Jessie le da un fuerte empujón a la chica del vestido y la tumba al suelo fuertemente.

-Vas a desear no haber nacido,- la amenaza Jessie pero en ese momento es tomada por el cuello.

-Déjala en paz,- dice la peli colorida con mucho enojo.

Pero en ese momento todo a su alrededor se vuelve en cámara lenta y se da cuenta que la otra saco de su bolso un paralizador y estaba por atacarla así que la peli colorido usa el cuerpo de la muchacha como escudo.

-AAAAAHG- grita la muchacha al ser electrocutada por su amiga la cual tan rápido como puede alejar el paralizador pero en ese momento la peli colorida lanza la muchacha hacia la otra dejando a ambas en el suelo lastimadas.

-Si vuelven a molestar a alguien se meterán conmigo!- las amenaza Sky.

-Alto!- oye un grito.

La peli colorida voltea y ve que es un oficial.

-Manos arriba,- dice el oficial apuntando con un arma.

-Solo estaba…-

-Dije manos arriba,- repite el oficial.

La peli colorida quería desistir pero en ese momento siente un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

"Mata a ese idiota"

-Que?-

-No lo voy a volver a repetir,- dice el oficial.

La peli colorida levanta las manos desganadamente y el oficial se acerca y la esposa mientras le lee sus derechos.

-Tienes derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que digas…-

La peli colorida ignoro esto ya que Hope había llegado para ver como la llevaban a la patrulla para posteriormente llevarla a la comisaria.

-Genial,- se dice a si misma Sky mientras es llevada a la cárcel.

-o- -o- -o-

Llegan al departamento de policía de Central City el cual cabe decir tenia esculturas y murales sobre soldados y generales pero a la peli colorida no le interesaba nada esto.

Fue llevado al cuarto en donde había una mesa de metal y dos sillas por un lado y uno por el otro lado la peli colorida fue encadenado a la mesa para que no pudiera irse.

-Espera aquí la detective West ya vendrá a hablar contigo.- le dice el oficial y sale de la habitación.

La peli colorida suspira y descansa su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

"Que patética"

La peli colorida se levanta bruscamente para ver quien le había hablado pero nadie más estaba en la habitación.

-H-hola,- dice la peli colorida con algo de miedo pero no ve a nadie.

Entonces de repente aparece a lado… aparece ella?

-Pero que carajos!,- dice Sky asustada.

Sky estaba mirando a una copia exacta de ella solo que la otra tenia vestía un traje color negro y llevaba unos googles color azul y tenía un corte estilo Mauhauk.

"Este lugar sí que es aburrido"

(La describiré por ahora como RD)

-Quién eres?- pregunta Sky.

"Que no es obvio" dice RD con arrogancia, "soy tu."

-Que?-

"No puedo creer lo patético que me he vuelto" dice RD con decepción, "ahora podríamos ser las reinas de esta ciudad pero tú solo desperdicias el tiempo con esas estúpidas personas"

-No les hables así!- contesta Sky enojada.

"Solo nos hacen débiles, ayudar a las personas es un desperdigo de tiempo porque al final siempre nos abandonaran."

-No, no, no, no,- dice con desespero Sky y recarga su cabeza sobre sus brazos para ya no mirarla.

-Wow, espera aún no he comenzado,- se oye una voz que se le hacía algo familiar.

Entonces se levanta y voltea a ver quién dijo eso.

Era una mujer de color que llevaba un traje formal y un collar que enseñaba la placa de policía.

La peli colorida voltea a ver a toda la habitación su otra yo había desaparecido.

-Hey, estas bien,- dice la oficial.

-Y-yo sí,- responde la peli colorida.

La oficial no se lo traga por completo pero decide seguirle la corriente.

-Bien comencemos soy la detective West y, tu y yo pasaremos tiempo de calidad,- dice la oficial West.

Sky respira y suspira que demonios fue eso.

-Me dicen que golpeaste a un par de jóvenes de la preparatoria publica de Central City, ¿Es cierto?- pregunta la detective.

-….. No paso eso- responde la peli colorida.

-Enserio porque mi compañero me dijo otra cosa,- le reprende.

La peli colorida suspira, -mire oficial yo…-

Entonces alguien abre la puerta de repente.

-Hola disculpa que interrumpa Iris pero necesito que vengas conmigo para revisar el caso de…. Sky!?- dice sorprendido Barry Allen.

-Barry?- Responde Sky.

-Espera ustedes dos se conocen,- pregunta Iris West.

-Si algo así,- responde Barry, -Sky que haces aquí?- ahora pregunta.

-Me arrestaron,- responde Sky un poco triste.

-Que? Porque?- pregunta Barry.

-Es una larga historia,- responde Sky.

-Está bien cuéntame,- dice Barry y toma asiento.

-Bien, estaba en la preparatoria acompañando a una amiga porque estaba presentando la feria de ciencias o algo así,- explica la peli colorida.

-Wow la feria de ciencias eso me trae recuerdos,- dice Barry, -que estaba presentando tu amiga?-

-No se algo de tierra y plantas o algo así no puse atención,- responde Sky.

-Que porque?- pregunta Barry.

-Eso se me hace muy aburrido,- suspira, -bueno y luego llego un tal Harrison Wells...-

-Harrison Wells, wow lo conocí una vez en una… situación algo incomoda pero es sorpréndete ese hombre.- dice Barry con admiración.

-Si invito a mi amiga a una fiesta o algo así dentro de un mes,- dice Rainbow.

-Wow, genial yo voy a…-

-MM MM- interrumpe Iris West y mira a Barry con ojos furiosos.

-Bueno si lo que sea,- continua, -y luego… necesitaba aire y vi que dos mocosas estaban molestando a una gordita y me enoje cuando vi como la empujaron así que fui con ellas y le reclame pero en ese momento una quiso atacarme con una cosa de toques y por reflejo use como escudo a esa mocosa y la electrocuto, y luego se la lance encima.- explica.

-Wow, estaban molestándola,- piensa Barry un poco bueno técnicamente por como describes tu solo te defendiste así que supongo que…-

-Ataco a dos menores de edad y como sabemos que no nos está mintiendo esta chica digo solo mira su cabello,- dice Iris enojada.

-Que tiene mi cabello?- pregunta Sky enojada.

-Solo míralo, es obvio que es una drogadicta,- dice Iris.

-Oye yo no me meto con esas cosas,- responde Sky.

-Tranquila las dos,- las calma Barry antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control.

Ambas se miran con ojos furiosos y al final ambas miran hacia otra dirección y cruzan sus brazos bueno Sky no pudo pero si pudiera lo hubiera hecho.

-Bien, tienes pruebas de lo que dices es real,- le dice Barry.

-La verdad no,- responde Sky.

-Por el grado del delito pasaras al menos seis meses en prisión o más lo que decida el juez,- dice Iris y se dirige a la salida, -iré a arreglar el papeleo,- entonces sale de la sala de interrogatorio.

Sky suspira arrepentida.

-Lamento eso normalmente es más controlada,- se disculpa Barry, -descuida tratare de ayudarte.

-Gracias,- responde Sky.

…

Llega la noche y por suerte le toco una celda vacía, la peli colorida al menos tubo una cobija y una almohada decente que le proporciono Barry entonces la peli colorida trata dormir.

…

Esta vez se puede apreciar una ciudad literalmente construida sobre nubes en el centro de la ciudad se puede ver a varios equinos con alas todos de diferentes colores pero a pesar de lo colorido que se veían ninguno parecía estar feliz además de que había bastante movimiento en la ciudad para ser de noche.

Entonces se escucha un fuerte estruendo y algo viniendo a gran velocidad asustando a varios equinos.

-Todos los ponis mantengan la calma,- dice un equino de color café oscuro y melena azul.

Entonces un rayo multicolor se presenta en medio de la plaza lo cual hace a huir varios ponis.

-Por Celestia que es eso?- dice uno de los equinos.

Paso tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta que había llegado una equina con alas color celeste y cabellera multicolor que vestía un traje negro y llevaba puesto unos googles azules.

Al parecer esta equina estaba buscando a alguien.

-Jaja no puedo creerlo eres tú Rainbow Crash,- se burla un equino con alas color violeta y melena gris de complexión delgada y un poco más alto que los demás equinos.

La equina celeste voltea a ver a este equino y reconoce a este tipo.

-Jump,- dice la equina al parecer llamada Rainbow (-_-).

-Vaya oí que fuiste reclutada por Nightmare Moon pero parece que no me alegro,- dice serenamente Jump.

Rainbow tenía un semblante escalofriantemente serio que incomodo un poco a Jump hasta que cambio a una expresión mucho más relajada.

-Ya no nos tendremos que preocupar más Nightmare Moon.- responde Rainbow.

-Espera que quieres decir con que…-

-Hola hermosa!- lo interrumpe una voz ronca.

El par de equinos voltea a ver quién había sido quien dijo eso, era un equino con alas color café con melena oscura, tenía complexión gorda y llevaba una botella inexplicablemente sujetada con su casco como si fuera una mano.

-Qué quieres?- pregunta Rainbow con desagrado.

-Que te parecería si tú, Hip, y yo pasamos un tiempo de calidad,- dice el equino borracho con depravación.

-Oye esa no es manera de hablarle a una yegua.- lo defiende Jump.

-Si no te disculpas ahora mismo conmigo romperé esa botella en tu cara y luego te encajare todos los vidrios restantes en tu cara,- amenaza aterradoramente Rainbow.

-Jajá te haces la valiente pequeña,- le da unas palmadas como si fuera una niña ya que era de una estatura un poco más pequeña que los demás equinos, -ya dime cuanto quieres por una noche puti…-

Entonces Rainbow le quita la botella y lo golpea en cara destrozándola en pedazos pero no alcanzan a caer ya que un resplandor multicolor aparece segando un poco a Jump y cuando recobra la vista se da cuenta que el equino tiene pedazos de vidrio en toda la cara incluyendo los ojos entonces hace algunos sonidos para después caer al suelo muerto.

-Qué tipo más molesto,- dice como si nada Rainbow.

-Q-que…- intenta decir Jump.

-Has visto a Fluttershy?- pregunta Rainbow.

-Y-yo… este… la fábrica,- dice en Shock Jump.

-En la fábrica que no es de noche,- recapacita, -cierto siempre es de noche,- dice Rainbow.

-Lo mataste,- dice Jump asustado.

-Si lo debí hacer antes adiós Jump,- entonces desaparece en una ráfaga multicolor.

Después se encuentra con un par de equinos con alas molestando a una equina amarilla con melena rosada.

Entonces después le arranca a uno las alas y a los demás los mata atravesándole el corazón.

(Mejor descripción lean el capítulo 16 Sonic Rainbow! De la historia de Soy Barry Allen y soy el Pegaso más rápido del mundo de Mr. E. Spen)

-No me lastimes!- grita horrorizada la equina amarilla.

-Vamos Fluttershy, sabes bien que jamás te haría daño, creí que me conocías mejor que eso.- le dice Rainbow.

-¿Qué paso contigo Rainbow Sky…Sky…SKY-

…

-Que! Que paso- grita alarmada Sky.

-Lo siento estas bien- dice Barry afuera de la celda, -abran la celda,- ordena a un oficial.

-Está seguro señor Allen, creo que no debería fiarse de ella,- aconseja el guarda.

-Estoy seguro ábrala por favor,- pide Barry.

Sin más opción el oficial toma las llaves y abre la puerta lo cual Barry inmediatamente pasa adentro de la celda y empieza a revisar a Sky.

-Estas bien?- pregunta Barry.

-Solo fue un… sueño,- responde la peli colorida.

-Un sueño más bien parecía una pesadilla.- le dice Barry, -estas segura que no necesitas nada?- le pregunta Barry.

-No,- responde con semblante serio y mantiene una mirada pensativa.

Ante esto Barry se siente un poco inútil no tuvo mucha suerte ayudando a Sky como quisiera por el informe del oficial claramente había atacado a las jóvenes y no podía justificar de ninguna manera lo que le dijo Sky.

-Has tenido suerte con eso de que no vaya a la cárcel,- le pregunta la peli colorida.

-La verdad no,- admite Barry y Sky se deprime, -p-pero no te preocupes de seguro se me ocurrirá algo.-

-Porque me ayudas?- le pregunta Sky.

-Porque sé que eres una buena persona,- dice Barry.

-No lo soy,- sorprende a Barry, -de hecho creo que me merezco estar en la cárcel.-

-No eres una mala persona Sky,- responde, -una vez conocí un hombre que era bastante parecido a mi bueno se podría decir que él y yo éramos idénticos,- bromea un poco Barry pero la peli colorida solo la mira con confusión, -mm mm- aclara su voz, -en fin cuando lo conocí me di cuenta de que era una buena persona y que no dudaría en ayudar y sacrificarse por los otros, tú tienes su misma mirada Sky.-

-La misma mirada?- pregunta Sky.

-La mirada de una héroe,- sonríe, -descuida encontrare la mane…-

RING RING

Barry revisa su celular y ve que le llego un mensaje lo abre y ve que es un video… un video que muestra el momento en que Sky confronta a la par de brabuconas y cuando es arrestada.

-Esto es…-

* * *

 **Que pacho tengo que cortar aquí el capítulo porque se me alargo más de la cuenta espero que estén disfrutando la historia y si tienen algún consejo, comentario o critica será recibida con gusto.**

 **No olviden que la historia está basada en la historia de Mr. E. Spen y si ven algunas cosas al aire no duden en leer su historia de "Soy Barry Allen y soy el Pegaso más rápido del mundo" además de también leer la secuela que es la liga de la justica poni que está muy buena la historia.**

 **Es todo de mi parte gracias por leer.**

 **Posdata se rediseño completamente la portada XD así que dejen su review si les gusto la nueva portada.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	10. Chapter 10: Perdon parte 2

Capítulo 10: Perdón parte 2

El departamento de policía estaba teniendo una gran eficiencia convirtiéndola en una de las ciudades con mejor seguridad del país. Esto se debía principalmente a que las personas de ciudad Central ya no temían enfrentarse a los delincuentes y a meta-humanos que buscaban aterrorizar y controlar a los ciudadanos gracias a que ya no se encontraba la presencia de cierto individuo.

Dentro de la comisaria de la ciudad estaban liberando, unos oficiales a una chica con un peculiar estilo de cabello.

-Entonces no hay nada más por hacer se puede retirar,- menciona una mujer de color.

-Muchas gracias Cecile- dice Barry.

-Gracias,- también agradece la peli colorida.

-Estoy para servir,- se despide y se retira.

Sky y Barry se dirigen a la salida de la comisaria y una vez afuera Barry es el primero en hablar.

-Ahora que aras?- le pregunta Barry.

-Supongo que dirigirme a mi departamento.- responde la peli colorida.

-No quieres que te acompañe ya es algo tarde no crees,- ofrece Barry.

El papeleo y mostrar la justificación de la peli colorida tomo todo el día y ya casi llegaba el atardecer.

-Descuida puedo irme yo sola,- responde Sky y voltea hacia otro lado pare disimular un leve rubor, -g-gracias por ayudarme y por lo de hace rato,-

-No fue nada pero…- dice Barry con algo de duda.

-Si?- pregunta Sky.

-Bueno, si no fuera sido por ese video no hubiera podido ayudarte y… bueno intente rastrear y ver quien fue quien me lo envió pero... no pude,- dice Barry mirando a Sky pero ella solo se muestra confundida como si no lo hubiera entendido, -sabes quién lo envió?- pregunta.

-No,- responde Sky.

-Enserio? Digo mágicamente….-

"Magia el idiota no sabe nada de magia" dice RD que se aparece a lado de Barry.

-Cállate!- grita la peli colorida.

Barry deja de hablar abruptamente y levanta las manos por susto.

-Y-yo, yo lo siento eso estuvo mal,- se disculpa rápidamente Sky, -me acabas de ayudar y yo te lo agradezco gritándote debería estar en la cárcel ahora-

-N-no te preocupes sé que tuviste un mal día pero no dejes que un mal día te cambie,- le sonríe y abraza a Sky lo cual corresponde el abrazo.

-Gracias Barry,- dice Sky.

Entonces dejan de abrazarse y ambos se sonríen.

-Tengo que irme,- dice la peli colorida pero Barry quiere oponerse, -descuida puedo llegar sola además,- dice apuntando detrás de Barry y el voltea, -tú tienes que salvar tu matrimonio,-

Iris había visto lo suficiente y se devolvió a la comisaria.

-Iris!- le grita Barry.

-Suerte la necesitaras,- bromea Sky y le da una palmada en la espalda.

Barry suspira, -gracias sí que lo necesitare,- entonces ambos se despiden y cada quien toma su camino.

La peli colorida suspira y se dirige hacia el local.

-o- -o- -o-

Sky iba en camino para tomar el tren para dirigirse a su hogar pero la estación quedaba algo lejos de la comisaria así que decidió tomar un atajo por unos callejones.

Mala idea.

La verdad es que se había perdido y se dio cuenta ya que llego exactamente por el mismo callejón que tomo al inicio.

-Arg- se quejó entonces tomo asiento por un momento junto a un contenedor de basura ya que llevaba alrededor de dos horas caminando en círculos, -bien tomare el camino largo.- se dice a sí misma.

Pero entonces la peli colorida ve algo o más bien ve a alguien que le desagradó demasiado mejor dicho a dos, por los callejones iban caminando las dos mocosas por las que había estado en la cárcel.

"Es nuestra oportunidad" aparece RD junto a ella.

-De que hablas?- pregunta Sky.

"De vengarnos de esas malditas jeje" dice RD con malicia, "dime que te parece si le damos una lección"

-No cállate,- dice Sky tapándose las orejas para no escuchar pero es en vano.

"jeje y porque no, si no fuera por culpa de esas hijas de puta tu no hubieras sido arrestada" dice RD.

-Ya tengo suficiente con estar una noche en la cárcel,- dice Sky.

RD se ríe maliciosamente "y si molestaran a Hope."

-A que te refieres?-

"Solo digo que seguirán molestando a Hope, pero si te encargas de ellas, ahora, no volverían a molestarla ni a ella ni a nadie más"

Sky lo piensa un momento y le parece… ¿razonable?

-Q-que tengo que hacer?- pregunta un poco indecisa.

"Que te parece darles la golpiza de tu vida"

Entonces Sky se levanta aun indecisa pero aun así se dirige hacia donde las dos rubias se habían ido.

Le tomo un par de minutos pero a lo lejos logro divisar que estaba hablando con un señor de piel oscura que traía una sudadera oscura con una capucha puesta.

La peli colorida se puso detrás de unos botes de la basura y con algo de atención se puso a escuchar la conversación.

-…entonces te interesa,- pregunta el hombre negro.

Jessie la de pelo rubio largo miraba con algo de indecisión al igual que su compañera Alexa la de pelo rubio corto.

-Sabe señor solo queremos un poco de yerba es todo,- dice Jessie.

-Gracias por su oferta,- menciona algo incomoda, -pero no nos queremos meter en esos asuntos.- dice Alexa y entonces se da la vuelta para irse al igual que Jessie.

-Así que gracias pero nos tenemos que…- no puede terminar de hablar ya que tres hombres aparecen detrás de ella todos de piel oscura.

-Güeritas no van a ir a ningún lado,- dice el vendedor un poco arrogante.

"Cambio de planes" dice RD que aparece sentada junto a ella.

-Que?- susurra algo fuerte Sky por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos y no la escucharon.

"Dejemos que esos tipos se diviertan con ellas jeje" dice RD.

-Atrás!- dice Alexa y toma de su bolso el electrocutador o paralizador con el que quiso atacar a Sky antes.

Entonces el vendedor se acerca con las manos levantadas, -tranquila güerita yo que tu bajaría eso,-

Entonces Alexa apunta el paralizador hacia el vendedor, -dije atrás!- dice asustada pero distraerse fue un error y otro pandillero sostiene el brazo de la muchacha, y le quita lo único que tenían como defensa.

-Por favor no nos hagan nada,- pide asustada Jessie.

-Que les parece si antes de entregarla nos divertimos con ellas antes,- dice otro pandillero.

-Jaja hay que probar la mercancía…-

"Vámonos de aquí y dejemos que estos tipos se diviertan" dice RD con burla.

Sky obedece y se para irse de ahí pero en ese momento escucha como ambas gritan por ayuda.

-Ayuda! Ayúdenos por favor!- era algunas de las cosas que empezaron a decir la muchachas.

La peli colorida se para un momento y cierra sus puños ante la situación.

"Vámonos no perdamos el maldito tiempo" dice RD.

Sky cierra los ojos e intenta irse pero de nuevo otro grito le impide seguir con su camino.

-Me lleva el tártaro,- dice la peli colorida y se dirige hacia donde están las rubias.

"Detente estúpida!" le grita RD a Sky pero no le hace caso.

-Hey ustedes!- grita Sky y llama la atención de los pandilleros y también de las rubias, -déjenlas en paz si no…-

-Si no que,- responde el vendedor.

-Me parece que este día nos llevábamos tres muchachos,- dice otro pandillero, -ustedes dos vayan por esa.-

Entonces los dos pandilleros restantes se dirigen hacia la peli colorida pero a diferencia de lo que creían la peli colorida se lanzó al ataque hacia ellos.

Los chicos no detuvieron su carrera y cuando se toparon, un pandillero intento golpearlo con un puñetazo pero esquiva el ataque agachándose, y pasando por debajo del golpe, le da un puñetazo al otro desorientándolo un poco para después regresar el ataque hacia el otro dando un codazo en la cara entonces el otro que se recuperó del primer ataque intenta acertarle otro golpe y lo logra.

El golpe fue fuerte y desoriento mucho a la peli colorida entonces el otro le da otro golpe y el otro la empuja contra la puerta de una cochera del callejón.

-Maldita perra!- grita enojado el pandillero y la empieza a golpear al igual que el otro.

Uno le golpea la cara y otro la patea como puede, entonces se detienen uno la toma y la lanzan al piso. La peli colorida ya tenía la cara y el cuerpo muy golpeado pero aun así la peli colorida se levanta con algo de trabajo y pone una posición de combate serrando sus dos puños.

-Que nunca te rindes,- le dice un pandillero.

-Podría seguir todo el día,- responde Sky firme a pesar del estado de su cuerpo.

Entonces los pandilleros se lanzan a golpear más a nuestra peli colorida pero en ese momento al igual que antes todo se congela alrededor de la peli colorida pero fue en el punto exacto en que los dos pandilleros se lanzaron al ataque.

Uno ya le iba acertar un puñetazo en la cara pero gracias al paro del tiempo pudo desviar el ataque hacia la pared y aprovecha para atacar al otro tipo directo en la cara otra vez pero esta vez rápidamente le da al otro una patada detrás del pie lo que hace que caiga hincado entonces sujeta su cabeza y la golpea contra la pared y de nuevo voltea hacia el otro el cual en ese momento le iba a golpear pero usa su ataque en su contra y hace una llave que lo tumba fuertemente al suelo, entonces sin piedad la peli colorida le da una patada directo en la cara que fue más que suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente y al otro le da otro que estaba un poco aturdido le da un golpe directo en la cara también noqueándolo.

Los otros miraban incrédulos lo que acababa de pasar.

-Bien quien sigue,- dice respirando agitadamente y dirigiéndose directo a los otros dos que sostenían a las rubias.

-Adiós,- dice uno pandillero que sostenía a Jessie y huye corriendo al final solo quedando el pandillero.

-Suéltala,- ordena la peli colorida.

-Maldita hija de perra!- dice enojado el vendedor que era el único que quedaba en pie, suelta a Alexa pero se dirige a atacar a Sky con el paralizador.

Sky espera por él y en el momento que lo ataca la peli colorida hace una llave sobre su brazo y hace que se electrocute a si mismo al final cayendo inconsciente.

Sky respira agitadamente y las dos rubias se acercan con algo de miedo hacia la peli colorida a preguntarle sobre su estado pero antes.

-Están bien?- pregunta la colorida sin titubear.

La par de jóvenes tardan un poco en responder y ambas asienten la cabeza.

-Bien, lárguense a sus casas, ahora,- ordena la peli colorida.

Asienten ambas chicas y se van corriendo de ahí.

La peli colorida también se va de ahí y se dirige a la estación.

"Eres una estúpida" dice RD recargada sobre una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Si lo soy,- responde Sky siguiendo su camino.

-o- -o- -o-

La luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo junto a un manto entre negro y anaranjado causado por la gran cantidad de luces de la ciudad.

En el mercado más preciso en el local de Lalo y Hope, frente de este se encontraba la peli colorida. Sky permanecía inmóvil con la vista perdida en el local, lo que pasaba era que estaba preocupada ya que tenía miedo de ver cómo reaccionarían Hope y Don Lalo por haber pasado una noche en la cárcel.

"Que estás haciendo aquí" aparece RD a lado de ella.

-No molestes,- dice Sky molesta.

"Que crees que pasara eh, que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y fingirán que no pasó nada" le reclama RD.

-Tú no lo sabes,- le dice Sky.

"Ellos nos abandonaran, tarde o temprano," se pone frente a ella y le toca el pecho, "todos lo hacen" dice con furia.

-No… no ellos no,- dice Sky tratando de ser firme pero no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas se resbalen por sus mejillas, -ellos son mis amigos, mi familia,-

"No existe tal cosa como la amistad, tener vínculos, solo nos hace débil" dice RD.

-No puedo creer eso Rainbow…-

"No digas ese nombre" grita con furia RD, "ella era una tonta, ella era una optimista en un mundo lleno de oscuridad que solo pisotea a los débiles con sueños y esperanzas" dice con mucho dolor, "tú y yo ya no somos ella somos más bien el reverso" dice al final con una sonrisa que bastante macabra.

Sky no le dice nada y solo se dirige hacia el local.

"Nos abandonaran!" grita RD para después desaparecer.

Sky se dirige al local y abre la puerta que por suerte tenía unas copias de las llaves, la peli colorida sube al segundo piso donde estaba su departamento pero no puede evitar pensar en lo que le dijo RD "nos abandonaran tarde o temprano", la peli colorida se lleva las manos a su cabeza en señal de desespero y no lo puede soportar más.

Así que toma una mochila, toma la poca ropa que tiene, un poco de dinero ahorrado, se dirige a la salida de la habitación pero antes de salir da un último vistazo.

-Supongo que es lo mejor,- se dice a sí misma la peli colorida antes de bajar y dirigirse a la salida.

Sky cierra la puerta de local y se dirige hacia la calle pero en ese momento una camioneta amarilla llega, eran Hope, Lalo y también Felicity.

La peli roja se baja de la camioneta y corre directo hacia Sky a darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Sabes lo preocupada que me tenías,- dice Hope para luego soltar el abrazo y darse cuenta de la mochila de la peli colorida, -Sky y esa mochila?-

Sky aparta la mirada y aprieta los puños, -Y-yo me iré,-

-Pues hay un problema con eso mija,- dice Lalo y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Sky, -no lo permitiremos,-

-Yo solo soy un problema,- dice Sky.

-Si lo eres,- dice Felicity para la sorpresa de todos, -Pero también eres la persona más noble e incondicional que conozco, siempre ayudas a todos que lo necesitan sin importar de quien se trate,-

-Pero soy…soy,-

-Sé que no recuerdas quien eres,- dice Hope.

-Pero como…-

-Felicity me lo dijo,- responde Hope, -sé que tienes…-

-No soy una buena persona!- grita Sky y todos callan.

-Eso no lo sabes,- dice Felicity entonces se acerca a Sky y le da una cachetada.

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,- cuenta Felicity, -ves no pasó nada,-

Sky no responde nada, solo llora sin saber que decir, pensar o hacer.

Don Lalo se acerca hacia Sky y le da un gran abrazo, -no sé cómo hayas sido en el pasado pero si sé que sufriste e hiciste muchas cosas que te dañaron,- dice con gran calma.

-Me tengo que ir tu dijiste…-dice Sky.

-Se lo que dije,- suspira, -pero no te abandonaremos, ¿Sabes porque?- pregunta Don Lalo.

Sky solo niega con la cabeza.

-Porque somos familia, y a la familia jamás se abandona,- dice Don Lalo

Esto para Sky es como si se llenara un gran hueco en su corazón pero aun así seguía dañado.

-Pero… me duele,- dice tocando su pecho, -me duele mucho,- dice Sky.

-Y solo hay una manera de curarlo Sky,- dice Don Lalo, -debes perdonarte,-

-Perdonarme?,- dice Sky.

-No es fácil,- dice Felicity, -si alguien sabe de eso créeme que soy yo, pero perdonarte te ayudara a seguir adelante.-

Sky voltea a ver a los tres que se preocupan tanto por ella.

-Por qué? Por qué se preocupan por mí?- pregunta Sky.

-Para empezar me salvaste la vida,- dice Felicity, -pudiste dejarme e irte por tu lado ese día pero no dudaste en salvarme, y una persona así no puede ser mala.-

-Porque eres para mí como mi hija,- dice Don Lalo, -enserio en tan poco tiempo te ganaste en lugar en la familia, y aunque eres muy terca, siempre estas dispuesta ayudar a quien lo necesita.-

-Porque te preocupas por nosotros y nosotros por ti,- dice Hope y toma las manos de Sky, -Somos familia.-

Entonces Hope abraza a Sky y luego también Felicity, y al final Don Lalo.

-Son geniales,- dice Sky y todos ríen.

-o- -o- -o-

En la mañana siguiente Sky estaba lavando todo el local de arriba abajo, no puede decir que se libró de un castigo por parte de Lalo pero no le importaba y lo hacía con gusto.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta del local y Sky voltea a ver quién es.

-Que hacen aquí?- pregunta Sky.

Habían llegado las dos rubias Jessie y Alexa.

-N-nosotras venimos a disculparnos,- dice Jessie.

-Y a darte las gracias,- dice Alexa.

-Que?- dice confundida Sky.

-Porque te hayan metido a la cárcel,- dice Alexa.

-Y por habernos salvado ayer,- dice Jessie.

Sky se sorprendió, ciertamente no esperaba esto y menos de ellas.

Guarda silencio por un momento el cual al par de chicas le pareció eterno hasta que hablo.

-Las perdono,- dice Sky.

-Enserio,- dicen ambas chicas.

-La verdad nosotras no lo haríamos,- dice Jessie.

-Por qué nos salvaste?- pregunta Alexa.

Sky medita un poco, -odio a los abusivos, sean quienes sean, además no iba a quedarme sin hacer nada mientras que esos idiotas las atacaban.-

Ambas chicas no saben cómo responder esto así que Alexa se acerca y le da una bolsa negra.

-Qué es esto?- pregunta la peli colorida entonces abre la bolsa y saca una chamarra de mezclilla con mangas cortas.

-Es para ti por salvarnos,- dice Jessie.

Sky se lo pone lo cual le queda a la perfección.

-Gracias,- sonríe Sky.

-Gracias a ti,- Dice Alexa.

-B-bueno nos tenemos que ir,- dice Jessie.

Entonces ambas se dirigen a la salida pero antes.

-Chicas,- las llama Sky.

-Si,- responden ambas al unísono.

-Ya no molesten si,- dice Sky.

Ambas chicas se miran entre si y lo piensan por un momento.

-Nunca más,-

-o- -o- -o-

Dos patrullas de seguridad iban acompañando a un camión blindado de seguridad, custodiando el traslado de un criminal, una por adelante y otra por detrás.

Iban por la carretera hasta cuando se aparece una mujer rubia con una chaqueta roja con amarillo.

-Pero qué demonios?- pregunta un oficial cuando son embestidos por una multitud de abejas eléctricas que saca del camino.

-Nos atacan,- dice el oficial que manejaba el camión blindado pero de repente un gran terremoto hace que pierda el control y se sale del camino chocando con un árbol.

La patrulla de atrás logra mantener el control y bajan dos oficiales pero en ese momento aparece mucha neblina haciendo que sea difícil de ver.

-Necesitamos apoyo repito necesitamos apoyo,- llama un oficial por la radio.

-Pero en ese momento una llamarada ataca al oficial quemándolo vivo.

-Dios no! Ayuda,- llama el oficial restante por la radio y empieza a disparar a todos lados, -Aléjense!-

Entonces un árbol le es lanzado encima matando al pobre oficial al instante.

Entonces diferentes sujetos aparecen y se dirigen hacia el camión blindado.

El choque había matado al conductor y solo quedaba el copiloto vivo muy herido.

El oficial toma su escopeta y sale de la camioneta, se sale para ver si había alguien vivo pero fue en vano ya que una extensa neblina tapaba su visión. Se dirige a la parte trasera para ver si no había escapado el criminal pero al parecer seguía ahí pero entonces escucha pasos yendo hacia él.

-No, no puede ser,- dice el oficial al ver los sujetos.

-Yo que tu bajaría esa arma,- dice una mujer rubia.

-Ustedes malditos mataron a mis…-

En ese momento una explosión eléctrica expulsa las puertas de la camioneta blindada las cuales caen sobre el oficial dejándolo en el suelo aún más herido que antes.

-Te lo dije.- dice la rubia.

Entonces de la camioneta sale un criminal negro con un uniforme de preso naranja.

Se sorprende al ver a todos los meta-humanos de ahí.

-Por qué me salvaron?- pregunta sin rodeos.

-Porque Firefox es hora de recordarle a la ciudad quienes mandan,-

* * *

 **Que pacho espero que les este gustando la historia, parece que los verdaderos problemas pronto le llegara a Sky.**

 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero irónicamente no tuve tiempo para escribir y eso que son vacaciones -_-**

 **Gracias a Mr. E. Spen, a Pirata, Draco, Guest y a Indioman200 y a todos los demás anónimos por leer mi historia.**

 **Es todo de mi parte tratare de actualizar más temprano.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	11. Chapter 11: Desastre

Capítulo 11: Desastre

En un gran edificio de forma circular se encontraba una gran cantidad de gente entrando para asistir a unos de los más grandes eventos de Ciudad Central.

La Star Labs Invention

Este evento trataba de mostrar los nuevos grandes inventos de los laboratorios Stars en donde eran invitados científicos, profesores, parte de la nobleza y gente rica de la ciudad.

Muchos vestían trajes de ceda o lana importada, vestidos de diseñadores famosos mientras que cierto grupo de personas vestían de… forma regular.

-No puede ser canijo,- se queja Hope, -mira como vienen vestidos todos.-

-Con ropa?- responde Sky.

-Es enserio, es ENSERIO,- le reclama Hope la cual desde que el mismísimo Harrison Wells la invito a este evento, no paraba de hablar de ello para nada.

Hope vestía aunque simple un lindo vestido color rojo.

Sky que aunque le costó mucho trabajo Hope consiguió hacer que la peli colorida llevara un vestido azul aunque llevaba tennis convers azules y la chamarra de mezclilla que le habían regalado el par de rubias, hacía que se viera un poco moderna.

-Tranquila Hope te ves hermosa,- dice Sara Lanz que traía un vestido blanco.

-Todas ustedes mis niñas se ven hermosas,- dice Don Lalo con una sonrisa que vestía una camisa de cuadros y un saco vaquero, y si una texana negra.

*Una texana es un sombrero vaquero sombreado de tela o gamuza, normalmente son blancas o negras.

-Abuelo aun no puedo creer que trajeras eso,- dice Hope dirigiéndose a la ropa de Don Lalo.

-Dijiste que sería una fiesta elegante.- se defiende Lalo, -y por eso me vestí orgulloso con la texana.-

-Ay,- dice Hope poniendo ambas manos sobre su cara con resignación.

-Solo no hagan nada que me avergüence,- entonces Hope voltea hacia Sky con una mirada penetrante.

-Yo que hice?- dice Sky.

-No hagas nada estúpido,- dice Hope.

-Hope estamos hablando de Sky,- menciona Sara, -si quieres mejor la amarramos a un poste,- bromea.

Entonces Don Lalo se empieza a reír al igual que Sara.

-Muy graciosos,- contesta Sky sarcásticamente.

-De nuevo gracias por invitarme Hope hace tiempo que no iba a una fiesta,- dice Sara admirando a todo y a todos en las fiestas.

-No hay de que, la invitación decía que podía invitar a quien desee pero… creo que abuse un poco de esto,- dice Hope al haber invitado a todos sus amigos y familia.

-Sabes de cualquier forma hubiera venido,- dice Don Lalo.

-Enserio?- dice Sky.

-En mis tiempos, no te imaginaras en las fiestas que me cole,- dice Don Lalo.

-Jeje parece que alguien se divirtió mucho,- le dice Sara.

-Sí que puedo decir, era toda una diablura en mis tiempos,- responde Don Lalo.

-Disculpen,- dice un hombre vestido de traje que traía un auricular en el oído.

-Algún problema,- dice Don Lalo.

-Les tengo que pedir que se retiren…-

-Ellos están aquí porque yo los invite,- se oye otra voz.

El guardia voltea y ve a nada más que a Harrison Wells.

-Lo siento señor el presidente…-

-Este evento fue organizado por mí no por Snart, me he dado a entender,- dice seriamente Wells.

-Sí señor,- contesta el guardia y se retira.

-Lamento eso señorita Flores,- se disculpa Wells.

Hope esta con la boca descontrolada intentando decir algo pero los nervios no la dejan.

-Mi amiga intenta decir gracias,- dice Sara Lanz.

-Usted debe ser Sara Lanz, me equivoco?- dice Wells.

-No señor… como sabe quién soy?- pregunta extrañada.

-Oí algo de usted,- se defiende Wells.

-Más bien de mi hermana no es así,- responde Sara.

-Las acciones de su hermana fueron suyas señorita Lanz, no tuyas, así que no se debe preocupar por eso,- dice Wells.

-Veo que nuestra compañera Smoke no pudo asistir,- dice Wells cambiando de tema.

-Si dijo que tenía que hackear algo en ciudad Stars, Auch,- se queja Sky al recibir un codazo de Hope.

-Ya veo lástima que no pudo asistir,- responde, -espero que disfruten y aprendan mucho del evento,- se despide Wells y se retira.

-Wow, había oído que Harrison Wells era un gruñón patán,- dice Sara cuando se retira Wells.

-Es cierto también había oído algo así, parece que cambio,- dice Don Lalo.

-Quizás fue por Zoom, lo estaba cazando.- dice Sara.

-Quien es Zoom?- pregunta Sky.

-Zoom era un psicópata velocista que aterraba a todos los habitantes de ciudad Central,- responde Sara, -hasta que un día desapareció, Wells dijo que había sido detenido para siempre por otro velocista o algo así,-

"Velocista," piensa Sky sobre esa palabra que siente que significa algo más.

-Miren ahí,- dice Don Lalo apuntando hacia una mesa de postres,- no se ustedes pero este viejo quiere un dulcecito.-

-Vamos,- dice Sara.

-Vayan ustedes yo daré una vuelta por aquí,- dice Sky.

-Está bien, PERO, no vayas a hacer ninguna tarugada,- le dice Hope.

-Si capitán,- dice Sky saludando como soldado.

Sky decide dar una vuelta a la fiesta para distraerse un poco, la palabra velocista le resonaba demasiado en la cabeza como si fuera algo muy importante, algo parte de ella.

Sky ve una puerta abierta que conectaba hacia un pasillo hacia que iba directo al almacén en donde se entregaban y salían los productos. Camino sin ningún problema ya que no había ningún guardia patrullando la zona lo cual no le tomo ninguna importancia.

La peli colorida llega al almacén en donde había diferentes cajas, artefactos y químicos sobre diferentes estantes además tenia un espacio para la carga y descarga de productos, Sky solo pasa la vista por todo simplemente solo viendo las cosas.

-Sky?-

La peli colorida voltea para ver quien lo había llamado era…

-Barry?- pregunta extrañada Sky.

-Sky que haces aquí?- le pregunta Barry.

-Nada solo pase a ver el lugar,- responde honestamente la colorida.

Barry al ver la sinceridad de Sky decide creerle pero aun así hay algo que lo incomoda sobre ella.

-S-Sky,-

-Si,-

-C-cuando fuiste liberada revise tus antecedentes y bueno… Sky necesito que me digas la verdad?- pregunta Barry.

-Sobre qué?- responde Sky confundida.

-Sobre ti?- pregunta Barry.

La peli colorida mira al suelo mientras se abraza con su brazo derecho dolida por esa pregunta.

-No lo sé,-

-A que te refieres con No Lo Sé,- reclama Barry.

-Exactamente eso,-

Entonces Barry lo comprende, -perdiste la memoria,-

La peli colorida asiente y luego se sienta sobre una caja de madera que al parecer tenía una gran refacción de una máquina.

Barry medita lo que le acababa de decir y aunque en cierta manera solo se han visto dos veces considera a "Sky" como una gran amiga.

Barry se acerca a la peli colorida y se sienta junto a ella.

-Me puedes decir que es lo último que recuerdas,- le dice Barry.

La peli colorida no conocía a Barry pero él le inspiraba confianza así que decirle contarle, suspira, -lo primero que recuerdo es que desperté en un cuarto raro.-

-Un cuarto?- pregunta Barry.

La peli colorida asiente, -si en ese momento no sabía nada… absolutamente nada, me levante de una camilla pero caí al suelo y entonces empezó a sonar el pitido de una máquina que me estaba volviendo loca así que me arrastre hasta la salida pero la puerta… no tenía idea de cómo abrirla, estuve un rato batallando con la puerta hasta que logre abrirla,- explica la colorida.

Barry solo escuchaba.

-Vi la imagen de un tipo parado y entonces también lo hice aunque con algo de trabajo vi otra puerta y subí unas escaleras, y salí de ahí,- explica Sky.

-Es increíble entonces no tienes una amnesia común para que hayas olvidado funciones básicas,- dice Barry intrigado.

-Qué?- pregunta Sky confundida.

-Olvídalo, entonces que paso después?,- pregunta Barry.

-Bueno, me topé con Hope y Lalo, y ellos me dieron un hogar.- dice Sky esto último con una sonrisa.

-No has vuelto al lugar en donde despertaste?- pregunta Barry

-No, no lo he hecho.- responde seriamente Sky.

-Si quisieras mañana podríamos ir a ese lugar y estoy seguro que encontraría alguna pista de dónde vienes,- se ofrece Barry.

-Supongo…- dice Sky al ver a RD frente a ella, -que necesito saber quién fui,- al decir esto último RD desaparece sin más, -gracias…-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya,-

Sky y Barry voltean para ver de quien era esa voz.

Era un tipo moreno rapado vestía unos jeans, una playera azul y un chaleco anaranjado.

-Firefox,- dice Barry al reconocer al meta-humano

Pero este tipo no venía solo a su lado estaban otros dos rufianes los cuales la peli colorida se había topado.

-Esa fue la perra que nos golpeó!- dice enojado el tipo vendedor que quiso secuestrar a las rubias.

Sky y Barry se paran, y toman un poco de distancia.

-Esta tipa fue la que te golpeo?- dice Firefox sin despegar su vista de la colorida.

-N-no puede ser se supone que hace un mes fuiste trasladado a Arkham.- dice Barry asustado.

-Eso dijeron,- se ríe, -parece que esos tipos de Argus no quisieron admitir su patético intento de contenerme.- dice Firefox con arrogancia.

-Barry corre,- le murmura Sky.

-Así que despertaste, no,- menciona Firefox pero Sky solo mira con confusión.

-A que te refieres?- pregunta Sky.

-No puede ser,- se ríe, -solo desperdiciamos dinero y tiempo intentando traer de vuelta a Zoom, y en cambio que, trajimos a una perra con pelo de colores que no sirve para nada,- dice Firefox con ironía.

-Quien es Zoom?- pregunta Sky.

-Eso no importa, ustedes quiero que torturen y golpeen a esa maldita hasta la muerte,- ordena Firefox a su lacayos.

Entonces los lacayos sacan unas pistolas de 9 mm con silenciadores y empiezan a disparar hacia ambos.

En ese momento como antes todo se congelo para la peli colorida y lo primero que hizo fue que empujo a Barry hacia la caja para que cayera en el otro lado y se cubriera de los balazos, y ella se lanzó hacia adelante para rodar en el suelo, y esquivar los disparos.

Entonces después la peli colorida se dirigió hacia los dos maleantes, evadiendo las balas en Zigzag para después propinarle a uno, para después sostener el brazo de otro donde tenía el arma y hacer una llave para que dejara el arma pero en ese momento disparo el arma y le dio en el pie a su compañero, entonces la peli colorida le da un cabezazo, y al final suelta el arma y golpea con el mango en la cara noqueándolo en el acto.

Pero en ese momento Sky el mundo se vuelve a congelar y logra ver una descarga que iba hacia ella entonces se lanza hacia atrás pero parte de la descarga le da en el brazo haciendo que suelte el arma por el dolor y cae al suelo.

-Ah mi brazo!- se queja la colorida.

-Sky!- grita Barry y va directo con la colorida, y la levanta, -tranquilo,- dice Barry poniendo una mano en alto mientras que con la otra pone a Sky detrás de él, -podemos solucionar esto de otra manera sin violencia,-

-Fue un error intentar traer de vuelta a Zoom,- dice mirando hacia donde esta Sky, -Adam tenía razón,-

Entonces lanza un rayo más potente hacia ellos, pero Sky en último momento se pone frente a Barry para protegerlo.

Pero no sirvió de nada el rayo fue tan potente que electrocuto a Sky y la fuerza de ataque la lanzo también golpeando a Barry mandando a ambos hacia un estante donde les cayo varios químicos.

-Está hecho,- dice Firefox entonces electrocuta levemente a al tipo que había noqueado a Sky para despertarlo.

-Ah que paso!,- se queja el tipo.

-Lo que pasa es que eres patético,- dice Firefox.

-O demonios Rider,- dice el tipo a ver a su compañero que tenía la pierna sangrando.

El tipo se iba a parar a ayudarlo cuando…

-AAAAAAAAA-

-El ya no nos sirve,- dice Firefox bajando la mano por matar a Rider, -vamos Carl tenemos trabajo.- ordena.

Entonces Firefox se dirige hacia la fiesta seguido por el vándalo.

La colorida y Barry permanecían donde los dejaron ambos inconsciente pero en un último momento una descarga multicolor apareció en Sky.

-o- -o- -o-

El evento estaba siendo acompañado por una pequeña orquesta que tocaba música para avivar un poco el lugar, todas las personas estaban platicando entre ellas contándose chistes o anécdotas, de negocios, o muchos sobre diferentes inventos y descubrimientos.

Pero una peculiar chica peli roja no parecía disfrutar todo el bullicio de la fiesta.

-Ten,-

La peli roja recibe una copa de vino.

-Si sabes que solo tengo 15 años, verdad Sara?- dice Hope arqueando una ceja.

-La edad perfecta para empezar,- bromea lo cual hace reír un poco a Hope, -descuida yo te cuidare,- le dice Sara.

-Y quien te cuidara a ti?- pregunta Hope.

-Lalito,- dice Sara pero en ese momento llega Don Lalo y abraza al par de chicas.

-Como están mis pequeñas,- dice Don Lalo ya algo pasado de copas.

Hope mira hacia Sara como diciendo "enserio".

-Bien solo una copa ya anda anímate un poco,- dice Sara.

Al otro lado de la fiesta una chica con pelo castaño y con un lindo vestido carmesí estaba viendo la fiesta o eso parecía porque más bien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Parece que alguien está emocionada,-

La chicha voltea y ve a nada más, y a nada menos que a Harrison Wells, su padre.

-No claro que esto emocionada pero…-

-Pero extrañas a Wally, ¿No es así Jessie?- dice Wells.

-Que yo no, solo…-

-Pensé que tú eras la que decía que quería volver a su mundo con sus amigos.- le encara para después tomar un pequeño sorbo de su copa.

-Y tú no los extrañas?- le pregunta Jessie.

-Siempre,- contesta con una sonrisa.

Entonces la música para.

-Bien es nuestra señal,- dice Wells guiñando un ojo entonces se dirige hacia una gran plataforma que estaba frente a los inventos que se exhibían.

La música toco una breve melodía mientras Wells llegaba así anunciando su llegada.

-Damas y caballeros agradezco su asistencia a este gran evento donde presentamos las grandes invenciones hecho por los diferentes trabajadores de Stars Labs,- el público aplaude, -este día es especial porque por primera vez mi querida hija Jessie fue la jefe en proyectos que permitió el avance y el…-

De repente una gran explosión ocurre y toda la gente se asusta, y se dirige hacia la salida pero antes diferentes maleantes tapan las salidas y disparan hacia el techo asustando deteniendo la huida.

Algunos oficiales que estaban en la fiesta sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacia los criminales pero…

-Parece que no me invitaron a la fiesta,- grita un tipo que vestía un pantalón amarillo y llevaba una chamarra de tela roja entrando por una entrada disparando fuego de sus manos hacia algunos.

-Eso fue grosero,- ahora dice una mujer rubia que vestía un traje de cuero oscuro con amarillo soltando varias abejas de energía y atacando a diferentes guardias.

-Alto,- grita una mujer de color, -Soy la Detective West todos ustedes quedan arrest...-

Entonces un rayo es lanzado hacia ella pero alguien la salva empujándola y recibiendo el ataque por ella.

-Nooo Floyd,- grita Iris corriendo hacia su salvador, -no Lotton no te vayas, por favor DeadShot.-

-S-sabes algo si-siempre me gusto ese apodo…- dice Floyd antes de morir.

-Eres un…- dice Iris enojada, apunta su arma hacia nada más que Firefox para dispararle pero cuando dispara es protegido por otro.

Un hombre de acero viviente, entonces empieza a caminar hacia la detective mientras ella le dispara en vano ya que no le hace ningún rasguño.

Entonces sostiene la mano en donde tenía el arma Iris.

-No te voy a matar ya que fuiste mi novia Iris,- dice el tipo de metal.

-Púdrete Tony,- le dice a Iris enojada.

Entonces el tipo aprieta la mano con todo y pistola, y le destroza la mano.

-Ahora soy Girder,- responde el chicho de acero.

Entonces ahora por otra entrada entra un tipo con un traje oscuro y portaba unos googles redondos, este se dirige hacia donde estaba Wells toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar.

-Ciudadanos de Central City vendrá una nueva era, una era en donde los dioses reinaremos sobre los mortales,- dice con impotencia el tipo.

-Tu!- dice Iris con dolor y rabia, -se supone que Zoom te había asesinado!- grita con rabia.

-Pues como puedes ver no lo hizo, Zoom fue un idiota al creer que podría con Geomancer,- dice su nombre con orgullo, -pero desde que Zoom se fue ustedes han olvidado el lugar que les pertenece, desde ahora mis compañeros y yo mandamos en la ciudad!-

Entonces los demás compañeros meta-humanos suben al escenario.

Eran Girder el hombre de acero, Queen Bee la reina de las abejas, Firefox el bandido del rayo, Mick Rody conocido mejor como Heat Wave y por ultimo Clyde Mardon conocido como el Mago del clima.

-Esta es la era de los dioses y si alguien se mete con nosotros sufrirán las consecuencias!- grita Geomancer.

Entonces el mago del clima hace aparecer una fuerte neblina que siega a todos haciendo imposible poder ver o saber en dónde estaban

La gente grita y se tira al suelo rogando que no les pase nada.

Pero entre todo el bullicio después de un par de minutos se despeja un poco la niebla y todos los criminales habían desaparecido.

-Creo que se fueron,- dice un guardia yendo hacia la detective Wells, -está bien,-

-Eso no interesa, ya avisaron por radio lo que sucedió,- dice Iris sin despegarse del cuerpo de su compañero.

Un oficial intento contactar por radio pero… nada.

-Detective las radios están…-

Sin aviso un fuerte sismo llega y todo el techo cae sobre los invitados.

A las afueras de edificio se puede ver como se derrumba el edificio y los gritos horribles de la gente muriendo.

-Con eso,- dice Geomancer despegando sus manos del suelo, -aprenderán a temernos,-

* * *

 **Que pacho espero que les esté gustando la historia y creo que voy a poder publicar normalmente que es más u menos como cada semana solo que no pongo fecha para no comprometerme, así trabajo mejor :V**

 **Agradecimientos a Mr. E. Spen por su OC.**

 **Gracias por leer dejen un Review y un Like :V que eso motiva mucho.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12: Reverse Dash

Capítulo 12: Reverse Dash

Pip…pip…pip…pip

Es lo único que sonaba en la habitación en donde había dos camillas pero ambas estaban cubiertas por cortinas que no dejaban ver quiénes eran los pacientes que la ocupaban, si era la habitación de un hospital.

Pero de pronto empieza el pitido empieza a sonar más rápido, más, más, MAS rápido hasta que se escucha un pitido seguido, que solo podría significar algo, el paciente a muerto.

¿O no?

Entonces las cortinas de una camilla se abren mostrando a nada más que a nuestra peli colorida.

La peli colorida mira hacia todos lados pasando su vista por cada cosa de la habitación y se detiene a mirar una ventana, ella se dirige a la ventana y mira a través de ella para apreciar la ciudad y puede ver las calles desde los vehículos hasta la gente transitándola, mira al cielo y ve desde el horizonte el amanecer, ve las nubes y ve algunas aves volando por el cielo, pero las aves no se movían al igual que todo lo demás, todo permanecía completamente inmóvil.

La peli colorida permaneció quien sabe cuánto tiempo ahí apreciando todo lo que le permitía ver esa vista hasta que empezó a reír levemente y luego más fuerte, y luego más hasta que esa riza se transformó en una desquiciada y demente.

-Jajaja, parece que tendré un nuevo patio de juegos,- dijo la peli colorida en un tono demente.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- pregunta una enfermera de piel morena.

-Si me encuentro bien,- responde aun mirando por la ventana, -me encuentro 20 por ciento más genial,- entonces voltea a ver la enfermera con una mirada psicópata que asusta a la enfermera.

Entonces la peli colorida sale como un rayo de ahí, y posteriormente sale del hospital por la entrada dejando un rastro multicolor que asusta a todos del hospital.

La peli colorida empieza a recorrer las calles de la ciudad a alta velocidad en un destello multicolor asustando a toda la gente que veía el destello, ya que para ellos solo podía significar una cosa, o más bien alguien.

La peli colorida se detiene en medio de un parque pero el parque estaba lleno de basura e incluso había varios árboles quemados solo quedando un tronco carbonizado pero ella no le toma mucha importancia.

-Oye preciosa esta pérdida,- se oye una voz bronca.

La peli colorida voltea y ve a un hombre oscuro con aspecto de motociclista que traía un bate de béisbol pero no venía solo de pronto la peli colorida se vio rodeada de maleantes con vestimentas semejantes.

-Jiji parece que ya tengo una nueva amiga,- dice una muchacha que tenía rapada casi toda la cabeza dejando solo teniendo un mechón de cabello teñido de verde, vestía unos Jeans oscuros, una playera roja con un Pegaso oscuro volando, un chaleco de piel oscura con capucha y unos convers rojos.

-Atrápenla,- ordena el motociclista negro que era el líder.

Entonces rápidamente un bandido toma a la chica de un brazo.

-Si no me sueltan ahora mismo los matare a todos,- dice de manera sombría la peli colorida.

-Y quien te crees que eres perra?- amenaza el motociclista negro.

Entonces da una sonrisa macabra que aterra un poco a algunos miembros, -Reverse Dash.-

Entonces hace vibrar sus manos y atraviesa el corazón de quien lo tenía sujetado, matándolo al instante.

-Creo que deberían correr,- dice con arrogancia Reverse Dash.

Muchos empiezan a correr pero otros se lanzan al ataque contra la velocista entonces ella sin ningún problema esquiva los ataques de los maleantes e incluso el líder saca una pistola y empieza a disparar hacia ella, entonces lo que hace es que con un dedo mueve los disparos los cuales llegan directo a todos sus compañeros, el líder deja de disparar cuando se le terminan las balas.

-Uy, que mala puntería, mataste a toda tu banda,- dice Reverse Dash con lastima falsa.

Entonces el líder mira hacia todos lados y se da cuenta que efectivamente todos estaban en el suelo muertos o muriéndose.

-No, NOO!- grita enojado el motociclista y con su bat se lanza al ataque pero Reverse Dash en un instante le quita el bat.

-Quieres tu bat?- le dice Reverse Dash con burla.

-Dame eso!- grita enojado el maleante.

-Como quieras,- le dice con indiferencia y le da un golpe con inmensa velocidad en la cabeza matándolo en el instante y llenando de sangre su ropa de hospital.

La única quedaba viva era la muchacha y al ver todo esto intenta correr hacia la dirección opuesta donde estaba Reverse pero en un destello aparece delante de ella.

-sabes algo me gusta tu ropa,- dice serenamente Reverse y en un destello le quita la ropa y se la pone ella.

-Aaah,- grita con miedo y con vergüenza cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo.

-Sabes algo me queda bien,- dice Reverse ya vestida con los jeans negros, la playera roja con el Pegaso, el chaleco oscuro y hasta los convers rojos.

-Por favor no me mates,- dice aterrada la chica, -t-te diré en donde tenemos los esclavos-

-Esclavos?- pregunta extrañada.

-Si los tenemos en las bodegas encerradas en los contenedores Borg y McEnroe en los muelles…-

Reverse toma del cuello a la muchacha y con su otra mano la hace vibrar apuntando a su pecho, -a que te refieres con esclavos?-

-Al-al mercado negro, ya sabes pagan dinero por la gente para hacer experimentos con ellos o para esclavizarlos,- explica extrañada la chica como si fuera algo muy normal.

Entonces Reverse se va de ahí en un destello.

Reverse recorre la ciudad hasta el muelle y se puede dar cuenta que hay muchos negocios, locales, edificios destruidos, grafitiados, quemados, ahora que ponía atención se daba cuenta que la ciudad estaba en caos y era poco el tráfico que recorría las calles.

Reverse llega a los muelles y lo que ve la deja sorprendida.

Era una fortaleza rodeada por alambre y muros improvisados hechos con partes de autos en donde había varios hombres armados con bates, machetes, hachas, rifles, pistolas, metralletas dios incluso uno tenía un lanza cohetes.

Entonces sube corriendo hacia un edificio y ve desde un punto alto toda la situación, ve a muchos guardias y ve a mucha gente encerrada en jaulas como si fueran animales y ve otras siendo encerradas en contenedores que usaban los barcos para transportar mercancía.

La chica ve suficiente.

Se lanza al ataque, bajando el edificio corriendo y se dirige hacia los guardias que custodiaban la entrada principal.

Sin darles tiempo Reverse ataca dándoles fuertes golpes que o mataban o dejaban gravemente heridos a los maleantes, pero el ataque sorpresa no duro mucho ya que un guardia que se encontraba sobre un edificio aviso por radio del ataque y una alarma se activó.

Los guardias rápidamente salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a disparar al destello multicolor, Reverse corrió entre ello haciendo que muchos se dispararan entre si y ataco a otros matando a casi todos en el proceso pero…

KABUUM

Una explosión mando volando a la colorida haciendo que rodara en el suelo, los oídos le retumbaban y su cabeza le daba vuelta pero poco a poco se recuperaba rápidamente del shock gracias a sus poderes de velocista.

-Qué carajo fue eso…- piensa en voz alta Reverse Dash.

Su duda es respondida al ver a un tipo con lanzacohetes recargando para otro disparo pero para empeorar las cosas llega una camioneta militar con una torreta con varios guardias de apoyo junto el de lanza cohetes.

-A por favor,- dice Reverse irritada.

Entonces el de lanza cohetes hace un segundo disparo pero Reverse Dash se levanta y en vez de huir o esquivar el cohete corre hacia él, pasa por un lado lo toma y hace que dé la vuelta ahora dirigiéndose hacia la camioneta explotándola y matando a todos en el acto.

-Arg quema,- se queja Reverse por sus quemaduras en sus manos por sostener el cohete.

Entonces varios guardias salen pero con las manos arriba.

-Nos rendimos!- dice uno de los guardias con miedo.

Reverse un instante aparece frente a ellos.

-Se rinden,- dice Reverse irritada.

-P-por favor haremos lo que pida,- pide un guardia llorando.

Reverse mantiene una mirada fría que era difícil de descifrar.

-Liberen a la gente,- dice Reverse finalmente.

Los guardias se miran un poco confundidos entre ellos por la petición de la velocista pero no la cuestionan y rápidamente se ponen a abrir los contenedores y las jaulas dentro de las bodegas pero para acelerar las cosas Reverse Dash también libera a los que puede con su velocidad.

Cuando abren los contenedores la gente empieza a salir lentamente pero al hacerlo ven un destello multicolor que los aterra pero cuando ven que el destello para y se detiene frente a una última jaula rompiendo la cerradura moviéndola con sus dos manos y haciendo que vibren a una inmensa velocidad.

Todos salen cautelosamente viendo con miedo a la velocista ya que no tenían buenas recuerdos del último que aterrorizo a la ciudad.

Hasta que un hombre empieza a aplaudir lo cual llama la atención de todos incluso de la velocista.

Entonces más personas empiezan a aplaudir y a vitorear a la velocista.

-Gracias!-

-Eres lo máximo!-

Son algunas de las cosas que empezaron a vitorear.

Reverse Dash miro a ver a todas las personas que la alababan.

-Eres nuestra heroína!-

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Reverse devolviéndola a la realidad.

La peli colorida miro sus manos que tambaleaban.

Que hizo?

Ella solo corrió y se largó de ahí rápidamente.

Corriendo tan lejos como pudo de ahí hasta estar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Ella estaba muy confundida con sus actos acababa de despertar en un hospital y apenas lo hizo sentía deseos de hacer suya esta ciudad, luego se encontró con unos criminales y no tuvo ningún rastro de piedad para asesinarlos pero cuando la chica le dijo que las personas estaban siendo secuestradas solo pudo pensar… no ni siquiera lo pensó solo fue directo a rescatarlas pero ¿por qué?

-Que hice?,- dijo Reverse Dash.

"Salvaste a esas personas" dijo una voz, su misma voz pero que hablaba con un tono dulce.

Reverse se vio a ella misma que vestía un vestido celeste y le sonreía.

(Se describirá como Sky)

-Tu hiciste esto!- le reclamo.

"Yo diría que lo hicimos" se escucha su misma voz pero ahora con cierto tono egocéntrico.

Era ella con un traje de azul claro con un gran rayo amarillo que abarcaba desde el pecho hasta el estómago y que usaba unos grandes googles redondos con un listón amarillo.

(Se describirá como Rainbow)

"Y fue asombroso" agrega Rainbow.

-No ustedes no pueden estar aquí!- les grita desquiciadamente a sus otras yo.

"Hey no me grites" le contesta furiosa Rainbow.

-Cállate!- le grita Reverse sosteniéndose la cabeza nerviosamente.

Reverse mira todos lados y se da cuenta que está sola.

La colorida empieza a respirar agitadamente se siente muy confundida, así que corre, corre, Corre, sin detenerse hasta que llega a un local, al mismo en el que estuvo viviendo por más de dos meses.

"Que haces aquí" se vuelve a aparecer Sky frente a ella.

-No… no lo sé,- contesta Reverse insegura.

"Yo sí," responde Sky como si la respuesta fuera obvia, "viniste aquí por ellos,"

-Por quienes?- pregunta Reverse.

"Por nuestra familia," contesta Sky entonces desaparece.

Reverse mira el local sin impórtale nada a su alrededor.

Se dirige hacia la entrada pero la puerta estaba cerrada así que usa su mano para hacer vibrar su mano y lo usa para destruir la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Entra al loca pero le sorprende descubrir que el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y de un olor putrefacto.

-N-no tiene sentido Don Lalo siempre se asegura de nunca dejar los productos pasados.- dice Reverse preocupada olvidándose de quien era en ese momento.

-Quien está ahí,- se oye una voz vieja.

Reverse voltea a ve a un anciano que usaba un pantalón de policía y una camisa azul con pelo un poco largo y blanco por la edad.

-Quien eres tú?- pregunta Reverse.

-Stan,- contesta el anciano, -espera tu eres esa chiquilla que le ayudaba a Eduardo,- dice el anciano reconociendo a Reverse, -Sky.-

Reverse no contesta nada porque de hecho no sabe que contestar.

-Pensé que también habías muerto en ese incidente,- dice Stan.

-Q-que?- dice impactada.

El viejo Stan se da cuenta que la peli colorida no lo sabe.

El viejo oficial da un suspiro, -ellos murieron,-

Reverse cae al suelo de rodillas llorando sin poder creerlo.

-Por favor no… no…- decía perdida.

El anciano acaricia la barbilla de la colorida y ella se recarga en su pecho llorando.

El anciano no dice nada y solo deja que se desahogue en su pecho.

-Sabes mi esposa solía decir que si pasa que pase el tiempo porque si vuela yo voy detrás y que mañana cuando alguien cuente mi historia abra una canción que cuente cada vieja gloria,- dice el anciano con una sonrisa, -comprendí que cada persona nos deja un recuerdo a veces buenos y a veces malos pero que siempre nos acompañaran-

La colorida se levanta sin saber que pensar o que sentir.

-Supe que los enterraron en el cementerio, creo que deberías ir a verlos,- dice el anciano.

-Lo hare,- dice la peli colorida y se dirige a la salida, -gracias,- entonces desaparece en un destello multicolor.

-Ok no esperaba eso,- dice el anciano sorprendido.

-o- -o- -o-

La peli colorida llega al cementerio y no le toma mucho encontrar las tumbas…

'Eduardo Alvarez'

'Esperanza Flores'

'Sara Lanz'

La peli colorida solo se sentó frente a las tumbas sin hacer o decir nada…

Solo las miro por un tiempo.

"Reverse," dice Sky estando sentado a lado de Reverse.

Reverse voltea a ver sin emociones a Sky.

-Qué quieres?- le dice Reverse.

"Justicia," dice Sky.

-Yo no soy… una heroína,- dice Reverse.

"Claro que lo somos," dice Rainbow apareciendo sentada al otro lado, "siempre lo fuimos."

-Matamos a muchos ponis,- dice triste, -aun después de Nightmare Moon,-

"Recuerdan porque queríamos ser Wonderbolts" dice Rainbow, "porqué queríamos ser asombrosas, queríamos asombrar a los ponis,"

-Somos un monstro,- responde Reverse.

"Pero nosotras podemos elegir que clase monstruo seremos," dice Sky poniendo mano sobre el hombro de Reverse, "podemos ser como Hope."

-Asombrosas,- dice Reverse con una leve sonrisa.

"Esperanza," dice Rainbow también poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sky,-

Reverse voltea quien la llama.

Felicity Smoke.

* * *

 **Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas dejen review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Heroína?

Capítulo 13: Heroína?

En un cuarto que al parecer era un almacén había varios monitores y computadoras al parecer armadas con partes usadas de otras computadoras se encontraba una chica que usaba una sudadera verde con un puño morado destrozando una pared con capucha puesta, dormida, apoyada sobre un escritorio hasta…

PIP PIP PIP PIP

Una alarma sonó e hizo que se levantara bruscamente.

La chica se quita su capucha mostrando a nada más y a nada menos que a Felicity Smoke.

Los monitores presentaron diferentes cosas, uno mostraba gráficas, otro mostraba un mensaje de alerta, y otro mostraba una selfie en donde salía Sky y Felicity.

-No, no, no, no,- dijo preocupada la Hacker entonces empieza a teclear diferentes comandos y aparece un video en vivo de la habitación en donde se encontraba la peli colorida.

-No, no puede ser estas…- dice Felicity al ver a Sky parada frente a la ventana mirando el paisaje pero de pronto empieza a reír y no de una buena manera entonces ve como llega una enfermera abriendo la puerta de la habitación para después ver como desaparece en un destello multicolor.

-Q-que acaba de pasar?- se dice a si misma Felicity incrédula de lo que acababa de ver, -debo encontrarla,- entonces empieza a teclear otros comandos para empezar a rastrear a la colorida, lo cual le toma algunos minutos entonces logra encontrar a la peli colorida en un parque, hackea las cámaras de vigilancia y ve a Sky… rodeada de muertos.

-Pero qué carajo?- dice sorprendida entonces rápidamente hackea los teléfonos cercanos para al menos escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-P-por favor no me mates,- dice asustada una chica desnuda, -te diré en donde tenemos a los esclavos,- suplica mientras la colorida la tiene sostenida del cuello.

-Esclavos?- pregunta Sky.

-Si los tenemos encerrados en las bodegas… contenedores Borg y McEnroe,-

Entonces Sky desaparece en un destello multicolor.

-Esto… esto no puede ser, que eres Sky?- se pregunta Felicity pero escucho bien la conversación así rastreo los muelles y hackeo las cámaras para ver si la peli colorida se dirigió ahí y efectivamente ahí estaba.

Felicity ve como Sky pelea contra los pandilleros y rescata a la gente secuestrada para después desaparecer en un destello multicolor.

-… Sky,- dice Felicity, ella estaba confundida no sabía que le había pasado a Sky o más bien qué demonios era, ¿Por qué tenía poderes de velocista? ¿De dónde viene? Son algunas de las preguntas que se formulaba en su cabeza, ella se había dado cuenta de que Sky no poseía ninguna información en el sistema: licencia, pasaporte o acta de nacimiento es como si no existiera o al menos…. Pero de algo estaba segura, ella es su amiga.

Ahora debía encontrarla pero no la encontraba por ningún lugar entonces se pone a pensar, ¿Si fuera Sky a donde iría?

Entonces tecleo nuevos comandos y mostro la imagen del mercado el cual estaba vació excepto por un peculiar anciano, -Stan,- dice Felicity entonces toma su teléfono y lo llama.

-Vamos, vamos, contesta,- dice nerviosa Felicity.

-Hola,- contesta el anciano.

-Hola Stan acaso no vistes a… a Sky,- pregunta Felicity.

-Claro que sí,- contesta con cierta tristeza, -no sabía que Lalo y esperanza ya no están con nosotros,- suspira, -pobre chica lloro por un rato en mi hombro.-

Felicity cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, -sí,- dice con tristeza, -Sky…Sky está ahí?- pregunta.

-Ella fue al cementerio,- dice Stan.

-Gracias Stan,- Felicity y cuelga.

-Espera…- dice Stan pero fue tarde, el viejo se rasca la cabeza, -creo que estoy cansado,- dice por ver como la colorida desapareció en un destello multicolor.

-o- -o- -o-

Felicity llega al cementerio y ve a Sky sentada frente a unas lapidas… ella sabe cuáles.

Ella se acerca despacio que a pesar de todo no puede evitar sentir miedo por ella.

-Sky,- dice Felicity.

La colorida voltea a ver a la Hacker, y en un destello multicolor abraza fuertemente a Felicity como si el simple acto de no hacerlo significara perderla a ella también, Sky empieza llorar.

-Porque… no es justo… no es justo.- Son algunas cosas que decía la velocista.

Felicity aunque primero se asusta pero al sentir las lágrimas de la colorida, ahora lo sabe bien, ella es su amiga.

-o- -o- -o-

Felicity lleva a Sky a su escondite, en el camino ninguna de las dos dijo nada Felicity por intriga por saber quién era su amiga y Sky por la muerte de su… familia.

Sky mira la "guarida" de Felicity que era una vieja bodega, tenía dos sillones viejos con una mesa en medio, tenía una cama en una esquina, algunos escritorios viejos, y tenía un cartel con un extraño garabato que se asemejaba a una W.

Felicity se sienta en un sillón y Sky en otro.

-Sky,- suspira, -necesito que me digas la verdad,- dice Felicity seriamente.

-Sobre qué?- responde Sky.

-Quién eres?- pregunta Felicity.

Sky se lleva una mano a la cara, -no sé,-

Felicity se incomoda por su respuesta pero logra comprender, -es un "no se" porque no sabes o es un "no se" porque te sientes perdida,- pregunta sin rodeos.

-Ambas,- responde Sky.

-Sky... necesito que me respondas,- suspira, -Quién eres? De dónde vienes? Que haces aquí?- pregunta Felicity.

-Primero… necesito que me respondas algo,- pregunta Sky.

-Que,-

-Sabes cómo fue que… ellos.-

-Murieron… si,- dice Felicity con pesar, -hace dos meses fue la Star Labs Invention, la fiesta en donde Star Labs mostraba sus nuevos inventos, fue atacada por el Régimen,-

-El Régimen?- pregunta Sky.

Felicity asiente, -si así se hacen llamar, hicieron que Star Labs se derrumbara sobre los 1000 invitados… solo sobrevivieron 20 personas, de las cuales murieron 8 después.-

Sky ocultaba su cara sobre su ya largo cabello colorido.

-Dime quienes son,- dice la colorida.

-Quienes?-

-El Régimen,- entonces deja ver su rostro con una expresión llena de ira y dolor, -dime quienes son!-

-Que vas a hacer?- pregunta Felicity.

-Voy a matarlos, voy a matar a cada uno de ELLOS!- dice Sky con mucha ira.

Felicity se sorprende por las palabras de Sky.

-Y luego que?- dice Felicity pero Sky no sabe que responder, -crees que eres la única que ha sufrido, ven,- entonces se levanta y se dirige hacia la computadora y en los diferentes monitores se empieza a mostrar imágenes de la ciudad.

Los monitores muestran a mucha gente en jaulas, cadáveres en las calles, negocios, locales, casas destruidas, a muchos criminales con armas asaltando, robando, matando a gente inocente.

-Qué es esto?- pregunta Sky.

-Esto es lo que hizo el Régimen a la ciudad,- responde Felicity, -toda la ciudad está en caos Sky, el gobierno nos abandonó, muchos policías huyeron, y los otros están muertos, y los que quedan están encerrados como animales.- explica.

Sky mira todas las pantallas viendo como la ciudad sufre.

-Toda la ciudad está así?- pregunta Sky.

-No toda,- dice Felicity y muestra en una pantalla los muelles en donde Reverse rescato a la gente.

En esa zona de la ciudad los criminales habían salido corriendo al saber de Reverse, y a pesar de que fue hace poco, era la una zona en donde se podía ver a la gente caminar tranquila por las calles, y ayudándose entre sí.

-Sky la gente te necesita, necesita una heroína,- dice Felicity.

FUZ

Desaparece Sky en un destello multicolor dejando sola a Felicity.

Reverse corre, corre, y sigue corriendo sin parar hasta que ve frente a ella, a ella misma entonces tropieza y se rueda un buen tramo hasta chocar con un vehículo estacionado.

La velocista se levanta con trabajo y se recarga en el coche con mucho dolor.

"Entonces eso vas hacer, vas a huir," dice Rainbow frente a ella.

-Tu no lo entiendes!- dice Reverse enojada.

"Que? Que sea una cobarde!" responde Rainbow.

"Reverse la ciudad nos necesita," dice ahora Sky vistiendo el vestido.

-No, no, no, las heroínas son débiles, son patéticas, son…-

"Esperanza" dice Sky, "esperanza que necesita esta ciudad,"

-No le debemos nada a la ciudad,- dice Reverse.

"Y a Hope" dice Rainbow.

-Ella está muerta!- dice Reverse con dolor.

"Ella amaba esta ciudad" dice Sky agachándose junto a Reverse estando cara a cara, "ella ayudaba siempre a quien lo necesitaba, o acaso olvidas que fue ella quien nos ayudó y nos dio un hogar sin conocernos?"

Sky cierra fuertemente los ojos intentando en vano no derramar lágrimas, entonces escucha los gritos de unos niños, y cuando abre los ojos, Rainbow y Sky habían desaparecido. Pero vuelve a oír los gritos de los niños.

Entonces mira a la distancia unos delincuentes subiendo a unos niños a una camioneta pick up con varia gente amarrada.

Reverse cierra sus manos fuertemente y se levanta un poco tambaleante por sus heridas recientes.

-Oigan idiotas!- grita Reverse para que los criminales les ponga atención.

-Más mercancía,- dice un criminal gordo y barbudo que al parecer era el líder al ver a la chica a la distancia o no.

Entonces en un destello golpea al gordo fuertemente haciendo que salga lanzado hacia la camioneta pero el destello no se detiene ahí y golpea a los demás criminales dejando a todos inconscientes.

-Están bien?- dice Reverse una vez que acaba con el grupo.

Los adultos ven con desconfianza y miedo a la velocista pero los niños.

-Wow eso fue asombro,- dice un niño de unos 9 años.

Entonces una niña corre hacia la velocista y abraza a la velocista sorprendiendo a todos, -gracias,- dice la niña.

-Y-yo… no fue nada,- dice Reverse confundida por cómo se sentía, al ver esto los adultos tuvieron más confianza en la velocista, ella los libero.

-Gracias,- agradece un anciano del pequeño grupo, -pero a donde iremos, los criminales tomaron la ciudad,-

Reverse lo piensa un poco, -a los muelles Borg y McEnroe, ahí es seguro,-

Sin alguna otra opción el grupo toma la camioneta y se dirige hacia allá no sin antes que la niña le diera una pulsera roja, -ten es de la suerte,- dice la niña.

Entonces se largan y Reverse mira la pulsera que le dio la niña pero al mismo tiempo ve a Rainbow y a Sky frente a ella.

"Corre Dash, Corre," dicen ambas coloridas entonces Reverse se pone la pulsera y desaparece en un destello multicolor yendo con Felicity la cual casi le saca el corazón.

-Dijiste que la ciudad necesita una heroína,- dice Reverse.

-Sí,- dice Felicity aun saliendo de la impresión.

-Entonces lo seré,-

* * *

 **Como dice la canción Sigo Viiiivooo, si pude publicar pero ultimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo espero que les este gustando la historia y no olviden dejar su Review que motiva mucho para escribir.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	14. Chapter 14: El Hechicero

Capítulo 14: El Hechicero

-Dices que la ciudad necesita una heroína,-

-S-sí,- responde Felicity saliendo del asombro por la aparición repentina de Reverse.

-Entonces lo seré,-

Felicity se alegra mucho por esto y abraza a Reverse lo cual, al principio, la hace sentir algo incomoda pero la verdad lo disfruta.

-Bien, como eliminamos al Régimen?- pregunta Reverse.

-Mira esto,- dice Felicity, va a la computadora, y muestra la imagen de un tipo rubio, -él es Clyde Mardon mejor conocido como el Hechicero, es un meta-humano capaz de controlar el clima,- explica.

-Que es un meta-humano?- pregunta Reverse.

-No sabes que son los meta-humanos?- pregunta Felicity pero Reverse niega con la cabeza, -bien los meta-humanos son personas que poseen un gen muta génico que al reaccionar con ciertas energías como la materia oscura, hacen que generen habilidades extraordinarias.- explica pero la expresión de Reverse hace parecer que no entendió nada, suspira, -básicamente son personas con súper poderes.-

-Súper poderes, entiendo,- contesta Reverse, -donde se encuentra Mardon?- pregunta.

-La ciudad fue dividida entre los miembros del régimen, Mardon controla el este de la ciudad lo cual implica parte de los muelles los cuales ya liberaste,- dice Felicity.

-Entonces se encuentra en alguna parte del Este?- pregunta Reverse.

-Eso creo,-

-Lo buscare,- dice Reverse.

-Espera!- grita Felicity lo cual sorprende a Reverse.

-No me grites,- dice agresiva Reverse lo cual asusta a Felicity.

Reverse se da cuenta del miedo de Felicity lo cual hace que calme su semblante un poco.

-Lo siento,- dicen ambas al unísono.

-Lo siento, no estuvo bien como te conteste,- dice Reverse con culpa mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lamento haberte gritado… no quería que desaparecieras arcoíris,- bromea un poco Felicity para bajar la tensión.

Se hace un incómodo silencio entre ambas, así que Felicity se dirige a los sillones y levanta el cojín de este mostrando un pequeño compartimiento escondido, toma una mochila y un celular, y se los entrega a Reverse.

-Necesitamos hacer esto como un equipo Sky, yo te apoyare desde aquí buscando información.- dice Felicity.

Reverse sonríe un poco, -vas a ser como mi chica espía de la compu….

 **FLASHBACK**

Vemos a Sky y a Hope acostadas en la cama o bueno medio ya que tenían los pies colgando ya que era una cama individual, Hope sostenía el teléfono levantado mientras ambas miraban una película de espías.

-Hope! Es hora de irnos,- grita Don Lalo desde el primer piso.

-Bueno se acabó la función,- dice Hope levantándose y deteniendo el video.

-Qué pero se quedó en la parte más buena de la película,- dice Sky.

-Lo siento la función continuara mañana,- le dice Hope mientras se dirige a la salida.

-Préstame tu celular,- pide Sky a Hope.

-No,- dice Hope con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ah por favor de seguro tú solo lo usaras para leer tus libros,- reniega Sky.

-Mm, te lo presto si lees 50 páginas de este libro,- dice Hope cambiando de aplicación y mostrándole un libro que tenía por título "Climatología básica".

-Arg, eso es aburrido,- se queja Sky.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Skittles,- dice Hope y se dirige a la salida con una sonrisa maliciosa hasta…

-Trato hecho!- dice Sky.

-Bien, divierte leyendo,- dice Hope entregándole el Celular.

-Hope vámonos!-

 **Fin Flashback**

-Sky…Sky,- oye la colorida.

-Que,- responde Reverse.

-Estas llorando,- dice Felicity preocupada.

Reverse sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas así que rápidamente se las limpia.

-Iré a investigar,- dice Reverse.

Pero en ese momento Felicity abraza fuertemente a Sky.

-Yo también los extraño,-

El abrazo enserio que calmo a Reverse haciendo que se sintiera mejor.

-Gracias,- dice Reverse.

-Mi papa siempre me dice, que no hay mejor calmante que un abrazo, bueno ten esto también,- dice Felicity entregándole un auricular pequeño, -eso hará más fácil la comunicación.-

Reverse asiente en agradecimiento y desaparece en un destello multicolor.

Reverse recorre parte de la ciudad hasta que Felicity activa la comunicación.

-Sky me oyes!- dice Felicity.

-Si,-

-Una amiga mía, me dijo que iba investigar algunos almacenes en busca de Mardon, pero eso fue hace dos días y no he podido rastrearla,- dice Felicity con tristeza.

-Entonces veré si algunos de los secuaces de Mardon me da la ubicación de esos almacenes,- responde Reverse.

-Me parece un buen plan, por mientras investigare si logro encontrar algo sobre Mardon.- dice Felicity y corta la comunicación.

Reverse se topa con una caravana de camionetas con gente secuestrada de la calle. La colorida se para frente al vehículo de frente el cual frena al ver a la peculiar chica.

-Pero qué demonios,- dice el conductor.

-Hoy es un buen día,- dice el copiloto y avisa por radio, -chicos tenemos a una linda chica enfrente, vayan por ella.-

Varios criminales se bajan de la camioneta para ir por la colorida pero antes de que se acerquen lo suficiente.

-Oigan!- les grita Reverse, -donde esta Mardon!?-

-Tenemos a otra heroína,- dice con arrogancia un criminal entonces saca una pistola y le apunta, -entrégate preciosa y seremos amables contigo.-

-Les daré una oportunidad, liberen a la gente y díganme donde esta Mardon, o si no los matare a todos.- dice Reverse.

El criminal mira seriamente a la chica, -estás loca y los de tu tipo solo traen problemas,- dice para después disparar hacia la colorida pero Reverse esquiva sin problemas el disparo y le da un súper golpe veloz que lo manda volando hacia el cofre del primer vehículo.

-Disparen,- grita un criminal pero al igual que antes Reverse usa su velocidad y acaba con todos dándole golpes que los dejo a la mayoría muertos al final solo quedando uno.

Era un muchacho joven de unos 17 años que traía una metralleta.

-Atrás,- dice el muchacho con miedo.

-Dime donde esta Mardon,- dice Reverse.

El muchacho intenta disparar para detener a la colorida pero ella le quita todas las balas a su arma y frente a él deja caer todas las balas al suelo.

-Por favor no me mates,- suplica el muchacho.

-Donde esta Mardon?- pregunta la colorida.

-No lo se lo juro,- dice el muchacho.

Reverse lo toma del cuello y hace vibrar su mano.

-Donde esta!- ordena Reverse.

-NO LO SE!- grita el muchacho empezando a llorar.

-Entonces no me sirves,- dice Reverse lista para atravesarle el corazón cuando.

" _Reverse detente!_ " dice Sky apareciendo a lado de ella.

-Por qué?- dice Reverse

-Y-yo solo no quiero morir,- dice el muchacho pensando que le hablaba a él.

" _Reverse, es solo un muchacho asustado_ " dice Sky.

-Oí d-de un almacén en donde el hechicero guarda todo su botín,- dice el muchacho.

-En dónde?-

-En la avenida Rommel, es todo lo que se lo juro,- suplica el muchacho cerrando los ojos.

Reverse lo suelta, en un borrón multicolor pasa por los vehículos y libera a toda la gente secuestrada y vuelve aparecer frente al muchacho.

-Escúchame, quiero que lleves toda esta gente a los muelles, ahí es seguro,- entonces se aleja del muchacho y contacta a Felicity.

-Felicity,- dice Reverse.

-Sky, que sucede?-

-Encontré una pista, me dijeron que en un almacén en Rommel, Mardon tiene todo su botín,- dice Reverse.

-Entonces si Mardon guarda ahí su botín hay una posibilidad de que él esté ahí,- dice Felicity.

-Exacto, donde queda el almacén?- pregunta Reverse.

-Tu teléfono tiene GPS, te enviare la ubicación,- responde Felicity.

Reverse revisa el teléfono y aparece una notificación del mapa, Reverse toca la notificación y aparece el mapa mostrando su ubicación y la ubicación de Reverse.

Suerte que ella había aprendido a usar el celular gracias a Hope.

-Bien iré a investigar,-

Entonces Reverse voltea y ve a toda la gente que libero tras de ella, todos la miraban con… miedo.

-V-vayan a los muelles,- dice Reverse para después irse de ahí en un destello multicolor.

A Reverse no le toma mucho llegar a la zona y no fue difícil intuir cual era el almacén ya que tenía prácticamente un ejército cuidándola. La colorida se sube al techo de un edificio por la escalera de incendios en un instante, pero al subir descubre que había tres guardias cuidando el techo pero no les dio tiempo ya que acabo con todos en un instante.

Entonces la colorida se pone a observar todo alrededor.

-Sky,- se oye Felicity por el comunicador.

-Aquí estoy Felicity, estoy cerca del almacén- responde Reverse.

-Que estás haciendo?- pregunta Felicity.

-Estoy analizando la zona,- responde Reverse.

-Estas analizando la zona? Por qué?- pregunta Felicity.

-Es una táctica básica cuando atacas…-

-Táctica?- pregunta Felicity confundida.

-No importa, cuando despeje la zona te llamo,- dice Reverse para después colgar, -maldita Nightmare,- dice con resentimiento.

Entonces Reverse al localizar a la mayoría de los enemigos baja a gran velocidad y los empieza a enfrentar. Elimina a varios enemigos, matándolos sin piedad, pero varios lanzan granadas por toda la zona y sin poderlo prevenir, todas sueltan un poderoso destello que deja ciega a la colorida haciendo que tropiece y ruede una gran distancia.

-Arg, Rayos,- se queja la colorida por no poder ver.

Los criminales que quedaban no pierden tiempo y disparan a matar hacia Reverse.

Ella no podía ver pero si oír, así que cuando oye el primer disparo solo se levantó y corrió chocando con un local de comida, abriendo la entrada ya que la velocidad fue más que suficiente para abrirla.

Reverse empieza a recuperar la vista gracias a sus poderes de velocista, pero los criminales no paran ahí y ahora empiezan a disparar con todo contra el local.

Reverse lo primero que hace es aventarse a la cocina para cubrirse de los disparos.

-Rayos,- dice Reverse al estar atrapada y contacta a Felicity.

-Sky que sucede,- dice Felicity por el comunicador.

-Me tienen rodeada!- dice Reverse en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

-Hay no, esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno,- dice Felicity preocupada.

-Felicity!- grita Reverse.

-Ah…bueno, Sky tienes alguna arma o alguna forma de bloquear las balas,- dice Felicity.

Reverse sigue cubriéndose de los disparos cuando cae una cazuela oscura, y la toma.

-Tengo una cazuela,- dice Reverse.

-Ah esto no es bueno,- dice Felicity preocupada, -Eh… no se puedes bloquear la balas con eso?-

-Es enserio!?- dice Reverse consternada, -quieres que desvié todas las balas con una cazuela,- dice sarcásticamente, -arg, ya que,-

Entonces Reverse corre hacia la salida del local usando la cazuela para bloquear todas las balas a una increíble velocidad, y lo logra, cuando sale de local, lanza la cazuela hacia la cabeza de uno de los tiradores, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y le dispare a varios compañeros matándolos en el acto.

Reverse no pierde tiempo y acaba con ellos.

Entonces ahora llega un vehículo Pick up con una torreta y empieza a dispararle a la colorida, pero ella ahora al tener más terreno esquiva todas las balas sin problemas, sube a la torreta y lo elimina de un golpe.

Entonces más criminales salen del almacén pero Reverse toma el control de la torreta y elimina a todos.

-Wow, es como un videojuego,- dice Reverse para luego bajarse de la torreta.

Entonces se dirige al almacén y es increíble, este estaba dividido en cuatro partes, en una estaba lleno de bolsas de dinero, joyas, pinturas, antigüedades todo lo caro que te puedas imaginar.

En otra parte estaban estacionados coches raros, exóticos, antiguos y potentes que haría a cualquier amante de los carros sentirse como en el paraíso.

En la tercera parte era un antro que tenía una gran barra de bebidas, con juegos de azar, entre otras cosas para la entretención de los hombres.

Pero en una parte que no contrastaba nada con lo demás dicho se encontraban varias jaulas en donde había mucha gente con bósales como si fueran peor que perros o animales salvajes.

Pero en medio de todo eso increíblemente había un estanque con cuatro tiburones y encima había una chica rubia colgando de una cadena que era sostenida por cuatro hombres.

Aun había varios criminales la mayoría en la zona Bar pero cuando vieron a la peli colorida entrar, los que sostenían a chica la soltaron para que cayera en el estanque.

Reverse pudo ver todo lo que necesitaba gracias que el tiempo se había detenido permitiendo ver todo en su instante gracias a su **Speed View**. (Vista rápida o veloz)

La colorida no perdió tiempo y lo primero que hizo fue ir por la chica que caía en cámara lenta o más bien caía lenta para un velocista, gracias a su velocidad, Reverse tuvo el suficiente impulso para saltar lo suficiente alto y salvar a la chica.

Ambas cayeron rodando y para esto los criminales fue la oportunidad perfecta para dispararles, pero Reverse logro apenas levantarse y sacar a la chica de ahí, la llevo atrás de la montaña de dinero, lo bueno es que las balas no podían atravesar el oro.

Entonces Reverse empezó a deshacerse de todos los criminales sin ningún problema tomándose incluso el tiempo de lanzar algunos al tanque de tiburones, cuando termina de deshacerse de todos, la colorida ve con horror como los tiburones se empiezan a comer a los que lanzo.

-Ah Celestia en que está pensando…-

Entonces Reverse vomita en el suelo por tan desagradable vista.

Entonces el estanque se torna roja por la sangre de los hombres.

Reverse mira las jaulas y decide liberar a la gente destrozando las cerraduras y candados.

-Salgan,- dice Reverse pero esta vez ninguna persona se atreve a salir por ver tal masacre, -que están esperando?- pregunta.

-Alto ahí!- grita la rubia apuntando con un arma a Reverse.

Reverse voltea y le sorprende que la chica le esté apuntando.

-Que haces?- pregunta Reverse confundida.

-Aléjate monstruo!- dice la rubia sin desistir.

Esa palabra, monstruo, hizo que Reverse sintiera una gran presión en su pecho.

-P-pero…-

Reverse no pudo terminar su oración al escuchar el rugido de un auto llegando, un Ferrari rojo que se hizo notar. De este bajo un tipo rubio que vestía un abrigo color verde.

-Que demonios creen que hacen!- grita enojado el rubio.

-Mardon!- grita enojada la chica rubia y apunta ahora hacia el rubio y empieza a disparar pero el crea una poderosa ráfaga de aire que detiene los disparos.

-Crees que puedes detener a un dios,- mientras dice esto Mardon hace aparecer mucha niebla y varias nubes en el techo del almacén.

Entonces hace que una nube lance un rayo hacia la rubia.

Reverse toma rápidamente una bolsa de dinero y lo lanza hacia el rayo pero esto crea una gran explosión y sin pensarlo Reverse abraza a la rubia, y la protege del ataque haciendo que ambas salgan disparadas hacia las jaulas llevándose la peor parte Reverse.

-T-tú…- intenta decir la rubia.

-Estas bien?- pregunta Reverse sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-S-sí, eso creo,- responde confundida la rubia.

-Bien, escúchame Patty,-

-C-como…-

-Se te cayo tu placa,- se la entrega, -escúchame necesito que saques estas personas mientras yo lo distraigo.- dice Reverse.

-Pero el mato a mi Padre…-

-Tu deber es servir y proteger!- grita enojada Reverse.

Entonces Mardon lanza hace que las nubes lancen otro rayo hacia ellos y sin tener un mejor plan Reverse, va, toma y lanza otro saco de dinero por suerte esta vez fue de diamantes y no crearon la misma explosión que con el oro.

-Ahora!- grita Reverse.

Entonces la colorida se lanza al ataque pero Mardon hace aparecer un tornado alrededor de él evitando que la colorida lo pueda tocar.

-Felicity!- llama Reverse.

-Aquí estoy Sky,- responde Felicity.

-Encontré a Mardon como lo venzo,- dice Reverse.

-Ok, dame un minuto,- responde Felicity.

-No tengo un minuto,- dice irritada Reverse.

Felicity la verdad no tenía idea de cómo vencer a Mardon pero sabe bien quien lo derroto alguna vez, Flash, busca videos de como enfrento algunos villanos y por suerte encontró la lucha de uno.

-Sky corre alrededor de él,- le dice Felicity.

-Que!?- dice Reverse consternada.

-Este corre súper rápido y crea un tornado.- le dice Felicity.

-Ya que,- dice Reverse con fastidio entonces empieza a correr alrededor empezando a crear un remolino.

Patty ve esto y desea con toda su alma vengar a su padre pero… su deber es proteger y servir.

-Todos debemos escapar ahora, vamos, vamos, vamos,- acarrea Patty a toda la gente hacia la salida lo cual no desaprovechan y logran salir.

Pero Mardon sabía lo que estaba haciendo la colorida así que invoco otro rayo sobre su tornado lo que causo una gran ráfaga que mando volando a Reverse cayendo duramente sobre los costales de dinero, no es muy buen amortiguador que digamos.

-Es increíble que protejas a estos mortales, nosotros somos dioses, ellos están para alabarnos.- dice Mardon superioridad.

Entonces Reverse **recuerda.**

 _Vemos a Reverse sobre el cuerpo inerte de Nightmare Moon._

 _-Ahora todos alaben a su diosa,- dice Reverse retorcidamente._

 _Pero muchos no quisieron hacerlo y Reverse a cabo con todos ellos._

-Cállate!- dice Reverse enojada entonces se levanta y se lanza al ataque pero Mardon antes lanza otra ráfaga y esta vez la colorida choca contra el estanque.

-Esta es la velocista que acabo con mis hombres, patética,- dice Mardon arrogante entonces invoca más rayos para atacar a Reverse ella los esquiva apenas pero los rayos destrozan el tanque liberando a los tiburones.

La colorida se resbala y los tiburones, como pez fuera del agua se empiezan a sacudir pero al ver una nueva presa hacen lo posible por acercase.

-Ah no puede ser!- dice Reverse asustada, intenta correr pero el agua hace que se resbale, entonces Mardon no desaprovecha y lanza rayos hacia la colorida, ella al ver esto salta hacia el tiburón esquivando apenas su mordida y usa su cuerpo como brin colín para saltar un poco alto lo suficiente para evitar los rayos.

La electricidad y el agua matan a los tiburones de inmediato pero Reverse logra evitar el shock, apenas.

-Eres hábil te lo reconozco,- dice Mardon, -pero se te acabo la suerte,- entonces Mardon lanza una ráfaga que esta vez no logra evitar y la manta contra la pared muy adolorida.

-F-Felicity, necesito algo para vencer a Mardon!- dice Reverse por el comunicador.

-Ah y-yo, piensa Felicity piensa,- dice la hacker apurada ve varios videos en busca de alguna forma de vencer a Mardon pero ahora solo ve videos de Flash corriendo por las paredes, -eh corre por las paredes.-

Reverse no tiene tiempo de quejarse al ver como Mardon lanza rayos hacia ella así que sin nada mejor que hacer lo intenta, trata de correr por la pared pero pierde impulso y cae por ella, pero al menos evita de nuevo el mortal ataque de Mardon.

-Arg, no puedo,- dice Reverse en el suelo adolorida.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, tu puedes Sky,- anima Felicity.

Reverse en ese momento entra en modo Speed View y busca en el almacén algo que la ayude vencer a Mardon pero su poder no le permite acercarse ni un metro, ve armas tiradas pero Mardon tiene la habilidad de detener las balas y luego ve sus nubes, los malditos rayos si pudiera…

Reverse se levanta con dificultad.

-Tu puedes Sky…- grita Felicity.

Entonces con la fuerza de velocidad recorriendo su ser la colorida avanza de nuevo a toda velocidad corriendo en círculos alrededor del almacén.

-Maldita,- dice Mardon enojado lanzando ráfagas de aire para desorientar la colorida.

Reverse no deja de correr por todo el almacén esquivando los ataques de Mardon pero también corriendo alrededor del techo en donde están las nubes.

-Deja de moverte maldita sea!- dice Mardon enojado hasta que mira el techo a sus nubes, -pero que…-

-Hey Hechicero!- grita Reverse llamando la atención de Mardon, -sabias que los rayos son descargas electro estáticas,-

Entonces varios un poderoso rayo cae al suelo golpeando directo a los autos haciendo que exploten, Reverse sale corriendo del almacén y Mardon no se queda muy atrás pero exactamente en el momento que cerca de la salida le cae un rayo que lo fríe y lo mata en el acto, cayendo justamente su cuerpo justamente en la entrada.

Reverse se acerca al cuerpo con un semblante serio.

-Solo necesitaba algunos golpes para que las partículas de hielo chocaran y produjeran las cargas eléctricas,- entonces suelta una débil carcajada, -parece que ese libro Hope me enseño lo que yo nunca aprendí en Cloudsdale,-

Entonces cae sobre sus piernas solo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Mardon mientras el almacén que el almacén se quema.

Entonces Reverse se levanta y desaparece en un destello multicolor.

Patty que veía esto desde la distancia se acerca al cuerpo de Mardon.

-Se hizo justicia?-

* * *

 **Que pacho dios me dolió este capítulo por culpa de un maldito virus tuve que reescribir todo el maldito capitulo y obviamente quedo diferente pero me siento satisfecho con el resultado.**

 **Bien Reverse ya elimino a uno, faltan cuatro, la batalla continua muchachos.**

 **Dejen su Review y su Like por mi parte es todo.**

 **Así localmente o al menos yo le digo cazuelas a todo traste de cocina que creo que el término correcto es sartén pero yo no sé ni cómo cocinar XP.**

 **Vi Infinity War y tengo que decir que mil respetos me gusto un 90 por ciento de la película el 10 por ciento es por algunos huecos y malos chistes.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	15. Chapter 15: Porque quise

Capítulo 15: Porque quise.

La peli colorida abre los ojos con mucho trabajo, siente todo su cuerpo pesado y débil, se intenta levantar pero siente algo en su brazo, lo mira y ve que tiene conectado un tubo trasparente que le suministra liquido desde una bolsa trasparente.

-Pero que…- se pregunta la colorida hasta…

-Sky despertaste,- dice Felicity feliz entrando a "la fortaleza" con un tipo de piel clara, con un peinado de lado, con barba de candado y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros rojo.

-¿Q-que paso?- pregunta la colorida.

-Eh no lo recuerdas, cuando llegaste aquí después de enfrentar a Mardon, te desmayaste,- explica Felicity.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Reverse señalando el tubo.

-Ah eso es insulina,- contesta el tipo de antes.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta Reverse.

-Mi nombre es Edward Clariss,- se presenta.

Reverse se le queda mirando a Edward confundido.

-Él es doctor,- menciona Felicity leyéndole la mente a Reverse, -él y yo estudiamos en la misma secundaria en Star City,-

-¿Que me paso?- pregunta Reverse.

-Tenías la glucosa muy baja,- responde Edward.

-¿Que?-

-Bueno Sky lo que él quiere decir es que… no comiste?- menciona Felicity.

-La verdad ahora estoy más confundida,- dice Reverse con fastidio.

-Bueno no soy un experto en meta-humanos pero lo que puedo deducir es que por tus poderes de velocista gastas mucha más energía que una persona normal,- explica Edward.

-Eso quiere decir que necesitas comer mucho,- simplifica Felicity.

-Ok,- responde Reverse y se desconecta del suero y se levanta, -¿solo necesito comer algo?- pregunta.

-Más bien mucho,- dice Edward señalando atrás de la cama en donde había varias bolsas de suero vacías.

-¿Y mi ropa?- pregunta Reverse ya que solo tenía puesto un short y una playera de tirantes.

-Bueno... digamos que después de la batalla con el hechicero, tu ropa quedo algo irreconocible,- dice Felicity.

Edward toma una bolsa y se la entrega a Reverse.

-Ten,-

Reverse lo toma algo confundida y ve que es nueva ropa.

-¿Y esto?- pregunta confundida la colorida.

-Mi esposa estaba en los muelles, si no fuera por ti quizás jamás la hubiera vuelto a ver, a ella y a mi futuro hijo, gracias Rainbow Flash,- agradece Edward.

-Es-esto… de nada,- responde Reverse un poco incomoda por el nombre.

-Bueno me tengo que ir hay más personas que necesitan que las revise,- se despide Edward.

-Yo te acompaño,- dice Felicity.

Entonces ambos se dirigen a la salida.

-Fue lindo de tu parte,- dice Felicity mientras se dirigen a la salida.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de que salvara a…- dice Edward cuando voltea hacia atrás y ve a la colorida sin blusa.

-¡Oye!- regaña Felicity y lo empuja a la salida.

Una vez afuera, Edward tenía una cara algo pensativa.

-¿¡Que!? Es la primera vez que ves un… cuerpo?- regaña Felicity.

-Claro que no, de hecho he visto varios, soy doctor,- responde Edward con una sonrisa, lo cual hace sonrojar mucho a Felicity, -y sabes de hecho tiene un muy buen cuerpo,- suelta una carcajada.

Felicity lo empuja lo cual hace reír aún más a Edward.

-No te pedí tu opinión,- dice Felicity enojada.

-Tu preguntaste,- dice Edward echándole más leña al fuego.

Felicity le da otro empujón, -ya vete Rival,-

-Jajá nos vemos después Overwatch,- dice Edward para luego subirse a su coche e irse.

Felicity vuelve a entrar y ahora ve a Reverse.

Ahora vestía un pantalón deportivo negro con líneas amarillas, unos tenis para correr grises, y una playera deportiva de manga larga amarilla, tenía el símbolo de un par de alas, una azul y otra roja.

-Wow, te queda bien,- dice Felicity y de hecho si ya que este conjunto hacia resaltar su atlética figura.

-Gracias,- responde Reverse con un ligero sonrojo ya que no estaba para nada acostumbrada que le dijeran algo lindo.

-Bueno necesitas comer así que compre pollo King- dice Felicity apuntando hacia los sillones.

Sin perder el tiempo Reverse aparece ahí en un destello multicolor y empieza a comer.

"¿Es enserio?" dice Rainbow apareciendo a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- dice Reverse con la boca llena.

"Es carne," dice Rainbow sorprendida.

-¿Y?- responde Reverse sin dejar de comer.

"Nosotras somos ponis, nosotros no comemos carne" dice Rainbow fastidiada.

-Sabe rico el pollo,- dice Reverse.

"Tú no le vas a decir nada," le dice Rainbow a Sky.

"De hecho si sabe muy bien," dice Sky.

-S-Sky,- dice Felicity interrumpiendo su conversación, -¿con quién hablas?- pregunta algo asustada.

-Con la mi vegetariana,- responde como si nada Reverse.

-Ok, fingiré que no escuche eso,- responde Felicity.

-Y bien quien es la siguiente,- dice Reverse con la boca llena.

-¿El siguiente?- pregunta Felicity.

Reverse traga la comida, -del régimen,-

-Ah no, ni lo creas acabas de despertar, necesitas descansar Sky no eres invencible,- dice Felicity preocupada.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?, ¿Qué me quede a descansar mientras que los asesinos de Hope siguen respirando?, los matare a todos Felicity.- responde enojada Reverse.

-¿Y crees que no los extraño?,- pregunta Felicity seriamente.

Reverse evita la mirada de Felicity.

-Solo… no quiero perderte,- dice finalmente la hacker después de un incómodo silencio.

Reverse no dice nada y solo desaparece en un destello multicolor.

-o- -o- -o-

Los muelles que libero Reverse se había convertido en un refugio en donde la gente sabía que podía estar segura ya que la colorida había acabado con los criminales y sabían que no volverían porque si algo sabia la gente de ciudad Central es que con los velocistas no se jugaba.

Patty, la oficial de policía, ayudaba haciendo guardia en la entrada de los muelles, ya que nunca estaba mal prevenir algún ataque, y hablando de eso aunque es cierto que la ciudad estaba en zona roja, por así decirlo, mucha gente intentaba seguir con su vida a pesar del peligro, pero otros sabían que la ciudad no era segura y la abandonaban, y los que quedaban o eran locos criminales o eran personas que no podían abandonar su hogar, pero eso no quiere decir que no temieran por su vida y la de sus familias así que en los muelles cada vez llegaba más gente a buscar un lugar seguro en la ciudad.

-Pueden pasar,- dice otro guardia después de revisar algunas personas.

-Puedo pasar,- pide Edward Clariss.

-Claro Edward,- responde el guardia dejándolo pasar.

En ese momento Edward se da cuenta de la guardia rubia.

-Wow, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije claramente que debías descansar,- regaña Edward a Patty.

-No hay tiempo para eso, esta base lleva literalmente solo 12 horas, podrían atacar en cualquier momento en busca de "comerciar" con la gente.- responde Patty.

-No creo que vayan a atacar este lugar ahora tenemos a un heroína cuidando la ciudad.- dice Edward confiado.

-Ella no es una heroína es un monstruo el cual voy a poner tras las rejas,- dice Patty con cierto resentimiento en su voz.

-Wow, cálmate según recuerdo ella fue la que te salvo la vida y a mucha gente más.- dice Edward.

-No viste lo que yo vi… ella masacro a esa gente.- dijo Patty mientras temblaba y apretaba sus puños.

-Lo sé,- dice Edward pero antes de que Patty pregunte el sigue, -pero si no te has dado cuenta estamos en una guerra y mientras que el gobierno nos abandonó, el régimen hizo lo que se le dio la gana, nos mataban por simple gusto y sin mencionar que ellos masacraron a los policías de la ciudad, a tus compañeros Patty, y lo peor de todo nadie hizo nada hasta que llego Rainbow Flash, y quizás no lo hizo de una manera bonita pero ella nos liberó y nos trajo esperanza.-

-¿Y si solo está peleando contra el régimen para convertirse en la nueva reina de la ciudad?,- pregunta Patty.

-Entonces, ¿por qué libero el muelle?, ¿Por qué te salvo?, ¿Por qué salvo a mi esposa?, eh dime,- pregunta seriamente Edward.

-No confió en ella.-

-Yo sí,- suspira, -como sea tengo que ir a atender a los heridos,- Edward se retira mientras Patty se queda donde mismo, pensando en la nueva heroína.

-o- -o- -o-

Reverse esta encima de un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, sentada en el borde del techo viendo el cielo.

"Sabes bien que tienes que te tienes que disculpar," dice Sky apareciendo sentada a lado de ella.

-Yo, pero ella es la que no le importa vengar a Hope,- responde Reverse molesta.

"Ella solo se preocupa por ti y lo sabes," dice Sky.

-¿Y tú qué?,- le pregunta a Rainbow pero ella está mirando a unos pájaros.

"Recuerdas cuando perdimos la carrera del campamento de verano, todos nos molestaron desde entonces, siempre éramos el hazme reír de todos y por eso siempre peleábamos con todos," menciona Rainbow sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Esos idiotas no apreciaban nuestra genialidad,- dice Reverse.

"Pero si Fluttershy, ella siempre estuvo con nosotros, nos apoyaba en nuestras acrobacias para algún día ser una wonderbolt," entonces Rainbow voltea hacia ella, "pero cuando Nightmare Moon nos obligó a servirla, nos alejó de ella… luego cuando viajamos al otro mundo, ella nos pidió que no la abandonáramos pero…"

-Cállate,- dice Reverse molesta.

"Le dijimos que dejara de molestar," ahora dice Sky.

-¡Cállate!-

"Nos dijo puedes dejar tu estúpido ego por una vez,"

-¡CALLENSE!-

Entonces Reverse baja corriendo del edificio alejándose lo más que puede de ese lugar, corre atreves de toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la costa y grita tan fuerte que hace que todos los pájaros del alrededor salgan volando.

"La golpeamos…" dice Rainbow molesta.

"Y le dijimos…" dice Sky herida.

"Yo hago lo que me plazca," dicen ambas, entonces desaparecen.

Entonces Reverse cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar.

-Ya basta, ya basta, ya basta,- se repetía una y otra vez.

Entonces a lo lejos una gran explosión hace volver en si a Reverse

-¿Pero qué…?- no puede terminar de decir cuando otra explosión pero no sobre cualquier lugar, -los muelles,- dice Reverse preocupada y no pierde tiempo corre directo hacia los muelles, sin darse cuenta Reverse corre sobre el agua.

-o- -o- -o-

La gente gritaba y corría por su vida ya que el fuego se extendía.

Patty junto a otros guardias empezaron a evacuar a la gente.

-Sigan corriendo y no se detengan,- grita Patty mientras guía a la multitud.

-A donde creen que van,- dice un hombre que vestía una chamarra roja y un pantalón amarillo, -apenas comenzó la fiesta,- dice el hombre con voz rasposa.

-Demonios, Heat Wave,- dice Patty preocupada entonces toma una radio, -necesito ayuda, repito necesito ayuda, Heat Wave está atacando los muelles,-

-o- -o- -o-

-Repito, Heat Wave nos ataca,-

Oye Felicity desde "la fortaleza".

-Rayos, buen momento para dejar tu celular, Sky,- dice Felicity mirando el teléfono de la colorida.

-o- -o- -o-

-Mick Rory, alias Heat Wave levanta las manos,- grita un guardia.

Entonces Heat Wave levanta las manos "rindiéndose" entonces lanza llamas hacia el oficial quemando vivo, era horrible, el guardia gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo hasta que…

El hombre desaparece junto a un destello multicolor, momentos después se oye un sapuchon en el muelle.

-Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí,- dice depravadamente Heat Wave.

Entonces Reverse saca al guardia de antes, del agua con todo el cuerpo quemado.

-Resiste,- dice Reverse pero el tipo no dejaba de retorcerse.

-Mi-mi familia,- dice el guardia con las quemaduras.

Entonces Heat Wave lanza llamas hacia Reverse pero ella no perdió tiempo y se llevó al guardia de ahí.

-Que ya te fuiste que decepcionante.- dice Heat Wave.

Entonces junta sus manos y crea una esfera de fuego lo cual después la lanza al suelo lo que provoca que una honda de fuego arrase todo alrededor.

Reverse vuelve pero es detenida por la honda que no la deja acercarse.

-Veo que volviste, Nena,- dice Heat Wave y lanza llamas de nuevo.

Reverse lo esquiva pero las llamas no la deja acercar, ella corre en círculo alrededor de Heat Wave y pronto empieza a forma un remolino pero Heat Wave lanza llamas al tornado convirtiéndolo en un tornado de fuego entonces empieza a subir mucho la temperatura, tanto que Reverse se ve obligada a alejarse pero otra honda de fuego se forma del cual apenas evita pero la honda hace que Reverse salga volando hacia una bodega chocando contra una pared de lámina.

-Arg, rayos,-

Entonces de pronto oye el grito de dos niños.

-Vamos levántate, Rainbow Flash,- grita un niño.

-Vamos tu puedes,- grita una niña.

-Pero qué demonios,- dice extrañada Reverse.

"Son los niños que nos dio la pulsera," dice Sky a lado de ella.

Entonces el tornado se transforma en un hombre gigante de fuego.

-Hermano vámonos,- dice asustada la niña.

-Odio a los niños,- sin pensarlo el hombre de fuego lanza llamas hacia los niños.

Reverse se levanta y corre a toda velocidad para salvarlos pero…

Heat Wave crea una honda de calor que desequilibra a Reverse y la hace estrellarse contra otra bodega.

Entonces solo oye los gritos.

Reverse se levanta del piso viendo ahora a las pobres criaturas sin vida.

- **NOOOOOOO,** -

Entonces Reverse segada por la ira corre directa hacia Heat Wave pero de un golpe quema la mitad de su cuerpo y la manda volando hacia la costa, cayendo directo en el agua.

Reverse sale del agua con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo con mucho trabajo llega a la orilla.

Se recuesta en el suelo con un sufrimiento indiscutible.

-Adiós,- dice el piro maniático mientras se prepara para acabar con la vida de la velocista pero en ese momento recibe un disparo en el brazo.

-¡Alto!- grita nada más que la oficial Patty que había vuelto.

Heat Wave solo levanta el brazo y dispara una braza ardiente hacia la oficial pero Reverse a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía se levanta y corre para salvar a la oficial justo a tiempo.

Reverse se aleja algunas calles de los muelles pero debido al dolor Reverse pierde la concentración, cae al suelo y se tropieza junto a la oficial ambas rodando un buen tramo en el suelo.

-Arg,- se queja Reverse del dolor.

Patty se levanta a pesar de los muchos golpes y moretones que se hizo al caer y se acerca a la velocista, la rubia mira a la peli colorida con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la oficial pero la colorida no contesta nada, solo se queda recostada cubriéndose la cara con un brazo, Patty toma su radio, -me encuentro en la calle Ready Player, necesito apoyo, cambio,- espera un momento pero no obtiene ninguna respuesta, -tengo a la velocista junto a mi necesito…-

-¿Patty eres tú?- contesta alguien.

-¿Felicity?- contesta Patty reconociendo la voz.

-¿Patty, Sky está junto a ti?- pregunta la hacker.

-¿Qué?, ¿todo este tiempo sabias quien era la velocista?, ¿Por qué no me lo…-

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, pásamela,- pide Felicity.

Patty con cierta desconfianza decide hacerle caso, -luego hablaremos de esto,- la oficial acerca la radio a la velocista y le da un leve golpe en la cabeza con este, -ten,- dice de mala gana.

Reverse se descubre el rostro dejando ver las lágrimas en su rostro, lo cual sorprendió a Patty, toma la radio y contesta, -Felicity,-

-Sky, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Felicity preocupada.

-Yo… yo,-

-¿Que sucedió?- pregunta Felicity pero Reverse no contesta.

Patty le quita la radio a Reverse, -se enfrentó contra Heat Wave,-

-¿El de las llamas?-

-Sí,-

-¿Sky no pudo derrotarlo?- pregunta Felicity.

-No,- contesta Patty.

-Pásamela por favor,- pide Felicity y Patty le da la radio a Reverse.

-Sky, ¿me oyes?- dice Felicity.

Reverse toma la radio, pero por más que lo intenta no puede articular ninguna palabra.

-Sky escúchame tienes que detener a Heat Wave…-

-¡No puedo!- grita Reverse, -no puedo,- dice con mucho dolor, -no pude salvarlos, no pude salvarlos…-

-Sky sé que debes estar…- intenta decir Felicity.

-ERAN SOLO UNOS NIÑOS!-

Entonces se forma un gran silencio, sin ningún saber que decir.

"Nunca te importo, ¿Por qué ahora sí?"

Reverse mira frente a ella a…. ¿Reverse?

Era ella misma usando el traje oscuro que Rarity fabrico para ella con ese mismo corte mohicano.

"No recuerdo que te lamentaras cuando matamos a las princesas o a esos soldados, a Soarin, incluso cuando matamos a esa unicornio frente a la Alicornio, eres débil, pero yo no desde ahora yo tomare el…"

-No hay nada que puedas hacer para que vuelvan,- dice Felicity llamando la atención de ¿Reverse?, -es un error, un error con el que tendrás que vivir por toda tu vida, pero no podrás hacer nada para repararlo si sigues lamentándote,- le dice a la colorida como si estuviera diciéndoselo a sí misma.

La colorida se aprieta el pecho por todo el dolor que siente.

 **KAABUMMM**

-Eso viene de los muelles, aún hay mucha gente ahí- dice Patty preocupada.

Pero la colorida estaba en acostada en Shock mirando el cielo sin ninguna pisca de emoción.

-¡Debes hacer algo!- le dice Patty a la colorida pero sigue sin reaccionar.

Patty gruñe toma a la colorida del cuello y le da una fuerte cachetada haciéndola reaccionar.

-Ahora escúchame maldita, No confió en ti,- dice esto con desprecio, -pero la gente de esta ciudad… si, el régimen en solo dos meses destruyo esta ciudad, ellos tomaban lo que querían y los que intentaban oponerse terminaban muertos, pero tú en un solo día trajiste la esperanza a esta ciudad, pero yo creo que solo eres una maldita perra que viene a proclamar la ciudad como suya, ¡Demuéstrame que estoy equivocada!- dice Patty con lágrimas.

Entonces de nuevo se oye otra gran explosión en los muelles.

-¡Demuéstramelo maldita sea!- grita Patty.

La colorida mira la explosión a la distancia por un momento entonces aprieta los puños, -eres despreciable,-

Entonces desaparece en un destello multicolor pero no sin antes tomar la radio de Patty.

-Lo mismo pienso,- dice Patty al darse cuenta de eso.

-o- -o- -o-

La colorida llega los muelles y ve a mucha gente herida huyendo del hombre de fuego.

Entonces sin perder el tiempo lo primero que hace es sacar a toda la gente de ahí.

Pero Heat Wave se dio cuenta de esto y empieza a querer a quemar a toda la gente pero esta vez la colorida no le daría oportunidad y saca a todos antes de que salgan lastimados.

Entonces al final solo queda la velocista y el hombre de fuego.

-Felicity, ¿Cómo detengo al hombre de fuego?,- pregunta la colorida por la radio.

Pero Heat Wave no pierde tiempo y empieza a disparar fuego hacia la colorida la cual empieza a esquiva con sus poderes de velocista.

Felicity desde la fortaleza empieza a teclear algunos comandos y empieza a aparecer imágenes de Heat Wave.

-Heat Wave tiene la habilidad de controlar moléculas que están en un estado de vibración…-

-¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!- interrumpe la colorida.

-Ooh bien escucha Heat Wave tiene la habilidad de crear fuego…-

-Ya lo note,- dice la colorida mientras esquivas las llamas.

-Pero también tiene la habilidad de controlar el fuego, escucha lo que debes hacer es apagar el fuego,- dice Felicity.

-¿Y cómo carajos quieres que haga eso?,- dice molesta la colorida.

-Vamos Felicity piensa, ¿Cómo apagarlo?,- Se dice Felicity en voz alta hasta…

-Sky, escucha esto es lo que harás….-

…

La colorida se va y desaparece en un destello.

-Ya te fuiste yo quería jugar más,- dice Heat Wave aun con la forma de un hombre de fuego gigante, -creo que tendré que matar a media ciudad, bien por mí,- lo dice con un enfermizo gusto.

Entonces sigue lanzando fuego hacia todo lo que lo rodea hasta que…

 **POOM**

Un proyectil es lanzado hacia él, un tanque que cuando choca con el hombre de fuego, crea una columna de humo blanco (neblina) que hace que la figura del hombre gigante se empiece apagar.

-¡Ah que carajos es esto!- dice moleste Heat Wave.

 **POOM**

Otro tanque es lanzado hacia él, creando más humo blanco y al mismo tiempo creando pequeños tornados alrededor de él extinguiendo el fuego y también bajando la temperatura del lugar.

-Felicity, funciona,- dice la colorida por la radio, -el nitrógeno funciona.-

-Me estás haciendo enojar,- dice Heat Wave irritado.

Entonces tan rápido como empezó a bajar, empezó a subir la temperatura del lugar.

-Felicity, se está recuperando!- dice la colorida preocupada.

-Que no es posible el nitrógeno líquido debería mantenerlo congelado,- responde Felicity.

-Alguna otra idea,- dice la Colorida.

-Eh… este,- dice Felicity mientras busca videos sobre Flash (Zoom), -Sky, intenta crear un tornado alrededor de él…-

-Ya lo intente y eso lo empeoro,- responde la colorida entonces en ese momento una llamarada es lanzada hacia ella, la cual apenas esquiva.

Heat Wave lanza otra llamarada hacia la colorida pero esta vez le cuesta trabajo ya que la neblina alrededor de él creo una chispeada que lo debilito.

-Agua,- entonces mira la costa y sin pensarlo corre hacia el agua.

-¡De nuevo huyes!, ¡ya me estas cansando!,- dice Heat Wave.

Entonces la velocista corre al mar y empieza a dar vueltas.

-Deja de jugar en el mar y ven aquí para que te mate,- dice Heat Wave enfadado pero rápidamente su rostro cambia a una expresión de medio.

La velocista rápidamente formo un tornado de agua, el cual crecía y se acercaba al muelle cada vez más.

-No, no, no,- dice Heat Wave preocupado y empieza a correr dirección contraria al tornado pero eso no sirve de nada, ya que el tornado se acerca rápidamente chocando en el muelle y liberando una marea contra Heat Wave, -No sé nadar!,-

Entonces la marea inunda el muelle apagando al hombre de fuego al instante.

La marea arrastra a Heat Wave contra la pared de un edificio, el villano empieza a toser tratando de expulsar el agua que entro en su pulmones, pero en eso un destello llama su atención.

Heat Wave mira a la velocista colorida frente a él, con una débil sonrisa y tratando de aparentar serenidad, -hola preciosa,-

La colorida no lo piensa dos veces y empieza a golpearlo a alta velocidad, lo toma y lo lanza hacia un auto.

El tipo apenas logra levantarse un poco y sentarse contra el coche, y con una sonrisa llena de sangre dice, -sí que eres agresiva nena,-

La colorida se acerca toma su cabeza y lo golpea contra el coche, -¿por qué?, pregunta muy enojada con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Pero el tipo solo sonríe con toda la cara llena de sangre.

La velocista no lo piensa y le da una patada en el estómago, esto hace que Heat Wave se sofoque un poco y empieza a toser sangre.

-¿¡Por qué mataste a esos niños!?- pregunta muy enojada la velocista.

El tipo empieza a reír, -porque quise,-

-¿Qué?,-

Heat Wave escupe sangre, -si puedo, lo hago, jeje,- el tipo se empieza se carcajear como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Eres un…- entonces la colorida empieza a golpearlo a gran velocidad sin piedad, lo golpea, lo golpea y sigue golpeándolo hasta que…

 **Bang**

Recibe un balazo en el hombro.

-¡Alto!- grita nada más que Patty.

La velocista para y se da cuenta que había destrozado literalmente el cuerpo a golpes, mira sus manos y se da cuenta que las tiene teñidas de sangre.

-Estas arresta….- intenta decir Patty pero la velocista desaparece.

Patty sin desenfundar su arma se acerca al cuerpo o lo que queda de él.

Al igual que mucha gente del muelle que había quedado cerca.

-o- -o- -o-

Un pitido dominaba la habitación, lo cual significaba una cosa había muerto alguien.

Una enfermera llega rápido a la habitación y sin perder el tiempo aprieta el botón de emergencia para llamar a un doctor. La enfermera chequea los datos del paciente y rápidamente le da respiración de boca a boca, y empieza a presionar el pecho.

-Vamos, vamos, responda,- dice la enferma preocupada intentando devolver a la vida al paciente.

La enfermera lo intenta y lo intenta pero falla.

-Dios,- dice la enfermera llevándose una mano a la frente.

El doctor llega pero la enfermera solo ladea la cabeza en pesar.

-Lo siento, Doctor…-

-Aaaaah,- grita el paciente levantándose de repente.

-Aaaah,- también grita la enfermera por el susto.

-Hey, hey tranquilícese,- dice el doctor al paciente.

-¿En dónde estoy?- pregunta asustado el paciente.

-Tranquilícense, está en un hospital, señor Allen.-

* * *

 **Im Back**

 **Que pacho gente bonita, he vuelto, lamento la tardanza pero la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir en las vacaciones, no sé porque no soy como la gente normal y tiene menos tiempo libre en las "vacaciones".**

 **Y también tengo que admitir que el poco tiempo que tuve lo utilice para empezar otro fanfic llamado Wonder Mare, SIP en mi universo si habrá una Wonder Woman poni, si les interesa, los invito a leer esta humilde historia.**

 **Chispear es como aquí en México se le dice cuándo empieza a llover apenas unas gotitas, no sé cómo se diga en otros países pero lo pueden dejar en la caja de comentarios de abajo.**

 **Por mi parte es todo y si no me falla los cálculos, cuando mucho a esta historia solo le quedan unos pocos capítulos más, espero que les esté gustando y cualquier crítica, opinión o comentario es bienvenida.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	16. Chapter 16: Elige Parte 1

Capítulo 16: Elige parte 1

-Rainbow… Rainbow…- se oye un susurro.

 **(Vista en primera persona)**

Intento abrir los ojos pero ciento los parpados muy cansados, veo todo un poco oscuro pero cuando empiezo a recobrar la vista veo unos ojos verdes azulados.

-¿Fluttershy?- digo extrañada.

-Rainbow que te parece si vamos a pasear por el parque,- me dice Fluttershy con su dulce voz.

Sin pensarlo me levanto de golpe y abrazo fuertemente a Fluttershy.

-¿Eh Rainbow estas bien?- me pregunta Fluttershy un poco extrañada.

-Te extrañe tanto,- le digo sin soltarla.

-Pero si solo tarde un segundo en ir por la sidra,- me dice Fluttershy con su dulce voz.

Entonces me percato que estoy en el parque de Cloudsdale y también me doy cuenta de que el parque está repleto de ponis paseando, jugando y hasta algunas familias haciendo picnics, pero sobre todo me doy cuenta que hay luz del sol.

-¿Rainbow te sientes bien?- me pregunta preocupada Fluttershy.

-Pero… ¿Por qué esta el sol ahí?- digo extrañada.

-Rainbow acaso la otra sidra te afecto,- me dice Fluttershy, -si quieres podemos ir al apartamento.-

-Pero Nightmare Moon...-

Fluttershy se ríe, -creo que tuviste un mal sueño.-

-Un sueño,- digo incrédula, -je, todo solo fue un mal sueño,- digo alegre, -no puedo creerlo todo este tiempo solo fue un…-

Entonces volteo hacia Fluttershy y la veo llorando en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con sus cascos, tiene un aspecto horrible como si hubiera recibido una golpiza, me le acerco para ver que le sucede pero ella me mira… me mira con mucho miedo.

-Por favor no me hagas daño,- me dice muy asustada.

-Fluttershy… yo jamás te haría…-

-¡ALEJATE MONTRUO!- escucho detrás de mí y me volteo.

Veo a Patty y de repente ya no estoy en Equestria si no en la ciudad pero… todo está destruido, es de noche y los edificios están en llamas.

-Alto dije,- me dice Patty apuntando un arma hacia mí.

-Patty yo no…-

Entonces veo como aparece un destello frente a ella, es… soy yo con el traje negro.

-Que no sabes,- entonces mi otra yo en un segundo toma el cuello de Patty y hace vibrar su mano, - esta ciudad es mi patio de juegos,- y le atraviesa el pecho.

…

-¡NOOOO!-

 **(Narración normal)**

La colorida se despierta gritando y entonces se da cuenta que está en la fortaleza, pero eso no la hace sentir mejor, se siente perdida, quebrada, no sabe quién es o que es.

-Sky, ¿estás bien?- le dice Felicity que va inmediatamente con ella pero ella solo se abraza sus piernas y se pone en posición fetal, y empieza a llorar.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí,- le dice Felicity pero nada parece hacerla calmar.

Felicity llama a Edward para que revise a Sky, después de un rato logra darle algo para calmar sus nervios y para que duerma un rato.

-Gracias por venir,- le dice Felicity a Edward.

-No hay problema,- le responde Edward.

-Oye, una pregunta, ¿Qué le diste a Sky? No pude hacerla dormir con la medicina que yo le daba.- le menciona Felicity.

-Eh mucho sedante,- responde Edward.

-¿Mucho?, ¿Cuánto?- le pregunta Felicity.

-Lo suficiente para un elefante... Auch,- dice Edward cuando recibe un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Para un elefante! Que te sucede podrías dejarla en coma,- le dice molesta Felicity.

-Tranquila no debería pasarle nada,- dice Edward cubriéndose la cara para protegerse de otro golpe.

-Como que nada!-

-Es un velocista!- entonces Felicity para de golpearlo, y Edward suspira, -escucha tus pastillas no funcionaban porque ella al ser un velocista, su sistema actúa mucho más rápido que el de nosotros, digo solo mírala, hace una semana lucho contra Heat Wave, ella tenía quemaduras de segundo hasta tercer grado, y en menos de dos días ya ni siquiera tenía cicatrices, ella esta curada,-

Felicity voltea hacia donde está descansando la colorida, -no cierto,- dice con lastima, -desde que venció a Heat Wave no ha hecho otra cosa más que llorar y cuando duerme siempre se despierta a la mitad de la noche gritando.-

Edward mira con pesar a la colorida, -Heat Wave mato 43 personas, incluyendo a ancianos, mujeres y niños, ella no pudo salvarlos a todos.-

-Pero fue más que eso,- menciona Felicity, -antes del incidente, ella no sabía quién era,-

-¿Quién era?, ¿te refieres a que perdió la memoria?- pregunta Edward.

-Claro, al igual que ahora, ella se levantaba gritando por las noches, y una vez me dijo… que era un monstro,- dice Felicity.

-Tal vez es cierto,- menciona Edward, -pero para detener un monstro hace falta otro,-

-o- -o- -o-

Edward llegaba al hospital principal ya que todos los heridos por el ataque de Heat Wave fueron llevados ahí. Cabe mencionar que por el ataque de Heat Wave a los muelles ahora el hospital estaba rodeado por un gran número de guardias, formado por la misma gente de la ciudad y algunos policías.

El hospital estaba repleto de gente por todos lados, desde las salas hasta los pasillos, llenos de pacientes y cientos de voluntarios. Edward checaba a los pacientes y revisaba sus heridas. Entonces Edward se dirigió al cuarto de medicinas por bueno medicinas pero sorpresivamente es jalado hacia un cuarto de intendencia.

-Pero que…- no alcanza a decir Edward cuando es apuntado por un cuchillo.

-No estoy jugando dime donde se encuentra la velocista,-

-P-Patty?- dice Edward sorprendido.

-No te hagas el tonto, Felicity esta con la velocista y después de lo Heat Wave termino muy herida, y tú al igual que yo también fuiste su compañero en la secundaria,- amenaza Patty.

-D-de que carajos estás hablando,- dice Edward nervioso.

-Dime donde está la velocista,- amenaza Patty acercando el cuchillo a su garganta.

Pero Edward con una llave toma la muñeca de Patty y le quita el cuchillo.

-Enloqueciste o que, carajo?- dice Edward molesto ahora el apuntando con el cuchillo.

-No lo entiendes!, ¡Ella es un peligro!,- dice Patty molesta.

-No tengo ninguna PUTA idea de lo que estás hablando, y si me disculpas,- Edward pone el cuchillo en un estante, -tengo que trabajar,- entonces sale del cuarto.

Patty solo se queda ahí.

-o- -o- -o-

En un apartamento de un edificio, o más bien un chiquero ya que el lugar estaba lleno de comida chatarra, botellas de diferentes licores y hasta ropa por todos lados un tipo en ropa interior, que cabe decir que llevaba varios días sin tomar una ducha, con la barba crecida dándole el aspecto de un vagabundo.

Ahora este tipo estaba frente a la tele viendo un programa de ponis de colores.

-Vamos no lo hagas, ella es tu amiga,- le dice gritando al televisor.

Entonces de repente oye el timbre.

-No molesten!- grita el tipo y le sube el volumen a la serie.

CRASH

La puerta del apartamento se desbarata en pedazos.

-Toc Toc,- dice un tipo vestido con un traje azul acompañado por otros dos vestidos con trajes negros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Gibran?- pregunta el tipo vagabundo sin dejar de ver su serie.

Entonces el tipo elegante apunta una mano hacia la tele y de esta se desprende rayos que se absorben a él, y de repente la televisión se apaga.

-Yo estaba mirando eso,- dice el tipo sin despegar su vista de la tele.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Tony,- le dice Gibran.

-Y que es lo que quiere el señor Firefox,- dice sarcásticamente Tony.

-Tenemos una velocista que eliminar, Girder,-

-o- -o- -o-

La colorida ahora lo único que hacía era estar en posición fetal sin al parecer una pizca de emoción, últimamente ya casi ni comía, solo se quedaba así todo el tiempo, y también no volvieron a aparecer sus otros yo, es como si ahora estuviera en blanco y ya no existiera o al menos eso quisiera.

Ahora vestía unos jeans, una playera blanca de manga larga con una tortuga azul dibujada, un chaleco de mezclilla y un gorro para el frio.

Llega Felicity y le da mucha pena verla así, la hacker se acerca un poco y toca a la colorida para llamar su atención.

-Fui a la escuela de Hope,- menciona Felicity y al parecer eso la devuelve un poco a la realidad, -y encontré esto en su casillero,-

Entonces saca varias cartulinas y las pone en el suelo los cuales tenía diferentes dibujos de guerreros romanos, espartanos, ninjas y samuráis, y otros tenían un poco de texto.

La colorida le llamo la atención esto y empezó a ver los carteles, pero uno le llamo la atención en específico.

Ella se acercó y lo tomo, sin poder evitarlo ella de nuevo lloro, -Sara,-

Felicity tomo algunas tarjetas y las empezó a leer

-Compañeros y compañeras, la maestra nos dijo que investigáramos sobre una filosofía de la vida y yo elegí la filosofía del guerrero,- pasa tarjeta, -los guerreros por mencionar algunos son: los fuertes romanos, los rudos espartanos, los samuráis y los ninjas,- pasa tarjeta, -se preguntaran, ¿por qué elegí la filosofía del guerrero?, yo tengo una amiga, que es la persona más leal y bondadosa que conozco, que nunca duda en ayudar a los demás,-

-obviamente eres tu Sky,- agrega Felicity a lo cual la colorida escucha atentamente.

-Pero también es una persona bastante enojona, brusca y cabeza hueca,- Felicity sonríe, -Sip habla de ti,- a lo cual la colorida da una sonrisa la primera en estos días.

-Ella tiene problemas para controlar su ira, pero por suerte otra amiga mía la está ayudando con eso, el canario blanco, cuando pensamos en un guerrero lo primero que se nos viene a la mente son tipos fuertes, grandes, rudos y caratecos, "mal chiste", pero esto no es lo que significa ser un guerrero.-

-Aunque sientas el cansancio, aunque el triunfo te abandone, aunque un error te lastime, aunque una traición te hiera, aunque una ilusión se apague, aunque te ignoren, aunque la incomprensión corte tu risa, aunque todo te parezca nada…

Vuelve a Empezar.-

Entonces Felicity le pasa las tarjetas.

La colorida toma las tarjetas y las lee por ella misma pero Felicity no menciono el final.

-Yo admiro a mi amiga…- dice mientras empieza a llorar de nuevo, -porque a pesar de que tuvo un pasado complicado, a pesar de que ella vuelve a caer, ella vuelve a levantarse, ella nunca se rinde.-

Entonces la colorida vuelve a llorar pero esta vez la acompaña Felicity y la abraza para que sepa que esta con ella.

Pasa un tiempo y Felicity decide quitarse una duda.

-Sky, ¿puedes decirme lo que te hiere?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo,- le dice Felicity.

La colorida ve los carteles que hizo Hope y entonces voltea a ver a Felicity directo a los ojos, -hice cosas malas, muchas atrocidades, nunca me importo, yo solo hacia lo que quería, sin importarme a quien lastimara,- dice la colorida con culpa.

-No eres la única,- le dice Felicity lo cual le llama la atención a la colorida, -yo cree un programa, un virus capaz de deshabilitar todos los servicios, romper todos los sistemas, básicamente podía dejar indefensa a una ciudad entera,- dice con pesar, -un día un compañero mío lo uso y gracias a eso, el caos se apodero de la ciudad y mucha gente salió herida, y sabes porque cree el programa… por diversión, mi diversión le costó la vida a miles de personas,- dice Felicity llorando, -incluyendo a mi padre.-

-No podemos eliminar el pasado, créeme, lo único que podemos hacer es aprender de él y tratar de ser mejor…-

-Volver a empezar,- interrumpe la colorida, -me lo dijo Sara una vez,-

-Sky cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunta Felicity.

-Rainbow Dash,- responde la colorida.

A Felicity le extraña ese nombre pero no vio rastros de mentira cuando lo dijo.

-Pero luego me hice llamar Reverse Dash, y fue cuando lastime a muchos, y al final fue Sky,- entonces se sienta en el suelo contra la cama y se abraza las rodillas, -no sé quién soy,-

Felicity lo entendía, la mente de la colorida estaba divida y no sabía cuál parte elegir.

-Puedes elegir…-

 **PIP PIP PIP PIP**

Las computadoras suenan y Felicity no pierde el tiempo, va a los monitores y teclea algunos comandos.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta la colorida.

-Están atacando el hospital,- responde Felicity.

-¿Quienes?-

Felicity teclea unos comandos y mediante cámaras de seguridad muestra a Firefox y a Girder frente al hospital.

-Ellos estuvieron ahí,- dice la colorida enojada al reconocerlos.

-ESPERA,- grita Felicity para que la colorida no se vaya, pero el grito repentino la asusta y se cae

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunta la colorida un poco molesta.

-Lo siento pero antes de desaparecer necesito que me escuches,- entonces Felicity muestra en los monitores los pasillos del hospital en el cual hay varios hombres con armas, -Sky es una trampa,-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- pregunta la colorida.

-Somos un equipo, Rainbow o Sky?, bueno luego decimos el nombre,- entonces Felicity toma una mochila deportiva, un auricular inalámbrico y un celular.

La colorida los toma y desaparece en un destello.

Llega al techo de un edificio desde donde ve a Firefox y Girder afuera del hospital pero por las ventanas del hospital puede ver a varios tipos armados amenazando a la gente.

-Felicity, el hospital está repleto de hombres armados, los eliminare,- dice la colorida.

-¡Espera!-

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta la colorida.

-Los guardias usan monitores cardiacos,- dice Felicity.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundida la velocista.

-Si eliminas a uno los demás se darán cuenta, y podrían matar a los rehenes,-

-¿Entonces qué hago?-

-¡Oye velocista!- se oye fuerte desde el hospital, -sabemos que estas aquí, y si no vienes, vamos a eliminar a un rehén cada cinco minutos,- dice Firefox desde usando un megáfono.

-Eh… necesito que vengas por mí,- dice Felicity.

-¿Que?-

-Necesito estar cerca para hackear los monitores para poder eliminarlos sin arriesgar a los civiles,- dice Felicity.

-Que es una locura, podrían matarte,- responde la colorida.

-¡Corre el tiempo!- se oye la voz de Firefox.

-Arg,- se queja la colorida.

Entonces en un segundo la colorida va a la fortaleza por Felicity.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunta la colorida.

Entonces Felicity se pone una mochila, -no, llévame al techo del hospital.-

Entonces la colorida toma a Felicity y la lleva al techo del hospital en un santiamén, al principio Felicity se mareo un poco pero por suerte ella estaba más acostumbrada a los movimientos fuertes que a la contraparte de la tierra 1.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces,- le dice la colorida.

-Yo también,- entonces se pone su capucha, un pañuelo en el rostro y unos lentes, -hagámoslo,- entonces choca el puño con la colorida y esta baja con Firefox.

-Vaya, vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí,- dice Firefox impresionado, -sabía que desde el momento que saliste de esa máquina, solo ibas a causar problemas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta confundida la colorida.

-Se supone que traeríamos de vuelta a Zoom, pero tú saliste en su lugar.- entonces Firefox lanza un rayo hacia la colorida pero esta lo esquiva sin problemas.

Entonces Firefox hace una señal con su mano y un par de guardias sacan a un tipo con el brazo enyesado, sin pensarlo Firefox le lanza un rayo al pobre tipo.

Pero la colorida en un destello toma al tipo y lo saca de ahí.

\- Veo que al parecer los rumores son ciertos, eres una heroína, - grita Firefox para que lo escuche.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta la colorida al que acababa de salvar.

-Eso creo,- responde el tipo bastante asustado, entonces ayuda a este a recargarse contra la pared de un edificio.

La colorida se lleva un oído al auricular -Felicity, como vas con eso de la hackeada,-

-En eso estoy,- responde Felicity en voz baja mientras está detrás de una esquina esperando a que pase un guardia.

Entonces cuando se acerca lo suficiente, de su reloj inteligente activa una aplicación y el monitor del guardia se vuelve azul.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dice al guardia al notarlo pero en ese momento Felicity lo ataca con una vara de defensa personal, en la rodilla, luego saca una máquina de choques y electrocuta al guardia noqueándolo en el acto.

-Felicity, lo que sea que estés haciendo hazlo rápido,- escucha a la colorida desde el auricular.

"Demonios esto está tomando más tiempo del que pensé si hubiera una forma de…" piensa Felicity pero entonces se le ocurre una idea, -Rainbow necesito que me consigas todo el tiempo que puedas,-

-Estoy en… Wow,- se asusta la colorida porque un auto es lanzado hacia ella, pero ella consigue esquivarlo pero al mismo tiempo… un rayo es lanzado hacia ella, consigue esquivarlo, apenas pero después es golpeada con un poste de luz.

-Con que tú eres la nueva velocista,- dice Tony, alias Girder, el cual vestía un pantalón camuflado y una playera sin mangas color oscuro.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso!?- pregunta la colorida.

…

Al mismo tiempo Felicity desactiva los monitores de dos guardias que tenían custodiado una habitación con varios heridos, entonces rápidamente Felicity saca una pistola paralizadora y la dispara hacia un guardia, sin darle tiempo al otro, a este le da un fuerte golpe al brazo y le quita su arma.

-Quieto,- amenaza Felicity.

El guardia que quedaba solo se le queda mirando a Felicity, ¿o no?, por la entrada de la habitación entra otro guardia y apunta hacia Felicity pero en ese momento recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un extintor.

Entonces Felicity le da un fuerte golpe al guardia que queda y lo noquea. Ella voltea y ve a nada más que ha Edward.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?,- escucha Felicity muy bien ya que lo grito y sonó fuerte en el auricular.

-No hay mejor distractor que una broma,- menciona Edward que alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Rainbow que tan buena eres en las bromas?- le pregunta Felicity.

La colorida sonríe al escuchar esto, -soy asombrosa,-

Entonces la colorida empieza a correr en círculos, de un lado a otro.

-A que no puedes atraparme!,- le grita la colorida al momento en el que Firefox le lanza un rayo pero esta lo esquiva sin problemas, -sabes he conocido tortugas más rápidas.-

Girder intenta darle un golpe pero la velocista lo esquiva sin problemas y lo rodea mientras da vueltas alrededor de él, pero entonces Firefox lanza un rayo hacia la velocista pero el rayo da en Girder, pero el rayo en vez de golpearlo, se manifestó a través de él haciendo que se desprendieran rayos el cual por poco le da uno a la velocista.

-Wow, estas electrizante,- bromea la colorida.

-Hemos creado un monstro,- dice Edward que veía la batalla desde una ventana.

-Ten,- le entrega su celular Felicity, -lo calibre para que puedas contactar con nosotros.-

-Que vas hacer?,- le pregunta Edward.

-Necesito ir al servidor del hospital, la aplicación que tiene un ojo, necesito que la actives, antes de que te deshagas de los demás guardias, suerte Rival- entonces Felicity sigue su camino.

-Bien tienes una maestría, un doctorado y eres cinta negra, tú puedes,- se dice no muy convencido Edward.

Por mientras Rainbow sigue corriendo alrededor de los villanos.

-Deja de moverte,- dice enojado Firefox sin dejar de lanzarle rayos hasta que en un momento no puede hacerlo más.

Girder se queda donde mismo sin hacer nada como si no le importara la velocista.

Firefox se empieza a desesperar, lanza rayos a diestra y siniestra hacia la colorida pero ningún rayo consigue acertarle a la colorida.

-¡Quédate quieta maldita sea!- grita enojado Firefox.

Pero siente un toque detrás en su espalda y cuando voltea le da un pastelazo en la cara.

-AAAAARG,- entonces crea un campo de rayos y lo amplifica lo cual toma por sorpresa a la colorida y el choque hace que salga volando hacia un coche del estacionamiento.

-Saquen a otro rehén!- ordena Firefox y los secuaces sacan a una señora vieja con bata de hospital, -¡Mátenla!-

Los secuaces obedecen y le dan un tiro directo a la cabeza.

La colorida aún seguía recuperándose del ataque y cuando menos lo espero oyó el disparo, se volvía repetir el ciclo y de nuevo ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Eres un…- dice enojada la colorida y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Firefox pero crea otro campo de fuerza eléctrico y choque una vez más la manda ahora contra un poste.

-Porque hiciste eso,-

Oye Firefox pero no de la colorida.

Entonces Girder va hacia Firefox no de una manera amistosa.

-Por culpa de esa estúpida, estoy… estamos perdiendo poder, no puedo permitir que esa perra me quite mi poder… mi dinero,- dice Firefox esto último como si fuera lo más importante.

-Dijiste que los rehenes solo serían para atraerla,- responde Girder.

-No dijiste nada cuando destruimos los laboratorios Star,- entonces a pesar de que Girder era más alto que Firefox, este se acerca prepotente, sin rastros de intimidación, -Acaso el muchachote se está ablandando, acaso hablo con una niñita o con Girder. –

Girder solo se queda mirándolo fijamente a Firefox, -Girder,- responde el hombre de acero aunque con un ligero tono que demuestra resentimiento.

– Bien Girder, es hora de acabar con ella,- dice apuntando a la velocista.

-Si creen que los voy a dejar están equivocados….-

-Mis hombres tienen la orden de asesinar a todos si yo muero,- la interrumpe, -así que si la "heroína" quiere mantener esta gente a salvo no hará nada, así que se buena chica para acabar con tu miserable vida.-

Entonces de repente los monitores de los secuaces se vuelven rojos y sueltan una poderosa descarga que deja a todos inconscientes.

-Pero que…- no alcanza a terminar su pregunta Firefox porque recibe un fuerte golpe de la velocista.

-Decías,- dice la colorida con frialdad.

-Rainbow, los rehenes están a salvo,- oye la velocista desde el comunicador.

Felicity había logrado conectase al sistema de seguridad y usarlo para sobrecargar los monitores de los secuaces, - mama hizo su magia, - dice al mismo tiempo que truena sus dedos, -Auch,- pero le dolió.

Entonces la velocista empieza a golpear sin piedad a Firefox una y otra vez hasta que Firefox electrifica su cuerpo y eso hace que la velocista salga volando por el alto voltaje.

Firefox intenta levantarse pero al final los golpes fueron demasiado y lo dejaron fuera de combate. La velocista queda muy aturdida y adolorida por el ataque, y le cuesta un poco recobrar la razón, pero la recobra más rápido porque ve un auto siendo lanzado ella, gatea para alejarse de ahí.

 **CRAAASH**

La colorida logro alejarse sin problema de ahí gracias a sus poderes y porque su forma original es un animal de cuatro patas.

-Tu mataste a Mardon y a Mick, no cierto,- le dice Girder.

-¿Quiénes?,- pregunta la colorida un poco adolorida.

-Al tipo del clima y el tipo de fuego,- responde Girder.

Por alguna razón no podía responder a esa pregunta, la colorida sentía… ¿culpa?

-¡Lo hiciste o no!? – le grita Girder.

-Y-yo lo hice,- responde mientras se levanta del suelo.

-Entonces veamos si me puedes matar,- responde fríamente.

Entonces la colorida ataca a Girder en un destello multicolor golpeándolo desde diferentes lados, pero Girder la detiene con un golpe que la hace caer al suelo dolorida.

-Vamos arcoíris,- dice mientras Girder levanta el pie y la deja caer contra la colorida pero esta lo esquiva rodando, se levanta e intenta darle otro golpe pero este no le hace nada.

-Au,- se queja la colorida ya que se lastimo su muñeca.

-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso,- dice Girder respondiendo con un puñetazo pero este también lo esquiva la velocista.

-Demonios que hago los golpes no funcionan,- dice la colorida al mismo tiempo que le lanza otro auto.

Felicity sale del hospital junto a Edward y ven la batalla entre la velocista y el hombre de acero.

-¿Ah rayos como le va hacer para vencer a ese tipo? - pregunta Edward sorprendido al ver que los ataques de la velocista no funcionan.

Entonces Felicity se sienta en el suelo y saca una mini laptop y empieza a teclear algunos comandos.

-Eh Felicity sabes que este no es el momento para jugar, ¿verdad? – pregunta Edward.

Felicity lo ignora y sigue en lo suyo hasta…

-Sky, escúchame debes golpearlo,- le dice Felicity atreves del comunicador.

-¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo?- responde la velocista atacando a Girder sin ningún progreso.

-Escúchame Sky, eres una velocista, lo que debes hacer es golpearlo a una gran velocidad,- le dice Felicity.

-Y qué crees que hago?- responde la colorida.

-Debes golpearlo a mucha más velocidad,-

-Mucha más velocidad, ¿eh? - responde la velocista entonces desaparece en un destello multicolor.

-A dónde fue?- pregunta preocupado Edward.

-No lo sé,- responde Felicity.

-S-se fue, nos abandonó,- dice Edward.

-Cállate,- le dice enojada Felicity, -ella jamás haría eso,-

"Vamos, Sky, vuelve" piensa preocupada Felicity.

Entonces desde la distancia se oye un gran trueno seguido de un fuerte zumbido y cuando menos lo piensan, la colorida aparece frente a Girder dándole un poderoso golpe que causo una gran explosión sónica multicolor.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Girder se estrellara contra el hospital.

La Velocista cayó y rodo por el suelo mostrando su brazo derecho lleno de sangre y a la vista parte de los huesos de su mano. La colorida a pesar de esto se levanta y se acerca hasta donde esta Girder.

-Esto acabo,- le dice la velocista una vez que esta frente a él.

Girder había perdido su transformación de metal y tenía sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Tú y el régimen, mataron a mis amigos,- dice con rencor entonces hace vibrar su mano izquierda, -últimas palabras,-

Girder solo la mira directo a los ojos, -mátame,-

Esto sorprende a la velocista ya que él no lo dice como si estuviera mostrando valor u orgullo, él lo estaba pidiendo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta sorprendida la velocista.

-Mátame,- dice un poco débil, -tu… lo dijiste no, yo mate a tus amigos.-

La colorida aprieta sus dientes y levanta su brazo para dar el golpe final.

-SKY DETENTE,-

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita de Fanfiction espero que les esté gustando la historia, este Fic ya solo le quedan cuando mucho cuatro capítulos más, espero que les esté gustando y cualquier crítica, comentario u opinión es bienvenida es todo de mi parte.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	17. Chapter 17: Elige parte 2

Capítulo 17: Elige parte 2

 **(Narración en primera persona)**

No puedo creerlo, esto… esto tiene que ser una pesadilla no por favor esto tiene que ser… no… no mi Irish.

 **(Narración normal)**

En una habitación del hospital se encontraba a nada más que a Barry Allen, él estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la cama, con una foto de su amada y difunta esposa Irish West-Allen.

Llevaba días de que le dieron la noticia y eso le devasto el corazón. Casi no comía o bebía, ni siquiera había tomado un baño, tenía la barba crecida pero no en buen sentido ya que le crecía demasiado disparejo y parecía un adolecente lampiño que se deja crecer los bellos de la cara para sentirse más hombre.

-Señor Allen,-

Barry mira al origen de esa voz y era la enfermera que había estado cuando despertó del coma. Tenía la piel clara y cabello corto color morado.

-Señor Allen, tiene una llamada, – dice dándole un teléfono el cual toma Barry.

-Gracias Carla,- agradece Barry con un tono de voz apagado y contesta la llamada, -hola –

-Hola cariño,- se oye una voz maternal.

-Mama,- dice Barry con ganas de llorar.

-Supe lo de Irish, no sabes cómo lo lamento,- le dice su mama con empatía.

-Es mi culpa mama, tuve que haber estado ahí, la deje sola, – le dice Barry llorando, -ya no sé qué hacer mama, no puedo… –

-Escúchame Barry, – le dice con una voz más severa, –tienes que seguir viviendo, eso hubiera querido Irish, el dolor es tanto maestro de historia como adivino, el dolor nos muestra lo que somos, a veces es tan fuerte que sentimos que morimos pero no puedes vivir si no mueres un poco,- le aconseja su madre.

Barry mira la foto de Irish una vez más, – ¿qué debo hacer? – le pregunta a su madre.

-Como decía tu abuelo querido, siempre adelante, corre Barry corre,- le alenta su madre.

Barry aspira y se limpia las lágrimas, -gracias mama,-

-Cuando quieras hijo… y lamentamos no estar ahí pero el gobierno no deja entrar a nadie,- le dice su madre.

-Descuida, me alegro que tú y papa se encuentren seguros, les llamare luego si,- le dice Barry.

-Claro hijo adiós,-

-Te quiero,-

Cuelga la llamada.

Barry se levanta y mira hacia la ventana en donde se puede ver un parque quemado y devastado.

-Te prometo Irish que protegeré nuestra ciudad,- dice Barry haciendo una pequeña cruz en su pecho, -con el corazón. –

-Eh creo que yo me voy,- dice la enfermera que no se había ido en ningún momento.

-Ah… lo siento por eso,- dice Barry un poco avergonzado, -pero antes de irte, ¿me podrías traer un poco de ropa? Por favor,-

-Claro no hay problema yo hago todo por mis mutantes,- responde Carla.

-¿Qué?-

-Así es como yo le digo a mis pacientes… sabes que olvídalo, ahorita vengo,- dice Carla para después retirarse.

-o- -o- -o-

Se oyen varios gritos detrás de una puerta para después salir nada más que nuestro querido Edward que se va muy molesto.

Barry lo ve pero decide hacerse a un lado para no toparse con él, Allen ahora vestía un pantalón de mezclilla una playera roquera que tenía las iniciales AB CD de color rojo y una sudadera gris.

-Hay como quisiera tener mi ropa de Channel conmigo,- se queja Barry ya que le trajeron la ropa de alguien que ya no la necesitaría.

Entonces sin fijarse choca con nada más que Paty que iba saliendo de la habitación, Patty recibió el mayor golpe así que iba caer al suelo pero en ese momento para Barry todo se ve lento y toma el brazo de Patty evitando que caiga.

Patty como todo ser humano para agradecerle a Barry lo empuja hacia el suelo.

-Auch,- se queja Barry.

Patty iba seguir por su camino pero… vuelve un poco a la realidad, –lo siento – entonces ayuda a Barry a levantarse.

-Descuida, ¿se puede saber por qué estás tan molesta? – Pregunta Barry pero en ese momento Patty le da una mirada asesina, –o si quieres no – se arrepiente.

Patty vuelve en sí, -lo siento… de nuevo, es que no lo entenderías – creo que ni yo me entiendo, piensa para sí.

-Eh si quieres que alguien te escuche puedo ayudarte,- le dice Barry.

-Es por esa velocista – aprieta los puños. – nadie más lo ve pero ella es un peligro. – dice Patty con mucho rencor.

-V-velocista, ¿Qué velocista? – pregunta Barry confundido.

-A la tal Rainbow Flash que acaso estuviste todo este tiempo viviendo bajo una roca,- le dice Patty un poco irritada.

-Eh… algo así, estuve en coma,- le responde Barry, -¿Q-quien es esta Rainbow Flash? – le pregunta con un leve presentimiento.

-Es una chica que apareció hace un poco más de una semana que tiene el cabello pintado con los colores del arcoíris, – responde Patty.

-No puede ser… Sky,- dice Barry incrédulo pero en ese momento Patty lo pone en contra de la pared y saca su navaja y le apunta al cuello con esta.

-¿¡Tú sabes quién es!? – Le pregunta con una actitud Psicópata, -¿dime en donde esta?-

-Y-yo… cálmate por favor…-

-Cállate y dime quien…- amenaza Patty pero en ese momento ve a un niño muy asustado, ver su cara le hace darse cuenta de su comportamiento, entonces quita el cuchillo del cuello de Barry y entonces el niño se va corriendo.

-Ah…ay mama,- dice Barry en shock.

Patty no dice nada y solo se retira pero antes…

-¡Espera!- le grita Barry.

-Lo siento,- responde Patty para seguir su camino pero…

-Por favor necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando,- pide Barry.

Patty lo piensa un momento. – ¿qué quieres saber? –

-Todo lo que paso hace dos meses,-

Unos momentos más tarde.

Barry estaba sentado contra la pared, -es… es mucho que procesar, a mí solo me dijeron de la muerte…- suspira, -el régimen debe pagar,- entonces se levanta y le da la mano a Patty.

-Gracias por la información Patty,- agradece a Patty y Barry se dispone a irse pero…

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Patty.

-Si se trata de meta-humanos solo hay alguien que me puede ayudar,- responde Barry sin dejar de caminar.

Patty no lo piensa y alcanza a Barry, -te acompaño, ¿y quién es ese? –

-Harrison Wells,-

-o- -o- -o-

En la zona rica de la ciudad parecía una fortaleza misma, obviamente mucha gente no iba a dejar que sus riquezas se perdieran por unos fenómenos con poderes, así que si eras un criminal tendrías que pensarlo hasta tres veces antes de acércate.

-Wow – dice Barry al ver la seguridad.

-Mientras la gente corriente y común muere, los ricos tienen toda la protección,- dice Patty con frialdad.

Llegan a la entrada donde obviamente varios guardias apuntaron sus armas hacia el par de muchachos.

-Lárguense,- ordena un guardia desde una torreta.

-T-tranquilos señores,- dice Barry levantando las manos, -soy Barry Allen, el jefe de criminología de ciudad Central, vengo a hablar con Harrison Wells,-

-No se permiten visitas, ahora largo,- responde el mismo guardia.

-Escúchame imbécil,- responde Patty, -si no abres esa maldita puerta yo…-

 **BANG**

Una bala es disparada hacia los pies de Barry y Patty.

-Última advertencia,- dice el guardia.

-Eh… lamentamos las molestias,- se disculpa Barry, -Patty tenemos que irnos,- le susurra nervioso.

-Esto no terminara así,- responde Patty enojada.

Entonces ambos se regresan por donde vivieron pero…

Las puertas se abren.

-Pueden pasar,- habla el mismo hombre.

-¿Enserio?- responde Barry extrañado.

Entonces por la puerta sale una mujer alta con cabellera castaña y con los labios pintados de rojo.

-Pasen muchachos,- dice la misteriosa mujer.

-Vice-alcaldesa Snart.- dice sorprendido Barry.

Lisa Snart hermana del difunto alcalde Leonard Snart.

-Ahora yo soy la alcaldesa,- responde Snart y entonces hace una señal para que todos los guardias bajen sus armas.

Barry algo inseguro decide pasarse y de muy cerca le persigue Patty.

-L-lamento su perdida,- dice Barry una vez que esta junto a Lisa.

-Si es una lástima,- responde monótonamente Lisa. -¿Así que vienen a visitar a Harrison Wells, eh? – pregunta Lisa.

-Si señorita,- responde Barry, Patty solo la mira como si en cualquier momento se le lanzara encima a golpes.

-Bueno señores es la séptima casa a la derecha,- le señala Snart.

-Muchas gracias señorita Snart,- agradece Barry.

-Solo Lisa por favor,- dice Snart con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo más.

-Claro Lisa, con tu permiso,- entonces Barry se retira y se dirige a la mansión de Wells.

-No confió en ella,- dice Patty con desagrado.

-Solo sigamos si,- dice Barry un poco nervioso por ver a tanto guardia.

Barry llega a la casa de Harrison Wells que más que casa era una maldita mansión, toca el timbre pero nadie viene a abrir e intenta tocarlo de nuevo pero con el mismo resultado.

-Quizás no se encuentra aquí…-

Entonces Patty toma un cuchillo, abre la puerta y se pasa.

-Qué haces Patty, eso es allanamiento de morada,- susurra Barry preocupado.

-No si conoces a la persona,- responde Patty.

-Eso es completamente falso,- responde Barry nervioso.

Patty camina hacia adentro de la casa buscando a Wells.

-Patty creo que no…-

Patty levanta el dedo para indicarle que se calle.

 **Pip Pip Pip**

Barry también oye ese ruido y se dirige hacia la fuente.

Entran a una habitación y lo que ven bueno...

Ven a Harrison Wells en una silla de ruedas junto a una cama en donde estaba su hija con vendas en todo el cuerpo junto a varias máquinas que tomaban sus signos vitales.

-Si vienen a asesinarme… háganlo.- dice Wells con la voz apagada.

-S-señor Wells soy Barry,-

Wells voltea, – ¿Qué es lo quieres? – va al grano.

-Primero que nada… lamento mucho lo de su hija,- dice Barry con respeto.

Wells solo sostiene su mano.

-Señor Wells necesito su ayuda,- pide Barry.

-Pues que te ayude otro Allen,- Responde Wells.

-No hay otro,-

Wells se da la vuelta y mira a Allen bastante enojado, -¡Soy un maldito tipo en silla de ruedas, que no pudo proteger a su hija!...-

– Entiendo por lo que pasa…-

-¡No tu no entiendes!, ¡Que puedes saber lo que significa perder a la persona que más amas!, ¡eres solo un estúpido forense que teme ensuciarse los Putos Zapatos!...-

-¡Por supuesto que se lo que significa!- explota Barry, -¡Yo perdí a mi ESPOSA! – grita bastante brusco como si fuera otra persona.

Harrison recuerda que Barry estuvo ese día, que él lo invito a él y su esposa.

Patty por primera vez tenía una actitud temerosa y nerviosa por toda la situación.

-Lo lamento,- dice Wells después del incomodo silencio.

-Descuide, yo también lo lamento,- responde Barry también más calmado.

Wells vuelve a voltear hacia su hija y toma su mano.

-Ese día un montón de escombros cayeron sobre nosotros, la mayoría murió pero yo… viví, tengo probabilidad de volver a caminar pero mi Jessie, ella si despierta quedara paralitica por el resto de su vida, yo fui quien mato a tu esposa Allen.- dice llorando, a pesar de que Wells siempre demostró ser un tipo de actitud fuerte y templada, ahora estaba roto.

-Usted no mato a mis esposa señor Wells, lo hizo el régimen,- entonces Barry se acerca y pone una mano en el hombro de Wells y el voltea, -tal vez no pueda caminar pero…- señala su cabeza, -usted es más que unas piernas, usted es una de las mentes más brillantes de la tierra y se bien que usted también al igual que yo quiere justicia, usted es mi héroe Wells, creo en usted.-

Wells acaricia el rostro de su hija y le da un beso en su frente, y por primera vez se permite sonreír.

-Ustedes los Barrys tienen el don,- dice Wells.

-Supongo que lo aprendí de él,- responde Barry con una sonrisa.

-Cuál es el plan, señor Allen,-

-Hay una nueva velocista y necesito su ayuda para encontrarla…-

-¿¡Espera hay una nueva velocista!? – pregunta Wells sorprendido.

-S-si usted no sabía,- responde Barry extrañado.

-La verdad me encerré en esta casa,- responde Wells.

-Ah… bueno si hay una nueva velocista, con ella hay una oportunidad de detener al régimen,- dice Barry.

-Ella no es de fiar,- habla Patty por primera vez.

-A que te refieres,- dice Barry.

-Ella es un monstruo que debe ser eliminada,- dice Patty con frialdad.

-Explícate,- dice Wells.

-No han visto lo que yo,- contesta simplemente Patty.

Entonces de repente entra un tipo de color, -señor Wells alguien forzó la…- dice al darse cuenta de Barry y Patty, -Uh deben ser ustedes,-

-Descuida todo está bajo control, necesito que me traigas la tableta,- dice Wells.

-C-como ordene señor,- y se retira.

-Como sea necesitamos hablar con ella, ¿sabes una manera en que podamos rastrearla? – pregunta Barry.

-Si supiera, créeme que ya hubiera detenido a esa fenómeno.- contesta Patty con resentimiento, -pero creo saber quién puede saber dónde está,-

-¿Quién?- pregunta Barry.

-Su nombre es Edward Clariss y se bien que él sabe dónde está – responde Patty.

-Entonces llámale,- dice Wells.

-Bien lo intentare,-

…

Podemos ver que Edward está en una esquina con el celular en su mano.

-Bien Felicity espero que esto funcione,- se dice así mismo Edward.

Entonces activa la aplicación y los monitores de dos guardias se desactivan.

-Qué le pasa a esta cosa,- dice un secuaz de Firefox.

Entonces Edward va directo con un guardia y le da un golpe directo a la quijada que lo deja inconsciente, entonces el otro intenta dispararle pero Edward toma su arma y ambos se pelean por el control de la arma pero Edward lo empuja hacia una pared y le dé un golpe en la cara que lo desorienta un poco entonces hace una llave que hace que el otro tipo pase por su espalda, tumbándolo al suelo y al final le da un fuerte golpe en la cara con el pie que lo deja inconsciente.

-Wow, me siento como la roca,- dice Edward un poco agitado.

Entonces en ese momento recibe una llamada.

-Hola,- contesta Edward.

-Edward necesito…-

-Patty no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Edward.

-En Black Panther, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Patty.

-Firefox y Girder tomaron el hospital,- responde Edward.

-¿Qué? – pregunta Patty sorprendida.

-Escucha luego te hablo,- corta la llamada Edward.

…

-Hola, ¿Hola?, demonios me colgó,- dice Patty, -chicos Girder y Firefox están atacando al hospital,- les dice a Barry y a Wells.

El otro tipo regresa con la Tablet y se la da a Wells.

-Escúchame necesito que te quedes a cuidar a Jessie.- ordena Wells.

-Claro señor, ¿usted qué hará?- pregunta el tipo Nito.

-Iremos al hospital,-

Entonces se dirigen a la cochera en donde lo único que tenía eran furgonetas.

-Es enserio eres millonario y solo tiene furgonetas,- dice incrédula Patty.

-Solo súbete y arranca,- le dice Wells y todos rápido se dirigen al hospital.

En el camino…

-Si Firefox y Girder están ahí que probabilidad tenemos de que vaya la velocista,- pregunta Wells.

-Sé que estará ahí – responde simplemente Barry.

-De seguro ya los asesino,- dice Patty que iba manejando a una bastante alta velocidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Barry sorprendido.

-Ella asesino a Mick Rory alias Heat Wave y a… Clyde Mardon,- dice esto último con bastante rencor.

-N-no es posible… Sky… ella no,- dice Barry incrédulo.

-Es una asesina… un monstruo,-

-No ella no es un monstro, estoy seguro de eso,- defiende Barry.

-Espero que tengas razón – dice Wells entonces a la distancia ven una explosión de electricidad.

-Ya estamos cerca.- dice Patty pisándole al acelerador.

Entonces llegan y ven a la velocista luchando contra Girder.

Barry se baja de la camioneta, -Sky,- dice sorprendido al reconocerla.

Entonces de un momento a otro la velocista desaparece.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿acaso se fue?- dice Wells sorprendido por ver a la velocista por primera vez y quizás ultima.

-No Sky ella no…-

Entonces oyen un trueno y ven una explosión de ondas multicolor, y ven como le propina un fuerte golpe a Girder que lo manda directo a la espalda del hospital.

Barry ve perfectamente como pasa todo pero los demás solo ven un resplandor.

Barry corre hacia Sky al ver como cayo.

La velocista se levanta y se acerca a Girder.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – pregunta Wells.

-Lo va a asesinar,- responde Patty y entonces prende la camioneta para acercarse, pero Barry llega antes.

-¡SKY DETENTE! – grita Barry corriendo hacia Sky.

-¿Barry? – dice extrañada la colorida.

Barry llega junto a la colorida. – Sky, por favor no lo hagas, – le dice a la colorida.

-El asesino a mis amigos,- responde la colorida.

-Lo se… también asesino a mi esposa,- dice Barry mirando directo a los ojos de Girder.

-Yo asesine a tu esposa Barry,- menciona Girder.

Entonces la colorida se enoja y acerca su mano vibratoria.

-¡No lo hagas!- le dice Barry a Sky.

-Que no escuchaste, ella mato a tu esposa.- dice la colorida ya llorando.

-Lo sé, pero asesinarlo no la traerá de vuelta, él debe pagar Sky pero no así, se debe hacer justicia,- explica Barry.

-No es justicia vengarlos,- dice la colorida.

-Justicia y venganza no es lo mismo Sky, puedes elegir ser un monstro o puedes elegir se un héroe.- dice Barry.

La colorida con su mano lastimada toma el cuello de Girder y acerca más su mano, y lo mira directo a los ojos.

Patty saca su arma pero rápido Barry le hace la señal de que la baje.

La colorida aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos, y recuerda.

"Sky es mi héroe" escucha la voz de Hope y Fluttershy.

Entonces deja de hacer vibrar su mano.

-Y-yo asesi…-

Entonces la colorida le da un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo noquea.

-Cállate,- dice la colorida para después caer de rodillas y empezar a llorar.

Barry rápidamente se acerca y la abraza.

-Todo estará bien Sky, todo estará bien,-

* * *

 **Que pacho parece que por fin Barry tuvo más protagonismo en la serie es que tenía la agenda ocupada con FlashPoint Equestria XP.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando la historia señores ya estamos cerca del final gracias a todos ustedes por leer mi rara historia, y de paso los invito a leer Wonder Mare que me propuse a actualizar esta historia al mismo tiempo que la de Reverse Dash.**

 **La chica con el cabello morado es una referencia a Carla Castañeda la voz de Twilight en español latino, y ella le dice mutantes a sus fans y me pareció divertido agregar la referencia.**

 **Esta y más serán explicadas en un episodio especial cuando la historia termine.**

 **No olviden dejar su comentario, opinión o critica es todo de mi parte.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	18. Chapter 18: Respuestas

Capítulo 18:

 **(Narración en primera persona: Rainbow)**

Después de detener a Girder y a Firefox. El tipo que Hope admiraba ese tal Harrison Wells nos dijo que debíamos encerrarlos y nos dijo que él conocía un lugar en donde podíamos encerrarlo.

Edward y Felicity en ese justo momento salieron del hospital, y les dijo que nos ayudaran a subir a Girder y a Firefox a la furgoneta. Todos nos fuimos en la furgoneta; Felicity, Edward, Barry, Wells y también Patty la cual no me despegaba la mirada en ningún momento.

En el camino Edward me curo y vendo mi mano con el que le habría propinado un gran golpe a Girder. Llegamos al parecer una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, nos metimos en una cochera que estaba junto a la cabaña, en ese momento se cierra la puerta sola y de repente empezamos a bajar en un especie de elevador.

Llegamos a una especie de laboratorio subterráneo o algo así en donde parecía tener todo los servicios y entonces Wells nos dijo que le ayudáramos llevar a Girder y a Firefox a una celda que él tenía especial para meta-humanos.

Una vez que lo encerramos nos fuimos a una sala en donde tenía varios sillones donde cupimos todos sin problemas. Ahora todos me estaban mirando; Patty me miraba con odio y resentimiento; Wells me miraba con sin emoción aparente; Barry, Felicity y Edward son los que me miraban con preocupación lo cual me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

-Ella debería estar en una celda,- rompe el silencio Patty con desprecio en su voz.

-No es momento para esto, – le dice Edward molesto.

-¿Entonces para qué, eh? Ella es un fenómeno, – me dice sin importarle que este frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – le pregunto enojada levantándome y yendo hacia ella.

-Que eres un peligro para todos, – me dice Patty parandose frente a mí mirándome con ira en sus ojos.

Maldita ya me tiene hasta aquí…

-CALMESEN – nos grita el tipo de silla de ruedas lo cual tengo que admitir que me asusto.

-Pero ella… – intenta decir Patty.

-Señorita Spivot es obvio que usted siente resentimiento por la señorita Sky pero este no es el momento para discusiones sin sentido así que le agradecería que mantenga la calma por cinco minutos, – le dice Wells que tengo que admitir que aunque esta en silla de ruedas el tipo enserio que me da miedo.

Patty me mira directo a los ojos como si en cualquier momento se me lanzara encima pero al final respinga y se sienta.

Ahora todos vuelven a poner sus miradas en mi lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa.

Barry suspira y me mira seriamente, -Sky recuerdas la plática que tuvimos antes del… incidente – me dice con dolor en sus palabras, -me dijiste que habías perdido la memoria. –

Yo asiento por lo que me dice.

-Y algo me dice que ya no es así,- me dice seriamente, -cuando busque información sobre ti en el sistema encontré información sobre una tal Analiz Chanches y aunque es idéntica a ti obviamente no eres tú. –

-Ve al grano – le digo ya que odio andar con rodeos.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué tienes el cabello así? – me pregunta Barry lo cual la verdad no estaba preparada pero yo le dije que fuera al grano, genial.

Puedo ver que todos en la sala tienen las mismas dudas incluyendo a Felicity aunque ya sabía mi nombre.

-No me creerían – les contesto.

-Le sorprendería las cosas que hemos visto,- me dice Wells.

Paso mi vista por cada una de las personas que están frente por mí y todas han hecho algo por mí así que, que tártaros.

-Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash y no soy de este mundo, - les digo lo cual todos se sorprenden menos Wells y Barry.

-Prosigue, - me dice Wells.

Suspiro, -vengo de un mundo que es muy diferente a este porque para empezar no soy humana sino un poni, un Pegaso. –

-Espera te refieres a un poni de color,- me dice Patty con burla.

-Sí,- le contesto.

Todos me miran con diferentes expresiones que la verdad son difíciles de describir.

-En mi mundo el día y la noche no sucede como en este mundo, en mi mundo es necesaria la magia para mover los astros, se necesita de un Alicornio.- les digo.

Patty se carcajea de mí, -es obvio que esta…-

-Cállate – le regaña Barry a lo cual Patty calla, -sigue, – me dice seriamente.

-Pero un día todo cambio, apareció una Alicornio oscura que se hacía llamar Nightmare Moon que desterró a la princesa Celestia a la luna, yo fui la única que la confronto pero ella me venció como si nada, me tomo del cuello y me miro a los ojos diciéndome tú te doblegaras y me servirás pequeña poni, todos lo harán,- me empieza a temblar la voz, -jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, logre escapar pero después Nightmare Moon vino a mi cuidad y me obligo a unirme a su ejército junto a muchos Pegasos, - no lo pude soportar más y llore, -me obligo a hacer muchas cosas horribles pero lo soportaba por él pero me abandono, un día no lo soporte y la volví a enfrentar pero ella me lanzo un rayo y me hizo chocar contra unas pociones… y estaba agradecida, pensé que dejaría de sufrir pero no paso así.-

-Te convertiste en una velocista,- me dice Wells.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, -más que eso… me convirtió en un monstruo,- todos se sorprenden por mis palabras, -ahora tenía poder y lo único que podía pensar era en vengarme así que la enfrente y la asesine, - siento como mi mano tiembla y me la sujeto con la otra mano, -pero no pare ahí me proclame la reina de la velocidad, Reverse Dash, y-y regreso Celestia pero también...-

-Es un monstruo, - me dice Patty ahora sacando un arma y apuntándome a la cabeza.

Pero en ese momento Barry le quita bastante rápido el arma y la desarma. Entonces mira a Patty con mucha seriedad, -escucha y cállate,- le dice Barry a lo cual todos la miran con decepción a lo cual ella se vuelve a sentar.

-¿Entonces desde antes ya eras una velocista? – me pregunta Wells a lo cual yo solo asiento con la cabeza, -¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí? –

Entonces los recuerdos de mi otra yo llegan a mi mente, -descubrí que gracias a mi Rainplosión sónica podía viajar entre dimensiones y llegue a otro mundo igual al mío en donde había otra igual a mí pero ella nunca sufrió lo que yo, ella era una heroína y eso me hizo enojar, así que la enfrente pero… ella pidió ayuda de Flash pero él era mucho mejor que yo… más rápido que yo… así que volví a usar mi Rainplosión, me hacía más veloz y les estaba ganando pero la volví a usar y solo recuerdo que mi cuerpo soltaba rayos azules. –

-¿Azules? – me pregunta Wells.

-Y después nada, solo recuerdo despertar en esa bodega sin saber quién era o donde estaba.- les explico.

(Narración normal)

Todos simplemente estaban con caras incrédulas y muy confundidas ya que esperaban muchas cosas pero ciertamente no esperaban ponis de colores con magia.

Wells por otra parte había aprendido a que todo puede ser posible y también tenía una idea de lo que le paso a la peli colorida. Él lo había visto antes con otra velocista que había tomado velocidad 9 pero al final se convirtió en pura energía cinética, el creía que había desaparecido pero si no le falla su hipótesis no solo se convirtió en energía normal si no en fuerza de velocidad, además dijo que se enfrentó con Flash, ¿fue con el que él conoce?, ¿o con otro?, también menciono que se hizo llamar Reverse al igual que al primer enemigo velocista de Flash de tierra uno, ¿tendrá o tubo un nombre similar por también ser velocista? Estas y más preguntas se le formulaban a Wells pero la única forma de responderlas o al menos empezar. Es buscando respuestas en donde todo comenzó.

-¿Nos podrías llevar a esa bodega, Rainbow? – le pregunta Wells a Rainbow.

-Este creo que sí, – responde la colorida.

-Bien, Barry, Felicity, Rainbow,- dice esto un poco incómodo, -y yo iremos a buscar respuestas a esa bodega, señor Clariss y usted señorita Spivot se quedaran aquí. – dice Wells

-¿Y por qué yo debo quedarme? – reclama Spivot.

Edward la mira con ojos amenazantes diciéndole que obedezca.

-Necesitamos a alguien quien vigile a los meta-humanos, y usted de todos nosotros es la única oficial que sabría qué hacer si se presentara un problema,- le dice Wells con cierta impotencia que la hace callar.

-Bien póngase cómodos, por favor señorita Rainbow, señor Allen, señorita Smoke. – hace una señal con la mano para que lo sigan.

-o- -o- -o-

El grupo de Wells llega a las bodegas de donde Rainbow había salido, las cuales estaban abandonadas por el estado actual de la ciudad. Todos bajan de la furgoneta y Rainbow se quita las vendas mostrando que su mano estaba casi curada. La colorida se dirige directo a un callejón en donde conectaba en donde había una puerta la colorida lo intenta abrir pero estaba cerrado, esto le enoja y empieza a sacudir la puerta una y otra vez.

-Sky digo Rainbow puedes calmarte, – le dice Barry.

-Señorita Rainbow,- le dice Wells con su peculiar seriedad, -dígame, ¿sabe hacer vibrar partes de su cuerpo? – le pregunta.

-Sí,- responde la colorida un poco extrañada.

-Bien por favor extienda una mano hacia la perilla, - la colorida obedece, -bien ahora hágalo vibrar. –

Entonces la colorida vibra su mano lo que hace que la perilla se desmorone, y la colorida sonríe ante esta acción.

-¿Cómo supo…? –

-No es la primera velocista que conozco, ahora…- dice Wells para levantarse con mucho trabajo y al final le ayuda a sostenerse Barry, -gracias Allen no podre bajar con la silla.-

La colorida ahora mira hacia las escaleras con algo de inseguridad pero entonces siente que alguien toma sus manos, -estaré contigo en todo momento, Skittles, – le dice Felicity con una sonrisa lo cual le da un poco de valor a la colorida.

La colorida agradece con una asentada de cabeza y suspira para después empezar a bajar las escaleras seguida por Felicity que prendió la linterna de su teléfono, y al final por Barry y Wells.

Llegan a la parte que se divide hacia una habitación derrumbada y hacia otra de donde salió Rainbow. La colorida abre esta puerta y entra seguida por los demás. La habitación esta justo como la recordaba con ese cartel de sistema digestivo, esa camilla, el espejo; el cual la colorida se acerca y se ve a sí misma viendo a diferencia de la primera vez y cuerpo mostraba una figura muy acuerpada, su cabello ahora lo tenía más largo llegándole a los hombros distante de antes donde estaba todo lo anterior. Y por último estaba la computadora la cual Felicity fue a revisar tecleando una letra mostrando en la pantalla unos números.

 **252 – 16:15:22**

El cual el ultimo digito avanzaba 23… 24… 25

-Esto marca el tiempo, esto quiere decir que ha pasado… 8 meses y 12 días. – calcula Felicity.

-¿Pero de qué? – pregunta Wells.

-Hay que averiguarlo – dice Felicity para después darle "Enter" y aparece un mensaje que dice "Mostrar," – diremos que si – dice al mismo tiempo que lo escribe.

VIDEO

Aparece un hombre casi calvo con un poco de cabello color blanco ya algo mayor de edad.

-Bitácora del doctor Nefarius, enero del 2018, hoy pondremos a prueba el cañón doble que nos permitirá traer de vuelta al Dr. Zoom, en cuanto al sacrificio ya tengo en cuenta a cierta espía jeje, - ríe maliciosamente, -tendré la cámara encendida para tener pruebas de este glorioso día,- dice muy emocionado.

(Mayor descripción re-leer capítulo 1)

Entonces lo siguiente que se ve es el cañón siendo disparado para después de que este saliera la colorida.

Se ve borrosa la imagen y vuelve a parecer el mismo doctor.

-Día 4, el proyecto tuvo éxito pero ciertamente no como esperábamos,- toma la cámara y graba a la colorida en coma, -parece que el cañón dio los resultados esperados, traernos de vuelta a nuestro velocista pero no el que esperábamos, he revisado sus signos vitales pero me muestras resultados… comunes,- dice esto último un poco decepcionado, -sé que es un velocista ya que salió de la fuerza de velocidad pero desde que salió no ha mostrado rastros o pistas de que vaya a despertar pronto, seguirá en observación.-

Se vuelve a ver la imagen borrosa.

-Día 23, la paciente sigue sin salir del coma pero me he asegurado de que tenga suficiente suero para un buen rato, – dice grabando un garrafón lleno de suero.

Se vuelve a ver la imagen borrosa.

-Día 54, la paciente empieza a perder peso pero eso no debería pasar ella es una velocista,- dice molesto, -no tiene sentido ella está perdiendo masa muscular, sus poderes deberían mantenerlos carajo…-

Entonces se oye como abre la puerta con mucha fuerza y por esta entra Firefox muy molesto.

-Sabe cuánto dinero metí en su estúpido proyecto de ciencias doc – Firefox levanta del cuello al doctor.

-S-señor Farooq no seamos incivilizados, estoy seguro que ella…-

-Dame una razón para no…-

Entonces la imagen se ilumina en gran medida cortando la imagen.

Fin del video

-¿Q-quien era él? – pregunta Felicity.

-Él es Otto Nefarius,- responde Wells, -el solía trabajar para mí en laboratorios Stars hasta que descubrí que me robaba materiales para fabricar armas para los criminales, así que lo denuncie a las autoridades y fue a parar a la cárcel hasta que fue liberado bajo fianza después de eso desapareció. – explica.

La colorida abre la puerta y entra a la otra habitación viendo la camilla de donde había despertado y los monitores cardiacos que tomaban sus signos. Ella se acerca hacia la camilla y se le viene en mente varios asesinatos cometidos por ella; Nightmare Moon, la princesa Celestia… Soarin. Entonces se enoja y tira la camilla y patea los aparatos haciendo que estos muestren algunos chispazos y les salga un poco de humo.

-Rainbow… – dice Barry preocupado pero es interrumpido.

-Necesito estar sola – dice la colorida para después largarse de ahí en un destello multicolor.

-Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que le demos un poco de espacio,- menciona Felicity mirando por donde salió la colorida.

-o- -o- -o-

Ahora la colorida estaba sentada frente a las tumbas de Hope, Eduardo y Sara. Pensando en todo los buenos momentos que había pasado con ellos, el como la recibieron y aceptaron en su hogar sin conocerla, esos momentos cuando Hope parecía su madre regañándola cuando hacia desastres y también cuando se sentaban a leer algún libro o ver una película en el celular; cuando Don Lalo le contaba alguna historia de su juventud o Sara que siempre mantenía una actitud relajada.

Pero todos esos momentos jamás volverían a ocurrir.

Entonces oye algunos pasos hacia ella y la colorida voltea a ver quién es.

-Veo que viniste a visitarlos, – menciona Stan el guardia quien llevaba con ellos algunas flores.

La colorida no contesta nada.

Entonces Stan deja una flor en cada tumba pero todavía teniendo algunas flores con él, -me quieres acompañar,- le dice ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

La colorida se encogió de hombros y acepto acompañarlo, entonces se levanta con ayuda del viejo y este le abraza del hombro a la colorida el cual le parece un poco incomodó.

Ya cuando ambos están caminando Stan empieza a hablar.

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca he escuchado tu nombre, – menciona el viejo.

-R-Rainbow,- contesta la colorida insegura.

-¿Rainbow? No parece que lo sea,- le menciona Stan, -creo que Hope una vez te menciono como Skittles por tu peculiar peinado colorido. – menciona con gracia.

Entonces llegan frente a una tumba al parecer bastante vieja y deja las flores restantes recargadas en la lápida.

-Espero que te gusten querida,- dice Stan con media sonrisa, -¿aún no me has contestado niña? –

-Es que no lo sé. – dice molesta, -antes era Rainbow Dash y mi sueño era ser una Wonderbolt y la más rápida de Equestria pero… luego fui Reverse Dash y hacia lo que quería sin importarme lo que le pasara a los demás… pero después fui Sky y fue genial,- dice con la voz quebrada, -no sabía quién era pero me gustaba ser Sky, Sky tenía amigos, tenía familia… tenía a Hope. – entonces vuelve a romper en llanto y el viejo están la abraza y la calma.

-Estas equivocado en una cosa mi niña,- le dice Stan mientras le acaricia la cabeza, -por supuesto que tienes amigos y ellos son tu familia. –

-Hice muchas cosas horribles, – responde la colorida con dolor.

-Sabes algo yo jamás quise ser un oficial,- le comenta, -yo era un delincuente que robaba, mentía, estafaba, odiaba a todos y todos me odiaban. Me la pasaba insultando, hiriendo y atacando a todos ¿sabes por qué? – le pregunta a la colorida que niega con la cabeza, -porque me odiaba, enserio me odiaba, me detestaba, me sentía mal conmigo mismo hasta que la conocí a ella,- señala la tumba, -mi querida flor, un día me topé con ella, llámalo destino, yo estaba pintando la barda de mi secundaria, un castigo por romperle la cara a un imbécil, como sea ella me trajo un emparedado y me dijo "ten", yo le dije "¿por qué?", me dijo "por hacer un buen trabajo", yo le dije "que no me interesaba" y entonces ella me dio una cachetada y me volvió a decir "ten", yo lo recibí incrédulo por lo que había hecho y me dijo "quiérete no importa lo que digan los demás". – sonríe. – Después de eso, solo con esas palabras, me empecé a querer, fue como magia, deje de sentirme mal y lo comprendí. –

-¿Qué? –

Stan pone una mano sobre el hombro de la colorida, -El perdón es la una forma de sanarte. –

-No puedo yo…-

Entonces Stan le da un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Debes dejar ir el rencor hacia los demás y hacia ti misma, acéptate y lograras ser la mejor versión de ti misma o puedes seguir lastimándote, tú decides Skittles. – entonces da una asentada con la cabeza y se retira.

La colorida mira la lápida de la esposa de Stan el cual decía…

"Las palabras pueden crear el sueño más hermoso"

-Hope solía decir eso,- dice la colorida.

 **RING**

El teléfono de la colorida suena y esta contesta.

-Sky, Rainbow o lo que sea tenemos problemas,- dice Felicity.

-¿Que sucede? – contesta la colorida.

-Hay una caravana pasando por la avenida Rio que tiene capturado a un gran número de personas,- dice Felicity.

-Entendido,- responde la colorida, se dirige a gran velocidad hacia la caravana, primero se sube a un edificio cercano mediante la pared a gran velocidad y una vez en el techo la colorida analiza la situación.

-Felicity,- se comunica la colorida.

-Te escucho,- responde Felicity.

-Ya llegue,- avisa la colorida.

-Bien encárgate de liberar a las personas,- responde Felicity.

-Aun no,- responde la colorida.

-¿Qué? – pregunta extrañada Felicity.

-Llevan esa gente algún lado en donde puede haber más gente atrapada, los seguiré para que me guíen ahí,- responden Felicity.

-Eso es brillante,- dice el doctor Wells.

-¿Wells? – pregunta la colorida extrañada.

-Así se me olvidó mencionarte que moví mi equipo a la base de Wells, además de que debo decir que todos aquí te escuchan,- menciona Felicity.

-Seremos su equipo de apoyo, ¿le parece bien? – le pregunta Wells.

-Ok,- responde un poco extrañada.

Desde la base.

Felicity ya tenía instalada varias de sus computadoras además de también estar usando una súper computadora que Wells tenía en su base.

La colorida siguió sin problemas a la caravana hasta a una zona de construcción a las afueras de la ciudad la cual tenía varias bodegas portátiles como la de los barcos en donde metían a la gente rodeado por un gran numeró de guardias.

-Chicos ya llegue,- dice la colorida la cual se había subido encima de un gran árbol en donde podía ver mejor la zona.

-No detecto cámaras ahí, Rainbow podrías activar la video llamada,- le pide Felicity.

-Está bien,- responde la colorida y graba la zona.

-Es increíble cómo es que siguen con esto Rainbow detuvo a más de la mitad del régimen. – menciona Edward.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? – pregunta Wells.

-Mientras tú estabas encerrado en tu mansión, la gente de la ciudad era capturada como perros para venderse como esclavos pero no es que te interese,- menciona con desprecio Patty.

-¿Esto lo hizo el régimen? – pregunta Wells.

-No lo hizo caperucita roja,- responde Patty con sarcasmo.

-Piensas lo mismo que yo,- le menciona Edward ignorando a Patty.

-¿Qué esto va más allá del régimen? Si – responde Wells, -¿por qué el gobierno no ha hecho nada? –

-Ellos declararon zona roja la ciudad y no dejan que nadie entre,- menciona Felicity.

-¿Entonces por qué ellos sí? – Pregunta Wells, -señorita Rainbow antes de rescatar a las personas puede tomar fotos y buscar pruebas. – le pide a la colorida.

-Bien tratare,- pero luego ve que la única entrada estaba plagada de guardias, -pero no puedo hacerlo sin llamar la atención y la única entrada está rodeada de guardias, me notarían. – responde la colorida.

-¿Qué hay por atrás? – pregunta Wells.

-Una barda con alambre de púas, – contesta la colorida.

-Bien diríjase ahí,- le ordena Wells.

En un instante llega ahí, -¿bien ahora qué? – pregunta la colorida.

-Dígame señorita Rainbow alguna vez usted ha atravesado superficies,- le pregunta Wells.

Entonces a la mente de la colorida llegan muchos a que mato atravesándole de su pecho, -no – responde.

-Bien ahora escúcheme es el mismo principio que el de antes cuando vibro su mano para romper la perilla de la bodega, debe vibrar a una alta velocidad para poder traspasar esa superficie,- le explica Wells.

-Bien lo intentare,- responde la colorida la cual hace vibrar su cuerpo a una alta frecuencia y traspasa la pared a la primera, entonces inmediatamente la colorida se oculta detrás de unos barriles, -eso fue 20 por ciento más genial – sonríe, -¿Qué más tienes? –

-Algunos más pero todo a su tiempo señorita Rainbow ahora descubra que es lo que está pasando ahí,- ordena Wells.

La colorida ve que hay una oficina portátil pero ahora mismo estaba un tipo de traje junto a varios guardias.

Entonces la colorida ve que tienen una grúa para mover las bodegas entonces mira a su alrededor y ve una llave ingresa gigantesca, tiene un plan, entonces a rápida velocidad la colorida afloja los tornillos de la grúa haciendo que el gancho caiga encima de unos guardias, más específico en las piernas de uno el cual empieza a gritar de dolor.

Los gritos llaman la atención de la mayoría de guardias incluyendo a los que estaban en la oficina, la peli colorida entra aprovechando la distracción y en un segundo organiza los papeles y lo lee.

-Lo que puedo ver es que al parecer estos son papeles del gobierno o eso creo. – menciona la colorida ya que al poder leer y aprender más rápido la colorida pudo sacar esa conclusión pero la verdad entendía poco de estos papeles.

-Bien necesitaremos esos papeles señorita Rainbow,- dice Wells.

-La colorida toma una caja que estaba ahí y mete todos los papeles y entonces a una alta velocidad la colorida sale de la zona lo cual muchos guardias lo notan por los destellos multi-color.

-¡Que rayos! – dice el hombre de traje preocupado.

-Ella está aquí, ella está aquí,- dice un guardia muy asustado.

-Cálmate si ella hubiera querido…-

-Olvídalo me largo de aquí,- dice el guardia asustado y muchos se disponen a seguirlo pero la colorida regresa a gran velocidad y como si fuera una bola de boliche pasa atraves de ellos mandándolos a volar hacia todos lados.

-Solo lo voy a decir una vez, liberen a las personas,- dice la colorida seriamente.

-Mátenla,- ordena el hombre de traje.

Entonces la colorida sonríe y golpea a todos los guardias a gran velocidad dejando a todos muy heridos y hasta algunos muertos.

Entonces se acerca al hombre del traje el cual fue uno de los que sobrevivió. La colorida lo levanta y hace vibrar su mano.

-Para quien trabajas,- dice seriamente la colorida.

-Y-yo, yo…- entonces la colorida pasa su mano por el pecho del hombre pero sin dejar de hacerlo vibrar.

-Se te acaba el tiempo,- le menciona la colorida.

-Queen Bee,- dice el tipo atemorizado.

-¿Y esos papeles de gobierno? – pregunta la colorida.

-No lo sé, ella me los entrego lo juro,- dice atemorizado el hombre.

-¿Dónde está ella? – pregunta la colorida.

-N-no lo sé, desde que apareciste, se mantiene escondida y no nos dice a nadie donde esta lo juro.-

-Entonces ya no me sirves…-

-¡Rainbow detente! – grita Barry por el comunicador.

La colorida saca la mano de pecho del hombre el cual suspira aliviado pero no le dura mucho ya que la colorida le propina un buen golpe que lo deja inconsciente.

Entonces toma el alambre de púas y amarra a todos los hombres en ella lo cual gritan de dolor porque la colorida no le había quitado las puntas.

-Si vuelven a atacar a las personas, los mato,- le dice fríamente lo cual muchas afirman con la cabeza asustados.

Entonces la colorida abre las bodegas dejando salir a toda la gente secuestrada. A lo cual cuando la ven todos empiezan a vitorearla gritando.

-Rainbow Flash, Rainbow Flash,-

Pero la colorida siente una mezcla de sentimientos por ese nombre.

-No me digan así,- grita la colorida lo cual todos callan de súbito.

-¿Entonces cómo debemos llamarla señora? – pregunta un niño pequeño.

Y entonces toda la gente se le queda mirando lo cual la pone un poco nerviosa. – e-este,- entonces la colorida recuerda a Hope, recuerda a Fluttershy que solía animarla gritando o más bien diciendo un milésima más alto Rainbow Dash pero ella ya no era esa Dash ni tampoco era Reverse ni siquiera Sky o tal vez si, era un poco de cada una.

-Rainbow Sky,-

Entonces todos empiezan a gritar ese nombre Rainbow Sky.

Lo cual la hace sentirse un poco mejor.

-Vayan a casa,- dice Rainbow Sky y se retira de ahí.

Entonces vuelve a la base de Wells aunque claro no era tan fácil entrar como lo era para el corredor escarlata (y todos los que quisieran) a los laboratorios Star. Así que la colorida llama por teléfono a Felicity.

-Chicos necesito entrar,- dice la colorida.

-Ah claro,- contesta Felicity entonces la cochera se abre y la colorida toma la caja con los papeles que había dejado frente a esta.

Una vez adentro la colorida pone los papeles frente a Wells que estaban en un salón con varias pantallas y computadoras junto a varias sillas al igual que los demás.

-Entonces quieres que te digamos Rainbow Sky,- menciona Felicity.

-Ese hombre ¿lo asesinaste? – pregunta Barry seriamente.

-No,- responde Rainbow Sky a lo cual hace que Barry se relaje un poco.

Wells solo mira seriamente a Rainbow Sky ya que era obvio que ella no era como Flash o como Hunter Solomon cuando fingía ser un héroe. Ella era mucho más agresiva y aunque no era inteligente como Barry 1, ella poseía otra clase de inteligencia una más táctica al parecer.

-¿Tengo una pregunta para usted, Rainbow Sky? – pregunta Wells.

-Que –

-Cómo es que usted tiene tanta experiencia a la hora de atacar lugares,- pregunta Wells.

La colorida suspira, -cuando Nightmare Moon me obligo a servirle, muchos ponis solían ser guardias reales de la princesa Celestia, ellos me entrenaron en tácticas militares y también… ataque a muchos ponis que estaban en contra de Nightmare. – responde la colorida con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno al final sirvió para algo ¿no? – dice Edward.

-He pensado en muchas cosas últimamente,- dice mirando a todo el grupo, -hice muchas horribles y también lastime a muchos inocentes, pero ya no más. Les pido que me ayuden a salvar esta ciudad. –

-Siempre contaras conmigo Skittles, – le dice Felicity con una sonrisa.

-Si no fuera por ti mi esposa estaría muerta así que cuenta conmigo,- le dice Edward con una sonrisa.

-La ciudad ha sufrido mucho y la verdad es mi culpa,- dice Wells ya que el creo el acelerador, -te ayudare a salvar esta ciudad y te ayudare a ser una mejor velocista. – le dice Wells seriamente.

-No confió en ti,- dice Patty con severidad, -por eso alguien tiene que vigilarte.-

-Dijo que si,- menciona Edward.

Barry mira seriamente a Rainbow Sky.

-¿Barry? – pregunta la colorida un poco preocupada.

-Te ayudare Rainbow, pero con una condición. –

-¿Cuál? – pregunta Rainbow.

-Que no mataras,- dice Barry seriamente.

-Pero Barry…-

-Hablo enserio Rainbow, si te ayudo será para hacer justicia, no venganza, solo te ayudare si me lo prometes. – sentencia Barry.

La colorida lo piensa por un momento y aunque odie admitirlo si Hope viviera le diría lo mismo.

-E-está bien lo prometo.-

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita sé que dije que ya casi terminábamos pero se me alargo la trama más de lo que pensaba, creo que los estoy aburriendo con tanto drama pero es necesario para ver la transformación de esta Rainbow.**

 **Si tienen algún consejo sobre el personaje, la trama o el modo en que avanza la historia con gusto aceptare los consejos.**

 **Bueno es todo de mi parte.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	19. Chapter 19: La reina

Capítulo 19: La reina.

Un mes.

Un mes había pasado desde que el equipo Rainbow Sky se había consolidado. Cada miembro hacia una labor importante; Felicity se encargaba de los sistemas de información; el hardware y la comunicación; Patty aunque al principio le costó bastante consolidarse en el equipo por su nada buena actitud por la velocista, ella se encargaba de la labor del detective junto a por supuesto Barry Allen con sus habilidades de forense; Edward por supuesto que se encargaba de la salud de la velocista y por ultimo estaba Wells que proporcionaba los recursos sin contar su inteligencia que muchas veces habían ayudado a la velocista y hablando de eso, Wells se encargó de guiar a la peli colorida en sus poderes de velocista.

Ahora Rainbow Sky había aprendido y dominado diferentes habilidades de Flash; la vibración de su cuerpo que le permitía atravesar cualquier superficie, a abrir las cerraduras sin necesidad de destruirlas, a calentar su cuerpo en caso de necesitarlo, también aprendió a correr sobre el agua o más bien darse cuenta de esto, a crear copias de velocidad, a lanzar rayos de velocidad (lo cual se convirtió en una de sus habilidades favoritas), a crear tornados con su brazos y aprender lo que podía hacer con ellos como colchones de aire, vacíos de oxigeno además de que Wells le explico varias cosas sobre su estado de velocista como que necesitaba ingerir más alimentos, que podía curarse más rápido (esto ya lo sabía) y que no se podía emborrachar lo cual si se lo tomo un poco mal sobre todo porque Patty al saber esto se emborracho ese mismo idea lo cual aunque infantil si deprimió un poco a la colorida.

También en este mes la velocista había prácticamente desbaratado al régimen, los criminales ya no se atrevían a hacer las terribles caravanas de secuestro aunque aún había varios idiotas que intentaban hacerlos pero la velocista los detenía… con graves fracturas y algunos quedaban paralíticos. La velocista ya no mataba pero no era nada amable con los criminales y es por eso que solo los idiotas se atrevían a intentarlo. Ahora el comercio se había reactivado y sin mencionar que ahora la gente volvía a caminar por las calles sin medio a ser secuestrados o asaltados ya que aunque había varios que estaban en contra de la velocista por su manera… agresiva de detener a los criminales, era verdad que eran más la que lo apoyaban ya que ella había salvado la ciudad de ser un infierno.

-Sky, – llama Felicity por el comunicador.

La velocista corría atraves de las calles de la ciudad dejando un destello multicolor detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la velocista sin detenerse.

-En la avenida de Shape of wáter hay un robo a mano armada – le contesta Felicity.

-Entendido, –

Unos criminales vestidos con trajes de fumigadores, dos de estos iban saliendo con bolsas llenos de joyas y diamantes de una joyería mientras que otros tres estaban esperándolos en motocross junto a una camioneta

Entonces la velocista sin darles tiempo de reaccionar empuja los que estaban arriba de la motos hacia los que estaban saliendo dejando a todos muy aturdidos y cuando recobran el conocimiento ven a Rainbow Sky frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Hacemos esto de la manera dolorosa o menos dolorosa, ustedes deciden – les dice arrogante la velocista la cual ahora vestía un traje color amarillo parecido al que uso Flash por primera vez pero ella no usaba máscara (no tenía sentido si era la única con pelo colorido de la ciudad) además de que no tenía mangas y tenía unas líneas negras en la parte del pantalón.

-Ahora – grita uno al parecer el líder.

Entonces desde diferentes lados son disparados blasters que tenían el propósito de detener a meta-humanos, pero la velocista usa de escudo viviente a todos los criminales, uno por cada disparo y entonces corre al edificio de enfrente donde había uno desde una ventana disparándole lo incapacita embistiéndolo hasta una pared que topaba al fondo del pasillo dejándolo inconsciente, al parecer, entonces los siguientes disparadores que eran 4 disparan hacia la ventana pero la colorida prevé esto y sale por la puerta trasera dando la vuelta a la cuadra y deshabilita a todos por detrás uno a uno, una vez que la velocista elimina a todos reúne a todos los criminales y los amarra todos.

-¿Ahora tengo una pregunta para ustedes? ¿Dónde está QueenBee? – les pregunta la colorida.

Pero todos estaban inconscientes o casi todos.

-¿Q-quien? – pregunta al parecer el único con conocimiento.

-¿Quién les ordeno el ataque? – pregunta Rainbow.

-No lo sé… el jefe… el jefe – dice débil casi desmayándose pero la colorida le da unos golpecitos en la cara para que reacciones.

-¿Quién? –

-Estaba oscuro… una mujer… alta. – dice para después desmayarse.

Entonces llegan varias patrullas y apuntan sus armas hacia la colorida.

-Rainbow Sky esta arrestada… – intenta decir uno pero la colorida aparece frente este a alta velocidad y le quita el arma ahora ella apuntándole.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta sin más la colorida.

-P-por… - dice el oficial asustado.

-¿Por? –

-N-no lo sé, la jefatura de policía ordeno tu arresto. – responde asustado el oficial.

-Ya veo, – responde Rainbow sería entonces le regresa su arma al oficial y este lo toma algo inseguro, -gracias – entonces desaparece en un destello multicolor.

La colorida regresa a la base de Wells el cual ahora que había aprendido a traspasar superficies ingresa a este atravesando la "cochera" y baja sin necesidad del ascensor.

Entonces cuando llega Felicity se le queda mirando sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – pregunta la colorida.

-La verdad me sorprende que no hicieras nada con el policía – le menciona Felicity.

-Barry me pidió que no les hiciera nada, – responde Rainbow Sky.

-Si pero no esperaba que le hicieras caso Sky, – bromea Felicity.

-La meditación si sirve, – le responde Sky sentándose en un sillón.

-Sí y hablando de eso tenemos que salir, – le dice Felicity.

-Si hay algún problema tus computadoras nos avisaran, – le responde Sky.

-No lo que digo es que tenemos que salir y relajarnos. Desde que el equipo se conformó lo único que haces es salir a patrullar, pelear y regresar a meditar, no digo que lo dejes de hacer de hecho has tenido menos pesadillas desde que lo haces pero también eres solo humana… poni… lo que sea, - entonces se acerca a Sky le la toma de la mano, -vamos a dar la vuelta si, – le pide.

-No quiero – le responde cortante Sky.

-Por favor –

-No –

-Ándale –

-No –

-Por favor, - se inca frente a la colorida, -por favor, por favor, poooor favor. – le suplica Felicity como una niña.

La colorida se quería enojar y decirle que no pero simplemente no podía y al final suelta una sonrisa resignada.

-Está bien tu ganas, – le responde desganada, -pero si no te has dado cuenta la policía y el régimen está detrás de mí y yo no uso mascara. –

-Déjamelo a mí. – le responde Felicity.

-o- -o- -o-

Ahora Felicity y Rainbow estaban paseando en el centro comercial de Central City. La colorida usaba ahora unos jeans, tenis tipo convers blancos y usaba una sudadera gris con capucha y unos lentes deportivos grises.

-Es increíble que ninguno se dé cuenta de mí, – menciona después de un rato la colorida.

-Nunca dudes del poder de una capucha, – bromea Felicity, -las personas nunca miran a alguien con capucha, lo dice la ciencia. –

-No puedo contra esa lógica, – responde Rainbow con una leve sonrisa.

-O mira ya abrieron la librería, – le dice Felicity que aunque no lo pareciera le gustaba mucha leer libros.

-Paso, leer es para cerebritos – dice Rainbow sin pensar.

-Oh entonces eres demasiado "asombrosa", – hace comillas con los dedos, -para esta cerebrito – le dice Felicity con leve enfado en su voz y volteándose hacia otro lado mientras cruza los brazos.

La colorida se golpea la frente, -tu ganas iremos a la aburrida bibliotecaa… – no termina de decir para después ser jalada por Felicity.

-Bien vamos, – dice Felicity feliz jalando a Rainbow contra su voluntad.

Y lo que parecieron años para la colorida y más contando que es una velocista, salieron de la biblioteca después de que Felicity comprara algunos libros sobre seguridad y logaritmos de sistemas cifrados de protocolo Jarvis; y sobre la famosa saga de las guerras de la galaxia.

Después se dirigieron a un bar que tenía como tema los deportes el cual eligió la colorida y luego empezaron a platicar y a bromear un poco y la colorida se relajó bastante y más porque descubrieron que ahí vendían Sidra de manzana lo cual siempre fue su bebida favorita.

-…. Entonces volé entre el barranco esquivando las anguilas gigantes pero no contaba con que más adelante hubiera muchos derrumbes y una piedra callo sobre mi ala atrapándome. – contaba la velocista con mucha emoción como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir.

-Wow, ¿y cómo saliste de ahí? – pregunta Felicity muy interesada ya que ese mundo de la colorida le parecía un mundo fantástico sacado de un libro de fantasía que tanto le gustaba leer.

-Por horas estuve atrapada en esa barranco gritando por ayuda pero nadie venia por ayuda, ya era de noche y pensé que nadie vendría a ayudarme hasta que vi a Fluttershy, – sonríe, -ella estaba muerta de miedo pero aun así fue a buscarme y entre las dos logramos mover las piedras, la verdad no lo podía creer ella… literalmente es la poni más asustadiza que existe, digo una vez se asustó por su sombra, ¡por su sombra! Pero ella jamás se rindió. –

-Rainbow – dice Felicity preocupada.

La velocista sigue, -no podía volar ni tampoco caminar bien, la verdad fue una dura caída, pero ella no se fue, a pesar de que le dije que se fuera, pero ella se quedó conmigo y después de un rato logramos llegar al camino y nos encontramos con un Pegaso negro el cual después no hicimos buenos amigos. –

-R-Rainbow…-

-Llegamos a un pueblo llamado Ponyville y a-ahí curaron mis heridas pero definitivamente mi heroína fue Fluttershy, ella nunca se alejó de mi lado, ella no me-me abandono… ella siempre fue leal, y-y cuando me pidió que me quedara con ella yo… – dice con la voz quebrada.

Entonces Felicity la abrazo.

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí – le dice Felicity de manera maternal.

Entonces la colorida se ve en el reflejo del vidrio de un cuadro con una playera de Básquet Bol frente a ella, ella estaba llorando.

Aunque por los lentes no se notaba ella cerro fuerte los ojos y lloro en silencio por un momento, lo bueno es que nadie lo noto ya que estaban sentadas en un cubículo y todos estaban distraídos viendo un partido de futbol.

-Extrañas a tu amiga no es así – le dice Felicity después de unos minutos cuando ya se había calmado.

-Si – responde sin emoción la colorida.

-Sabes que te puede alegrar, – le dice Felicity con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –

-Leer un buen libro – le dice Felicity mostrándole un libro que tenía al parecer un tipo de hombre lobo cargando una ballesta o algo así.

-Paso, – le responde Rainbow.

-Pero solo te tomaría un segundo, literal – le dice Felicity.

-Leer es para cere…- pero Felicity le gruñe, -este… no es para mí – dice después de pensarlo bastante como medio segundo pero contándolo como velocista fue una eternidad.

-Libros, caminos y días dan al hombre sabiduría – le dice Felicity.

-Aburrido, – canturrea, -¿y de donde sacaste eso? – le pregunta la colorida.

-Lo vi en un meme, - le contesta Felicity.

-¿Un qué? –

-Olvídalo, – dice la hacker entonces mira hacia el mitote que se había hecho en el bar por el partido y se le ocurre una idea, -hagamos una apuesta – le dice Felicity.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Ves el partido que está ahí? – le dice Felicity apuntando a la teles.

-Si – responde la colorida levantando una ceja.

-Si gana cruz roja, leerás el libro – le reta Felicity.

Entonces la colorida da una sonrisa burlona, -pero si yo gano nos ahorraremos eso y tú me contaras la historia. –

-Hecho, – le dice Felicity extendiendo su mano hacia la colorida.

3 doritos después.

-Que no puede ser, ¡tiene que ser el fin del mundo!, ese equipo nunca gana. – se queja la colorida gritándole al televisor entonces siente que alguien le toca la espalda.

-Entonces, – le dice Felicity extendiéndole el libro.

-Bien, – responde Rainbow con fastidio y toma el libro.

-Empieza a leer, yo iré a pagar nuestras bebidas – le dice Felicity para después levantarse e irse.

Felicity paga la cuenta pero en ese momento le llega un mensaje.

Wells

"Señorita Smoke la necesito aquí y a la señorita Rainbow"

Felicity

"Vamos en camino"

Le contesta y regresa con la colorida, y lo que ve… no puede evitar soltar una risa, Rainbow ya estaba terminando el tercer libro.

-¿Y ya terminaste de leer? – le pregunta Felicity con burla.

-Ya leí los tres libros tres veces, esa historia es asombrosa como usan sus espadas laser y luego usan la fuerza, y como le dice yo soy tu padre… -

-Wow parece que alguien ya es un cerebrito. – le dice Felicity con burla y se ríe.

-Que yo… yo no… te odio, - le dice Rainbow con fastidio.

-Tranquila nadie puede con la fuerza. – le responde Felicity, -bien Wells dice que nos necesita en la base. –

-Claro – responde la colorida y ambas empiezan a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, -no puedo creer que solo haya tres libros. – le comenta la colorida.

-De hecho hay otra trilogía que es precuela, dos spin-off y dos libros que siguen. – le dice Felicity.

-Enserio, ¿y por qué no lo compraste? – le reclama Rainbow.

-¿Qué te parece después de que hablemos con Wells? – le comenta Felicity.

-Hecho,- contesta la colorida.

Y sin darle aviso Rainbow sujeta a Felicity y se dirigen a toda velocidad a la base incluso atravesando ambas los muros. Ambas llegan a la sala de computadoras en donde estaban Wells, Barry y Patty.

-Bien ahora que…- intenta decir Wells pero en ese momento Felicity corre y toma un bote y vomita.

-Nunca antes habías vomitado, – le comenta la colorida.

-Antes no había atravesado paredes… urg – sigue vaciando lo que tiene en su estómago la pobre.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunta preocupado Barry.

-Sí creo que ya – responde Felicity recuperándose un poco, -se sintió horrible… pero genial. – comenta.

-Bien si ya terminaron de hablar de eso,- comenta Wells llamando la atención.

-Claro lo siento,- le dice Felicity.

-¿Qué paso? – le pregunta la colorida.

-Bien, la policía ya se volvió a re-instalar en la comisaria y ya cuenta con los suficientes reclutas para mantener en orden la ciudad,- comenta Barry.

Barry, Patty y por ultimo Wells fueron llamados a la re-inauguración del centro oficial de los policías de Central City, gracias a que la colorida se encargó de detener a los peores criminales el gobierno decidió ahora si enviar a los refuerzos. Barry volvió a instalarse como jefe de la criminología y Patty fue ascendida a detective a ser una de las únicas oficiales que se quedó y sobrevivieron estos meses en la ciudad.

-¿Y que hay sobre que me quieren arrestar? – le pregunta Rainbow.

-Así eso,- menciona Barry incomodo, -pues…-

-Ellos te consideran una amenaza y con razón, - le dice Patty.

-Pero ella salvo a la ciudad, - comenta Felicity.

-Pero a cuantos mato para eso,- le contesta Patty.

-Esto no tiene sentido, - menciona Wells a lo cual les llama la atención, -cuando Flash empezó a patrullar este recibió su apoyo del gobierno. –

-Por qué él era un héroe,- contesta Patty.

-Él era Zoom, - contesta Wells.

-Eso es mentira,- contesta Patty incrédula.

-De hecho sí, yo también lo vi – contesta Barry.

-El recibió su apoyo no porque fuera un héroe si no porque él hacia el trabajo sucio para el gobierno y ellos tomaban todo el crédito, después de lo que sucedió en esta ciudad, me parece raro que quieran atrapar quien la salvo. – menciona Wells pensativo.

-Aun crees que el gobierno tiene que ver con el régimen, - le pregunta Patty.

-No lo creo estoy seguro,- contesta Wells.

-Yo también tengo mis sospechas así que me tome la libertad de revisar algunas cuentas del gobierno. – menciona Felicity.

-Hackeaste cuentas del gobierno si sabes que eso rompe como 7 leyes no,- le dice Barry.

-De hecho 10 pero dejando eso de lado, me llamo bastante la cuenta de estas tres personas. – menciona Felicity y teclea unos comandos para mostrar a tres personajes. -Especificando a estas dos personas, recibieron una interesante cantidad de dinero de terceros. – hace resaltar estas dos imágenes mostrando que habían recibido más de 500 mil dólares.

-Pero es demasiado obvio,- menciona Wells, -gracias a la evidencia que recolecto la señorita Rainbow sabemos que alguien del gobierno ayuda al régimen. –

-Pero yo revise las pruebas y no están ligadas con nadie pero…- suspira, -admito que hay algo de verdad en esos papeles, para que pudieran sacar a esas personas sin ser detectados debe ser alguien en el alto mando pero lo suficiente listo para ocultar sus pruebas. – dice Barry.

-Por eso también me tome en cuenta esta,- entonces muestra la imagen de una persona conocida por la mayoría de ahí.

-Lisa Snart,- dicen al unísono Barry, Patty y Wells.

-Pero ahí dice que su cuenta es la más chica,- menciona Wells.

-Lisa Snart la antes Vice-presidenta de Central City ahora nuestra querida Presidenta por la muerte de su hermano en ese día... – dice Felicity tornándose triste, -así que algo me olía mal así que empecé a investigar y me di cuenta que mediante terceros e incluso terceras personas de estas, - dice para mostrar la gran cantidad de dinero.

-Esto son más de 40 millones de dólares,- dice sorprendido Wells.

-¿Dónde está ahora? – pregunta enojada Rainbow Sky.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? – le pregunta Barry.

-Acabar con ella – contesta fríamente Sky.

-No la mataras – le dice Barry.

-Ella es responsable de cientos de muertes incluyendo a tu esposa… incluyendo a Hope. – dice la colorida con dolor.

-Lo sé,- responde Barry, -pero hay una diferencia entre la venganza y la justicia…-

-¿Y por qué no ambas? – les comenta Felicity.

A lo cual a todos les deja muy confundidos.

Entonces Felicity empieza a teclear unos comandos y de 40 millones solo quedan 40.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunta Barry preocupado.

-Repartí esos cuarenta millones en la ciudad, - dice simplemente para que los teléfonos de Barry y Patty suenen.

-Ha recibido la transferencia de… 2000 dólares, ¿Felicity que hiciste? – pregunta Barry preocupado.

-No escuchaste repartí esos 40 millones en la ciudad, - le dice con normalidad la hacker.

-P-pero y si ella no es la responsable, - le dice Barry.

-40 millones de dólares de una ex–vicepresidenta, si no fue por eso tal vez fue lo que le robo al pueblo de cualquier manera es justicia, "un reparto equitativo de bienes" – dice Felicity esto último como un burócrata.

-Ya me caes mejor,- dice Patty con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo repartiste eso? – le pregunta Wells.

-Por este bebe,- dice golpeando el gran monitor.

Wells se golpea la frente, claro puso una súper computadora al uso de una hacker que esperaba.

-o- -o- -o-

-Se ha dado a conocer que la meta-humana conocida como Rainbow Sky tiene orden de arresto si por alguna razón la ve haga el favor de no dar información sobre su paradero…- dice una periodista.

-Pero es orden del gobierno…- intenta decir un periodista junto a ella con bigote.

-Te refieres al gobierno que abandono la ciudad, que permitió el comercio de esclavos… -

Cambia de canal.

-Esta Rainbow Sky sin lugar a dudas es una heroína…-

Cambia de canal

-Ella señores es la reina de veloci….

Entonces hacia la televisión es lanzado un enjambre de abejas de energía que la hace explotar.

-¡Estúpida velocista! – Grita bastante enojada nada más que QueenBee, -se supone que yo sería la reina de la ciudad. – entonces se pone a destruir todo lo que ve.

-¡Brie! – grita alguien detrás de ella.

-Esta ciudad tiene que aprender a volver a respetarnos – dice otro.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –

-o- -o- -o-

Al día siguiente Wells había despertado con dolor de cabeza, discutir con Felicity por casi 3 horas por su "justicia vengativa" era algo inmoral y… bueno él no es el más indicado para discutirle sobre moralidad pero aun así estaba preocupado de que lo rastrearan, si había algo de que se preocupaba los del gobierno era su dinero, y que desapareciera 40 millones de sus cuentas de seguro harían lo imposible para encontrar el culpable pero Felicity les dijo que ya lo había hecho antes… no quiso dar más detalles sobre eso pero la Hacker le prometió que nadie se daría cuenta de que fueron ellos lo que hicieron eso.

Ahora Wells fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para tomarse una pastilla y hablando de él, en este mes Wells había tomado terapias y ahora podía caminar, bueno con la ayuda de un bastón pero algo dentro de él había despertado cuando supo que había la posibilidad de salvar la ciudad, de ayudar a un velocista como lo hizo con Flash de tierra 1. Y hablando de eso Wells había pensado en pedirle ayuda pero pensó que lo mejor era dejar que Barry 1 siga protegiendo su mundo y proteger el suyo con lo que tenía.

Wells se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba en coma su hija. El tomo asiento junto a su cama y sostuvo su mano.

-El régimen ya casi cae Jessie – le sonríe, -Rainbow Sky pronto detendrá al régimen, ellos pagaran por lo que te hicieron, ella ha demostrado ser una heroína algo agresiva y aunque al principio no confiaba mucho en ella ahora puedo decir con seguridad que aunque algo terca, esa chica es leal hacia sus amigos y siempre busca proteger al débil, lo he visto. – Le platica a su querida hija sin conocimiento, entonces se levanta y le da un beso en la frente, -te amo Jessie. –

Entonces Wells se levanta y se dispone a irse al mismo tiempo que entra su asistente el negro.

-S-señor Wells – dice el asistente un poco nervioso.

-Tengo que salir a atender un asunto en Mercury Labs,- le dice Wells poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, -no sabes cómo te agradezco que la cuides mientras no estoy. –

-Ni lo mencione Señor Wells, yo estoy para servir – le contesta el asistente.

Wells le da unas palmadas y se retira.

Momentos después las maquinas alrededor de Jessie empiezan a pitar a lo loco.

-Otra vez no, – dice preocupado el asistente y toma unos aparatos para reanimarla y le aplica varios choques hasta que el pulso vuelve a la normalidad.

-Por favor puedes dejar de hacer eso, – le dice a Jessie pero esta obviamente no contesta.

Jessie últimamente había presentado varios paros al parecer pero el asistente no le había dicho nada al doctor Wells porque desde el incidente el no salía y casi ni comía pero desde que llego la velocista a su vida él había recuperado algo que pensó que había perdido, esperanza así que decidió ocultarle estos ataques.

-o- -o- -o-

Wells ahora iba en camino hacia los laboratorios Mercury debido a que la directora de la empresa la había llamado, no le dio detalles solo le dijo que era urgente.

Entonces Wells llega a la empresa e inmediatamente es recibido por la doctora.

-Me alegro que haya podido venir Doctor, - le dice una señora que vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco y llevaba un saco oscuro.

-Siempre es un placer verla Doctora,- le dice Wells con una sonrisa.

-Entonces sígame por favor,- le hace un ademan con la mano la doctora y Wells le persigue.

-Siempre al grano es lo que me agrada de usted, - ríe, -pero por favor espere no soy Flash, - bromea un poco Wells, si extraño.

La doctora reduce su velocidad a una más lenta como la del doctor Wells, -lo siento Doctor, la costumbre, - ríe, -me alegra ver que vuelve al juego. – le dice de buena manera, al parecer ambos eran muy buenos amigos.

-Necesitaba algo que me impulsara y lo encontré, - menciona Wells.

-Me alegro y sé que Jessie le alegraría verte con esa energía. – le contesta la doctora.

Ambos llegan a un laboratorio que estaba en un piso inferior del edificio. Este conectaba con un gran reactor de energía.

-Un reactor de energía cuántica, increíble como siempre Doctora, - dice Wells con admiración.

-El reactor está casi listo Wells pero… hemos detectado muchos fallos en el sistema y parece que cada vez que solucionamos un problema aparecen 10 más, le llame porque necesito la opinión de otra mente dotada Doctor. – le explica la Doctora.

-¿Quiere saber si debería continuar con el proyecto? – le pregunta Wells a lo que la doctora asiente, el medita un momento esto, -cuando cree el generador de los laboratorios Stars le costó la muerte de miles de personas y también la creación de los meta-humanos, y le digo algo, jamás hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera apresurado las cosas, me advirtieron que no debía hacerlo que los riesgos eran demasiado pero no escuche entonces…-

-¿Entonces que doctor? – pregunta seriamente la doctora.

-¿Quiere que el proyecto se complete? –

-Si pero… no quiero que a costa de vidas inocentes, - responde la Doctora.

-Hágalo,- sonríe, -solo no cometa mis mismos errores,- le dice Wells.

-Gracias por su sabiduría Doctor Wells,- le dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

Entonces de repente una alarma empieza a sonar por todo el laboratorio Mercury, rápidamente la Doctora saca su teléfono y se comunica con seguridad.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la doctora pero nadie le contesta, -hey que sucede,- pero nadie le contesta.

-Esto está mal,- menciona Wells entonces de repente por los ductos salen enjambres de abejas de energía.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí,- dice la Doctora y rápidamente toma el brazo de Wells y lo pasa por su cuello, y ambos se dirigen rápidamente al elevador y la doctora lo llama pero cuando se abre por esta sale una tipa rubia vestido con un traje de cuero negro y amarillo.

-Hola,- saluda con falsa emoción

-o- -o- -o-

Desde la base las computadoras empiezan a sonar una alarma, rápidamente Felicity revisa para ver que está pasando, -esto está mal, Sky necesito tu ayuda – le grita la Hacker pero la colorida no aparece.

-¡Sky! – grita pero de nuevo nada.

Entonces Felicity se levanta y corre a la sala en donde está la colorida leyendo el libro de guerra de las galaxias VIII pero no con buena cara.

-SKY – vuelve a grita Felicity llamando la atención por fin de la colorida.

-Este libro es horrible, - se queja Rainbow, -porque Luke no ayuda…-

-Sky tenemos una emergencia – le dice molesta Felicity y la toma de una oreja.

-Auch, auch, auch – se queja la colorida mientras Felicity la jala hasta la sala de computadoras.

-Ahora que por fin tengo tu atención…-

-Ese libro es horrible por qué George vendió la saga a esa tonta editorial, arruinaron la saga… -

-Ahora tenemos otro problema…- se queja Felicity pero entonces una pantalla que conectaba directamente a la televisión muestra a nada más que a BrieLarvan conocida como QueenBee.

-Hola ciudad Central City les habla la única y verdadera reina, - dice con una voz chillona e histérica, -He escuchado por ahí que ustedes han estado alabando a una impostora, "la reina de velocidad", cuando la única y verdadera reina SOY YO NO ESA MALDITA HIJA DE PERRA CHICA PUNK DE MIERDA – respira profundo, -y eso está mal muy mal y por eso,- toma la cámara y graba el reactor de Mercury Labs, -si no depositan la siguiente cantidad dentro de esta cuenta, hare que este reactor arrase con todo y TODOS – muestra una pantalla negra y la cantidad que son 40 millones.

-Ay que hice – dice Felicity asustada.

La colorida no pierde tiempo, se pone su traje y se dirige a toda velocidad al laboratorio, la colorida como siempre primero llega se sube a un edificio cercano y analiza la zona.

-Felicity dime, ¿cuantos civiles tenemos dentro? – le pregunta la colorida.

-Espera un momento no puedo conectarme a las cámaras ya que tiene un sistema cerrado pero… - dice la hacker tecleando algunos comandos, -puedo detectar 810 señales de teléfono. –

-Bien, por lo que puedo ver tienen a un pequeño ejército dentro. – dice la colorida al ver varios furgonetas negras fuera de los laboratorios.

Entonces Felicity recibe una llamada, -Barry – contesta la hacker.

-¿Felicity ya lo viste? – le pregunta Barry.

-Si ya estamos al tanto Sky ya está allá, ¿Dónde está Wells? – le pregunta Felicity.

-No lo sé, no me contesta las llamadas,- le responde Barry preocupado.

-Yo me encargo,- le dice Felicity y busca a Wells mediante la localización de su teléfono, -en laboratorios Mercury,- responde preocupada.

-Es lo que me temía, Yo y Patty nos dirigimos hacia los laboratorios. – le contesta Barry.

-Felicity, - llama la colorida.

-Si Sky –

-Necesito una distracción para sacar a los civiles de ahí, ¿alguna idea? – pregunta la colorida.

-Tengo una idea cuando te de la señal corres –

-De acuerdo – responde la colorida.

Felicity teclea algunos comando, -lista… YA – entonces todos los celulares emiten un sonido chillón que afecta a todos los que están cerca, la colorida no pierde tiempo y empieza a sacar todos los civiles de ahí.

-L-la velocista está aquí, - intenta avisar un secuaz por radio pero el sonido agudo interfiere con la comunicación además de que es golpeado a la pasada por Rainbow al igual que los demás criminales dejándolos a todos fuera de combate.

En ese momento a las afueras del edificio llegan varias patrullas y camionetas de la policía a tiempo en que la velocista multicolor sacaba a los cientos de empleados de la empresa.

-¿C-cuáles son las ordenes? – le dice un oficial a la detective Spivot.

-Que no es obvio idiota, ¡saquen y pongan a salvo a los civiles! – ordena Patty.

-Ya la oyeron – grita Barry a lo cual inmediatamente los oficiales guiaban a los civiles aturdidos lejos de los laboratorios.

-Creo que son todos, pero no encuentro a Wells ni a QueenBee por ningún lado. – dice Rainbow Sky.

-Sky necesito que vayas a los servidores, - le dice Felicity.

-¿Cuál piso? –

-18 –

La colorida llega ahí en un segundo.

-¿Ahora qué? –

-Necesito que conectes tu celular a uno de los servidores – le dice Felicity.

Rainbow lo hace con algo de trabajo y lo conecta, -listo –

-Mama está dentro,- dice Felicity y empieza a buscar a acceder a la base de datos de Mercury Labs.

-Sky tienen un piso inferior 30 metros bajo tierra. –

Rainbow baja a toda velocidad por el elevador atravesando los pisos hacia abajo y llega a piso subterráneo era bastante tecnológico que parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción pero entonces de repente un montón de guardias salen y apuntan hacia la peli colorida.

-Entonces podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil – les dice fríamente Rainbow.

-Alto ahí – le dice QueenBee apareciendo rodeada de sus enjambres de abejas de energía, -No queremos que a ellos les pase nada no es así. – dice después de que Wells y la Doctora.

Entonces las abejas se expanden por todo el laboratorio dejando poco espacio por donde moverse un guardia se pone nervioso por esto y retrocede sin fijarse y cuando choca con estas abejas el tipo se electrocuta y se incendia asustando a los demás guardias.

Rainbow toma su oportunidad y golpea a los guardias que sostenían al par de científicos y los toma para sacarlos de aquí pero las abejas bloquean la salida hacia el ascensor o casi toda, la colorida se barre y lanza a ambos por el piso.

-¡Salgan! – les grita la colorida y rápidamente la doctora se levanta y ayuda a Wells a largarse de ahí.

Todos los demás guardias empiezan a disparar hacia la colorida pero esta al tener poco espacio corre en círculos y crea copias de velocidad, los criminales disparan pero le dan a sus propios compañeros. Entonces la colorida se dirige a noquear a los demás guardias pero en ese momento las abejas literalmente los atraviesan para atacar a la colorida sin poder frenarse toma a un criminal y lo usa como escudo humano que lo achicharra pero le da oportunidad a Rainbow para esquivar el ataque apenas.

-¡Esto termina aquí! – grita enojada QueenBee y sus abejas causan una cadena de rayos que empiezan a golpear a todo lo que tienen cerca.

Esta vez los rayos afectan a la colorida y la electrifican haciéndolo caer al suelo pero las abejas no para y siguen lanzándole rayos que por alguna razón Rainbow lograba soportar tanta energía.

-¡Alto! – ordena una voz femenina.

QueenBee deja de atacarla con sus abejas, -más bien que valga la pena – le dice molesta.

Entonces por el pasillo de atrás sale nada más que Lisa Snart, -o por supuesto que lo vale. – Dice para empezar a darle patadas a la colorida, -tu… maldita… fenómeno – dice por cada patada, -me costaste mi fortuna, - le dice visiblemente molesta.

-Tu… trabajas para el régimen…- dice Rainbow adolorida.

-El régimen trabaja para mí. – le recalca Lisa Snart.

-Pero… tú hermano. –

-Te refieres a ese idiota presumido y petulante, él siempre se quedaba con todo y a mí solo me dejaba las sobras, y ahora algún maldito me quito todo mi dinero y lo repartió entre la porquería de los ciudadanos de Central City, ahora que no tengo dinero los idiotas políticos de mierda me dejaron a mi suerte. – le da otra patada en el estómago.

Entonces camina hacia el generador, saca un extraño aparato con apariencia de araña, y lo activa haciendo que el generador haga sonidos agudos horribles y se empiece a calentar.

-¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunta asustada QueenBee.

-Active una bomba – dice Lisa con frialdad.

-¡Que! Dijiste que lo de explotar la ciudad era falso. – dice QueenBee asustada.

-Me importa un bledo la ciudad, - dice revisando su teléfono y dando una risa maliciosa, -y ya fueron depositados un poco más del millón de dólares suficiente por un tiempo, es hora salir de aquí elimi…-

Entonces el generador suelta un rayo rojo que fríe a QueenBee haciendo que más de la mitad de su cuerpo quede rostizado con ceniza prendido. Lisa inmediatamente corre hacia el elevador.

Rainbow se levanta con mucho trabajo dispuesta a seguirla pero el generador se empieza a calentar como un infierno entonces la colorida sin una mejor idea toma la especie de araña y la quita pero al mismo tiempo el generador le lanza una honda caliente que dejo bastante quemada a la colorida.

-AAAARG – grita la colorida de dolor pero al parecer el generador se calma.

Rainbow tenía gran parte de su cuerpo quemado se levanta a pesar de sentir uno de los peores dolores de su vida y se dispone a perseguir a Lisa pero el generador empieza a hacer sonidos demasiados raros.

Rainbow toma el teléfono de un guardia muerto y llama a Felicity (el suyo se quedó en los servidores).

-¡Felicity el generador está haciendo ruidos muy extraños! – grita Rainbow asustada apenas entra la llamada.

-Los sensores detecta altas y muy bajas temperaturas, y-yo te comunicare con Barry. – dice Felicity asustada al no entender lo que pasaba.

-Hola – contesta Barry.

-Barry creo que el generador va a explotar – le dice Rainbow asustada.

-¡¿Que?! – pregunta preocupad Barry, -Wells – le llama Barry.

Wells que ya había salido junto a la Doctora, toma el celular de Barry, -Felicity enséñame el estado del generador!, - mediante el teléfono aparece toda la información, -Rainbow el generador entro en una inestabilidad cuántica tiene que reajustar los niveles…-

-¡No entiendo un carajo lo que me está diciendo! – le dice Rainbow asustada, -¿¡esa cosa va a explotar!? –

-Si… explotara y luego se tragara a toda la ciudad. – responde Wells.

-¿Cómo lo detengo? ¡Wells! WELLS – le grita la colorida.

La Doctora toma el teléfono ya que escuchaba toda la conversación, -lo que necesita hacer es reajustar los sistemas, revertir la polaridad cuántica y estabilizar el núcleo de hidrogeno… -

-No soy un cerebrito carajo no entiendo… un cerebrito – dice esto último Rainbow ocurriéndole una idea.

Entonces a toda velocidad Rainbow sube el edificio hasta los pisos 12, 13, 14 que eran pisos de investigación y desarrollo en donde tenían todos los descubrimientos de la empresa y también donde tenían una biblioteca propia enfocada en los diferentes estudios de los laboratorios. Rainbow empezó a leer todos los libros, todos los ensayos, tesis, manuales, investigaciones **todo** y una vez hecho esto la colorida salió de los laboratorios Mercury y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la ciudad a leer absolutamente todo y una vez hecho eso corrió por toda la ciudad recolectando diferentes cosas y vuelve a máxima velocidad y literalmente desbarato el generador liberando energías raras por todos lados pero en un segundo volvió a armar el generador ahora teniendo una apariencia más futurista tornándose cien por ciento oscura, dura así por unos segundos y ahora la luz que emitía era ver como el mismo universo pero en ese momento la colorida cae y pierde todo conocimiento.

* * *

 **Que pacho creo que esto último si me lo saque medio fumado XP si no me fallan los cálculos y espero que no, a este Fic le quedan dos capítulos más y uno extra donde explico mis fumadas… digo las curiosidades de este Fic.**

 **Cualquier consejo, critica o review es bienvenida.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	20. Chapter 20: Prisión

**Capítulo 20: Prisión**

 **(Narración en primera persona)**

Siento una luz sobre mis ojos así que los abro para darme cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación de concreto; que tenía unos monitores cardiacos, una extraña lámpara azul y la única salida era una puerta gruesa de metal.

Intento levantarme pero no puedo entonces me doy cuenta que tengo mis manos esposadas a unos tubos que sobre salían de la cama en donde estaba, -pero que Arg – por Celestia me está matando el dolor de cabeza, como si hubiera tenido la fiesta más loca de mi vida.

Intento hacer vibrar mis manos para liberarme pero no puedo lograrlo solo consigo moverlas rápido pero no lo suficiente para liberarme, -vamos, vamos, – digo frustrada intentando liberarme, pero dejo de hacerlo, ya que esforzarme solo me daba más dolor de cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por la puerta entra un tipo rubio que usaba una bata de doctor acompañado por dos tipos vestidos con uniformes de oficiales, pero completamente negros.

-Veo que ya despertó. – me dice el tipo rubio.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy? – le pregunto molesta pero no por mucho tiempo porque enserio siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

-Mi nombre es Julián Albert y respondiendo a su pregunta usted se encuentra en la prisión de Iron Heights. – me contesta el tal Julian… espera.

-¿Como que estoy en prisión? – le pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno por lo que me informaron usted… -

Entonces me empiezo a mover tan rápido como puedo para zafarme de las cadenas.

Entonces ese Julián saca un control y la luz azul del cuarto aumenta de intensidad, y de repente si antes no me podía mover a mi máxima velocidad ahora solo me movía como una persona común.

-¿¡Que hiciste conmigo!? – le pregunto asustada.

-Esa luz produce ondas que deshabilitan los poderes meta-humanos. – me dice Julián apuntando hacia la extraña lámpara azul.

-Entonces esas ondas deben estar en una frecuencia que no deja que el meta-gen… ¿Por qué sueno como un cerebrito? – que tártaros sucede conmigo.

-Eso que usted dijo… es correcto. – Me dice Julián extrañado, -como es que… –

-¿Por qué me convirtió en un cerebrito? – le pregunto a Julián molesta.

-¿Qué no tengo idea de lo que me está diciendo? – me contesta Julián confundido.

-¿Por qué estoy en prisión? –

Julián se ríe, -¿Qué si por qué está en prisión? Usted fue la responsable del régimen. –

-¿Qué? – de que tártaros habla este cerebrito.

-No se haga la tonta conmigo, usted todo este tiempo estuvo detrás del régimen e intento explotar la ciudad. – me dice Julián muy seguro.

-Pero de que estas hablando la responsable del régimen es Lisa Snart, ella fue la que planeo todo. – le respondo pero Julián solo me mira a los ojos con necedad e incredulidad, y saca un escáner divisor para analizar mis signos… como diablos se eso.

-Parece que mi hipótesis sobre los velocistas son ciertos y ustedes sanan rápido. – Dice al momento que toma unas notas con su Tablet, - pero su factor curativo es sorprendente… a pesar de que el deshabilitador de poderes este activo. – dice el estúpido de Julián hablando consigo mismo, entonces saca un collar grueso color negro con una pantalla roja y lo pone sobre mi cuello.

-¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto extrañada.

-Este collar bloqueara sus poderes y créame no se lo podrá quitar. – me dice Julián para después hacerles una señal a los guardias y quitarme las esposas.

Apenas lo hacen tomo a uno del cuello y lo golpeo contra la base de la cama noqueándolo e iba por el otro pero en ese momento siento una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo que hace que me retuerza en el suelo.

-Yo que usted me comportaría, - me dice Julián mostrándome un control en el cual aprieta un botón y dejo de sentir la electricidad.

Entonces se acerca el otro guardia y me da una fuerte patada en el estómago e iba a darme otra pero…

-Es suficiente – le dice Julián y detiene al guardia. Entonces Julián se dirige con el guardia, saca un frasco con un líquido y lo abre acercándolo a la cara del guardia que lo hace despertar. –Ustedes dos llévense a… Rainbow Sky con Waller. – les ordena Julián.

Entonces ambos guardias me levantan y me llevan a empujones por unos pasillos hasta una oficina. Un guardia toca la puerta y del otro lado responden –Pasen –

Entonces veo a una señora de tez negra con cabello corto que estaba gorda como una ballena. -Salgan – les dice la gorda a los guardias y estos salen sin objetar. –Tome asiento, – me pide y yo sin muchas opciones decido hacerle caso.

-¿Quién es usted? – le pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Amanda Waller y soy quien manda en esta prisión – me dice mientras revisa unos papeles, -tu nombre es Rainbow Sky, ¿Cierto? – me pregunta con cierta gracia y seriedad.

-Escuche yo no debo estar aquí, Lisa Snart es la que estuvo todo el tiempo detrás del régimen – le digo porque solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, mientras esa maldita seguía afuera.

-¿Lisa Snart, eh? Pues es curioso que lo mencione porque ella dijo lo mismo de usted – me dice al momento que sube sus hombros al escritorio y recarga su barbilla sobre sus manos.

-¿Qué? No ella iba a explotar la ciudad por dinero, busquen en sus cuentas bancarias, ella fue la que le dijo a Queen Bee que… – le intento decir.

-La cual tú asesinaste –

-No la asesine, (aunque ganas no me faltaban), Lisa puso un aparato que desestabilizo el enlace cuántico que hizo que el generador desprendiera energías aleatorias y un rayo la carbonizara. – le explico lo que sucedió… y luego me doy un fuerte golpe en la frente.

-No entendí nada de lo que me dijo – me responde Waller con una ceja levantada.

-Yo si – respondo con fastidio, -como sea el punto es que Lisa Snart es la responsable. –

-Y me va a decir que también fue la responsable de la muerte de Wizard y Heat Wave. – me dice Waller.

-No, esa si fui yo... – vuelvo a golpearme la cara.

Waller sigue en la misma posición obviamente pensando en lo que le dije, -muchachos – dice y entran los dos guardias, -usted ahora es una presa y le recomiendo que se comporte señorita Rainbow Sky, porque está atrapada en una prisión con paredes de acero y concreto, con solo una entrada y salida de esta prisión, sin mencionar los sensores anuladores de poderes y su lindo accesorio. –

-Pero… – me levanto enojada dispuesta a tomarla del cuello pero en eso vuelvo a sentir otra maldita corriente en todo mi cuerpo y caigo al suelo retorciéndome por la electricidad.

-Usted fue sentenciada bajo 84 cadenas perpetuas por las más de 5,000 muertes causadas por el régimen. – me dice Waller.

-B-Bajo qué juicio, yo nunca estuve en uno – le digo recordando mis derechos… por qué diablos se eso también.

Waller solo me mira seriamente, -llévenla a su nueva habitación. –

Los oficiales me levantan, me llevan por los pasillos de la prisión y llegamos a las celdas por las cuales varios presos empiezan a gritarme cosas, a amenazarme por decir que soy una heroína y otras cosas demasiado vulgares hasta para mí.

Llegamos a mi celda y me encierran ahí. Era como en la habitación en la que estaba, excepto que esta tenía un inodoro-fregadero de metal. Los estúpidos guardias me empujan hacia la celda y la cierran.

-o- -o- -o-

 **(Narración normal)**

Rainbow Sky estuvo encerrada en la celda por una semana sin poder salir, todo ese tiempo estuvo pateando la puerta para que la dejaran salir, claro que siempre que hacia eso, regresaba la inmensa jaqueca. Después de eso la dejaron salir a una especie de comedor en donde se le daba de "comer" a todos los presos.

-Siguiente – dice la cocinera que estaba sirviendo "comida", entonces Rainbow pone su cacerola, la cocinera le da un plato con algo que parecía puré de papas pero color café.

-Genial – dice Rainbow con sarcasmo y se va a una mesa vacía, mientras varios presos la ven con miradas frías, amenazantes y con desprecio, claro que ya se había corrido el rumor sobre la velocista colorida. Lo curioso es que había tanto presos hombres como mujeres en el comedor.

Rainbow encuentra una mesa sola, se sienta ahí, pone la cacerola sobre la mesa y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa. –Mala idea – dice la colorida ya que ahora volvía a tener dolor de cabeza.

Entonces siente que alguien está detrás de ella y voltea a ver a un hombre bastante enano, que usaba unos lentes oscuros y redondos. Acompañado por dos tipos fornidos. Este enano se sienta frente a la colorida mientras pasa su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la colorida.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta Rainbow sin rodeos.

-Ah cierto donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Naoki Bando, pero puedes llamarme Gato. – dice el enano con una sonrisa perversa.

Rainbow no dice nada y tapa su cara con su cabello colorido y empieza a temblar.

-Ah querida no tengas miedo yo… - intenta decir el Gato.

-JAJAJAJAJA – explota Rainbow a carcajadas, - ya entendí es por enano, quieres que te de poquito leche gatito JAJAJA. –

El gato golpea fuerte la mesa pero al hacerlo golpea su plato y se llena todo de comida. Rainbow para de reír para ver al Gato todo lleno de comida… y luego vuelve a reír más fuerte.

Entonces el gato chasquea sus dedos y los guardias sujetan ambos hombros de la colorida y estrellan contra la mesa.

-¿Crees que es gracioso? – pregunta Gato molesto.

-Si – responde la colorida.

-¡Levántela! – ordena Gato enojado a su par de gorilas. Entonces se sube a la mesa, la toma del cuello y le propina una fuerte cachetada, -acaso no sabes, ¿Quién soy yo? –

-¿Y tú sabes quién soy? – le contesta Rainbow mientras intenta zafarse pero enserio estos tipos son fuertes.

Entonces le da otro fuerte golpe en la cara y otro, y todavía otro más fuerte que el anterior pero en ese momento.

-Oye ya detente,- dice un muchacho que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, un poco rizado, tenía la piel clara y usaba unos lentes redondos.

Entonces Gato truena sus dedos y uno de sus gorilas deja de sostener a Rainbow, entonces este le da un fuerte golpe al muchacho en la cara que lo tumba al suelo.

-Piérdete Flautista o si no te aplastare la cabeza – le amenaza el gorila.

Entonces el tal "Flautista" se levanta con trabajo, -por favor, John sé que se puede solucionar este problema sin violencia. –

-A mí me parece que no – dice John, -que opina jefe. –

-No lo creo – dice el gato listo para propinarle otro golpe pero…

Rainbow abre la boca tanto como puede y le da una fuerte mordida a su mano.

-AHHH QUITENMELA – grita el Gato con dolor.

El gorila que la sostenía intenta jalarla para que deje de morder al gato, pero lo que hace es que se lo lleva sin soltarlo como si fuera un perro. Entonces logra mocharle un pedazo de cuero para la sorpresa de todos, entonces Rainbow escupe el cuero a la cara del gorila que la sostenía, el guardia la suelta y entonces empieza la masacre.

Rainbow le da una fuerte patada en el estómago y luego un fuerte golpe a la cara desorientándolo, Jonh se acerca por detrás y la abraza para atraparla, pero la colorida le da un fuerte pisotón al pie y un cabezazo que hace que la suelten. Rainbow ahora corre y se aleja un poco de ellos.

Entonces la colorida se devuelve y le da una doble patada voladora a John haciendo que este caiga duramente al suelo adolorido. Rainbow se levanta de un movimiento, justo a tiempo porque el otro gorila le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Rainbow aplica una llave tomando su brazo y usando el peso de su contrincante en su contra para tumbarlo al suelo, y sin soltarlo le zafa su brazo causándole un gran dolor.

-Ven aquí gatito, gatito, gatito – le dice Rainbow mientras se dirige hacia gato.

-No, no, aléjate – dice gato asustado, -quien la detenga le conseguiré una Big Belly Burger. – promete el enano.

Varios se levantan pero antes de eso Rainbow toma una cacerola y se la lanza con gran fuerza a la cabeza del gato noqueándolo al suelo.

-Quiero que lo intenten – dice fríamente la colorida.

Entonces todos se vuelven a sentar.

-Eso pensé – dice Rainbow entonces se dirige hacia el chico de antes que aún seguía tirado en el suelo y le ofrece la mano, -¿te ayudo? –

-Ah… claro – dice el muchacho aceptando la ayuda de la colorida para levantarse.

-¿Que sucedió aquí? – Pregunta un guardia y todos apuntan a la colorida, entonces el guardia está dispuesto a ir por la colorida pero recibe un llamado, -pero… si madame – contesta el guardia, -llévenselos a la enfermería – ordena para llevarse al gato y a sus gorilas.

Rainbow solo ve como se los llevan y después se devuelve a su mesa a sentarse a intentar comerse su desayuno pero en eso siente un toque en su hombro y ve que es el mismo tipo de antes. - ¿Qué quieres? –

El muchacho se aclara un poco la garganta, -h-hola mi nombre es Hartley Rathaway. –

-¿Y? –

-Bueno este… ¿quisieras venir a sentarte conmigo y mis amigos? – Le pregunta Hartley, la colorida lo piensa por un momento pero al final encoge los hombros y asiente, -perfecto, sígueme. –

Ambos llegan a una mesa que estaba en una esquina del comedor.

-Deja te presento ella es Bette Sans – una muchacha pelirroja de piel clara, - Kyle Nimbus – un tipo calvo sin cejas con apariencia macabra, - y Mark… –

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunta seriamente Mark el cual era un tipo rubio con piel clara, ojos verdes bastante bien parecido.

-Rainbow Sky – contesta la colorida.

Mark solo levanta la ceja incrédulo.

-Enserio ese es tu nombre, perdona pero eso es difícil de creer. – dice Bette con burla.

-Si lo crees o no, no es mi problema. – le contesta Rainbow.

Bette le sonríe, -creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. –

-o- -o- -o-

Pasaron cinco días y Rainbow se hizo bastante amiga de Bette y Hartley, aunque no mucho con Nimbus porque le parecía una persona macabra y con Mark que siempre tomaba su distancia.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en el "patio" que era un salón dentro de la cárcel bastante grande que tenía un gimnasio, una cancha de Fut Bol y tres de Básquet, a lo cual ahora Rainbow se encontraba jugando con Rathaway y Bette. La colorida mostraba una gran habilidad para el básquet ya que una vez que tenía el balón nadie se lo podía quitar, Rainbow se mueve en Zigzag esquivando a Bette y Rathaway y luego dando un gran salto asestando el balón en el aro, colgándose de este.

-Wuju soy genial o que – dice Rainbow al mismo tiempo que recoge el balón y lo hace rodar sobre un dedo, -otro juego –

-Olvídalo – dice Bette molesta ya que Rainbow les llevaba 9 anotaciones de delantera.

-Yo estoy exhausto. – dice Rathaway dejándose caer al suelo.

-De todos modos no eran rival para The Dash… – se da cuenta de lo que dijo la colorida y su expresión cambia a una bastante seria.

-¿Sucede algo Sky? – dice Bette al notar el cambio de actitud de Rainbow.

-Necesito caminar – responde Rainbow lanzándole la pelota a Bette para irse.

Bette y Rathaway se miran uno a otro confundidos.

Rainbow camina recordando su batalla contra su doppelgänger, el como ella la derroto gracias a sus amigos y a ese velocista… Flash. En un principio la odiaba, la odiaba tanto porque ella nunca sufrió lo que ella, porque ella nunca fue un maldito objeto usado para lastimar a ponis inocentes pero ahora no siente odio si no celos, cuando ella la espió para descubrir sus debilidades, vio sus amigos, su mundo, su sueño. Esa Rainbow hizo su sueño realidad, la de ser una Wonderbolt, en su mundo antes del ascenso de Nightmare Moon ella solo era una obrera junto a su amiga Fluttershy en la fábrica de clima, siempre competía con todos para probar que era más rápida pero muchas veces gracias a que perdía el control, ella terminaba perdiendo y la llamaban Rainbow Crash, una perdedora, a pesar de todo así es como se sentía. Siempre sintió que algo le hizo falta y cuando Nightmare Moon le dio con ese rayo, y obtuvo su velocidad por un momento pensó que eso la completaría, pero más bien la enloqueció pero su doppelgänger también tenía súper velocidad y se veía más feliz a pesar de que ella estaba al asecho en ese tiempo.

Pero no pudo seguir meditando por más tiempo por…

 **PLASH**

Recibió por completo un fuerte golpe en la cara que la hizo caerse al suelo.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. – dice nada más que Firefox acompañado por varios convictos.

-Firefox – dice enojada Rainbow levantándose, -¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Que sí que quiero?, que te parece mis propiedades, o mis autos, mi poder o… ¡MI DINERO! – grita Firefox enojado.

Entonces los convictos atacan a Rainbow, uno está listo para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero la colorida se agacha y le da un gancho en la cara. Al mismo tiempo otro le intenta dar otro golpe pero la colorida sujeta su brazo y le da un fuerte golpe en las costillas, y luego una patada en la entrepierna.

Llegan más, y uno a uno Rainbow se encarga de ellos pero mientras la colorida pelea con los secuaces, Firefox saca un cuchillo y se lanza contra Rainbow a darle una estocada.

 **SHAS**

Rainbow alcanza a esquivarlo pero no ilesa, de pronto nota que en su abdomen empieza a sangrar, se lleva una mano ahí para detener el sangrado pero los criminales no desaprovechan esta oportunidad y se lanzan contra la colorida logrando tomarla de los brazos y obligarla a hincarse dándole la cara a Firefox.

Firefox se acerca con una sonrisa maliciosa y la toma del cuello, -no sabes cuánto…- le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, -espere hacer esto. –

Rainbow le escupe sangre en su cara.

Firefox toma un pañuelo y se limpia la cara, -pero acepto que fue mi error, lo acepto, porque desde el momento en que te vi sabía que tenía que matarte. –

-Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste? – le dice Rainbow con dolor, -pero me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho jeje, porque ahora yo te matare. –

Firefox no se lo piensa y lanza una estocada hacia el cuello de Rainbow pero inexplicablemente en un movimiento Rainbow toma el cuchillo con su boca y se lo encaja al brazo de uno que lo sujetaba al mismo tiempo que hace lo mismo con los demás a una sorprendente velocidad. Entonces se libera y rápidamente ataca con una estocada a los demás secuaces y todos terminan en el suelo sangrando adoloridos ya que tenían ya sea los brazos o las piernas cortadas.

-No, no, eso fue… – dice Firefox asustado.

-Rápido – dice Rainbow con frialdad, -antes de ser velocista yo ya era veloz. – dice al mismo tiempo que le hace un corte al brazo de Firefox.

-AARG PLAN B, PLAN B – grita Firefox.

Entonces llegan más convictos sosteniendo a Bette y a Rathaway con cuchillos en sus cuellos.

-Suelta el cuchillo y… - intenta amenazar a Rainbow pero esta inmediatamente suelta el cuchillo.

-Tú ganas, suéltalos – dice Rainbow seriamente.

Firefox se sorprende no creía que la colorida fuera a ceder tan fácilmente. – ¿así sin más? –

-Si –

Firefox empieza a reír, -je, je parece que la niña arcoíris tiene honor, - se burla.

-¿Y tú?, hare lo que me pidas. – dice Rainbow sin dudar mientras se sostiene la herida.

-Sujétenla – ordena Firefox y los guardias que no estaban heridos van y sujetan otra vez a la colorida, -veo que tienes honor pero con honor no ganas dinero… –

-Solo lo voy a decir una vez – dice Mark con una paleta en la boca, acompañado por Kyle Nimbus y… ¿Girder? – suelta a mis amigos. –

-Vaya, vaya, si es el idiota "Mago del clima" – dice Firefox con burla, - mátenlos. – ordena.

-KYLE – grita Mark.

Entonces Kyle saca unos cuchillos y los lanza directamente a los presos, a los cuales estos se asustan y sueltan a Rathaway y a Bette. La chica pelirroja no pierde tiempo y de un movimiento acaba con uno de los secuaces de Firefox y luego pelea contra los demás presos mientras Rathaway se queda en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza.

Mark, Kyle y Girder luchan contra los demás secuaces y cada uno demuestra gran habilidad para la pelea, Mark ataca y se defiende con llaves de lucha, Kyle con ataques con precisión y Girder con su fuerza, a pesar de que no poseía sus poderes aún era una avalancha. Y rápidamente acaban con todos los presos.

-Ahora – dice Mark acomodándose el peinado – dije que soltaras a mis amigos, a todos. –

-¿T-tienes que estar bromeando?, ella mato a tu hermano. – dice Firefox confundido.

-Dijo que la sueltes, o te aplasto. – dice Girder, sorprendentemente.

Firefox como el cobarde que es suelta a la colorida, pero ella rápidamente le quita el cuchillo y se lo encaja en la pierna, lo saca y luego lo apunta en su cuello.

-M-me vas a matar – dice Firefox aterrado.

Rainbow presiona el cuchillo contra el cuello de Firefox, haciendo que empiece a sangrar un poco, mientras Firefox empieza a gritar por miedo a morir hasta que Rainbow aleja el cuchillo de su cuello. – Escúchame bien si vuelves a intentar algo como esto, no habrá una tercera vez. – dice al momento en que le da un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo termina noqueando.

Rainbow voltea a ver a Mark y a sus amigos, -gracias. –

-¡ALTO AHÍ! – Gritan los guardias entrando con porras y escudos, - pónganse de rodillas y manos en la nuca. –

-Justo a tiempo, –dice sarcásticamente Mark al momento que obedece y sigue la indicaciones, al igual que los demás. Entonces los guardias llegan y los tumban al suelo y los empiezan a golpear a todos, sin ninguna opción más que resistir.

-o- -o- -o-

Todos fueron llevados a la enfermería a tratar sus heridas, después de eso la mayoría fueron llevados a aislamiento y claro fueron torturados. Rainbow paso solo una semana y luego fue llevada a un cuarto con forma hexagonal en donde tenía otras celdas con un vidrio blindado en vez de rejas pero no era la única que estaba ahí.

Bette Sans, Kyle Nimbus, Hartley Rathaway, Mark y Girder. Este último Rainbow lo miraba seriamente. Una vez que la encerraron en su celda el primero en hablar fue Hartley. – Parece que todo el equipo está aquí. –

-No lo hubiera dicho mejor Flautista – dice un señor vestido de traje, canoso, con corte de pelo militar, piel clara, con una cicatriz de corte en su mejilla derecha.

-Wade – dice Bette con furia golpeando su el vidrio templado.

-Coronel Wade Eiling – le corrige con soberbia.

-¿Qué quieres? – le pregunta Mark sin rodeos.

El Coronel sonríe y camina por la habitación mirando a todos los presos de las celdas. –Los vi, vi como todos ustedes acabaron con varios presos, ladrones, asesinos. Los criminales más peligrosos que hay. –

-¿Quieres que trabajemos para ti?, ¿cierto? – menciona Rathaway.

El Coronel Eiling sonríe, -Sus habilidades ciertamente son extraordinarias, podrían darle un servicio a su país, ser una herramienta de la paz. –

-¿Quieres que seamos tus escuadrón de la muerte? – Dice Bette Sans enojada, -no confíen en él… ARG – su collar la electrocuta.

-¡Oye déjala en paz imbécil! – le grita Rainbow.

El coronel Eiling suelta un interruptor y camina por la sala, -Pueden servir a su país, ser "héroes", recibir la admiración de toda la gente y… ser generosamente recompensados, – se detiene frente a la celda de la colorida y cambia su expresión a una macabra, – o pueden morir aquí, ¿Qué eligen? – más que pregunta parecía ser una amenaza.

-Púdrete. – le dice Rainbow.

-Ella ya lo dijo – dice Mark.

Entonces el coronel mira a todos los presos y ve que ninguno aceptara, -bien – entonces activa el interruptor y todos son electrocutados por sus collares, el coronel solo ve como todos se retuercen en el suelo hasta que su collar para de electrocutarlos, entonces Eiling vuelve a presionar el interruptor pero este no funciona.

-Waller – dice enojado Eiling, -ustedes son míos. – dice el coronel para después retirarse de la sala.

Rainbow se levanta, golpea el vidrio y grita – ¡Idiota! –

-¿B-Bette quien es él? – le pregunta Mark adolorido, levantándose del suelo al igual que los demás.

-Él es la razón por la que estoy aquí – contesta Bette sentándose en su litera.

-Sé que nunca hablamos de cómo llegamos aquí pero, ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le pregunta Rathaway.

-Yo solía ser teniente, estaba en la brigada anti-bombas del ejército, y cuando exploto el acelerador, este me afecto. – explica Bette. –

-¿Eres meta-humana? – le pregunta Rainbow.

-Si – contesta Bette con pesar, -puedo convertir cualquier cosa en una bomba con tan solo tocarla. Por un tiempo oculte mis poderes pero en una misión, nos atacaron por sorpresa y el maldito de Eiling era nuestro plan de retirada pero el maldito cobarde nunca llego. Nos rodeaban y acabaron con todo mi equipo, no tenía balas pero había escombros por todas partes así que yo los lance y estos explotaron lo que me permitió huir pero el maldito de Eiling vio mis poderes y no dudo en hablarlo con el general de brigada, entonces me atraparon e hicieron experimentos conmigo, hasta que logre escapar, era una base cerca de Central City, entonces llegue a la ciudad y robe ropa pero llego Flash, yo me asuste e hice explotar un carro, entonces de un golpe me noqueo y desperté aquí. Me dijeron que yo era una villana que atacaba a la ciudad y que me encerrarían aquí por mis crímenes. –

-Les dijiste que lo eras, ¿no?, ¿una villana? – le pregunta Rathaway.

-Sí, así Eiling ni ellos me podrían tocar. – responde Bette.

-Conmigo fue algo parecido, excepto que yo quería que me encerraran. – menciona Rathaway.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Rainbow extrañada.

-Yo también obtuve poderes, puedo crear y controlar frecuencias de sonido, al principio no me intereso usar mis poderes pero luego vino Zoom. Él estaba reclutando meta-humanos para su ejército, yo me asuste así que quise buscar la ayuda de Flash pero nadie sabía cómo encontrarlo, así que investigue los lugares que transitaba Flash y como un rompecabezas uní las piezas, y encontré su guarida pero cuando llegue, no encontré la guarida de Flash sino la de Zoom. –

-¿Qué? De que estas hablando Zoom no pudo ser ese maldito idiota de Flash, para que ser Flash todos estos años si al final sería Zoom. – dice Mark.

-Por diversión – menciona Rainbow y todos los miran, -el solo veía a Central City como un patio de juegos, y cuando la gente descubriera la verdad, perderían toda la esperanza. – dice la colorida sabiendo bien lo que pensaba Zoom.

-Sabía que si lo decía nadie me creería, y no solo eso, Zoom lo sabría así que la mejor opción fue hacer un estúpido traje, rompí los vidrios del edificio de mis padres y "amenace con matarlos", y por suerte Flash me detuvo. – explica Rathaway.

-¿Y tú? – le pregunta Rainbow a Mark.

-¿Yo que? – contesta Mark.

-Él es el mago del clima – menciona Rathaway.

-Mago del clima como… – intenta decir Rainbow.

-Como Wizard, mi hermano Clyde Mardon, sí – contesta Mark Mardon secamente.

-¿Por qué… -

-Te ayude, aunque hayas matado a mi hermano. – Suspira, –vi como no dudaste en salvarlos y yo protejo a los míos. – dice Mardon.

Rainbow se sentía confundida, -no eres de los que les gusta seguir órdenes, ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí? –

-Hay líneas, líneas que uno jamás debe cruzar, he matado y robado. Eso no lo voy a negar, pero una vez mi hermano y yo robamos un museo, decidimos hacerlo en el día para así poder tomar rehenes y cuando para escapáramos crear un bullicio para distraer a Flash pero mi hermano tomo a una señora y a su hijo… Flash llego y no dudo en matarlos con un rayo. – golpea la pared, -vi los ojos del niño, vi su miedo y recuerdo bien como su madre le dijo que no temiera, que Flash los salvaría, pero eso nunca paso, -suspira, – escapamos pero no pude con esto, confronte a Clyde y le dije que eso no era necesario, me dijo que los dioses no debían sentir lastima por los mortales. – Se sienta y se lleva una mano a la frente, -yo pensaba igual que el pero estos poderes, son una responsabilidad lo comprendí, comprendí que no era diferente a los estúpidos políticos, era egoísta, arrogante y avaricioso. Así que me entregue. – Mira hacia la colorida, -el… ¿cómo fue que lo mataste? –

-El creo nubes de tormenta y los use en su contra. – responde Rainbow.

-Recibió lo que merecía – dice Mark Mardon para la sorpresa de todos.

-No podía salvarse solo podía ser detenido. – habla por primera vez Girder.

-Lo dice quien asesino a personas inocentes, - le dice Rainbow.

-¿Me odias? – le pregunta Girder.

-Mataron a mi hermana. – contesta con dolor la colorida.

-Lo lamento… –

-¡Lo lamentas, TU y el régimen asesinaron a mi familia, espero que algún día también pierdas a tu familia. – le dice Rainbow enojada con los ojos llorosos.

-Rainbow no puedes decir eso – le regaña Bette.

-Pues felicidades, ya paso. – contesta secamente Girder y toda la habitación queda en silencio. –Yo forme parte del régimen por dinero fácil, Geomancer nos dijo que seriamos los reyes de la ciudad y lo fuimos. Cada uno nos quedamos con una sección pero no quise trabajar así que contrate a un idiota que fuera a conseguirme dinero, le dije que dijera mi nombre cada vez que tomara dinero y lo hizo, mientras yo me quedaba en mi apartamento acostado sin hacer nada, él lo hizo, fue a tiendas, vinaterías, joyerías… casas a conseguirme dinero… incluso el de mi abuela… - empieza a llorar, -mi abuela ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y… la mato, la mato escuchando que Tony Woodward quería su dinero… mis padres me abandonaron y me dejaron con mi abuela, a ellos nunca les importe pero ella siempre estuvo para mi… y ¿Cómo se lo pague?; siendo un asco en la escuela, siendo un asco en el vecindario y al final MATANDOLA, ASI QUE SI SOY MONSTRUO. –

Rainbow escucho cada palabra, cada maldita palabra como si ella misma lo estuviera diciendo, al igual que el no hizo nada cuando su mundo se fue al carajo.

-Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, sería el mejor alumno, el mejor vecino, una mejor persona, un mejor nieto… pero eso jamás pasara. – dice Tony muy herido.

-No serviría de nada, - dice Rainbow a lo cual Tony lo mira enojado, -no podemos cambiar nada y si pudiéramos créeme que no serviría, lo sé, pero aún podemos hacer algo con el presente, ser mejores. – dice recordando las enseñanzas de Hope, Sara, Don Lalo y todos sus amigos, mira a Tony, -te perdono. – dice para después romper en llanto.

Entonces Tony también empieza a llorar al igual que Mardon, Rathaway y Kyle.

-¿Es enserio? – le pregunta Bette a Kyle.

-Fue profundo. – dice Kyle.

-¿Y tú? – pregunta Rainbow a Kyle.

-Soy asesino de la mafia que se puede convertir en humo venenoso. – responde Kyle.

-¿Y? – pregunta Rathaway.

-No eso es todo. – responde Kyle.

-Una cosa es segura, debemos salir de aquí – dice Bette.

-Yo no me iré – responde Mark Mardon.

-Yo tampoco – dice también Tony.

-No, no lo entienden, Eiling volverá y nos convertirá en un escuadrón suicida. – dice Bette.

-Aun sí quisiera, no se puede escapar de aquí. – dice Mark Mardon.

-Si se puede, – responde Rainbow a lo cual a todos les llama la atención, -pero para hacerlo, debemos trabajar juntos. –

-o- -o- -o-

En un cuarto podemos ver un estante con varios líquidos extraños, equipo químico y algunas computadoras. Vemos a un científico conocido, Nefarius que estaba combinando algunas sustancias y este al final consiguió una mezcla color oscura.

-Esta lista. – le dice un tipo con un traje oscuro que portaba unos googles redondos.

-Eso creo p-pero necesito hacer algunas pruebas, señor Geomancer – dice Nefarius.

Pero Geomancer lo empuja y toma la sustancia, -con esto nadie podrá detenerme – dice al momento en el que se traga la sustancia, entonces empieza a gritar y a retorcerse hasta que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita, lamento mucha la tardanza pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir como antes, además de que agrégale problemas existenciales, problemas con la familia y problemas con la escuela pues la cosa esta difícil.**

 **Sé que antes les dije que quedaban unos dos capítulos pero soy malo para calcular eso así que solo les diré que ya estamos cerca del final.**

 **Posdata escribí otra historia llamada Black Diamond que es mi versión de Shazam poni de mi universo, si lo sé, creo que debería tener terminado las otras historias antes de empezar con esta pero ya tenía escrito el primer episodio y eso agrégale que acabo de ver Shazam lo cual me encanto así que ahí tiene.**

 **Por favor dejen Review que eso me alegra mucho el día.**

 **Cualquier critica o comentario será recibida.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	21. Chapter 21: Origenes

**Capítulo 21: Orígenes**

* * *

 **Plastique**

Bueno que puedo decir sobre mí, mi nombre es Bette Sans Souci, vengo de una familia de militares, mis padres sirvieron en la guerra, ambos. Recuerdo estar con mi abuela viendo la televisión, viendo los soldados en la guerra de Iraq, sirviendo a nuestro país, pero lo que en realidad esperaba era ver a mis padres… y lo hice. Nunca lo olvidare, estaba viendo un reportaje sobre la guerra, sobre los heridos y los fallecidos. Pude ver un brazo de mi padre y el cadáver de mi madre.

Mi padre pertenecía al escuadrón anti-bombas, pero hubo una bomba que no pudo desarmar y mi madre era médico militar, pero un enemigo se hizo pasar por un soldado herido. No lo era. Ese maldito traía un chaleco bomba y… nadie sobrevivo.

Nunca los volví a ver.

Mi abuela es todo lo que me quedaba, pero era muy anciana y murió cuando tenía diecisiete. Así que lo siguiente que hice fue enlistarme en el ejército. No fue sencillo sobre todo para una pelirroja como yo. Todos me tomaban como un chiste y mis lindos compañeros me hacían la vida imposible, pero yo tenía algo que ellos no. Determinación.

Trabajaba lo triple que mis compañeros y eso me permitió ser la mejor de mi generación, le serré la boca a eso imbéciles y lo siguiente que hice fue enfocarme en el escuadrón anti-bombas.

Lo se irónico no.

Pero cuando estaba cerca de una bomba, eso me hacía sentir cerca de mama y papa, nunca dejo de extrañarlos. Hubo un tiempo en el que me sentí muy orgullosa de formar parte del ejército, tal como lo hacían mis padres, pero… la guerra es sucia, hice cosas… en nombre de mi país, me decía a mí misma que era por el bien de mi gente… pero ¿era lo correcto? Un día hubo una bomba que no pude desarmar, logre alejarme lo suficiente, pero metralla quedo dentro de mi cuerpo, era el final y una parte de mí se preguntaba si lo merecía hasta esa noche.

Recuerdo bien estar en el hospital viendo hacia la ventana el famoso acelerador de partículas, todos decían que iba a cambiar el mundo… pero nunca imaginamos cuánto. Vi como exploto y como la energía se disparó hacia todos lados, recuerdo ver esa energía hacia mí y… nada.

Desperté un mes después y milagrosamente estaba viva. Los doctores dijeron que ya no tenía metralla en mí. Eso me alegro en ese momento, entonces me dirigí a mi apartamento y recuerdo bien haber tomado la perilla de mi puerta… de la nada empezó a brillar de un color morado, tengo la suficiente experiencia que eso es malo me aleje y mi puerta exploto… increíblemente nadie se dio cuenta, pero yo si… la verdad entre en pánico y corrí hacia la calle, y seguí corriendo, nunca pensé sentir tanto miedo y menos de mí.

Entonces agotada puse mi mano sobre una boca de incendios y nada… me alegré, pensé que esa explosión solo fue mi imaginación, pero entonces un periódico voló hacia mi cara y vi en la portada.

"Se ha avistado fenómenos en Central City"

El articulo hablaba sobre que se ha visto en la ciudad gente con habilidades y que era un peligro para la sociedad. Que la gente se debía unir y eliminar a estas amenazas. Básicamente todo el articulo era hablar de esa gente como monstruos y se bien lo que la gente le hace a lo que no comprende o es diferente a ella.

Entonces hice brillar ese periódico, inmediatamente lo hice bola y lo lancé lejos de mí. La explosión hizo que todas las alarmas de los coches sonaran entonces antes de que llegara algún oficial yo me aleje de ahí.

Regresé a mi departamento y decidí irme al bosque, ahí aprendí y comprendí un poco de mis poderes, ahora tenía la habilidad de convertir cualquier cosa en una bomba y eso me aterrorizaba, pero también comprendí que este poder era mío y yo lo podía controlar. Se le llama disciplina en el ejército.

Logre ocultar mis poderes y luego a estas personas con poderes se le empezó a llamar meta-humanos, pero la gente no los aceptaba, los llamaba monstruos y comprendí que, si descubrían mis habilidades, sería el fin.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, un día conocí al imbécil de Wade Eiling, era un narcisista y un presumido. Inmediatamente estuve en contra que el fuera mi jefe, pero… soy una mujer, y si el ejército estaba lleno de machistas idiotas.

Un día en una misión, todo salió mal y Wade era nuestro plan de escape, el maldito jamás se acercó, vi uno a uno de mis compañeros morir frente a mí. Estaba rodeada y mi única salida… eran mis habilidades. Estaba en un edificio viejo y todo se caía a pedazos, así que tomé escombros y los convertí en bombas. Logre acabar con gran parte de mis enemigos y logre huir, pero el imbécil de Wade siempre estuvo cerca viendo todo… apostaría todo lo que tengo que él nos vendió, pero no "tenía pruebas" pero… el si sobre mis habilidades.

Recuerdo bien que estaba en las regaderas del cuartel… solo dejando que me cayera el agua fría. Tal vez nunca fui muy sociable, pero… apreciaba a mis compañeros y los vi morir, nunca dejo de pensar si hubiera usado mis poderes, ellos quizás estuvieran vivos.

Pero de repente el cuarto se llena de gas y nada. No sé cuánto tiempo haya pasado, pero despierto encadenada de mis manos mientras veía como un doctor me habría el estómago.

Sentí como cortaban mi piel, ni siquiera se indignaron en usar sedante, me trataban como una bestia. Todo mi trabajo, todos esos años de nunca desobedecer una orden… no sirvieron de nada.

Me desmaye del dolor y desperté en una especie de capsula… me enoje… me enoje como nunca antes y entonces golpee el vidrio, y no sé cómo, pero logre que ese golpe fuera demasiado potente, como si mi puño fuera una explosión y el vidrio se destruyó completamente.

Caí fuerte en el suelo y me levanté lo más rápido que pude, vi a un guardia, pero este pensó que podía vencer a una chica sin problemas… gran error. Lo vencí sin problemas y le quité su uniforme. Sabia en donde estaba, en cual base y había muchos soldados, pero no fue ningún problema para mi escabullirme y escaparme sin problemas. Los profesionales olvidaron que era una experta en infiltración… si olvidaron todo lo que hice.

Llegue a la ciudad buscando un lugar para conseguir ropa nueva pero un niño que estaba jugando con una pelota, se atravesó en la calle y casi lo machucan, pero yo estaba ahí, empujo a niño y este cayo algo fuerte, pero era mejor que ser arrollado. Entonces el niño empieza a llorar y todos se asustan de mí, que trajera un traje de batalla y pareciera un Power Ranger no ayudaba.

Inmediatamente la gente entro en pánico y pensó que era un meta-humano, y si lo soy, pero no uno de los malos. Inmediatamente llega Flash. Fue sorprendente verlo, había escuchado rumores sobre un velocista que ayudaba a las personas. Por un momento me alegre, pero…

-Más vale que te detenga villana. – me dice Flash e inmediatamente toma su casco y lo golpea a una increíble velocidad, este crea ondas que me hace chocar contra un auto, eso me deja muy desorientada y cuando me sostengo del carro, sin querer activo mi poder y este lo convierte en una bomba.

-ALEJENSE DE MI – les grito a todos y ya sea por ver un carro brillar de la nada o por miedo a mí. Todos corren y se alejan.

Me alejo lo más que puedo, pero el carro causa una gran explosión que se oye a varias calles de distancia y apenas logro alejarme lo suficiente para salir viva pero la onda de la explosión me deja aturdida. Me levanto con mucho trabajo, pero a la distancia veo a Flash.

-No lastimaras a nadie más villana. – me dice Flash, que yo soy una villana.

-No no lo entiendes yo… –

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, creo que Flash me dio un gran golpe. Me levanto en una celda y me doy cuenta que traigo una especie de collar.

-Te gusta tu lindo accesorio. – me dice Julián Albert.

Después me dijo que me encerrarían para siempre y jamás nadie me sacaría ni el ejército. Lo que ellos sabían era que yo me volví terrorista… y usé eso.

 **Flautista**

Bueno por dónde empezar, supongo que por mi familia… si mi familia, bueno vengo de una familia de la clase alta… si eso quiere decir que soy rico… sí. Mi infancia fue muy… sofocante. Estaba rodeado de gente petulante y narcisista, y yo jamás fui así. Todos los niños de mi edad solo hablaban y presumían de su dinero, propiedades, carros. Yo… yo prefería la física y los comics. Si nunca fui popular, pero al menos puedo decir que siempre fui el mejor de la clase, pero a mis padres les orgullecía eso.

NO.

Si lo se eso tiene mucha lógica (sarcasmo). Cualquiera pensaría que sería lo opuesto digo, muchos padres darían lo que fuera para que sus hijos no fueran unos idiotas, pero no en mi caso. Mis padres querían que fuera un idiota, presumido, cara bonita, amo en los deportes, pero fui todo lo contrario. Siempre recibía diplomas, ganaba las competencias locales, estatales e incluso la nacional, pero no sé, a ellos nunca les importo y en cuanto a amistades, si era el nerd, era el muñeco de trapo del salón. Una vez al salir de la escuela fui balaceado por pistolas de Gotcha o Paint ball por mis compañeros debido a que no quise hacerles su tarea, pero la cosa no termino ahí, un día en las regaderas, cuando abrí la llave caliente, esta exploto. Si como lo oyen esta exploto, por suerte solo fue una granada de conmoción… si suerte, la explosión afecto mis oídos y me dejo sordo, lo cual fui forzado a usar aparatos de sonido para mis oídos, pero estos jamás funcionaron bien. Así que me dedique a investigar los aparatos sónicos y fui capaz de crear un auricular que me permitiera escuchar de nuevo y adivinen que gracias a eso fui reconocido como una de las mentes más brillantes hasta…

La intervención de mis padres, por fin vieron mi inteligencia y claro que vieron el potencial para ver de lo que era capaz de inventar, ¿y que querían que hiciera? Armas. Y no podía simplemente, no podía crear más armas, el mundo ya tiene las suficientes. Entonces no lo dudaron, no dudaron en acabar con mi carrera. Ahora nadie creía en mi excepto laboratorios Stars. Harrison Wells me dio una oportunidad y vio mi potencial para lo que podía hacer, y por un tiempo fue así. Le ayude a crear el acelerador de partículas, pero llego el momento en el que conocí a Cisco Ramón, el tipo era un completo amargado, idiota, dolor de cabeza, petulante que se creía la gran cosa, pero de que me quejo, un día Ramón me amenazo para que abandonara los laboratorios Stars.

"A pesar de toda esa inteligencia, a pesar de todos tus títulos, doctorados y aparatos, tras todo eso eres un fracasado y eso no lo puedes esconder."

Renuncie tras de eso, al final… termine como un profesor de matemáticas en una secundaria. Si es cierto lo que me dijo Ramón, toda mi vida me he sentido como un fracasado quizás por eso mis padres nunca me quisieron. Un día estaba en la secundaria, en el laboratorio y te preguntaras qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí. Bueno una parte de mi jamás se cansó de crear, todo el tiempo trabajaba en inventos sobre todo tipo de artículos locos que me venían a la mente y hablando de eso estaba trabajando sobre una flauta capas de emitir sonidos a una muy alta frecuencias, en otras palabras, estaba destruyendo cosas con frecuencias de sonido, pero en un momento pude sentir una explosión de energía que se dirigió a mí. Desperté al día siguiente en la sala de enfermería… escuchando todo lo que el director decía de mí, pero lo extraño es que él estaba en su oficina a al otro lado de la escuela. Empecé a sentir mucha jaqueca y me di cuenta que ahora podía escuchar sin mis auriculares, pero no solo eso, ahora había ganado la habilidad de crear ondas de sonido con mis manos.

¿Cómo lo descubrí?

Una semana después de la explosión del acelerador de partículas, si me di cuenta de eso. Iba caminando solo en la calle, tuve que vender mi auto ya que mi lindo seguro no "cubria" daños en propiedad ajena (jamás compren un seguro barato), adivinen que, un patan me asalto.

-Levanta las manos y da todo lo que tengas – me dice un bandido apuntándome con un arma.

Hago lo que me pide, levanto mis manos y de estas desprende super ondas sónicas a altas frecuencias, que manda a volar al asaltante contra un poste de luz. Me asuste y fui a ver si el tipo seguía con vida, al parecer si, pero lo siguiente que hice fue huir de ahí. Al dia siguiente me hice pruebas y descubri que ese dia había cambiado.

Pero no fui el único.

Después en las noticias y en el periódico se empezó a escuchar mitos, sobre personas con…. Habilidades, bueno lo digo de una forma linda, los medios hablaban de estas personas como… monstruos y quizás lo eran pero se por experiencia lo que hace la gente a lo que es diferente a ella. Así que decidi ocultar mis poderes hasta… que apareció Flash. El empezó a salvar personas y la gente empezaba a pensar diferente sobre los meta-humanos, como lo nombraron en los laboratorios Stars y eso me hizo creer que quizás abria un dia en donde los meta-humanos "normales" como yo que no buscaban ser un peligro para la sociedad, serian aceptados, pero luego apareció el Zoom.

Zoom fue exactamente lo opuesto que significaba Flash… miedo. Pero la cosa no pudo terminar ahí, Flash desaparecio y Zoom empezó a reclutar meta-humanos para su reino de terror.

Estaba mirando las noticias sobre Zoom cuando mi puerta fue destrozada en pedazos y en esta salió la última persona que quería volver a ver en mi vida.

Cisco Ramón.

-Lindo apartamento – me dice Ramón con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sorprendido.

-Hartley Rathaway, pensé que te alegrarías de ver a un amigo. – me dice el idiota muy petulante.

-¿Amigos? Tu me amenazaste para que renunciara en los laboratorios Stars. – le contesto muy enojado.

-Eso era antes de saber que tú y yo éramos diferentes a los mortales. – me dice esto ultimo demasiado tenebroso.

-¿Mortales? – le pregunto extrañado.

-Ese día Rathaway fuiste eligido para convertirte en un ser superior. – me lo dice con aire de superioridad, como si fuera un… dios.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo. – le digo lo mas convicente que puedo.

Cisco se rie burlostamente y entonces me lanza rayos de sus manos, lo cual me manda volando hacia la pared.

-Parece que aunque tengas las habilidades de un dios, nunca dejaras de ser un fracasado. – me dice Ramón despectivo.

Me levanto con mucho trabajo, -estas loco… yo no tengo poderes. –

Cisco me toma del cuello y pone la palma de su mano en mi pecho, -hagamos una prueba. – entonces me lanza otro rayo que me manda volando contra la ventana, en ese momento me maldeci por vivir en el ultimo piso de los apartamentos. En ese momento vi mi vida y pude ver que el problema siempre fui un cobarde, nunca quise enfrentar a nadie y pensar que todo lo que me paso en mi vida… fue mi culpa, pero no quería morir.

Entonces antes de chocar contra el suelo, lance ondas de mis manos, lo que me permitio levitar mediante las ondas de sonido… increíble. Estaba volando no podía creerlo hasta que Cisco salió de un portal frente a mi y me hizo perder la concentración, y caí duramente en el suelo.

-Puedes ser mas, muchos más. – me dice Cisco caminando hacia mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto confundido.

-Únete a mí, a mí y a Zoom. –

-Estás loco, Zoom es un Psicópata que asesina a gente inocente. – le digo haciéndole frente.

Cisco se ríe, -Zoom solo será un medio para llegar ser los dioses de esta ciudad. –

-Y entonces quieres que me una a ti, tal vez ahora tengamos poderes, tal vez yo sea un fracasado pero eres y sigues siendo un imbécil. – le hago frente supongo que estar cerca de la muerte me hizo perder el miedo.

Cisco me lanza sus rayos y los recibo de lleno.

Termino muy lastimado en el suelo y Cisco se para junto a mi. –Tienes un día para decidir. – me dice para después darme una patada en el estomago y luego crea un portal y desaparece.

No podía creerlo Zoom me quería en su estúpido ejercito, por supuesto que no me iba unir, no soy un asesino y yo no puedo detenerlo pero se quien si. Hago un mapeo de ciudad central y hago un logaritmo que me permita saber de que lugares viene Flash cuando hay un problema y descubro que en el bosque es de donde siempre proviene.

No me toma mucho tiempo investigar que hay en el bosque y resulta que hay una mina abandonada. No pierdo tiempo y me dirigo alla pero cuando llego, la maldita mina estaba sobre una montaña, así que me concentro y me hago levitar, y logro llegar a la cima, a la entrada de la mina, cuando entro… bueno no había nadie solo esta un monton de papeles y herramientas, entonces me puse indagar, algo que me diera una pista de donde pudiera estar Flash, pero entonces descubro un baúl y… lo veo… ahí estaba el traje de Zoom… dios era obvio Flash era Zoom. Todo este tiempo estuvo jugando con las personas, jugando a ser a un héroe y un villano. Entonces no había nadie que pudiera detener a Flash.

Inmediatamente salí de ahí y me aleje lo mas que pude del bosque pero a la distancia puder ver un rayo rojo… sin lugar a dudas era Flash o ¿Zoom? De algo estaba seguro, se me acababa el tiempo y tarde o temprano Zoom vendría por mi al menos… que estuviera en la cárcel. La cárcel de Iron Highs poceia inividores de poder para meta-humanos, obviamente Zoom no se ariesgaria ir ahí pero los únicos que pueden estar ahí son… los villanos.

No me tomo mucho idear un plan, tome un viejo traje de robin Hood y le agrege unos detalles negros. Ya tenia el traje ahora solo debía causar un desastre para que la policía me arrestara, y sabia exactamente que hacer.

Entonces me dirigí al edificio de mis padres y después de activar la alarma para que evacuaran el edificio, lo dije antes, no soy un asesino, entonces use mis ondas de sonidos para destruir todos los vidrios del edificio de mis padres… tengo que admitir que eso se sintió muy bien pero entonces después apareció Flash.

-Detente ahora mismo y me asegurare de que recibas un trato con la policía. – me dijo Flash… todo heroico pero yo sabia que eso solo era una mascara.

Entonce no se si fue el miedo o valor pero ataque a Flash con todo lo que tuve y logre asestarle un golpe… estaba en el suelo aturdido, con los oídos sangrándole… podía detenerlo, podía detener a Zoom solo necesitaba dar otro golpe… pero no pude.

En lo que titubie, Flash se recompuso y me venció solo con un golpe.

Desperté después en la prisión de Iron Highs… funciono mi plan aunque se me hizo raro que nunca fui llevado a un juicio pero la verdad no me importaba… estaba a salvo.

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que la verdad me gusto como quedo y creo que en el futuro habra más capitulos asi en mis fics.**

 **Gracias por leer mi loca historia y gracias a Mr. E. Spen por dejarme usar su personaje.**

 **Sin más que decir adios.**


	22. Chapter 22: Escape

**Capítulo 22: Escape**

* * *

Iron Highs está ubicado alrededor de 5 kilómetros al norte de Keystone City, ciudad vecina de Central City, la penitenciaria es famosa en todo el mundo por ser un lugar donde los criminales sufren un brutal trato por parte de los guardias de la prisión. Pozo sin fondo, agujero del infierno, entre otros nombres, es como se le llamaba a la prisión de "súper villanos", capturados por las fuerzas especiales y vigilantes, aunque esto último negado por los oficiales.

Pero en una sala de celdas, al fondo de la prisión, se encontraban Girder un meta-humano capaz de transformar su piel en metal, Mark Mardon un ser capaz de controlar el clima, Kyle Nimbus un asesino de la mafia capaz de transformarse en gas venenoso, Bette Sans una ex-militar capaz de con solo tocar cualquier cosa, convertirla en un explosivo, Hartley Rathaway un físico capaz de emitir rayos sónicos con sus manos y Rainbow Sky una sociópata velocista. Todos ellos ahora mismos se encontraban en sus celdas haciendo nada, no había mucho que hacer en una celda de 3 x 4. Entonces entra un guardia a la sala escoltando a un conserje, que se dirige directo a la celda de Rainbow Sky.

-No puedo creer que taparas, el baño… otra vez. – dice el conserje molesto por venir por cuarta vez en la semana a arreglar el baño.

-Problemas estomacales. – dice simplemente Rainbow.

El conserje lo arregla y se dispone a salir, -y pensar que lo hizo una linda chica. – dice muy sereno, pero una vez que sale.

-Dámelo. – dice el oficial, apartando al conserje y apuntándole con un bastón eléctrico, y extendiendo su mano.

-Está bien, está bien, - dice Rainbow con fastidio y le entrega al oficial una barra de chocolate.

El oficial lo toma rápido, un poco confundido, -chocolate. –

El conserje revisa su bolso y se da cuenta que no traía, - ¿tomaste mi chocolate? –

-Sí, perdón, pero la comida aquí apesta. – responde Rainbow monótonamente.

-Meh - el conserje toma el chocolate y se lo lanza a Rainbow, -tengo más. – dice el conserje sin más y se retira. El guardia mira a Rainbow con desprecio, cierra la celda y escolta al conserje fuera de la sala. Una vez que el guardia deja la celda, los demás presos dejan de fingir que no hacían nada, lo cual no era muy difícil la verdad.

-Lo tienes ¿verdad? – le pregunta Rathaway.

Rainbow sonríe y muestra una lámpara, después toma su almohada y dentro de este tenía unos audífonos, un reproductor de mp3 y unas pinzas.

-Bien, Rainbow esto es lo que harás – le dice Rathaway y le da instrucciones a Rainbow paso a paso para combinar las piezas de la lámpara y el reproductor de música, y crear una especie de ¿arma?, lo curioso fue que Rainbow pudo hacer y entender exactamente todo lo que le decía Rathaway. Al final parecía que Rainbow ahora solo tenía una lámpara común, obviamente ya no era común.

-Bien, ha llegado la hora – dice Rainbow y apunta la lámpara hacia el vidrio blindado, enciende el interruptor, e inmediatamente este se desmorona y la colorida sonríe, -funciono. –

Rainbow repite el mismo proceso con todas las celdas excepto con una, la de Girder.

\- ¿Qué harás si te libero? – le pregunta seriamente Rainbow.

-Oye colorida si quieres salir de aquí, lo necesitamos a él. – le dice Mark.

-Solo haré lo que tú me digas. – le responde simplemente Tony.

-Bien – dice Rainbow y destruye el vidrio blindado, Tony sale de la celda y se para frente la colorida, -confío en ti. – le dice para la sorpresa de todos sobre todo Tony, para después dirigirse a la entrada de la sala el cual tenía un panel de código.

\- Bien y como… - intenta decir Bette para cuando Rainbow abre la puerta, -¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

-Simplemente oí los sonidos que hacían el panel cuando los guardias entraban y salían, vamos – les dice Rainbow caminando por el pasillo seguido por los demás presos.

Caminaron un buen y sorprendente largo tramo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que tenía otro panel.

-Genial otro panel – dice Mark.

-Yo me encargo, Rainbow préstame las pinzas, - le dice Rathaway y empieza a desarmar el panel.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. – dice Bette mirando la puerta.

-Yo también, no ha venido ningún guardia. – dice Mark lo cual es extraño ya que no había guardias.

-Y… listo. – dice Rathaway para cuando se abre la puerta.

El grupo lo cruza y llega hasta unas escaleras de pared.

-Las damas primero, - dice Rathaway mirando las escaleras.

\- ¿No piensan que esto es demasiado fácil? – menciona Mark.

-No lo sé, pero no han notado que no hay cámaras. – dice Rainbow, -miren – apunta al pasillo.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – pregunta Rathaway.

-Ya llegamos hasta aquí, ¿no? – dice la colorida para empezar a subir las escaleras, llega a una especie de escotilla y la abre. Rainbow asoma su cabeza y ve que está en una especie de cuarto de concreto con solo una puerta de metal. La colorida se acerca hasta la puerta y lo que hace es golpear su cabeza contra la puerta. -No puede ser – dice Rainbow al ver la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Bette saliendo de la escotilla para ver lo mismo, -esto no podía ser sencillo, ¿verdad? – dice con fastidio.

Los demás suben y ninguno se lo toma bien.

-Bien ahora, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente paso en tu brillante? – le dice Mark a Rainbow molesto.

Rainbow mira al grupo y mira la puerta, -lo único que se me ocurre es sobre cargar las baterías para que exploten y suelten acido en los tornillos, pero…–

-No es lo suficiente y no tenemos mucho tiempo para esperar a que los tornillos se deshagan – agrega Rathaway, -pero tengo otra idea, -toma el dispositivo de Rainbow y lo empieza a modificar, -puedo ajustar la frecuencia al de la puerta para desmoronarla… pero después de esto ya no podremos contar con ella. – explica.

-Bueno no tenemos muchas opciones, hazlo. – le dice Mark.

Rathaway apunta hacia la "lámpara" hacia la puerta, -aléjense – la acciona y esta lanza un rayo sónico que suena horrible, la puerta se fragmenta como si fuera un vidrio, pero solo eso. La "lámpara" deja de disparar el rayo sónico y este se fríe en el momento.

Bette es la primera que se acerca y toca la puerta, -bien ahora necesitamos la fuerza… - en ese momento su mano brilla un poco y unos fragmentos de la puerta también dan un ligero brillo purpura, -¡cúbranse! – Bette se lanza hacia ellos y los fragmentos de la puerta explotan un poco y toda la puerta se desmorona.

-Bette… tus poderes – dice Mark incrédulo, -eso significa que… - sonríe y de su palma empieza a formar un pequeño tornado, pero cambia su semblante a uno serio.

Rainbow inmediatamente intenta hacer vibrar su mano, pero solo la mueve muy rápido, pero no a como lo haría normalmente.

-¿Tenemos de vuelta nuestros poderes? – pregunta Rathaway.

-Sí, pero solo una pequeña parte de nuestro poder y eso significa que lo inhibidores de poder están desactivados. – dice Rainbow seriamente.

 **BOOOM**

Una gran explosión retumba en toda la prisión.

-Pero que carajos… - intenta decir Mark cuando Rainbow lo tráquea y antes de que Mark le pregunte qué diablos, ve que la mejilla de la colorida tenía un corte y ve en la pared un cuchillo encajado que se empieza a mover solo y este se desprende de la pared, y levitando se regresa a una gran velocidad hacia la mano de Gato.

-Veo que tienes buenos reflejos – dice Gato acompañado de su dos lacayos.

-¿Qué carajos sucede contigo Gato? – le pregunta Mark enojado.

Gato ríe como demente, -ustedes están entre la arcoíris y yo, nada personal. – dice al momento en el que el cuchillo levita de su mano y este es lanzado a gran velocidad hacia la colorida.

La colorida sin pensarlo corre hacia el cuchillo y antes de "chocar", Rainbow salta hacia la pared y hace una patada giratoria, golpea el cuchillo y lo encaja en la pared, pero sin parar ahí Rainbow corre hacia gato a gran velocidad, pasando por encima de los lacayos y asestándole una patada a Gato en su estómago como si fuera un balón de futbol, Gato cae adolorido en el suelo sofocado, pero como puede, levanta su mano y el cuchillo se desprende, y a gran velocidad el cuchillo va directo con Rainbow, pero la colorida simplemente se mueve a un lado, atrapa el cuchillo y lo encaja en el estómago de Gato.

-Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero nadie amenaza a mis amigos. – le dice Rainbow para después quitar el cuchillo de su estómago en el cuerpo ya sin vida de Gato. -Ustedes – les dice a los lacayos del Gato.

-No nos mates, haremos lo que digas – le dice John asustado, uno de los ex lacayos de Gato.

-¿Qué está pasando? – les pregunta la colorida.

-No lo sé, los sensores se desactivaron y todas las celdas se abrieron, ahora mismo los presos están luchando contra los oficiales por toda la prisión. – le contesta John.

-Lárguense – les dice Rainbow y los lacayos como si no hubiera mañana se van corriendo.

-¿Así que somos amigos? – le pregunta Mark.

-¿Tu dímelo? Me salvaste ¿no es así? – le contesta Rainbow.

Mark sonríe, -compañeros. –

-Es suficiente para mí. – le contesta Rainbow.

-Wow que tierna escena, palabras de caballería y un cadáver. – le dice Bette con sarcasmo, -ahora tenemos a una prisión lleno de asesinos, meta-humanos y oficiales sueltos, ¿Cómo vamos a salir? – les pregunta.

-Por el comedor. – contesta Rainbow.

-¿Por el comedor? – pregunta Rathaway.

-El comedor debe tener un desagüe en caso de inundación y curiosamente hay una alcantarilla sellada en medio de la sala. –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunta Bette.

-Solo lo sé – contesta Rainbow un poco confundida, -vamos. – Rainbow y los demás se dirigen al comedor, claro topándose con algunos convictos queriendo asesinar a Rainbow la heroína, Mark el chico bonito, Bette la ex militar y Rathaway por que un convicto decía que le debía 30 monedas. Pero cualquier preso o incluso oficial que se les atravesara terminaban… muy heridos, pero no muertos, sobre todo los oficiales, nada más por Bette y un poco por Rainbow.

Ahora el escuadrón suicida se encontraba caminando por un pasillo que daba al comedor.

-Bien, ¿qué harán cuando salgan de aquí? – pregunta Nimbus por primera vez.

-Alejarme lo más que pueda del país, – responde Bette.

-Supongo que esconderme – menciona Rathaway.

-Cuando llegue a eso te digo – dice Mark cuando entran al comedor.

Cuando entran ven que la sala estaba llena de presos con armas improvisadas y otros con cuchillos y en medio de la sala se encontraba nada más que Firefox.

-Mátenlos –

Todos los presos se van contra el escuadrón.

Rainbow sin pensarlo entra corriendo a la sala y cuando se topa con el primer preso, este portaba una navaja que sin pensarlo lanzo una estocada hacia la colorida pero esta "rápidamente" le hace una llave que hace que se encaje con su misma navaja, otro intenta golpearlo con un tubo, pero Rainbow lo esquiva sin problema y le encesta 30 golpes muy rápido que lo noquea y Rainbow toma el tubo y lo usa para golpear a cuanto preso puede. –Vengan por mi idiotas. –

Eso provoca que la mayoría de los presos vayan por Rainbow, pero aun así una parte va por los demás, pero eso fue un gran error.

Bette demostrando que era una gran soldado empieza a serle frente a los presos, quizás no tan, tan rápido como Rainbow, pero demostraba su habilidad en la pelea, además de tomar una navaja y convertirla en un explosivo que manda a volar a varios presos.

Mark no se limitaba a crear electricidad mediante una pequeña nube y usarlas para atacar a los presos, que, aunque no estaba a su máximo poder, la electricidad era más que suficiente para mantenerlos a raya. (entienden raya, rayo XD)

Nimbus, diablos el tipo enserio que era un asesino, todo el que lo atacaba, el contraatacaba expertamente, enserio un tipo le lanzo una navaja y lo atrapo con los dientes y luego se lo lanzo a otro, otra corrió hacia el pero él le puso la mano frente como diciéndole alto… luego soltó gas venenoso y el tipo se asfixio.

Rathaway tomo un tubo que había soltado un preso y corrió, se alejó lo más que pudo de la pelea y se fue a una esquina, pero varios presos lo siguieron y lo rodearon. Rathaway movía como loco el tubo para que no se acercaran. – váyanse, no les quiero hacer daño. – dice muy nervioso.

Un preso sin dudarlo se abalanza contra Rathaway y le quita el tubo para después darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Hartley, que se tira al suelo por el dolor. – Siempre odie, tu estúpida actitud pacifista. – dice al momento en el que iba a dar un fuerte golpe con el tubo, pero en ese momento Rathaway deprende de sus manos una especie de rayo-sonido horrible que hace gritar a los presos cerca de Rathaway hasta que estos cayeron y el paro.

-Les dije que me dejaran en paz, – dice Rathaway con tristeza y culpa.

Rainbow a pesar de su velocidad extra, no estaba logrando contener a todos sobre todo a…

- **AAAAAH** – grita Rainbow Sky al sentir un rayo en su espalda disparado por Firefox desde la distancia protegido por varios guardias. La colorida cae al suelo adolorida, pero esta vez los presos no tienen piedad y empieza a patearla entre muchos.

- **¡Rainbow!** – grita Bette entonces toma un tubo y sin pensarlo lo hace brillar, pero en ese momento un preso corre como maniático hacia ella, Bette reacciona y golpea al tipo con el tubo, al momento de golpearlo, manda, literal, volando al tipo hacia el otro lado de la sala, estrellándose en la pared como mosca. Al mismo tiempo que el tubo deja de brillar.

Todos los presos que lo ven se aterrorizan por esto y salen huyendo de la sala, pero aun así había muchos maniáticos que estaban luchando con los demás. Bette no pierde tiempo, y se avalancha hacia los presos que estaban atacando a Rainbow, pero no fue la única.

Como una avalancha Girder con su piel de un gris sementó, tráquea a todo el grupo hasta llegar con Rainbow, toma a un preso y como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, gira con él, y golpea a todos los presos alejándolos de Rainbow.

En cuanto a nuestra colorida, ella se encontraba muy lastimada, con golpes, moretones, y sangrando de varias partes. Rainbow escupe sangre y contra toda lógica, se empieza a levantar a pesar de sus heridas. Bette super golpea a otro tipo y este si es visto por todos, así que al igual que los demás huyen.

Firefox desde la distancia, le dice algo a sus lacayos y después lanza un rayo hacia donde estaba Rainbow pero Girder se pone frente a la colorida para recibir todo el ataque, pero esto es más de lo que puede soportar Tony y cae de rodillas mientras jadea por el dolor.

-¿Quieres morir por ella? Bien – dice Firefox al momento que lanza otro rayo hacia Girder, pero varias nubes de tormenta son formadas frente a ellos, absorbiendo toda la electricidad lanzada por Firefox. Toda esa electricidad canalizada por las nubes fue formada nada más por Mark Mardon, el cual se podía ver que se estaba sobre esforzando al crear estas nubes, debido a su collar, para después lanzar toda esa electricidad directo a Firefox, pero él reacciona y crea un campo de energía que logra mantener el rayo pero apenas hasta que el campo, se quiebra y este cae al suelo, -son… son unos idiotas. – dice enojado cuando se levanta y lanza otro rayo, pero ahora este choca contra otro rayo, uno sónico de Rathaway que se puso frente a Rainbow para protegerla.

Firefox al igual que Rathaway no pueden seguir y paran sus rayos.

-¿Por qué la protegen? Ella es una amenaza, ella mato a tu hermano. – grita Firefox muy enojado, pero rápidamente su expresión cambia al ver un tenedor brillante caer junto a él, el cual explota y lo tumba al suelo de nuevo, al ser solo una explosión menor.

-Es sencillo – dice Bette también poniéndose frente a Rainbow, seguido de Nimbus.

-Es nuestra amiga – dice Mark acomodándose el peinado como buen galan.

Rainbow al ver esto no puede evitar sonreír, pero solo un poco por el dolor.

Entonces los presos de antes traen, esposados a varios guardias, además de Julian Albert y nada más que Amanda Waller.

-Maten a uno – ordena Firefox e inmediatamente un preso le corta el cuello a un guardia.

Rainbow inmediatamente se levanta para ir por él, pero Girder y Rathaway la toman de los hombros y la detienen.

-Cálmate – le dice Girder.

-Te matara. – le dice Rathaway.

-La cosa esta así, deja que te mate y yo liberare a los presos. – le dice Firefox.

-Trato hecho – dice Rainbow sin dudar.

-¿Qué acaso estás loca? Te recuerdo que ellos fueron los que nos torturaban todos los días, no les importaban que no hiciéramos problemas, enserio vas a dar tu vida por esa escoria. – le dice Mark Mardon.

-Al igual que yo – le contesta Rainbow seriamente, -suéltalos y me entregare. –

Firefox ríe, –no lo creo, sabes las reglas tú mueres y yo los libero. –

-Bien – responde Rainbow seriamente y se suelta del agarre de Girder y Rathaway, y sin dudarlo camina hacia Firefox hasta llegar frente a él.

Firefox crea electricidad con sus puños cerrados, -acabas de matar a varios presos, pero aun así no dudas en salvar a alguien que lo necesita… eso te hace débil. – dice al momento en el que lanza una gran cantidad de electricidad contra Rainbow.

- **AAAAAAH** – la colorida gritaba sin control por la electricidad, poco a poco toda su piel se iba tornando de un color oscuro, además de que también soltaba saliva por su boca.

Rathaway, Girder, Bette, Mark y Nimbus, no pueden soportar ver eso más y todos se lanzan al ataque. Inmediatamente Rathaway usa sus poderes para lanzar rayos sónicos de sus manos e impulsarse a toda velocidad hasta llegar con Firefox pero el reacciona y con una mano le lanza un rayo que lo manda contra la pared, pero los demás no se quedan muy atrás, Girder sin dudarlo se dirige a embestirlo, pero Firefox le da con otro rayo al él, pero Bette enseguida con un tubo brillante está listo para golpearlo y Firefox sin más opción deja de electrocutar a Rainbow y lanza rayos al suelo para elevarse para evitar el ataque… apenas.

Firefox se aleja levitando y mientras Bette al ver que su tubo brilla más lo lanza lejos al comedor, este explota y en medio de la sala se forma un gran agujero, inmediatamente Bette abraza a Rainbow que enserio estaba en muy mal estado.

-Rainbow, háblame, háblame, por favor, dime algo. – le dice muy asustada Bette.

-Y-yo… yo… - intenta articular Rainbow al momento en el que ve una luz blanca, ve su vida pasar entre ella, el cómo desde potranca, siempre volaba a todos los lados, siempre a toda velocidad, pero a pesar de eso siempre se sintió sola… hasta que conoció a Fluttershy, si cuando voló en esa carrera perdió y fue el hazme reír de todos pero al menos había ganado una amiga, recuerda esos días en donde iban de picnic y ella volaba haciendo sus trucos y Fluttershy siempre la apoyaba, también recuerda cuando conoció a mas amigos la vez que se lastimo, recuerda cuando fue a la celebración del sol, cuando apareció Nightmare Moon y tuvo la brillante idea de atacarla, recuerda como perdió. Recuerda como después de eso huyo con miedo, pero Nightmare Moon la encontró y la obligo a servirla, al principio siempre cuestionaba sus órdenes, pero en vez de asesinarla por alguna razón Nightmare Moon la torturaba, quería sumir a la colorida y parecía que no funcionaba pero la verdad era otra, poco a poco se iba sumiendo bajo el control de Nightmare Moon, empezaba a obedecer ordenes sin notarlo, porque estaba perdiéndose a sí misma, pero algo que la mantenía cuerda en ese momento en ese momento, era querer proteger a sus compañeros, como a Rarity que la considero una gran amiga a pesar de ser tan opuestas y también fue conocer a Soarin, pero todo cambio en esa noche cuando la abandono, ya casi Rainbow se convertiría en un lacayo más de la reina de la noche pero… la paciencia de Nightmare Moon no fue suficiente, en ese momento, el rayo, fue cuando Rainbow Dash murió y nació Reverse Dash, hizo lo primero que pensó, vengarse de Nightmare Moon pero eso no fue suficiente para arreglarla porque Nightmare lo logro. Quebró a la colorida, recuerda como se convirtió en la reina de velocidad, en como al igual y a pesar de odiar con todo su ser a Nightmare Moon, se convirtió en lo mismo que ella, en una monstruo, cuando apareció Celestia, no dudo en asesinarla, porque para ella todas las alicornios eran iguales, así que la mato, y dejo a su mundo sin sol y sin esperanza… esperanza…. **Esperanza**.

Como susurros empezó a escuchar la palabra esperanza, algo que creyó perdido hasta Hope, ella…

-Estas llorando. – le dice Rainbow con una débil sonrisa a Bette.

Bette sonríe, -Eres una maldita… –

 **SPLASSSS**

Un rayo es lanzado directo a Rainbow pero Girder sin dudarlo se pone frente ella y a Bette para protegerlas.

-Ustedes están locos… ustedes mátenlos. – ordena Firefox a sus lacayos para matar a sus rehenes, pero ellos empezaron a dudar al ver al grupo de Rainbow, -que esperan, asesínenlos. – entonces los presos toman un cuchillo listo para córtales el cuello.

-No por favor no lo hagas – grita Albert aterrorizado.

Rainbow ve esto, apretando sus dientes y su puño, y con la fuerza de velocidad reflejándose en sus ojos. Corre hacia los presos y los rehenes, y a toda velocidad los golpea a todos en un segundo y también liberando a los rehenes y parándose debajo de donde estaba Firefox volando.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta porque ahora Rainbow como si fuera un rayo viviente estaba desprendiendo electricidad de su cuerpo de todos los colores del arcoriris, incluyendo sus ojos que brillaban en los mismos colores.

-¿Q-que eres? – dice Firefox aterrorizado.

-Una chica que debiste dejar en paz – le dice al momento en el que empieza a correr alrededor de el formando un tornado de electricidad. Firefox por su puesto lanzaba tanto rayo como podía, pero no acertaba ninguna vez. Hasta que Rainbow para un segundo y dirige toda esa energía hacia Firefox que lo recibe de lleno, pero Firefox sonríe.

-idiota crees… crees, aaah – sé que Firefox al recibir tanta electricidad, -para… para… – dice al empezar sentirse mal muy mal hasta que sus ojos brillan y este cae al suelo completamente muerto.

Rainbow mira a Amanda Waller, - ¿que sucedió? –

Amanda con una increíble seriedad, -los inhibidores de poder fueron activados y alguien abrió todas las celdas, menos las de ustedes claro. –

Rainbow mira a Amanda Waller, Albert que estaba asustado y al igual que los demás guardias, y luego mira a sus compañeros los cuales estaban asombrados. Entonces en un solo segundo.

Todo el equipo de Rainbow desaparece de la sala, al igual que el gran hoyo del centro del comedor el cual fue "rearmado" por así decirlo.

Amanda se libera de las esposas que tenía como si nada, y libera a los demás guardias, para después tomar una radio y comunicarse con los demás guardias, si es que quedaba alguno.

-Atención soy Amanda Waller, ¿hay alguien ahí? – pregunta por la radio y espera un momento.

-Aquí Alvarez reportándose señora –

-Aquí el escuadrón alfa –

-Aquí el escuadrón dinamita –

-¿Quiero saber cuál es la situación? – pregunta Amanda.

-Todos los presos están en sus celdas en la sala A. –

-Aquí también en la sala B, revisare la sala C. –

-D segura señora. –

Amanda Waller mira su "aparente" pulsera con un cristal turquesa que empieza a brillar con un cierto brillo, casi imperceptible para cualquiera, pero Amanda Waller no lo mira por mucho cuando un resplandor aparece frente a ella.

-Rainbow Sky no es así – le dice Amanda con una actitud seria a Rainbow la cual, dios enserio su piel estaba con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado pareciendo un muerto viviente, peor de cuando lucho con Heat Wave, pero aun así contra toda lógica Rainbow estaba frente a ella.

-T-todos los presos… los regrese a sus celdas… reinicie… los inhibidores. – dice Rainbow con mucho dolor.

-Gracias, ¿ahora dime donde están tus compañeros? – pregunta Amanda Waller sin un rastro de lastima o… asco al ver el estado de Rainbow a diferencia de los demás guardias presentes y Albert, pero Rainbow simplemente no contesta a eso. -Ya veo – dice de manera Simple y acerca su pulsera a su boca, - "escuadrón" – suena un pitido, -derribar – suena dos pitidos, pero al parecer no pasa nada Amanda solo levanta la ceja y mira seriamente a Rainbow.

-Escúcheme… no puedo decir… nada por mí, Mark, Nimbus y Tony… pero Bette y Rathaway… ellos son inocentes… y yo no soy… la líder del régimen. – dice Rainbow callándose de rodillas, jadeando mucho.

-Al parecer tus compañeros están bastante lejos y en cuanto a ti, tu collar quedo achicharrado. – dice simplemente Amanda Waller.

-Señora – suena la radio.

-¿Qué sucede Alvarez? – contesta Amanda Waller reconociendo al tipo por solo la voz.

-Recibí noticias de que Central City es atacado por un… monstruo. –

-Debo… – trata de decir Rainbow pero es apuntado por un arma de Amanda Waller. -¿Qué cree que hace? –

-Ya he tenido demasiadas bajas y sin mencionar 5 poderosos meta-humanos de clase beta fuera… –

Rainbow le quita el arma en un segundo y con su mano vibrante la desbarata en pedazos, -Yo por egoísmo… sentencie a mi mundo. –

Amanda sin cambiar su expresión, -bien puedes irte, pero cuando salgas de aquí serás una prófuga e iré por ti. –

-Lo que diga…–

-Esp-pera – dice Albert al momento en el que saca una liberta y escribe rápido una nota y se la enseña, - te ayudara a sanar y sumérgete en agua fría. –

Rainbow solo asiente y desaparece en un destello.

Amanda mira con una expresión severa a Albert, lo cual el responde, -ella nos salvó. –

Rainbow llega con los demás… los cuales ya tenían tres coches en su posesión.

-Pensé que te habías largado – le dice Mark con cierta alegría que intentaba disimular.

-Central City… está bajo ataque – les dice Rainbow.

-¿Y eso porque nos debería importar? – le responde Kyle Nimbus el cual con un cuchillo estaba quitándole el collar a Rathaway el cual era el último en traerlo (trabaja rápido).

-Tal vez ahora no quiera matar a inocentes, pero porque me debería importar unos idiotas que nos tratan como fenómenos y monstruos. – menciona Mark.

-Y lo más importante debemos llevarte a un hospital – dice Bette preocupada tomando unas pastillas que encontró en una de las guanteras de los coches que curiosamente ahora tenían en su poder, y dándoselas a Rainbow, -tómatelas son para el dolor. –

Rainbow rechaza las pastillas, -es cierto… no le deben nada… pero no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada si sé que puedo salvarlos... – mira a todo el grupo que ahora mismo ninguno se atrevía a verla, -no maten a inocentes. – dice para después en un destello irse corriendo dejando una estela multicolor.

Rainbow logra llegar a la ciudad, pero tropieza y se lastima aún más por el dolor pero a la distancia puede ver una gran explosión roja y sentir un terremoto que asusta a toda la gente de la ciudad.

Rainbow se levanta otra vez con lágrimas en sus ojos ya sea por el dolor, o por sentirse inservible por no hacer nada, por suerte o destino ve una farmacia así que decide ir y rápidamente toma varias medicinas, las muele, las mezcla y se las toma mientras toma un encendedor y prende un estante de revistas que rápidamente hace que los rociadores se prendan y suelten agua. Rainbow se recarga sobre el mostrador y todos los que estaban adentro ya sea por ver un resplandor en toda la farmacia y que Rainbow pareciera un zombi, abandonan el local y la dejan sola.

-Aguanten… un poco… solo… necesito un respiro. – dice Rainbow al momento en el que cierra los ojos.

* * *

 **Que pacho ya estamos en el tramo final, si aún, enserio mejor no les digo nada, porque no se de matemáticas para calcular los episodios faltantes, pero digamos que vamos rumbo al final. Gracias a todos por leer mi loca historia y no olviden su review porque eso me alegra mucho el día.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	23. Chapter 23: Un cobarde

**Capítulo 23: Un cobarde**

* * *

-COMO ES QUE RAINBOW ESTÁ EN LA CÁRCEL – le grita Felicity a Barry, Wells y Patty, que estaban reunidos en la "fortaleza".

\- ¿Y que querías que hiciera? Estábamos rodeados de oficiales, y yo soy el jefe de criminalística y Rainbow es… – intenta decir Barry cuando recibe una cachetada… pero en cámara lenta.

\- ¡Hacer algo! Lo que sea – contesta muy enojada, -sabes a donde la van a enviar, a Iron Highs, el peor lugar en donde puede estar un meta-humano, la gente olvido que también son personas y no reciben juicio, simplemente ejecutan el castigo, un castigo que Rainbow no merece. – explica Felicity.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Edward Clariss que iba llegando.

-Rainbow está en la cárcel, ahora la ciudad está más segura. – contesta Patty, pero inmediatamente Felicity se le deja ir encima… y valla que no quieres hacer enojar a Felicity, estaba golpeándola sin piedad, hasta que al final Edward y Barry tuvieron que separarlas para que Felicity no matara a Patty.

Wells se acerca a donde estaba Patty la cual estaba noqueada con toda la cara llena de sangre, Edward inmediatamente deja de agarra a Felicity y empieza a revisar a Patty.

Wells se enoja, -largo. –

-Largo… me estás diciendo que me largue, después de que no hiciste nada para ayudar a Sky, – le dice molesta a Wells, -no puedo creer que la abandonaran. –

-Si ella hubiera estado en nuestro lugar, tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada. – se justifica Barry.

-Ella no hubiera hecho eso. – contesta Felicity con seguridad.

\- ¿Estas segura? Ella nos dijo que venía de un mundo de ponis de colores, obviamente estaba mintiendo. – contesta Barry despavorido, -ella mato a… muchos. –

Felicity aprieta sus puños y cambia su semblante a un muy serio, quizás el más serio que ha puesto en su vida, -sé que no es una santa, sé que ha matado gente, pero lo que si se, es que ella jamás abandona a sus amigos. – dice para después tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Edward termina de vendar y curar a Patty, luego le da unos sedantes, lo cual la hacer dormir más. Él se dirige junto a Wells y Barry que seguían en la sala, todo este tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra.

-Conozco a Felicity desde la secundaria, ella siempre fue… Felicity, ella siempre fue bromista, pero al mismo tiempo un cerebrito, como yo… pero ella a diferencia de mí, era de una especie rara de nerd adorables, a todo mundo le caía bien, pero nunca dejaba que nadie fuera su amigo… creí al igual que muchos que era porque no le gustaba la compañía y prefería estar sola, pero un día fue amiga de una niña, usaba unos frenillos que la hacía parecer alienígena, todo el mundo se burlaba de ella, incluso yo, pero Felicity fue la única que la defendió, luego paso lo que muchos, no creíamos, Felicity tenía una amiga, el tiempo paso, y esa amiga se convirtió en Michelle Obama, la primer presidenta negra. Felicity tiene una curiosa suerte, sus amigos son grandes personas, obviamente nosotros, no somos así, - Edward recogió un maletín en donde tenía su equipo médico, - la razón por la que me uní, fue por Rainbow Sky, mi heroína, pero aquí obviamente no hay héroes. – dice Edward para después retirarse.

Barry se talla los ojos, -ellos no estuvieron ahí. – dice para también retirarse y al final solo queda Wells.

Wells permanece solo un buen rato sin saber qué hacer, pero él es un genio no, debería tener una respuesta, pero… nada. Wells se enoja y toma un vaso que dejo Rainbow… y lo rompe, toma lo que puede y lo sigue rompiendo hasta que se deja caer al suelo mirando el lugar… solo, bueno, aunque Patty seguía dormida ahí, pero ustedes entienden.

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho Barry? – dice para después ver un monitor y ver que Firefox estaba gritando como loco en su celda.

-o- -o- -o-

Varios días después.

La ciudad había vuelto a recuperar la paz o al menos en parte, por una parte, gracias a Rainbow Sky, el régimen había acabado, pero aun así había estado desapareciendo mucha gente, y últimamente había muchos asaltos. Si tal vez el régimen acabo pero la paz no perduro como la gente hubiera deseado, ahora que Rainbow Sky estaba tras las rejas, y vieras que las noticias no dejaban de hablar de eso, había empezado a surgir algunas bandas de idiotas, no hay otra manera de decirlo, habían varios maniáticos que empezaban a decir que esta ciudad les pertenecía pero ahora por suerte solo en muchachos de preparatoria… si de preparatoria con armas, culpen eso a Aurrera, pero oye al menos habían prohibido la venta de videojuegos violentos. A la hora de que se enfrentaban con los oficiales estos inmediatamente se atemorizaban y se rendían, excepto de uno que otro más maniático.

Barry se había mantenido muy serio, enserio algunos de los viejos oficiales que sobrevivieron, decían que Barry había cambiado, pensaban que era por Irish pero era verdad solo en parte. Barry también se había vuelto más estricto, tanto que empezó a sobre exigir a los novatos, tanto que un día uno le hizo frente.

-Ya basta, sé que debemos recuperar la paz en la ciudad, pero usted no tiene derecho a exigirnos solo porque está enojado por la muerte de su esposa. –

Todos en la comisaria en ese momento se congelaron esperando ver la reacción de Barry, pero simplemente… Barry solo se quedó ahí congelado hasta que.

-Oficial Castañeda – escucho el novato reconociendo la voz y al mismo tiempo que se congela del miedo.

-D-Detective Pívot – dice el oficial Castañeda con mucho miedo.

-Usted está hablando de la detective West, ella fue una de las mejores oficiales que piso esta comisaría y si tiene algo de respeto por los oficiales caídos en el deber, no volverá a hablar de esa manera sobre ella o cualquier oficial, si no es que quiera que le meta mi bota en su trasero, ENTENDIO ARTURITO. – le dice Patty muy atemorizante.

-Si señora – le dice responde Castañeda con mucho miedo, -lo lamento… ¿señor Allen? – Barry había desaparecido para la sorpresa de muchos.

\- ¿A dónde fue? – pregunta un oficial.

-Eso no le incumbe, sigan con su trabajo. – les ordena Patty y cada quien sigue con lo suyo.

Patty sabe a dónde se fue, va al laboratorio Forense en donde Barry estaba junto a un montón de papeles haciendo papeleo. –El oficial Castañeda lo lamenta. – le dice Patty, pero Barry no le contesta, Patty suspira y se maldice por hacer esto, -sabes que no podíamos hacer nada, ¿no? Fue la mejor decisión para la ciudad, - dice esto último no muy segura, como si ni siquiera ella se creyera. Al ver que Barry no le contesta nada decide regresar a hacer su papeleo.

Una vez que se va Patty, Barry no puede evitar llorar, pero inmediatamente hace lo posible por secarse las lágrimas, - no llores – es lo que se dice tratando de calmarse.

-Señor Allen – le informa una secretaria, -tiene una llamada de la alcaldía. – le informa lo cual sorprende mucho a Barry e inmediatamente hace lo posible mantener su semblante.

-Claro enseguida contesto, gracias – contesta seriamente Barry.

Barry toma el teléfono de la sala y respira profundamente para después contestar. –Hola habla con Barry Allen. –

-Señor Allen, creo que no hace falta que me presente, ¿o sí? –

-Alcaldesa Snart – responde Barry ciertamente sorprendido.

-Ay, no hace falta tanta profesionalidad, simplemente dígame Lisa – responde con un tono de voz bastante amigable.

-A… a… – Barry no logra articular ninguna palabra.

-Vaya me había dicho que usted es alguien hablador – bromea Lisa.

-N-Nada solo no esperaba hablar con la alcaldesa, n-normalmente hablo con una representante. – miente Barry, bueno técnicamente no.

-A si Sofía, no ha… podido venir en días, un problema familiar, - menciona Lisa que, si lo hubiera escuchado cualquier otra persona, simplemente le hubiera creído, pero Barry pudo comprender que no era así.

-E-Es una lástima, espero que este bien. – responde Barry.

-Sé que lo estará, como sea no le he llamado por esa razón, ¿señor Allen que pasa cuando las partículas se mueven rápido? – le pregunta Lisa.

-S-se calienta, ¿Por qué… –

-Y dígame, ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que fueran más lentas? – pregunta Lisa con bastante alegría.

-E-Enfriarlas – responde Barry con miedo, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Exacto señor Allen, ¿mañana tendré una cena, un evento en la alcaldía y por supuesto espero que este presente? – pregunta Lisa.

-Claro estaré ahí – responde extrañado Barry por la invitación.

Termina la llamada.

Barry se siente muy nervioso tiene una idea, pero….

RING RING

-Enserio – dice Barry y contesta la llamada de su celular.

-Hola cariño –

-Mama – responde Barry un poco feliz pero ahora también con culpa, -yo lo siento la verdad olvide llamarte, pero… –

-Descuida cariño, sé que las cosas allá no han sido fáciles, solo es que me preocupaste al no saber de ti por tanto tiempo. – le dice su madre con la voz más suave y tranquilizante.

-Si… pero eso no es excusa para no llamarte, cuando pueda iré a visitarte a tu casa. – le dice Barry.

-Veo que no te has dado cuenta cariño, -suspira, - tu papa y yo estamos con nuestros familiares en Atlantis, tu padre pensó que sería buena idea hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco más, pero… eso no importa, dime lo que te sucede, ¿porque tienes miedo? – le pregunta detectándolo en Barry.

Barry no puede evitar dar una sonrisa triste al ver que su madre siempre sabe lo que le sucede, -mama soy un cobarde. –

-Recuerdo que, en la preparatoria, encontraste a tu primer amor, Irish, recuerdo que todos los días me platicabas que siempre querías hablarle, pero siempre en el último momento, nunca podías hacerlo, - le dice su madre entre risas.

-Siempre fui un cobar… –

-Déjame terminar – le regaña.

-Si mama – responde Barry.

-Como te iba diciendo, recuerdo bien que siempre por una u otra cosa fallabas, pero un día, conseguiste hablarle y después la invitaste a salir, cenaron, se hicieron novios y se casaron, ¿y sabes qué?, jamás hubiera pasado si no fueras valiente. – le explica su madre.

-Pero no lo soy… una amiga estaba en problemas y yo tuve miedo, - dice Barry con culpa.

-Y está bien tener miedo Barry, todo el mundo lo tenemos, pero no podemos dejar que nos impida hacer lo que queremos, ser valiente Barry, no es, no tener miedo, sino encontrar un camino a través de él, ser valiente solo es intentarlo, y se bien que jamás hubieras conseguido logrado casarte con Irish de no ser así o haber conseguido aguantar a Joseph. – dice esto último con gracia.

Barry sonríe al mismo tiempo que no puede evitar llorar, -era un patán… pero a pesar de eso me caía bien y tenía una excelente voz… gracias mamá, no sé cómo, pero siempre sabes que decir. –

-Cometiendo errores mi niño, no hay mejor maestro, corre Barry corre. –

-Gracias mamá, te amo. – dice Barry para después colgar y luego mirar a la ciudad, -esta vez no te fallare. –

-o- -o- -o-

Wells ahora mismo se encontraba junto a su hija la cual para nada se alejaba de ella e incluso se podía notar que Wells tenía la barba crecida y se podía notar que no había tomado un baño hace días, y todo debido a su asistente Henry Hewitt, cuando volvió descubrió que Jessie, había tenido varios ataques y él nunca le aviso, Wells como es típico, solo exploto y lo despidió sin dudar. A pesar de eso, Henry no dudo en decir qué que si necesitaba su ayuda lo contactara. Pero llego el momento hasta que a el mismo le empezó a molestar bastante su olor, así que decidió por fin tomar un baño y arreglarse y decidió comer algo y por qué no, prender la televisión cuando estaban pasando un reportaje sobre el régimen y como la alcaldesa Snart discutiría eso esta noche.

Wells solo tomo un vaso y lo aventó a la pantalla, -no te saldrás con la tuya Snart. –

-o- -o- -o-

Llego la noche y Barry vestía su pantalón de ceda, su suerte de marca, su saco y su distintivo moño, sin olvidar esos lentes redondos. Barry llego al recibidor no sin antes ser recibido por un guardia y pedirle su pase.

-Pase, -

-Ah lo siento no me… –

-Nombre –

-Barry Allen –

El guardia busca el nombre en su Tablet e inmediatamente lo deja pasar, -wow que buen servicio. –

Barry entra a la fiesta y con lo primero que se topa es con la alcaldesa que estaba hablando con un grupo de personas de personas, pero la alcaldesa inmediatamente lo nota.

-Ah Señor Allen me alegro que haya podido venir – le dice Lisa Snart recibiéndola como todo buen político, -deja les presento al jefe de criminalística de Central City. –

-Un gusto –

-Linda corbata –

Así de cosas le dicen de cosas el grupo pudiéndose notar lo narcisista al cien por ciento.

Lisa recibe un aviso de su reloj, -los tengo que dejar, señor Allen me puede sostener esto, - le dándolo su copa de champaña.

-C-Claro – le dice recibiendo la copa y Lisa los deja, -ah hola. –

-Si nos disculpa nos debemos retirar – le dicen fríamente y lo dejan solo.

Barry voltea a mirar todas personas sin saber bien lo que hará, hasta que ve a cierta chica de pelo negro, que vestía un hermoso vestido turquesa.

Pero no puede ponerle mucha atención porque Lisa empieza a dar un discurso.

-Hola buenas noches, me alegro que puedan acompañarnos en este evento, no hay duda que la ciudad ha pasado por cosas difíciles por culpa del régimen; robos, secuestros, esclavitud, homicidio, son solo unas pocas cosas que nos han sucedido, pero esta experiencia nos ha enseñado una lección valiosa, no podemos confiar en los héroes, - dice mientras la gente murmura.

\- ¿De que está hablando? – menciona Barry confundido.

-Desagradablemente descubrimos que esta Rainbow Sky, todo este tiempo fue la mente maestra del régimen, se presentó como una heroína cuando en realidad era la peor escoria de todas, un lobo disfrazado de oveja, y yo les digo que nunca más. – Entonces detrás de ella surge un estante que tenía una especie de pistola grande junto a un muñeco de prueba. –Esto nos protegerá de futuros velocistas, pero yo no soy una experta en eso, pero el coronel Wade Eiling si por favor recíbanlo con un aplauso. – dice al momento en el que entra un hombre con cara de pocos amigos que Barry conocía, o al menos había oído hablar de él y no de buena manera.

-Esta arma es la, por excelencia anti-velocistas y se los voy explicar simple, cuando va rápido, estos velocistas, se calientan así, - dice al momento en el que toma el arma y esta lanza un rayo congelante hacia el muñeco de prueba y este se congela completamente, -hay que enfriarlo. –

Todos empiezan a aplaudir, aunque aún había varios que lo hacían solo para quedar bien, porque hasta en la "nobleza" se apreciaba la velocista, ella les devolvió sus negocios claro. Pero otra cosa es que Barry noto que esa chica misteriosa se fue hacia las oficinas de la alcaldía.

Barry decidió seguirla porque le daba curiosidad, además que lo prefería en vez de escuchar a Lisa Snart. La misteriosa chica camina por los pasillos dirigiéndose a las oficinas. A la distancia le seguía Barry haciendo lo posible para hacer el menor ruido posible. Frente a la oficina de nada menos que la alcaldesa, se encontraba un guardia, la chica saco un teléfono, no diré de donde, pero inmediatamente la chica se esconde entrando a una oficina, el guardia recibe un comunicado y se dirige al evento, inmediatamente Barry se esconde detrás de unas cortinas, y sorprendentemente lo pasa de largo y no lo descubre.

Entonces Barry sigue su camino y decide entrar a la oficina en donde descubre a la chica husmeando en la computadora de la alcaldesa. Esta inmediatamente nota a Barry y saca una pistola eléctrica y la dispara contra Barry, de nuevo él lo ve en cámara lenta y él se agacha esquivando apenas los cables eléctricos de la pistola.

-Alto no dispares… ¿Felicity? – se sorprende Barry por ver a nuestra querida Hacker, - ¿Qué estas… –

 **SPLASH**

Felicity le da una fuerte cachetada.

-Sí crees que vas a detenerme más bien que lo pienses dos veces. – le dice muy enojada Felicity.

-Y-Yo no vengo a detenerte – le dice Barry a lo cual Felicity se sorprende.

\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte? – le responde Felicity despectiva.

-Solo quiero ayudar… solo eso. – responde Barry.

Felicity sin cambiar su semblante, vuelve a la computadora y la conecta a su reloj, y empieza a buscar información.

Barry lo comprende, pero con un problema, -no funcionara. – le dice, pero Felicity la ignora hasta que…

-No hay nada – dice molesta, - ¿Cómo lo sabias? – le pregunta Felicity.

-Ella supo ocultar muy bien lo del régimen, si no fuera por la cantidad que pidió Queen Bee, la misma que perdió Lisa Snart, no hubiéramos sabido que ella estaba involucrada, - Barry mira toda la oficina y nota que había una lámpara junto a un buró, Barry le parece curioso que haya una lámpara junto a una ventana, va y la revisa y descubre que el foco tiene rastros de huellas, Barry saca una bolsa de plástico que traía siempre para tirar su basura, ¿Qué? Él es un poco delicado con la suciedad. Entonces toma la bolsa de plástico y pone su pulgar encima de una huella.

 **PIT**

Se oye un zumbido y tolas las ventanas de la habitación se oscurecen y el escrito empieza a brillar mostrando un holograma que mostraba una interfaz futurista.

-No esperaba esto – dice Barry sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco, esta tecnología holográfica viene acompañada de un sistema de una súper computadora – menciona Felicity.

-Esto quiere decir que Lisa Snart, no escatimo en gastos para su computadora personal. – menciona Barry sorprendido, pero había un problema la computadora pedía contraseña.

Felicity toma su teléfono, -vamos, vamos, y…. – en ese momento la computadora desbloquea la interfaz.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunta sorprendido Barry ya que ciertamente lo único que traía Felicity era su celular y aunque es cierto que la hacker era buena, básicamente no tenía sentido que con poca "potencia" pudiera acceder sin problemas.

-Gracias a Sky pude crear una puerta trasera en los servidores de Mercury Labs, los cuales están conectados a su computadora cuántica… y también cree otra en la computadora de Wells, - responde Felicity muy fría lo cual Barry nota.

-Lo lamento – dice Barry con culpa.

-Díselo a Rainbow que está en prisión, pudiste hacer algo, pero fuiste un… –

-Cobarde, lo sé – acepta Barry, -tuve miedo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado, evitar que Rainbow sea llevada a la cárcel o que mataran a mi esposa. – dice Barry con pesar.

Felicity mira Barry para después desviar su mirada al holograma y empezar a manipularlo, -nunca mencionaste que estuviste casado. – responde Felicity ya que ciertamente nunca hablo Barry sobre su esposa o su vida, simplemente todos solo se enfocaron en ayudar a Rainbow.

-Ella murió el mismo día que el régimen ataco – responde Barry con dolor.

Felicity, aunque no para de buscar en los archivos, cambia su expresión a una más empática, -el día en el que murió Hope. –

-No sé cómo lo hace Sky. –

\- ¿Qué? –

-No dudar. –

-Sencillo – responde Felicity a lo cual Barry se sorprende, -ella no piensa, lo hace. – al momento Felicity muestra un archivo con información sobre armas, armas que habían estado en la ciudad a manos del régimen y sobre cargamentos que salieron de la ciudad el mismo tiempo en el que Régimen secuestro personas.

-Esto es – menciona Barry sorprendido.

-Exactamente lo que lo que hizo el régimen, - dice Felicity para después revisar que hubo una llamada, -aquí se comunicó con alguien. – dice para ver el registro de la llamada, pero solo quedaba eso el registro de que se hizo, no a quien.

-Fue una comunicación auto-delete, no sabremos con quien se hizo. – menciona Barry.

-No estés tan seguro de eso, – dice para después activar un comando desde su celular entonces…

En el holograma se puede ver a Lisa Snart platicar con Wade Eiling.

-Eres buena – menciona Barry con admiración.

 **Video-holograma**

\- ¿Las armas fueron entregadas? – le pregunta Eiling.

-Por supuesto que sí y espero que también el cargamento de personas. – responde fríamente Lisa Snart.

-Entonces hare el deposito – dice Wade Eiling para que al momento aparezca la humilde cantidad de 5 millones en la cuenta de Lisa Snart.

-Tenemos un problema – menciona Lisa Snart.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema? –

-Tuve un ataque de un velocista a mis muelles. – dice molesta Snart.

\- ¿Zoom ha vuelto? – pregunta seriamente Wade.

-No es una mujer por lo que me informaron no más de 20 años con la cabellera de los colores del arcoíris. – responde Lisa Snart.

\- ¿Qué harás? –

-Hablare con el régimen y les ordenare que me traigan su cabeza, pero ellos son unos imbéciles, eso te lo aseguro, así que necesitare un arma para detenerla. – menciona Lisa Snart.

-Bien hablare con los científicos, pero necesitare más información de la nueva velocista. – dice Wade.

-Después del ataque al muelle, la gente lo tomo como refugio, mandare a Heat Wave a ver si los rumores de que es una heroína es verdad. – responde Lisa sin una pisca de decencia.

-Heat Wave es un pirómano, acabara con todo lo que esté ahí. – le contesta Heat Wave.

-Eso no me interesa. – responde fríamente Lisa Snart.

-Lo digo por el muelle –

-No te preocupes por eso, no es el único muelle de la ciudad y espero que entiendas por que el siguiente cargamento llegara tarde. – le explica Lisa Snart.

-No te preocupes, tengo las suficientes personas para vender en el mercado negro a Iraq para que después mueran en nombre del país. – dice Wade como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Bien me alegro, tengo asuntos que atender. –

Se acaba el video-holograma.

-No puedo creerlo… acaso son personas. – dice Barry sorprendido, ciertamente a tratado con criminales, pero jamás nadie que no tuviera ninguna pisca de moral o ética.

-Te puedo decir una cosa, - dice para después teclear un comando con su celular y aparezca la ventana de Upload, -ellos caerán. – Inmediatamente la señal se carga y Felicity apaga el holograma. -Debemos irnos. – dice para después guardar su teléfono entre su pecho.

Lo cual sonroja un poco a Barry y Felicity también.

-Hey que ves – le regaña Felicity.

-T-Tu vestido es hermoso, d-digo no es hermoso tu eres hermosa. – dice Barry muy sonrojado para después callar y no hablar más.

Felicity también se sonroja más, -vámonos – dice para dirigirse a la salida, pero cuando abre la puerta el guardia de antes apunta con un arma a Felicity.

-Miren que encontré, -dice el guardia seriamente, -muchachos tengo a unos… - no alcanza a terminar su oración ya que Barry le ensarta un buen puñetazo en la cara lo cual lo noquea.

-AUCH – se queja Barry por su mano.

-Buen derechazo. – le dice Felicity para después salir de la oficina.

Felicity y Barry se devuelven a la oficina y por suerte parece que nadie lo noto por el evento.

-Bien debemos… – intenta decir Barry.

Pero ven que Wells estaba ahí en el suelo siendo esposado por un oficial.

\- ¡Usted es la líder del régimen! – grita Wells.

-Obviamente usted ha perdido la cabeza, yo perdí mi hermano por culpa del régimen. – se defiende Lisa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Y por eso ahora usted es alcaldesa. – le dice cómo puede Wells mientras es levantado por el guardia, -suélteme, suélteme usted es una monstruo que causo miles de muertes. –

-Me dice a mi asesina cuando usted fue el que creo a los meta-humanos – dice al momento en el que se seca las lágrimas con un pañuelo, si más dramática no puede ser, -si no fuera por usted no habría régimen. –

Pero en ese momento en las pantallas del evento es pasada la grabación de Lisa con el coronel Eiling.

\- ¡Apaguen eso! – ordena Lisa, pero nadie le hace caso entonces toma el arma de frio y la dispara hacia las pantallas.

-Eso es falso, – dice Lisa de forma muy histérica.

-Mi hermano murió por su culpa. – grita uno del público.

-El hermano de mi amiga murió en el muelle. – grita otro.

Y así todo el público del evento empezó a querer boicotear a Lisa y a Wade.

-Es una estúpida, usted me ha acabado. – dice Wade en el momento en el que iba a sacar una pistola, pero Lisa no le da tiempo y le dispara con el arma de frio, matándolo en el acto. Toda la gente grita y se congela por el miedo.

Entonces Lisa lanza una mirada psicópata hacia todos, -si ustedes mueren… nadie lo sabrá. –

-Ey bruja – le grita Felicity.

\- ¿Felicity que haces? – le pregunta muy nervioso Barry intentando detenerla, pero Felicity no le hace caso y se dirige directo con Lisa.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decirme? – le dice histérica Lisa apretando los dientes.

-Tu culpaste a Rainbow Sky no es así, la llamaste monstruo cuando todo este tiempo tú fuiste la responsable. – le encara Felicity.

Lisa simplemente dispara.

 **…**

Todo se congela, nadie se movía, en la mirada de todos solo se podía ver el horror. Barry veía como el rayo se dirigía directo a Felicity, veía cómo iba a perder a alguien más que le importaba frente a sus ojos y veía como el rayo lentamente se dirigía hacia ella.

Barry lo veía.

Podía ver como el rayo se dirigía hacia Felicity, pero él seguía ahí parado sin poder hacer nada…

-Muévete – es lo que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, – muévete, muévete, muévete… ¡MUÉVETE! –

Con un impulso sintiéndose en todo el cuerpo de Barry… corre directo con Felicity… abrazándola… moviéndose con ella… desapareciendo.

El rayo se dispara y da directo al suelo, asustando a la gente, pero también viendo…

-Un destello, un destello. – dice un del público.

-No puede ser, no será. – murmura otro.

-Flash ha vuelto. – dice Wells con una sonrisa.

Barry frena como puede literal al otro lado de la alcaldía, bajando a una confundida Felicity.

-Barry eres… – dice Felicity.

-Un velocista… otro velocista… que tiene esta puta ciudad con los velocistas. – dice asustada Lisa Snart.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Que pacho decidí cortar aquí ya que se me alargo demás, ya casi termina el fic lo siento que esta vez sí. Como sea dejen su review y…**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	24. Chapter 24: Dioses entre nosotros

**Capítulo 24: Dioses entre nosotros**

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, pero no había duda de que ese destello rojo y amarillo solo podía significar un velocista y no cualquier velocista.

-Un velocista… otro velocista… que tiene esta puta ciudad con los velocistas. – dice Lisa Snart temblando de miedo además de que estaba en un estado psicomaniatico.

-Manos arriba – dice algunos oficiales que estaban en el evento apuntando con sus armas a Lisa Snart.

-Todos salgan de aquí. – grita el oficial y como el alma que se lleva el diablo todo salen corriendo de la alcaldía.

-Y-Yo soy la alcaldesa y les ordeno que bajen esas armas. – dice Lisa Snart de forma muy molesta y desquiciada.

-Baje el arma. – vuelve a ordenar el oficial.

-Bueno… ustedes decidieron. – dice Lisa al momento en el que dispara el rayo congelante hacia el oficial, pero este no alcanza ser tocado por este, ya que es salvado por un tipo que traía un casco de motociclista que cubría su cara y un traje de bombero rojo y amarillo.

-Muere – grita Lisa mientras lanza su rayo hacia todos los oficiales, Barry logra sacar a todos los oficiales a tiempo, pero en el momento que regresa resbala por el piso congelado y choca con la pared. Barry se intenta levantar, pero Lisa sin dudar, dispara hacia Barry el cual empieza a gritar por el dolor.

-Crees que voy a dejar que un velocista me quite mi ciudad – le dice Lisa histérica hasta que oye una risa, ella voltea y lo ve, -Adam… ¿eres t-tu? – le pregunta asustada al momento que deja de disparar.

Era un tipo que vestía un pantalón y chaqueta oscura, pero su piel estaba llena de venas rojas que brillaban, pero lo peor eran sus ojos… los cuales eran completamente rojos.

-No puede ser, que te ¿sucedió? – le pregunta Lisa horrorizada por el aspecto que tenía.

-Te recuerdo que no soy Adam si no Geomancer – lo dice con una voz distorsionada que sonaba entre grave y agudo como un demonio. Lisa se asusta y dispara hacia Geomancer, pero el levanta su mano y de este expulsa una llamarada que choca con el rayo de frio hasta que estos crean una pequeña explosión, una que habiente a Lisa al suelo.

Lisa recupera la vista y ve que la explosión aparentemente no le hizo ningún efecto, -pero c-como… –

-Crees que puedes dañar a un dios – le dice Geomancer al momento en el que por la puerta entran algunos oficiales, pero él desde su brazo dispara fuego, algunos logran reaccionar y esquivarlo, pero los otros se prenden en llamas.

Barry se atemoriza bastante, pero… al ver los oficiales inmediatamente reacciona y los saca de la comisaria, y lo que se incendiaron los lleva a la fuente… suerte que había una fuente frente a la alcaldía.

Una vez que están solos Geomancer y Lisa… este se acerca ella y le ofrece su mano, -ahora todos saben quién eres, pero eso no es malo… tu ahora puedes dejar de llevar una máscara al igual que yo, únete a mí y domina la ciudad junto a tu dios. –

Ya sea por miedo, admiración o más bien locura, Lisa acepta y toma su mano, -si Geomancer. –

-Geomancer ya no es lo suficientemente digno para un dios… ahora llámame Neutrón. – dice el tipo mientras oye unas sirenas.

Varias patrullas y furgonetas de la policía llegan a la alcaldía y la rodean apuntando sus armas hacia la entrada. Patty que era una de los lideres toma un megáfono, -atención salgan con las manos arriba, no tienen donde escapar. –

Neutrón sale por la puerta principal sin rastro de intimidación, para después pararse frente a ellos, -siempre es lo mismo con ustedes – aprieta su puño, -es una decepción que ustedes traten a sus dioses así, cuando nuestro derecho es gobernar sobre ustedes. –

-Escúchame bien idiota, si no quieres que te llenemos esa horrible cara de balas, te recomiendo que te pongas de rodillas, pongas tus manos sobre la nuca y sobre todo que cierres el hocico. – dice Patty sin ningún rastro de amabilidad.

Neutrón solo mira Patty con extrañeza, -tengo que admitirlo – sonríe, -das miedo. – dice al momento en que levanta las manos, pero ningún oficial le da una oportunidad y empiezan a disparar hacia él, pero paran al ver lo que le paso.

Ahora Neutrón empieza a resplandecer de un color carmesí mientras sus ojos brillan de un color anaranjado, -ahora es mi turno. – dice al momento en el que lanza poderosos rayos de energía de un color rojo-oscuro.

-¡Cúbranse! – grita Patty, pero lo único que puede ver son esos rayos siendo disparados hacia ella y sus compañeros.

Pero sin ser flojo Barry llega a sacarla de ahí, al igual que los demás oficiales. Patty cuando reacciona descubre que estaba a una calle de la alcaldía igual que sus compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo ve una gran explosión a la distancia que sorprende a todos, pero no menos que ver al tipo con un traje de bombero.

\- ¿Quién carajos eres? – pregunta Patty sin rodeos.

-Eres Flash – dice un oficial.

-Pensé que había muerto – dice otro.

Pero antes de que Barry pueda decirles algo, Neutrón empieza a gritar con una voz demasiado fuerte al momento en el que su brillo se intensifica y no solo eso, sino que toda la ciudad empieza a temblar.

Barry corre directo con Neutrón y lo golpea en la cara lo cual solo hace que calle, pero es suficiente para que pare.

-Tienes que detenerte estas destruyendo la ciudad. – le dice Barry.

-No habrá problemas con eso ya que los sobrevivientes la reconstruirán – dice Neutrón al momento en el que lanza un rayo hacia Barry, pero él lo esquiva. Neutrón no para y no deja de dispararle por todo el lugar, pero cada rayo una vez que colisiona causa una peligrosa explosión.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos contra esa cosa. – pregunta un oficial.

-No te preocupes sé que Flash lo vencerá – dice otro.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Patty? – le pregunta uno.

Pero Patty no reaccionaba al ver el poder de Neutrón era como Heat Wave, pero con un poder mucho más destructivo.

\- ¿Patty? – vuelve a preguntar.

Ella reacciona sin poder ocultar su miedo, -no estoy seguro que Flash pueda con el pero aun… aun así nuestra prioridad es evacuar la zona, - dice pensando en lo más lógico, -sepárense en grupos de 5, y evacuen los edificios cercanos, YA, YA, YA. –

-Si señora – dicen los oficiales al unísono.

Barry se da cuenta que mientras más dure esto, más posibilidades hay de que alguien salga herido o peor muerto, así que sin un mejor plan se dirige directo a Neutrón, esquivando sus rayos y le sesta un gran puñetazo, que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared, pero eso también provoca que el brazo izquierdo de Barry se rompa.

-Aaah mi brazo. – se queja Barry por el dolor mirando hacia Neutrón que estaba en el suelo inconsciente… o no.

Neutrón empieza a levantarse, pero Barry no puede enfocarse en él, ya que un rayo congelante es disparado hacia él, que lo inmoviliza mientras grita por el dolor.

-Muere maldito. – dice Lisa con una enfermiza sonrisa hasta que... –Uh – la pistola deja de disparar.

-Esto es por Rainbow, perra – dice Felicity sosteniendo su celular cuando inmediatamente Lisa voltea a verla al mismo tiempo que la pistola suelta dos pitidos y esta explota en energía que le congela más de la mitad del cuerpo.

Felicity corre con donde esta Barry.

-F-Felicity tienes que irte de aquí, - le dice Barry con mucho frio.

-Ni creas que te abandonare aquí, – le dice Felicity dándole la mano y ayudando a Barry a levantarse.

-Pero yo… - intenta decir cuando descubre que un Rayo es lanzado hacia ellos Barry abraza como puede a Felicity aun con el dolor de su brazo izquierdo y esquivan apenas el rayo.

Pero este a diferencia de los otros tiene un mayor poder destructivo, que choca contra un edificio y hace que este se derrumbe.

-NO – grita Barry al ver el edificio, pero no puede preocuparse mucho por esto ya que empieza a temblar a una horrible intensidad que provoca que varios edificios se empiecen a derrumbar.

-Matare a todos. – dice bastante enojado Neutrón mientras al mismo tiempo su cuerpo empieza a brillar más al momento en el que su piel empieza a incendiarse.

Barry sabe lo que tiene que hacer, -Felicity por favor corre, - entonces se lanza a toda velocidad a proporcionarle otro golpe, pero en ese momento Neutrón forma un campo de energía, Barry apenas logra reaccionar, pero aun así logra chocar con el campo que lo electrocuta y lo manda volando hacia el suelo.

-No puedes detenerme, nada puede – dice Neutrón al momento en el que invoca nubes oscuras mientras un horrible y fuerte viento pasa por toda la ciudad.

-No es posible es el poder Wisard. – dice Barry asustado reconociendo ese poder.

-Muere. –

Las nubes alumbran el cielo para después soltar un gigantesco rayo hacia Barry, el intenta moverse, pero no puede, todo su cuerpo está paralizado por el campo de fuerza, lo único que puede hacer es ver los rayos directo hacia él, solo puede recordar su niñez, a sus amorosos padres, a Irish, a….

 **FLASH**

Todos los rayos caen sobre el suelo destruyendo la calle, pero…

-Espera aquí. –

\- ¿Dónde está el velocista? – dice Neutrón confundido, pero…

-Aquí – aparece nada más que Rainbow Sky detrás de el al momento en el que golpea su cara, pero no para ahí y lo empieza a golpear por todos lados hasta que de su cuerpo surgen una especie de luciérnagas de energía roja que crea un chock eléctrico, pero antes de eso Rainbow se aleja a toda velocidad en el momento que el chock desintegra todo a su alrededor creando un cráter.

En medio de este lo único que quedo fue Neutrón el cual empieza a gritar como maniático, -muéstrate. –

Frente a el aparece nada más que nuestra querida colorida que ahora había sanado gran parte de sus heridas, en donde antes había horribles quemaduras, ahora solo había quemaduras leves, que comparado con antes que parecía una zombi lucia mucho mejor.

Neutrón la ve y se sorprende y hasta se atemoriza un poco, -No puede ser… tu, tú estabas en la cárcel, tu eres… -

-Rainbow Sky. – dice Felicity con asombro y alegría. Al igual que Barry que apenas se estaba recuperando del chock a unas calles, sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta Rainbow.

Aprieta sus puños y bastante molesto le responde, -Neutrón. – dice al momento en el que hace que rayos caigan del cielo hacia nuestra colorida, Rainbow corre de un lado a otro por las calles, nunca alejándose mucho de la zona destruida, entonces corre directo con Neutrón al igual que los rayos y cae uno directo hacia él.

Rainbow no deja de correr hasta que tropieza y a gran velocidad choca contra un edificio lastimándose lo poco que había logrado sanar, para después empezar a convulsionar. Barry logra notarlo y se levanta aun con todo el dolor que tenía, y corre hacia Rainbow y la abraza.

\- ¿Sky que te sucede? – le dice Barry preocupado y se quita el casco que usaba, -Sky soy Barry estoy contigo, estoy aquí. – le dice sosteniendo la cabeza de Rainbow con su brazo izquierdo, ignorando su dolor y obligándola que la mire a los ojos lo cual hace reaccionar a la colorida y detener su convulsión.

-B-Barry – dice la colorida reconociéndolo para después quitarlo de frente y vomitar, -que asco. – dice para después levantarse de la desagradable escena y mirar a Barry extrañada, - ¿Qué haces con… –

Un gran rayo sobre ellos, pero Barry logra reaccionar y toma a la colorida para alejarse de ahí. Más rayos se forman gracias a la nube oscura que invoco Neutrón empiezan a caer sobre toda la zona.

Barry corre a unas calles de ahí y llegan a un callejón.

-Eres rápido. – dice Rainbow sorprendida y antes de que Barry le pueda responder, la colorida y el notan que los rayos no paran, -luego me lo explicas, - para mirar seriamente a Barry, -espera aquí. –

Rainbow desaparece en un destello y cuando Barry se propone a seguirla ella regresa con el mismo casco y se lo da Barry, - póntelo. –

Barry no discute sobre esto y se lo pone, pero cuando intenta preguntarle algo.

-Barry escúchame, debes sacar a toda la gente que puedas de aquí, - le dice Rainbow seriamente.

Barry lo entiende, pero, - ¿Qué hay de ti? No puedes… –

 **Boom**

Una fuerte explosión ocurre donde estaba Neutrón, iluminando varias manzanas de un color rojo fuerte.

-Tú el norte, yo el sur. – le dice Rainbow y corre a toda velocidad a tomar buscar a todas las personas cercanas y alejarlas lo más que pueda de ahí, Barry hace lo mismo, y mientras hacen esto una onda de energía choca con todo y al mismo tiempo lo achicharra y luego lo destruye.

Rainbow sin problemas saca a todos de ahí hasta con sobra de tiempo, pero… Barry no. La colorida se da cuenta de esto y va en busca el, cuando ve a Barry en el suelo tirado, abrazando a una niña, Rainbow actúa y toma a ambos y se los lleva de ahí hasta el lugar seguro, pero sin parar ahí Rainbow vuelve a correr por la zona encontrando a un edificio entero pero la explosión se acerca cada vez más hasta que…

 **BOOOM**

Alrededor de una zona de 5 manzanas son destruidas por una explosión de energía y es cuando Barry reacciona y mira la explosión. –¡No Sky! – grita asustado.

-Detrás de ti. – Barry voltea y mira a Rainbow junto muchas personas que no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y apenas reaccionaban ante la explosión.

Barry se alegra mucho pero antes de que pueda hablar con ella.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Acaso usted es Flash. – pregunta una persona entre la multitud confundida.

-Ah y-yo soy… –

-Él es Flash. – lo interrumpe sorprendentemente Rainbow.

-Yo no… – intenta decir Barry, pero entonces en medio del gran cráter empieza a brillar una luz roja.

-Escúchame bien Flash, - le dice Rainbow seriamente, -tienes que buscar a toda la gente que puedas y evacuarla, yo lo enfrenta… – intenta decir Rainbow al momento en el que se siente mareada y cae al suelo para después vomitar inmediatamente.

-Sky, ¿estás bien? – le pregunta Barry preocupado.

Rainbow no contesta, y como terca que es se levanta para mirar a Barry, -no importa, la gente es la prioridad. – dice para después desaparecer en un destello.

Rainbow llega a donde estaba Neutrón, pero… lo que estaba ahí ya no era una persona, ahora había una persona realmente musculosa, con piel oscura pero opaca, las venas de todo su cuerpo brillaban de un color rojo al igual que sus ojos.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos eres? – dice Rainbow asombrada y asqueada.

Las nubes alrededor de ellos se tornan más oscuras mientras estas empiezan a generar electricidad de un color entre rojo y oscuro, mientras al mismo tiempo Neutrón empieza a generar luciérnagas de la misma energía.

Neutrón no responde como si estuviera en trance, pero todas las nubes empiezan a disparar rayos hacia nuestra colorida al mismo tiempo que el enjambre va tras ella. Rainbow corre como puede por toda la zona destruida mientras esquiva los rayos y huye del enjambre.

Barry mira esto impotente sin poder ayudarla, pero él sabía que tenía una labor importante, corre, corre mientras evacua a tanta gente como puede, pero entonces nota a alguien.

Harrison Wells y a Felicity, a ambos los toma y los lleva a una zona alejada de la zona de batalla, llegando a un callejón.

\- ¿Están bien? – les pregunta Barry, pero Felicity vomita, pero a pesar de esto ella hace lo posible por controlarse.

-Barry no hay tiempo para esto, - le dice Felicity seriamente medio-recuperándose.

-Espera, ¿Allen eres tú? – pregunta Wells sorprendido.

Barry se quita el casco, -si lo soy. –

\- ¿Cómo te volviste un velocista?, -se lleva una mano a la frente, -Espera… ahora eso no importa, ese tipo… Geomancer posee los poderes del régimen. – dice Wells seriamente.

\- ¿Del régimen? – pregunta Felicity.

-Si lo vi, puede controlar el clima como Wizard, invocar un enjambre como Queen Bee, sus rayos son como los de Firefox, pero más potentes, como de Heat Wave y no le afectan los ataques físicos como a Girder. – medita Barry, pero en ese momento una motocicleta pasa a toda velocidad, yendo hacia la batalla, - ¿…? –

Rainbow sigue huyendo del enjambre de Neutrón, pero los rayos que caen del cielo no lo hace nada fácil así que sin ninguna opción corre hacia Neutrón, pero el invoca más enjambre haciendo una barrera, Rainbow no tenía salida, no podía frenar ni retroceder, ni siquiera podía volar, solo quedaba una opción.

Por abajo.

Rainbow vibra todo su cuerpo y se sumerge bajo la tierra, todo el enjambre choca entre sí, al mismo tiempo que los rayos caen ahí, toda esa energía se fusiona, pero esta al ser demasiada crea una poderosa explosión eléctrica que destruye todo.

Rainbow logra salir disparada de la tierra y alejarse a tiempo de la explosión. La colorida frena para ver si había acabado con Neutrón, pero solo lo hizo… a medias. Literalmente la mitad del cuerpo de Neutrón estaba destruido pero sus ojos se posicionan en la colorida lo cual le da un temible escalofrió. El cuerpo de Neutrón se empieza a reconstruir mientras grita con su horrible voz infernal. Rainbow tapa sus oídos por el horrible sonido, entonces Neutrón ya con su cuerpo reconstruido, da un gran salto hacia donde estaba Rainbow, pero para ella no fue problema esquivarlo y alejarse, Neutrón repite el mismo movimiento varias veces, pero Rainbow no le da oportunidad de que se acerque, entonces otra vez repite el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez cuando aterriza, hace temblar el suelo, lo cual entorpece a Rainbow y se detiene de golpe para evitar caer.

Exactamente lo que planeaba Neutrón.

Neutrón lanza un rayo hacia la colorida, lo cual le da de lleno y lo manda contra un vehículo destruido de la zona, Neutrón toma un gran pedazo del piso y lo lanza hacia Rainbow sin dudar, la colorida está muy mareada para reaccionar, pero…

 **TRASH**

Una moto es lanzada contra el fragmento, destruyendo y desviando el fragmento.

Rainbow recobra el sentido y ve a… - ¿Tony? –

-Corres muy rápido – le dice Tony con una sonrisa, entonces ve a Neutrón grita como maniático y corre directo a ellos, entonces Tony choca sus puños al mismo tiempo que transforma su piel en metal, -es hora de pelear. –

Girder se lanza contra Neutrón, el cual lanza el primer golpe, pero Girder lo esquiva al estilo box y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, el cual se puede oír, como retumba el golpe contra él, como si estuviera golpeándole a una roca. Neutrón sigue intentando golpear a Girder, pero él no le da oportunidad y sigue golpeándolo sin parar hasta que Neutrón crea un campo de rayos que paraliza un poco a Girder, pero lo suficiente para que Neutrón le lance un rayo que lo manda a volar.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Girder? – grita enojado Neutrón para después lanzar un rayo hacia la colorida.

Rainbow ya recuperada lo esquiva y empieza a correr alrededor, creando un tornado de polvo que ciega temporalmente a Neutrón, entonces Rainbow empieza a golpearlo por diferentes lados, Neutrón inmediatamente invoca otro campo de energía pero esta vez Rainbow no choca contra él, pero Neutrón hace temblar de nuevo la tierra lo cual entorpece a la colorida y después inmediatamente Neutrón invoca un enjambre de luciérnagas que ataca a nuestras Rainbow, ella de nuevo corre huyendo de las luciérnagas asesinas, pero es increíble que igualaran la velocidad de una velocista, sin lugar a dudas se movían a la velocidad de la electricidad, pero llega un momento en la que la colorida le da otro ataque y se marea cayendo fuertemente en el suelo mientras que tiene todo el enjambre justo para asesinarla pero…

 **BOOOOM**

Pero antes de alcanzar a Rainbow, las luciérnagas son detenidas por un rayo de ondas e inmediatamente después estas explotan, -pero que… –

-Rainbow estas bien – dice nada más que Hartley Rathaway que había detenido las luciérnagas con sus poderes sónicos, -wow… tú de hecho te ves bastante bien, pero ¿Cómo? – pregunta ya que Rainbow ya no tenía las mismas heridas de cuando salió de la prisión.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta la colorida ignorando su estado.

-Vinimos a ayudarte – le contesta Rathaway.

\- ¿Vinimos? –

A lo lejos se ve como una camioneta se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Neutrón, al momento en el que empieza a brillar.

\- ¡No! – grita Rainbow y corre hacia el vehículo, el cual iba manejado nada menos que por Bette.

-Parece que hasta aquí llegue – dice Bette sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento al momento en el que cambia de velocidad para llegar más rápido mientras todo el vehículo brilla.

 **BOOOOM**

La explosión arrasa todo a su alrededor acabando con lo poco que quedaba de los edificios, la explosión alcanza arrasar todo el cráter.

\- ¿Ah dónde estoy? – grita asustado Rathaway ya que solo vio un resplandor y ahora estaba afuera del cráter de la explosión, -no… no Bette que hiciste. –

-Creo que se me paso la mano –

Escucha Rathaway detrás de él, voltea y ve a Bette que estaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Y Rainbow? – pregunta preocupado Rathaway, pero nuestra colorida aparece en un segundo con Girder, la cual estaba sudando y lucia muy cansada.

\- ¿En qué carajos crees que estabas PENSANDO? – le grita Rainbow muy enojada.

-En algo estúpido, como siempre lo haces tú. – dice Bette con una sonrisa y también sonríe Rathaway y Girder.

Rainbow le da a los tres, unos súper golpes rápidos en los hombros.

-Son unos idiotas. – dice Rainbow cubriendo su rostro con su cabello.

Pero el lindo momento no dura mucho, ya que el clima en un segundo, cambia drásticamente y empieza a llover muy fuerte además de presentarse vientos demasiados fuertes. La lluvia empieza apagar las llamas que se formaron por la explosión al mismo tiempo que el cráter se empieza a inundar, en medio de este, Neutrón estaba volando en medio del cráter con los poderes de wizard, sin ningún rasguño.

-Hay por favor – dice Rainbow asustada.

-Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a esa explosión, ¿c-como lo vamos a vencer? – pregunta Bette asustada.

FLASH

Barry llega justo en donde estaban Rainbow y los demás.

\- ¿Rainbow estas bien… Tony? – se sorprende Barry por ver a su antiguo Bully.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – le pregunta Tony extrañado.

-Es el nuevo Flash. – responde Rainbow antes que Barry.

\- ¿El nuevo Flash? – pregunta Rathaway asustado, -eres como Zoom, un…. – no alcanza a terminar su pregunta porque Neutrón lanza un rayo hacia ellos, Barry rápidamente toma a Rathaway, al mismo tiempo que Rainbow toma a Bette, para después Barry volver por Tony y así evitar ese ataque.

-No soy como Zoom – responde Barry, -Rainbow ten póntelo en el oído. – le dice dándolo un auricular.

Rainbow obedece e inmediatamente se lo pone.

-Hola Skittles – se oye nada más que Felicity que estaba en la base junto a Harrison Wells.

-Felicity – menciona Rainbow feliz a pesar del momento.

-Lamento arruinar el momento, - menciona Wells, -pero ahora necesitamos encargarnos de Geomancer. –

\- ¿Qué esa cosa es Geomancer? – menciona Rathaway asustado.

\- ¿Cómo oíste eso? – le pregunta Rainbow extrañada.

-Tengo súper oído, lo olvidaste. – le menciona Hartley a lo cual a la colorida le da una idea.

\- ¿Felicity tienes más auriculares? – le pregunta Rainbow.

\- ¿Si? –

-Flash necesitamos más – dice Rainbow para correr hacia Neutrón que estaba preparando un rayo contra ellos, pero antes de eso, la colorida empieza correr alrededor de él en cirulos, creando un tornado de agua en medio de él. Barry no pierde tiempo y se dirige a toda velocidad a la base, y toma los auriculares regresa a toda velocidad e inmediatamente le ponen un auricular en el oído.

Neutrón no podía ver nada por el tornado de agua así que lanza el rayo hacia abajo, que causa una explosión debajo del agua y crea una explosión de vapor. La colorida prevé esto y se aleja de la explosión.

-Chicos pueden oírme. – les dice la colorida.

-Si – responde Rathaway.

-Afirmativo – responde Bette.

-Eh Rainbow, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunta Felicity extrañada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunta Bette.

-Eh… Overwacth – responde Felicity un poco nerviosa.

-Bien alguien tiene una idea para acabar con Neutrón – les dice Rainbow.

Neutrón sale del inmenso vapor y de nuevo sin ningún rastro de daño, entonces el levanta su mano y las nubes del cielo empiezan a electrificarse para después lanzar rayos hacia el equipo de Rainbow.

Rathaway lanza rayos sónicos hacia las nubes y estas al chocar contra estas, crean una poderosa explosión de energía que cambia de rojo a morado que ilumina todo el cielo.

Wells habla -Rainbow eso fue… esa energía, es la misma la de un reactor… –

-De función, ¿no es así? – le dice Rainbow preocupada.

\- ¡Eso que significa? – le pregunta Bette.

-Si no detenemos a Geomancer… destruirá el mundo – menciona Rathaway asustado, - ¿doctor Wells que hacemos? –

-Yo... ¿como?... –

-Trabajaba para usted, reconozco su voz. – contesta Rathaway.

-Necesitamos eliminarlo y para eso necesitamos enfriarlo. –

-No tenemos nada para hacer eso, pero quizás… energía. – menciona Barry.

\- ¿Como la de Firefox? – menciona Girder.

-Si quizás el… – menciona Wells.

-Está muerto, otra opción – dice Bette cuando ve que del cielo cae Neutrón crea una explosión y lanza rayos hacia todos.

Bette se pone detrás de Rathaway que usa sus poderes sónicos para contrarrestar los rayos de Neutrón.

Girder transforma su piel en metal y resiste los ataques.

Rainbow y Barry lo esquivan.

Cada quien está resistiendo como puede cuando del suelo emergen las luciérnagas de Neutrón rodean a todos y estas crean un campo eléctrico alrededor de ellos. Entonces Neutrón hace temblar la tierra, pero al mismo tiempo las luciérnagas se quedan en el suelo y estas empiezan a calentar extremadamente rápido la tierra creando así lava.

-Todos junto a mí - grita Rathaway.

Sin muchas opciones Barry toma a Girder y lo lleva junto a Rathaway al igual que Rainbow. Rathaway crea un campo de energía sónico con sus manos lo cual funciona para detener la lava, porque esta al chocar con esta se contrarresta como un imán opuesto para la lava.

Entonces Neutrón deja de lanzar sus rayos, pero no detiene la lava. El los mira con una expresión muy enojada, -ustedes son unos estúpidos por luchar conmigo, los dioses no debemos luchar entre nosotros. – dice con su horrible voz distorsionada.

Rathaway reconoce ese modo de hablar, -cualquier cosa que te haya dicho Reverb, el solo te estaba utilizando. – dice con mucho esfuerzo manteniendo la lava a raya.

-Reverb tenía toda la razón, cuando era Adam tenia buen trabajo, una linda esposa y muchos amigos, pero el día que exploto el acelerador, el día en el que cambie, todos me dieron la espalda, incluso intentaron asesinarme, todos me consideraron un monstruo, todos nos consideran monstruos, pero Reverb me abrió los ojos, nosotros ahora somos dioses, únanse a mí, mis hermanos. – deja de provocar la lava.

Rathaway con la nariz sangrándole, deja de crear la barrera y cae rendido al suelo.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – le grita ahora Rainbow.

-Nosotros somos dioses, separados nos pueden vencer, pero juntos seremos invencibles, podemos mostrarles quienes mandamos en la ciudad, quienes son sus reyes y Reinas. – les dice Neutrón con narcisismo.

Todos están inmóviles realmente pensando en lo que dice Neutrón, y es cierto este mundo no ha sido nada amables con los meta-humanos, a todos, sin importar quien sea, lo tachan de fenómenos y monstruos, Flash fue una pequeña excepción, pero solo porque se "encargaba" de los demás meta humanos.

"Es buena oferta yo digo que lo tomes" lo dice nada más que Reverse Dash que esta junto a ella.

\- ¡Yo sé lo que soy! – le grita Rathaway, -las personas son crueles, y siempre atacan a lo que no entienden, pero yo no, yo no pienso convertirme en un monstruo como tú. – dice para la sorpresa de todos.

-Tomaste tu decisión – entonces Neutrón lanza un rayo hacia él, pero Rainbow reacciona y se pone entre el rayo y Rathaway.

El rayo manda volando a Rainbow varias calles mientras todos se quedan inmóviles.

-Tome mi decisión – dice Girder avanzando frente a todos.

-Buena decisión. – dice Neutrón con una sonrisa.

Girder choca sus puños y transforma su piel en metal, -es hora de pelear, Bette tócame. –

-Eres un pervertido – le dice Bette enojada.

-Hazme brillar – le aclara Girder, Bette no lo puede pensar ya que tenían frente a ellos a Neutrón así que Bette lo hace.

Girder se lanza a una increíble velocidad contra Neutrón y le propina un poderoso ataque que lo manda al otro lado del cráter. Neutrón usas los poderes de Wizard para levitar y detenerse en medio camino, y este muy enojado lanza un poderoso rayo hacia ellos, Barry reacciona y quita a todos de en medio, pero después inmediatamente Barry se lanza hacia el a atacarlo lanzándole golpes sin parar.

-Eres un maldito – le grita Barry loco de ira.

Bette rompe un pedazo de tela de su ropa, con esta toma fragmentos y piedras, y se las empieza a lanzar como bombas.

-Flash quítate – le grita Bette.

Barry reacciona y se quita de ahí.

Mientras tanto…

Rainbow estaba en medio de la calle, con literalmente todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos, no podía sentir nada más que dolor.

"Eres patética" le dice Reverse caminando alrededor de ella, "y débil" le dice parándose frente a ella, "jugaste a ser le 'heroína', ¿y eso a donde te llevo? Acaso olvidas que los héroes fueron los que nos pusieron en esta situación, te digo algo sobre los héroes, no importa cuántas veces los salves al final siempre te abandonaran. "

\- ¡Rainbow! – grita alguien corriendo desde la calle, pero Rainbow no la puede distinguir.

"Ahora está la cuestión de que, ¿si vas a vivir o no? No te preocupes sé que no morirás, pero esta vez yo tomare el mando y nos uniremos a él, "se ríe, "será divertido ver como destruye y pone a todos de rodillas antes el"

-Rainbow – se vuelve a oír esa persona, pero Rainbow no puede distinguirla, -lo lamento, lo lamento tanto por no estar junto a ti, solo pensé en mí, fui egoísta mientras tu siempre asías lo posible por ayudar a la gente, – Rainbow sigue sin poder distinguir quien le está diciendo eso, pero todo se empieza a volver oscuro.

* * *

 **Que pacho, creo que el que viene es el último… creo. No soy bueno calculando capítulos, pero después del que viene, si es el último, hare un capítulo de curiosidades del fic, si tienen alguna pregunta o duda lo responderé en ese capítulo.**

 **Ahora les deseo una feliz navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


End file.
